SEARCHING FOR HOME
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Two Kats fall through a dimensional portal and struggle valiantly to find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 1: Yet Another Stopover

He lay still waiting for his head to clear from the disorienting travel through dimensional portals. Keeping his large body huddled in a ball and unmoving insured he made as small a target as he could from any of the dangers a new world presented him. He had learned the hard way during his first few jumps which had nearly killed him. He had found becoming a huddled lump, his head protected by his arms, made the difference between survival or death during those first few moments when he was helpless.

Sometimes, like now, he got lucky and arrived somewhere quiet and empty of life. He raised his head and tried to see where he was. His vision was only just clearing enough to make out a huge city some miles from his location. Where he sat was a grassy verge that abutted a long ribbon of road.

Turning his head he saw a forest behind him. A loud rumble reached his ears. Without thought, he dropped into his huddled form, hiding his head from view. The roar got louder and louder until it was nearly beside him then moved off just as fast as it had arrived, getting quieter as it headed away from him.

He dared to lift his head again and was able to see a big rig quickly vanishing from view. It looked just like the eighteen wheelers of home but he didn't cheer at the hopeful sight. His hopes had been dashed far too many times by the sight of the familiar only to find those familiar things were being utilized by creatures he didn't recognize; from walking dog-like things, to scaly things, to things that looked like all the non-sentient animals from his own world standing on two feet. The strangest had been intelligent non-flying birds.

It was disconcerting to see strange creatures living in similar surroundings found on his own home world, similar building designs, nearly the same type vehicles and planes, similar foods and drinkable water, as well as medical gear but after that the similarities ended. Besides the strange creatures, there were worlds with skies that ranged from blue to blood red, having one or more suns or moons, and with oceans of blue, green, orange or red or no above ground water at all. Mountains of black or deepest red and one world with no moon at all leaving the nights nearly pitch black with just a sprinkling of stars to give off meager light matched with searing mornings so bright and hot there was no way to see nor be out in it because one would suffer third degree burns.

He was becoming disheartened by the constant traveling and still not finding his home. For a moment tears of frustration and anguish fell but he ignored them as he cautiously rose to his feet and began to search around him. He soon spotted who he was looking for some minutes later.

His companion was still huddled on the ground. He was worried, the other had been injured badly at their last stop. It had been a truly brutal and deadly place and they had barely escaped with their lives. As he dropped to his knees beside the smaller male, he swallowed hard as he saw fresh blood oozing down the tom's side.

He may have hated this Kat before on their home turf but after being forced to endure all manner of dangers with only each other to keep them safe, he had gained a healthy respect for the tom's resourcefulness. He hated to admit to himself that he would be devastated and lost if the tom died on him.

He had to find food, shelter, and medical aid for his companion but it seemed they were a long ways from anything that would provide that. No way was the tom able to make it to the city he could see in the distance. They would have to find some kind of vehicle and soon. This road apparently wasn't traveled that much since the huge truck was the only thing he'd seen for the past twenty minutes.

While he tried to think of a plan for getting his companion up and where they should go, the little male groaned.

"It's okay, you can move now," the bigger tom said quietly.

The small tom succeeded in rolling to a seated position, one paw pressing against his side as he grit his teeth against the pain.

"You're hurt pretty bad," the bigger tom commented.

"Yeah, I know," the small tom grunted then looked around them. "Humph, at least this is a quieter landing place. Seen anything of interest yet?"

"An eighteen wheeler came roaring by scaring me into huddling so I didn't get a chance to see what was driving," the big tom admitted.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. We've both learned not to expose ourselves to soon after arrival," the small tom said firmly. "We're kinda of exposed out here...." he noted, uneasily.

"Yeah, I know. I was trying to think of what to do next. There's shelter and possible safety under those trees but that puts us too far from any possible help," the big male said, frustrated.

The small tom sighed and winced as an sharp pain cut through him. "I'm not going to be able to help with our defense so I'd opt for the trees for now.

The big tom frowned but saw no other alternative as he carefully helped the small tom to his feet then kept an arm around his waist to keep the male from falling. They made their slow way toward the trees as the big tom kept close watch around them.

About halfway to the trees, there was the sound of a plane as well as some vehicles coming down the road. The big tom quickly drop to the ground, pulling the smaller tom with him but cushioning his fall to prevent more pain to the other male then they both went completely still.

The plane and vehicles seemed to take forever to pass overhead but finally the sound of their engines faded away. Getting to his feet the big tom carefully helped the smaller one again to his feet but the sudden fall to the ground had weakened the tom too much and he couldn't stand and began to fall. The big tom caught him and despite the smaller tom's protests, the big tom pulled him into his arms and cradled his body against his own then walked as fast as he could toward the trees.

Despite how small the male was, he was still heavy enough to wear out the big tom so by the time they finally got under the cover of the small forest, the big tom was exhausted and very thirsty.

He laid the small tom under some shade then staggered off to find water. He sighed in relief as he came across a small creek a short distance away. He dropped to his knees and dipped a finger into the water and allowed just a drop to touch his tongue. He sat for some minutes and waited, when nothing happened, he pulled out a collapsible cup from his tattered clothes and filled it. He quickly drank his fill first then filled the cup and carried it to his companion.

After giving the small tom two cupfuls of water, the big tom put the cup away and collapsed onto the ground to rest. The small tom didn't mention how much pain he was in nor that he could feel he was still bleeding steadily......there was nothing either of them could do to fix his problem anyway.

He listened to the silence around them........his eyes searched the area they rested in but all he could see was a fairly normal looking forest. This world had a yellow sun and a blue sky. White fluffy clouds drifted overhead. It seemed like a much nicer place than they'd come from at least. But, they had learned, bitterly, that looks could be deceiving.

The big tom had no idea how long they had rested when he heard something. He sat up quickly and looked around, his ears pricked up, turning this way and that to try and pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

His companion was asleep he noted and would be difficult to move right now. He was torn on whether to leave and search the area or remain still and guard his companion from whoever or whatever was approaching them.

Finally, he decided he would have to risk it. Searching around him, he found a lot of downed branches laying around and used them to hide his small companion from view as best he could then moved silently toward the sound.

Whatever was making the noise apparently didn't care about staying quiet. He kept to the bushes and hid behind trees as he got closer and closer. Finally, he came to a clearing that was near another part of the creek he had used earlier. There he spied a medium height biped with long golden hair and no fur....just bare skin which was a light brown color. The creature was wearing khaki pants with an over large white shirt and large floppy hat. Its feet were clad in soft brown boots. The creature was talking to itself and to the tom's relief and surprise it spoke his language.

"Damn Jeffery, wait until I catch up to you for dragging me out to yet another wild goose chase. Why I always fall for one of his psychic doom and gloom visions, is beyond me. He's just so convincing its scary but this........what could be out here where there's nothing but nature, the highway and not another soul around? I've stomped around for hours and found nothing. When I get back I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," the creature grumbled angrily as it moved to the water and used its hand to drink.

The voice was feminine sounding and its body seemed slim and willowy like a female but the big male never took that as a given having seen the opposite to be true on other worlds. Frowning, he turned his gaze to the area around the creature and listened hard but could detect no one else.

Now he had to make a choice......should he make contact and hope the creature didn't freak? They needed help and sometimes they succeeded but too often they were attacked immediately. This creature was alone and it sounded like it was going back into the city which meant it had wheels somewhere not far away.

Taking a deep breath and praying he wasn't making a mistake, he decided contact was their best option. "Excuse me. We need help," he said simply.

The creature nearly fell face first into the creek before gathering its wits and whirling around on its legs in the crouch it was still in. What he saw was a fairly pretty face with huge green eyes that gaped at him in horror then screamed, falling backwards into the creek.

The big tom winced at the high pitched sound, his ears folding down in self defense. His first instinct was to go to its aid but he squashed that and, instead, squatted down and showed his paws hoping it understood that he wasn't a threat.

The creature continued to scream and scoot backward across the creek until it was on the other side and backed itself into a tree where it stopped and ceased to scream when it realized the apparition before it wasn't moving.

Panting in fear, the creature stared at the tom across from her. It had large gold eyes in a catlike face with long whiskers and what she swore was a black mustache and it had black hair on its head. It wore some kind of tattered uniform and boots and was covered in dark brown fur with a tail that was wrapped around its feet where it squatted. It was a cat.......a walking, talking cat!

"I won't hurt you but I do need help. My companion is hurt and were lost here on your world," the cat creature said pleadingly.

Though it was big and intimidating, especially those long fangs that flashed when it talked, she realized, if she interpreted its expression properly, it was just as afraid of her as she was of it. A friend was hurt? So that meant there were two of them.

As her heart slowed down, she realized this could very well be what Jeffrey had seen in his vision but the cat didn't seem like he was going to cause any doom and gloom. Dr. Marion Runion, shivered inside. Here she was with true to life aliens.......so now what was she to do? It needed help it said. Taking hold of herself, she decided to find out a little more before she allowed herself to get even more involved though how she thought she would get away from the creature if it did decide to attack she didn't know.

'Don't borrow trouble. It's trying to be as unintimidating as it can be, the least I can do is try to be open minded and listen and hope it's not here to cause trouble,' she scolded herself.

"I'm sorry to have screamed. You aren't like anything I've ever seen before," she said carefully.

"Believe me, I can certainly relate to that feeling. I've been seeing far too many strange creatures of late," the big cat said ruefully.

"This is soo weird. You look just like a giant cat. Our cats can be small house cats to large jungle cats but none of them can talk," she said, still reeling from talking to something that just shouldn't exist.

It snorted. "And you are some kind of nightmare I could never have imagined but at least you're a little more pleasing to look at then some of the creatures I've had the misfortune to see lately."

"Really? You've been a lot of places......" she started to ask when she saw it suddenly turn it head and its ears tilted forward toward the direction it was looking. It looked back at her with an urgent, pleading look on it's face.

"My friend is wounded and needs help," it said quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be happy to see if I can help him or her," She said quickly getting to her feet and coming back across the creek.....losing her fear in her desire to render aid.

The big cat stood up gaining an intimidating height of over six feet but it made no move toward her merely turned to head further into the forest. Keeping a safe distance, she followed it. It moved so silently and swiftly that she nearly couldn't keep up with it. Fortunately, it wasn't far to where it had apparently left its companion.

The cat pulled brush off a smaller cat leaning against a tree and moaning. The big cat then moved further back so that she wouldn't be afraid and squatted again, waiting.

Now more certain than ever that the cat meant her no harm, Dr. Runion quickly went to the smaller cat's side. This cat had dark brick red colored fur, its clothes looked like a flight suit of some kind and were a dirty red and blue and it wore a black mask over its eyes and head.

She gave the mask only a moments confused thought before focusing on the deep laceration in the cat's side which was bleeding slowly. Eyes going serious, she knew this creature needed more than she could provide it here.

Frowning in concern, she stood up and looked over at the big cat. "We need to get your friend to my car. I have a medical kit there but that's only going to help stop the bleeding. I need to take it to a better place where I can treat its wounds better," she explained.

"I understand, but how are you going to do this without us being seen? We have no desire to be taken by your government or scientists to be studied over. We won't be on your world very long anyway," the big cat said tightly.

"You've had this happen before then?" She said. It nodded grimly. "I'm afraid you're right to be concerned because that's exactly what my planet would do to you. I have no intention of taking you where you will be seen. I have my own lab where I conduct psychic experiments. I can take you there in my car. All you have to do is stay down so no one sees you and I'll get us there as quick as I can. No one's at my lab right now so you'll be safe there until you leave," she told it.

"How can we trust you?"

She bit her lip. All the hints it had been giving her told a story of being on the run for some time. Were they some kind of criminals on the lam and would she be in even bigger trouble helping them?

"I think I should be the one in danger here. How do I know you aren't a scout for an invasion force or criminals on the run?" She asked bluntly.

The big cat winced and sighed. "You don't. All I can tell you is on my world I'm the leader of a military peace keeping force, sworn to protect my city from super criminals. My companion is a vigilante I barely tolerate, who, with his partner, helps to do the same thing just not on the right side of the law. My name is Ulysses Feral and this is a SWAT Kat known as Razor."

"Oh, so you're some kind of policeman but then why are you running?" She asked, confused, though glad to know her first impression that they were male was the correct one.

"We're not running! We fell into a dimensional portal and have been desperately trying to return home ever since. We have no idea how long we've been gone either," the cat said tirededly.

Dr. Runion's eyes softened at the lost sound in the male's voice. If what he said was true, he was nearly in despair at ever finding home. She couldn't imagine what that felt like going from world to world endlessly, hoping against hope that the next world would be their own. Saddened by their plight, she made up her mind to trust what he said was the truth.

"I am truly sorry you are so far from home. I pray the next stop will be yours until then I will trust you and give you the aid and shelter you need. So I guess that means you're just going to have to trust me too," she said.

Feral stared at her a long moment but, really, he didn't have a lot of options. "Thank you. Lead the way and I'll follow," he said as he moved to Razor's side and gently lifted him once more into his arms and followed the strange female into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 2: The Nightmare Begins

"Nooooooo........Razor!" Screamed an anguished T-Bone as he saw out of the corner of his eye a batch of creeplings shove Razor and Feral through the swirling portal that had appeared on the face of a huge old rock on display in the Megakat Natural History Museum.

The Pastmaster had used his watch to open the portal and had been working with Dark Kat for reasons they hadn't learned yet. Giving Dark Kat a vicious one two punch to the face, T-Bone whirled around to see if he could save his partner but it was too late.

"Uncle!" Felina Feral yelled angrily as she fired her laser pistol at the Pastmaster who was trying to scuttle to a better firing position behind the rock.

He shot a beam at the anguished she-kat but despite her sorrow and worry, Felina kept her wits about her and dropped and rolled out of the way, firing as she fell, managing to knock the pocket watch out of the skeletal sorcerer's paw.

"Nooo, my watch!" Pastmaster screamed in fury as he dove to try and retrieve it.

T-Bone got there first, snatching the dead wizard by his cape and swiftly turning to throw the Pastmaster at a nearby wall then fired multiple tarpedos at him, plastering the one-eyed Kat in place.

Mini-battles continued to rage in the room with enforcers killing creeplings and trying to take out Dark Kat who was using the chaos to make an escape through a side door.

Maddened by the loss of his partner, T-Bone charged recklessly across the room evading the crisscrossing blasts of lasers then dashing through the still open door and throwing himself into a flying tackle, knocking Dark Kat off his feet just short of the emergency exit he was trying for. The huge evil Kat rolled trying to dislodge the furious SWAT Kat but hadn't counted on just how angry the tabby was. When he was face to face with the SWAT Kat he received a fist to the face followed by many more in quick succession.

By the time, Felina and Sgt Fallon found them and pulled the still furious tabby off Dark Kat, the criminal's face was nearly unrecognizable and he was unconscious. Felina tugged T-Bone back into the main room while Sgt Fallon called for backup to have the omega hauled away to jail.

Back in the main exhibit room, it was now quiet except for Felina's voice giving orders to her troops to remove the dead creeplings and get medical transport for the injured enforcers, meanwhile in the background one could hear the Pastmaster's angry cursing, his face being the only thing not tarred.

Dr. Sinian had just walked in, now that it was safe, and collected the deadly pocket watch from the floor where T-Bone had managed to send it. "I will lock this up in our vault for safekeeping," she told Felina quietly.

Felina didn't object. Though the watch should have gone to Enforcer Headquarters as evidence, she thought Dr. Sinian had the right idea. The watch shouldn't be kept in the same building as the Pastmaster.......here was a much safer place for it.

As Dr. Sinian left the room, T-Bone, Felina and Sgt Fallon approached the furious wizard while giving the still open portal a wide berth.

"Give me back my watch!" He hissed.

"Not a chance you crud! Now tell me where Razor is?" T-Bone snarled getting into the wizard's face.

"You fool! They could be anywhere! I halt the dimensional river to arrive here and release it automatically since holding it takes too much energy. Those two fools were carried off as soon as they fell in. They could be anywhere by now!" He hissed in disgust.

"Then use your magic to locate them! After all you travel that way all the time!" T-Bone threatened coldly.

"I told you! Even with my watch, I wouldn't be able to find them!" The Pastmaster spat.

T-Bone raised his glovatrix toward the Pastmaster's face. The creature's single eye widened as he saw the determination in the burly tom's face though he couldn't see his eyes.

"Are you saying they are lost forever?" T-Bone hissed in a low, deadly voice.

The Pastmaster squirmed fearfully. Though the tom couldn't kill him, he could do him enough harm to make him wish he could die.

"There's always a chance the river could pass this way again, but the odds are poor! It could take hours, days, or even years before that might happen, if at all! But on the slim chance they might pass by here again, the portal must remain open for however long it might take. However, that will allow other things to 'drop' in on your world. Things that could be far worse than anything you've ever dealt with before," the sorcerer said flatly, personally happy if something did.

T-Bone tensed as if he was going to fire his weapon into the Pastmaster's face but at the last second he turned on his heel violently and went to the portal to stare into its swirling depths, fists clenched, body rigid with barely restrained fury.

'What am I going to do now? My partner might never return,' he thought miserably only just now feeling the loss. 'Gods, Jake! Stay alive buddy and return home to me, soon!'

Felina came to his side but said nothing. She too was devastated at the loss of her Uncle. 'What would they do now without him?' She wondered in anguish. 'Steele will now be in charge and God help us all if Uncle Ulysses is gone a long time. Please stay safe uncle and return to us soon.' Her thoughts echoing the SWAT Kat's.

Sgt Fallon directed the removal of the Pastmaster from the wall but left the sticky tar on the criminal to keep him safe to handle on his way to his special cell in Megakat Prison. As they peeled the troll from the wall, Fallon looked over at the portal and the pair standing before it.

The city was in for a very bad time both from the loss of the Commander and from the dangers the open portal represented. He grimaced when he realized, just as Felina had, that they would soon have to put up with the inept leadership of Lt. Commander Steele. 'Kat's Alive! We're in for a hell of a time. And just wait until the small time criminal elements learns of Feral's absence, not to mention the rest of the omegas.......we're doomed!' He thought gloomily.

Shaking his head worriedly, he turned and followed the group hauling the Pastmaster out. There was nothing else he could do here.

Sgt Fallon didn't realize just how prophetic his thoughts would be when shortly after the news agencies got a hold of the fact Feral had vanished through a portal they nearly caused a panic in the population when they said bad times were expected. Mayor Manx did his best to reassure them that Lt. Commander Steele was now in charge and things would be alright, not knowing Steele was worse then nothing as a leader.

It didn't take long for the small time criminal elements to realize how ineffective Steele's leadership was before beginning a crime spree that created havoc. They robbed, killed, and fought amongst themselves. The drug and weapons trade began to flourish thanks to Steele weakening the regular patrols and snarling up the rest of his troops with worthless and time consuming busy work.

Felina was grim faced as she cleaned up the mess the SWAT Kat had left in his wake after managing to defeat an attack by Dr. Viper. T-Bone's grief was overwhelming and his only way of coping was to take it out on every criminal he encountered. He was unforgiving and cruel in his treatment of them. Unfortunately, he was so single minded in his need to keep grief at bay, he also did as much if not more damage to city property as the criminals did.

That was causing problems between city hall and the enforcers. Steele spent a lot of time yelling about all the damage and trying to kiss up to the Mayor and his honor just kept raising taxes to fix things. It was a hopeless, no-win situation T-Bone was creating. But neither Callie nor Felina could ease his fury......he simply didn't hear them.

A month went by and the crime wave intensified as the omegas added to the increased criminal activity. Hard Drive struck and stole some new armament plans from under Pumadyne's nose and managed to escape. Mac and Molly Mange managed to break into an arms warehouse and nearly made off with its contents. But T-Bone and Felina fought for two straight hours, finally blowing the hell out of the plant and putting an end to the pair at last but the cost was high in enforcer losses, vehicles and weapons.

Time kept ticking by as two more months flew past with no sign of Feral and Razor, however, as the Pastmaster warned, something really nasty did come plunging out of the portal.

On the day her Uncle vanished, Felina had to argue, beg, and finally get Ms. Briggs involved to force Steele to put heavy duty protection around the portal 24/7. Her precautions gave them an early warning but no amount of preparation could prepare them for the first thing that came out of the portal.

When the warning came, she rushed across the city in time to see something out of a nightmare burst out the side of the museum bringing down the wall and trashing the gardens on that side of the building as it stumbled outside spraying death everywhere it went.

The thing resembled a walking dinosaur crossed with a dragon and a gargoyle. It was hideous but apparently the gravity on Aristal was too much for it so it couldn't fly and it had trouble walking which were the only things that kept it from rampaging through the city. The defenders were able to keep the thing on the grounds of the museum but that was the only good luck they had. It's primary weapon was spitting some kind of acid that killed on contact as well as melted anything in it's path.

"Crud! Nothing I have can take this thing down!" T-Bone growled in frustration over his radio to Felina.

"We've got to use our heads if we're to defeat this thing. Let me speak to someone that might be able to help and you keep it at bay. I'll get back as fast as I can," she commanded as she flew to the Biotech Labs at Enforcer Headquarters.

T-Bone gave her a terse acknowledgment and tried yet another banshee missile which seemed to annoy more than cause any real pain to the monster.

Landing her chopper on the flight line, Felina climbed out and ran inside. Going to the lab, she sought out Dr. Konway. Rapidly explaining what was needed, the doctor thought about it for some minutes. He went and discussed the problem with some of his bright assistants.

Some ten minutes later, they came up with a bomb that would hold a load of Sodium Bicarbonate. She thanked them and monitored it being loaded aboard her chopper. She flew back to the scene of the battle as fast as she could.

"T-Bone!" She called on her radio.

"What, Lieutenant?" He growled back.

"I have something for you that'll render that thing helpless. Land down on that vacant lot asap," she said quickly.

"Roger!"

Moments later both jet and chopper were on the ground. T-Bone leaped down and went to her chopper.

"Okay, what do you have?" He rumbled.

"This will extinguish its acid spit....we hope," she said showing him the bomb. "Also, do you have some kind of sonic bomb in your armaments?"

"Yeah, its called a banshee missile but it's not a very good!" T-Bone answered.

"But it might be in this case. Once you shoot that bomb down its throat, you follow up with the banshee and well see if Konway's bright assistants know what they're talking about," Felina said with a fierce grin.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" T-Bone said with a shrug. Felina helped him load the bomb then they both jumped aboard their vehicles and took off.

Felina decided to be the bait that would get the creature to open its maw. T-Bone didn't like her getting into the line of fire but it was too late to argue.

Her chopper nearly took a direct hit but she managed to jerk it out of the way only suffering body damage from a small amount of the spray that had caught the side of her chopper as she veered.

But she had succeeded as T-Bone came in just above her and shot the bomb straight down the thing's throat. Seconds later the bomb blew and caused the thing to choke and gag, surprisingly not blowing it up but T-Bone immediately fired a brace of banshees at the staggering creature. It screamed in anger and did more damage as it stomped around trying to get away from the tormenting missiles that buzzed around it.

It almost looked like all the banshees were going to do was cause it annoyance as before but, after nearly five agonizing minutes the thing finally blew up, sending parts of itself all over the place.

"Alright!" T-Bone cheered.

"Yes!" Felina chimed in, relief in her voice as she ordered cleanup to begin.

It would take over two weeks to clean up the area and another two week to repair the wall to the museum and grounds.

And still there was no sign of Feral and Razor. It was six months since they had fallen into the portal. T-Bone suffered in private. He spent his time working in the garage, telling people Jake was away with family, while crying and grieving at night for his lost partner. But despite his anguish, he never gave up hope his partner would find his way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 3: A Safe Haven

Feral was extremely tired by the time they reached Dr. Runion's SUV parked in a pullout a half mile from where he and Razor had landed. The car was fairly clean inside as he gratefully laid Razor on the back seat. After a moment's thought, he squeezed his body on the floor between the back seat and front seats.

"Are you sure you'll be comfortable enough there?" The doctor asked, frowning in concern.

"It's the only place I can hide well enough and has room for my legs......almost," he said quietly.

"Alright," she sighed before closing the door behind Feral then going around to the driver's seat and climbing in. "It's only about thirty minutes to my place," she told the big cat before turning on the engine and driving to the entrance to the road.

Feral didn't bother answering. Razor was out cold from the pain and blood loss which was fortunate as he had been loathed to cause the small tom even more pain from being carried to the car. He did his best to try and rest, grateful Dr. Runion wasn't the talkative type.

Marion spared a quick glance behind her and noted the big tom had closed his eyes. She had no doubt he was exhausted. As she drove as fast as she dared without drawing the attention of any cops, she had to wonder if she'd just stepped into the Twilight Zone.

No one would ever believe she was aiding two stranded alien cats.......hell.....she was having a hard time believing it but the evidence was only too real behind her seat. There was a smell of musk, blood, and dirty fur.......like she had a zoo in her car. She wrinkled her nose a bit.

It certainly wasn't their fault! She guessed they may never have had an opportunity to take showers. That thought caused her to pause and blink.......do they even take showers?

'I heard cats don't like water? Knock it off Marion! These are obviously civilized creatures.....they wear clothing after all so why wouldn't they want to be clean as well,' she chided herself.

She managed to shave five minutes off her time as she pulled into her private drive fifteen minutes later. She paused at the security gate and tapped in her code. The gate slowly opened and she drove through, the gate silently closing behind her.

Her lab/home was built with a trust fund left by her father. She'd gotten her degree in psychology and worked at a psychiatric clinic in New York for some ten years before giving it up and pursuing her interest in the paranormal. After some six years of hard work, she had a small stable of legitimate psychics on board and was doing pioneering work with them. After another six years, she'd published a well-received book called "The Psychic World."

She was proud of her accomplishments and the work she and her small group of scientists were accomplishing at her lab. Her prize subject was Jeffrey, a verifiable 'Cassandra' psychic. One who could see the future with a 97 percent accuracy rate. He'd already been responsible for preventing a major plane crash and an assassination of a world leader. It had taken a lot of hard work to build a reputation for believability so others in power wouldn't just brush her warnings off treating her and her team as crackpots.

It was his prophecy of strangers dropping in from another world and causing doom and gloom that had sent her out to that barren area of the I-45 freeway. He said her destiny was tied with this event. She'd felt chills down her back but she had never backed away from her fate so headed out this morning early and went searching for the unusual.

Well she had certainly found it but she still didn't know how these two helpless travelers could cause her world doom and gloom. She truly hoped that part of Jeffery's prophecy was a mistake.

She drove up to the side of facility that was her lab and pulled close to the security door. She shut off the engine and climbed out of her car.

Feral woke from his light nap at the feel of the car engine shutting off. He raised his head cautiously to see if they had arrived at their destination. Outside the window was a building covered in some kind of leafy plant. He saw the female standing before a door and tapping in a code.

He yawned, then reached for the door handle and opened it. The female turned quickly then relaxed when she saw him unfolding himself from the backseat floor. Without a word, Feral lifted Razor from the back seat. The small tom jerked awake, hissing from the pain the movement caused.

"Easy. We're somewhere safe," Feral murmured lightly.

He turned around carefully and faced the now open door, the female was standing to one side watching him.

Razor stared at the strange furless creature. He hoped the person was on their side because he was in no shape to try and escape a trap. It was bad enough to be carried about as it was.

Feral moved forward under her implied gesture to go inside. Stepping into the building, he was confronted by another door. The female came in behind him minutes later. He assumed she had closed the car door and then the lab door behind him as she stepped around him to tap in yet another code on this inner door.

He heard a soft clink and a green light showed above the keypad. She shoved the door open and held it for him to walk past her. Inside he was greeted by a sort of living space. The room was painted in warm earth tones with a thick dark brown carpet underfoot and had comfortable couches and tables scattered about. Against one wall was a mini kitchen area. A small circle of couches faced a wide screen TV mounted on the wall. Off to the left a long hallway went straight back to a windowed wall he could just make out where a large garden area could be seen.

"Follow me, please," the female suddenly said beginning to walk off toward the hallway.

Feral trailed slowly behind her studying his environment, looking for escape routes and camera but saw none and the only exit so far was the door they came in at. The hallway had many doors off it. The female halted at one at the very end. He paused to look out the huge window. He immediately saw it was a very thick and laced with a security grid......no breaking out that way very easily. Outside the window was indeed a large garden and yard with huge trees and surrounded by a high wall that vanished into the distance.

The female had opened the door to reveal a well-equipped medical center. He sighed mentally in relief. So far this world was providing them with assistance. He hoped it would remain that way......he was soo tired of defending himself from all comers and desperately needed a break.

She indicated a bed covered in clean sheets. He carried his burden over and laid Razor down gently. Even so, Razor couldn't help but growl in pain.

The female, a doctor he assumed, went to a sink and washed her hands then pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and a bin of tools she had removed from a cabinet nearby. She put the bin onto a rolling table and moved it to Razor's bed then turned on and pulled a bright light over the wounded area.

Gently she cut away the blood soaked flight suit until she could see the area of the injury. Shaking her head, she reached for a bottle of clear fluids and twisted the cap off it. Before she could use it, Feral grabbed her wrist carefully. She froze and stared at him in fear.

"I'm sorry," Feral said, removing his fingers immediately. "I need to know what you're using to insure its safe for us. I'm pretty sure your medical supplies are compatible since many of the worlds we passed through were but there had been two exceptions so we err on the side of caution."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have realized that too. Forgive me. I take it you are familiar with most medical drugs and their uses?" Dr. Runion asked, feeling stupid that she'd forgotten something so basic. Of course their bodies would react differently.

"Yes, I do, having patched us up too many times through our travels as well as in our home base," Feral assured her.

"Okay, then this is just purified water to clean the wound then I'm going to apply some medical grade betadine to kill any bacteria," she explained.

Feral nodded. "That's fine. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

She blinked at that then realized this would go faster and he would be more familiar about the cat's body then she would.

"Sure. Probably a good idea too. Here you rinse off his wound......clean it out the best you can. It will hurt of course. What kinds of painkillers are safe?" She asked as she handed the bottle to Feral and turned to a locked cabinet nearby. Feral named off a few he knew about and she sighed with relief that they were the same ones humans used though the dosages would be different.

She quickly prepared a needle with the chosen painkiller, asked Feral where to inject it, then did so. Razor gave a sigh of relief as his pain gradually eased, finally.

Razor had been keeping his jaws tightly closed even though he wanted to bat Feral away as the cleansing of the wound hurt.......a lot. It was a much deeper laceration than he'd thought. With the drug on board, though, he was able to finally relax and allow Feral and the female to fix him.

Feral followed the doctor's instructions as she carefully debrided then sewed up the wound. When they were through, Razor had a wide, white bandage against his side through the open tear in his flight suit.

"He could use some blood on board since he appears to have lost a great deal. I'm also going to give him an intravenous antibiotic.....anything penicillin based okay?" She asked as she stripped off and tossed her gloves in the trash.

"Yes," Feral said easily, throwing his own gloves away. "I can donate some blood for him," he offered.

She eyed him carefully. "You're pretty exhausted. Giving blood will make you weak for a few days........" She halted when Feral just shook his head.

"We heal fairly quickly and I can lose the blood and regain my strength after twelve hours," he corrected her.

She blinked in surprise. "Does that also mean that his wound will heal equally fast?"

"Yes. He should be able to move easily within twenty-four hours and be mostly healed in three days," Feral told her.

Dr. Runion shook her head in amazement. "I truly wished we had that capability. Well, that's a relief anyway. I'd be truly concerned about both your safety if you were both out of it for too long. As it is, you're still going to be weak for a day......do you trust me enough to protect you until you're able to defend yourself?" She asked seriously.

Feral eyed her for a long moment. She had been nothing but kind and helpful to the two of them since their arrival. His senses, honed from years of being an enforcer, weren't going off warning him she was a threat so he felt fairly confident they could trust her. He was thankful that this was the one thing that had been constant on all the worlds they had been on........their trained senses had worked flawlessly keeping them safe or they would have been very dead a long time ago.

"I trust you," he said simply.

"Okay then, let's get you on this bed and I'll do a quick transfusion," she said briskly, pleased he trusted her this much. She would do everything in her power to not make him regret his decision.

An hour later, both her alien guests were slumbering. She turned the main lights off and left a small desk lamp on so she could monitor the smaller tom. So far he seemed to be fine and resting easy.

Exhausted herself, she carefully locked the medical room's door to keep her guests safe then headed back down the hallway to the main area then to a hidden door that led to her own quarters. All her psychics were out for the weekend, enjoying some well deserved free time. No one truly knew what they looked like since she worked hard to insure their images never got into any government documents or public media for their safety. So they were able to blithely go off on excursions when they were 'off duty' as it were. The most powerful of them lived at her compound in small cottages about the grounds.

For the moment, she and her guests were the only ones here but just to be on the safe side, she engaged her surveillance camera in her home so that she could monitor Razor then went to take a shower and change her clothes.

When she felt clean again and comfortable though tired, Marion went to her kitchen and began to put together a meal for herself. Later, she would prepare a protein laden meal for her guests. She was certain they were starved.

She took her food to her personal office and began to write up her notes about the days events using her own special language no one else knew but her and her father who was now deceased. And though she did intend to discuss and introduce Jeffery to them, no one else would know about them if she could prevent it. Even the surveillance tapes during their time here would be destroyed when they left. No way did she want the government to get a whiff that she had a pair of aliens at her compound.

An hour later, she was finished. She locked up her notebook in the safe then locked her office and went to the kitchen to put away her dishes. After glancing at her surveillance screen located in a small security center off the kitchen and seeing her visitors were still asleep, she decided now would be a good time to catch some rest herself. It was already four in the afternoon and she had been up since seven. Setting an alarm that would wake her when her guests stirred, she went to her bedroom and laid down.


	4. Chapter 4

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 4: A Planet Called Earth

It was some hours later when Razor woke up. He lay still and used his nose to determine if he was in a safe place. He picked up the scents of a medical room (antiseptics, blood, and cleaning solutions) and it was quiet except for the soft, deep breathing of someone nearby. He carefully opened his eyes and peered around. Beside him on the only other bed in the room was Feral. The huge tom was laying on his side facing him and sound asleep or he appeared to be.

Razor had learned Feral would sort of catnap, never falling deeply asleep, keeping part of his mind active and on alert which was something the SWAT Kat did as well. But at the moment, it appeared Feral felt safe enough to actually succumb to sleep for which Razor was glad. It meant they were in a secure place finally and he could relax, allowing himself to heal.

He hissed softly as his stitches pulled a bit when he shifted his hips to get more comfortable. He noted an IV was hooked to his right arm and he was covered with a light blanket. Looks like they had truly hit the jackpot this time even if it wasn't home. They really needed the break since the last four jumps had been harrowing and deadly.

The cinnamon tom thought perhaps he should just go back to sleep but his lips and mouth were very dry, enough so to keep him uncomfortable. He really didn't want to wake Feral since the tom was exhausted but he really needed some water.

He was wondering if he would be able to stand when there was a sudden sound then a shadow falling over him. He turned his head sharply and looked up then smiled wanly, relaxing immediately. It was Feral and he had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

Razor tried to speak but the severe dryness only allowed a croak to escape his lips.

"Just a second, I'll get you some water," Feral said turning away and moving off.

Moments later, Razor heard the sound of water running. Feral reappeared at his side with a glass. He gently slipped a paw under the injured tom, lifting him enough to allow Razor to drink without choking.

Though it hurt to be raised up, the water, which tasted wonderful, fresh and cold, made him forget his pain for a moment. He couldn't help but smack his lips in pleasure when he finished.

"Yeah, its nice to drink unpolluted water for a change," Feral agreed, mildly amused. "Had enough?"

"Yah, thanks," Razor said, his voice still raspy.

The big tom carefully returned Razor to his former prone position and set the glass on a table nearby. "So, how are you feeling?" He asked again.

"Better. Looks like we got lucky this time," Razor said a slight questioning tone in his voice.

"Yes we did. This female alien speaks our language which I guess means it's the same as theirs and is a doctor. I'm not too sure why she was out there. When I came upon her, she'd been talking to herself.....saying something about someone telling her to go to that spot because something unusual was going to happen." Feral said, shrugging in confusion.

Razor frowned. "Okay that's weird and almost sounds like someone knew we would arrive here," he said worriedly.

Picking up on Razor's sudden tension, Feral muttered, "I hope not! Anyway, how could they possibly know we would come here when the portal is totally random?"

"I don't know but I don't like this. We need answers," the smaller tom scowled and tried to sit up.

"Hey, easy! You're hurt and need to rest!" Feral warned, gently pushing the tom flat once more. "None of my senses tell me she's a threat. She brought us to this facility which she owns and, I have to admit, has a very good security system. Our appearance shook her but she got a hold of herself quickly, and though she's a bit nervous around us, still willingly brought us to her home, fixed you up and intends on keeping us a secret from her government. I'm not certain I would have been so trusting with creatures that look so very different from themselves."

Razor frowned, but relaxed a bit. "Well if you feel safe than so will I." He gave Feral a small smile. "I've learned that sixth sense of yours works just as good as mine," he said then sighed unhappily, "mine doesn't seem to be working right now. I hope that means there is no danger at the moment."

"This place feels safe and it would be a good place to wait for the portal to return. Unfortunately, even my senses can't tell me if that feeling of safety will hold," Feral said sourly.

Razor was about to retort when the door to the room opened suddenly.

In her bedroom, a chiming sound was pounding against her ears....insistent and getting louder. Groaning, Marion blinked her eyes open and laid still until her mind caught up with the reason for the chiming. She quickly scooted off the bed and hurried to her security room.

On the closed circuit monitor, she saw the pair of alien cats were awake. The larger one, Feral, she thought his name was, was standing over the smaller tom named, Razor. They were talking softly to each other. She couldn't hear what they were saying but was going to ignore it so as not to invade their privacy then chided herself. These were unknown creatures and she couldn't take any chances they might not be as friendly as they seemed.

Thus resolved to be a snoop, she reached for the sound button and turned the gain up. After listening to their conversation, she felt sorry for them but no longer afraid they intended her harm. By their words, they had more to fear from her than she from them.

These two had apparently suffered much and were very grateful for her kindness and the safety of her haven but were afraid it might be short lived as well as concerned about why she was out there when they arrived.

Well, she could answer those questions for them and put them more at ease. Turning off her monitor she left her home area and passed through the secured door to the labs. Opening the door to the medical room, she was careful to make herself as harmless as possible, not missing the sudden tension in both males when she burst in.

Smiling to put them at ease, Marion stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She moved no closer and kept her hands in front of her.

"Hello. How are you feeling?"

Razor stared at her a long moment. She was pretty despite not having any fur and, just like Feral, he felt no threat from her. He sighed mentally, perhaps they had indeed finally gotten a break.

"I'm better. Thanks for patching me up." he said politely.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, I know you have a lot of questions and I'll be happy to answer them for you. Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Ravenous!" Feral said, his stomach punctuating that statement.

Marion laughed. "Certainly sounds like it too. I'm sure I introduced myself to your companion but since you were unconscious at the time let me do that again. I am Dr. Marion Runion. I'm a psychiatrist by profession but am now a researcher in the field of the paranormal. Does any of that make sense to you?" She asked, not certain their professional terms were the same on their world.

Feral grimaced in mild distaste while Razor gave her a look of amusement.

"We do indeed know those terms. One is a shrink who treats the mentally unstable and the other studies the weird things people can do with their minds," Razor said with a smirk.

Marion felt her face blush. "Well, unfortunately, that is exactly how our people feel about those fields as well. Fortunately, I've made significant progress toward legitimizing the field of the paranormal and gained the respect of my peers as well as many of those in the government," she said proudly.

Razor's eyebrows raised at that. "Well, that's certainly more than anyone can claim back home. A pleasure to meet you Dr. Runion," he said holding out his paw.

Smiling, pleased that he'd accepted her title and gave her respect as well, she stepped forward and shook his paw. It felt odd in her hand......the palm felt leathery......there was the sensation of fur and hidden claws.....even more weird was he had only three fingers and a thumb.

She stepped back and gave both her attention. "Now if I remember correctly, your name is Razor......and yours is Feral.....correct?"

"That's right," Feral said inclining his head politely.

"Good. If you feel up to it Razor, we can walk into my quarters. I'll make us dinner and we can talk," Marion said briskly.

Razor responded by moving to sit up. Feral immediately reached out and helped ease the smaller tom to a seated position. Razor hung his head, that had started spinning, for a moment while he caught his breath and allowed himself to adjust to the pain in his side which was bearable, to his relief.

Marion watched him carefully. As Feral had said, they did recover rather quickly. A human couldn't have gotten up at all from an injury that severe but despite obvious pain, the cat was moving fairly easily with the assistance of his companion.

After resting a moment, the small tom slide to the floor and stood, swaying only a little. His respirations eased after a few minutes then he lifted his head. She could only shake her head at the incredible stamina of these creatures.

"It's amazing to me how quickly you guys recover. A human would still be out cold and unable to get up yet," Marion told Razor.

Razor smiled wanly at her. "Well, I could use some more rest but my stomach is hungry too. I'm not one who sleeps for very long periods under normal circumstances so I'll probably only sleep about four hours when I'm horizontal again," he admitted to her.

"It's still amazing. Well, let's go shall we?" Marion said warmly as she turned and reopened the door and allowed her guests to precede her from the room.

Feral stayed close to Razor, offering silent support as the two followed the human down the hall and out into the lobby area once more. Dr. Runion led them to a secured door where she tapped in a code then opened it.

They stepped through into a small foyer. She secured the door behind them then took the lead again. The foyer opened into a comfortable living room, a kitchen could be seen through an archway and a small hallway led most likely to bedrooms and bathroom.

"Please have a seat on the couch and relax. You can see and hear me in the kitchen as I have a pass through window and breakfast bar that allows me to continue to talk to my guests while cooking," she explained as she headed for the kitchen.

"Nice place you have here. My mother had one of those pass through things leading to the dining room," Razor said casually as he settled onto the very comfortable couch with a groan.

"Really? Its amazing to me how similar our worlds are despite how very different we are to each other," Marion said as she puttered around the kitchen.

"That's what we've learned during our involuntary travels. A great many things are identical to our home world but the people in them are most definitely not. Then there's the different governments......." Feral said politely then shuddered as he remembered some of those places.

Marion stopped to stare out at Feral, hearing fear and disgust in his voice as he was apparently remembering some of the places they'd been. "I take it some of those place were bad?" She asked quietly.

"Bad? Try horrible, deadly, disgusting! Some places advocated slavery, others were run by tyrants, punishing their people in horrible ways, and still others practiced things so depraved I felt dirty for days afterwards," Feral growled.

"One of our famous scientist's theorized the existence of millions of worlds residing beside our own separated by dimensions and having myriads of different forms and ways of life. I guess you've proven that theory is a true one," Marion said, amazed, returning to her task of making a meal.

"I would have been happier not to have been aware of that for the rest of my life," Feral said unhappily.

"I can only imagine," she commiserated with him. "Feral, would you come here and collect some drinks for us, please?" She asked.

"Certainly," Feral responded, rising to his feet and entering the kitchen.

"What do you guys like to drink?" She asked as she checked her fridge.

Feral came to her side. "We drink milk, water, soda, and alcohol. I think we both could do with some cold milk at this time."

"Okay, there's glasses in that cupboard there, just help yourself," Marion said, pointing to a cupboard to her left. Feral nodded and did as asked.

"What would you like?" He asked as he poured two glasses of milk for Razor and himself.

"Hmm, oh see that jug there? Just pour me some of that," Marion said.

Feral did so then took the glasses back into the living room and set them on the table. He handed Razor a glass.

Razor sipped the cold liquid, eyebrows raising at the richer texture than what he was used to. He noted Feral was enjoying the taste as well.

A few minutes later, Marion carried a tray out to them. On it were plates filled with some kind of meat, vegetables, and what looked like potatoes.

"Here you go. I had this already prepared so all I had to do was warm it. This is chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes. Does this sound familiar to you?" She asked as she set down the tray then took a plate for herself.

"It certainly does and it looks and smells delicious," Feral said as he handed Razor a plate then took one for himself.

After taking a tentative bite, Feral was digging in hungrily. The food was wonderful. Following Feral's lead, Razor ate with gusto as well.

Marion smiled with pleasure. It was very obvious her simple meal had been met with unanimous approval. She daintily ate her meal while watching her guests. They had excellent table manners and kept their mouths shut while they ate but that didn't stop her from seeing those really long fangs more easily. She was very glad they were civilized. Unlike humans, these guys had their own very formidable natural weapons.

They ate in silence, Marion respecting the pairs real need to get food into themselves quickly. It was obvious they hadn't had a good meal in some time. Both of them were rather thin by the poor fit of their clothes.

"That was marvelous. Thank you," Feral said, setting his empty plate down and sighing with relief. It had been far too long since they last had a decent meal.

"Ditto for me. I've not had a full belly in far too long," Razor sighed happily echoing Feral's thoughts.

"By the looks of your clothes I have no doubt of that," Marion said lightly. "Now that our stomachs are full, time for question and answers. You first."

Feral nodded his head in agreement then looked over at Razor a moment. The smaller tom just made a gesture for him to go ahead.

"Where are we?" Feral asked abruptly.

"You are on a world called Earth. We are called humans and there are some 6,779,518,712 of us at last count," Marion said, eyeing the pair when they choked at the number. "We are made up of many countries and governments. You managed to luck out and land in what we call the United States, which has fifty states. Where you are exactly is a small community called Wayburn in the state of Virginia."

"Kat's Alive! We have only 6.1 million in our city called Megakat. The last count of the population of our world, Aristal, barely topped eight million. Your world must be truly over crowded," Feral observed, shock in his voice.

"Well, we are in some countries while in others there are still vast land masses not inhabited. We have several oceans, lakes, and rivers, jungles, deserts, islands, and high mountain ranges," Marion went on.

"So do we actually......that's another similarity," Razor remarked.

"Our government is democratic but that isn't true everywhere," Marion continued.

"So is ours. Well at least we know how our governmental structures are set up and a pretty good idea how they would react to our presence," Feral said grimly. "Do you have a military that takes care of keeping order?"

"Our military is only used for war and missions of mercy on a global scale. We have secret services that handle the more undercover problems, local militia called national guards that handle large scale problems such as; mobs, natural disaster recovery plans, etc. Each belong to the state they are a part of. As for criminal control, that would be the police and on a US wide scale the federal bureau of investigation," Marion explained.

Feral nodded his understanding. "Except for your military set up, most of that is the same as ours. In my city, the military is called the enforcers and we protect the Katizens from criminals and help during natural disasters."

"If I remember correctly, didn't you say you were the commander for this agency?" Marion asked.

"Yes I am. I'm called Commander Feral and my title is Chief Enforcer," Feral told her.

"I see but you......" she said pointing at Razor, "......are called a vigilante. Why is that?"

"My partner T-Bone and I take out the super bad guys with weapons and a jet I designed. The enforcers, through no fault of their own, are badly underfunded. This means they are having to work with outdated and old weaponry and equipment. This leaves them vulnerable to the deprivations of a handful of criminals that have nearly trashed or taken over our city for the past ten years. We do work outside the law but only because we reject Feral's stick by the book rules. In everything else we obey the law, capturing the criminals, saving the innocent, and protecting our city the best we can," Razor said stoutly.

Feral snorted. "You cause nearly as much damage as the criminals which must come out of the pockets of the poor Katizens you profess to protect," Feral retorted.

"Why do you fixate on property damage when lives are at stake?" Razor snapped at him.

"Because the money to fix the things you destroy comes out of all our pockets. The Mayor raises taxes which makes it even harder for me to get funds to beef up my forces that's why!" Feral snarled back.

Razor halted with his mouth open, a hot retort on his tongue, cooled instantly when he realized what Feral had said. "We didn't realize that," he finally said, a bit flustered that he and T-Bone hadn't realized just how much of what Feral had been upset about had directly affected their ability to do their jobs.

Feral grunted, surprised that Razor actually understood at last why he'd been so angry on too many occasions. "I don't get angry over nothing as you seemed to think, SWAT Kat. I usually have a very good reason."

Marion listened to the byplay between the two with interest. Apparently the pair were not as close as she had first thought. They fought on opposite sides of a legal fence even though they fought for the same things. It sounded like they finally had come to an understanding of a sorts.

Razor blushed, angry at himself. He and Chance had unfairly judged Feral and had plunged on with their own beliefs without regard for the true facts. Not once did he think the big tom was lying. There was no reason for him too on such a sensitive subject.....it gained him nothing. Yes he was arrogant and hot headed but in a pinch he was always there at the forefront of every battle doing what he'd been trained and protecting his troops the best he could. The fact he couldn't work outside the box wasn't his fault.

Razor had to admit though, Feral's more hidebound behavior had loosened over the last few years as they worked out a tentative and grudging relationship that allowed them to take out the bad guys a little more quickly. He sighed mentally, this was something he would have to talk to his equally hot headed partner about.

"Fine, I understand now and I promise, T-Bone and I will try to be mindful of the damage we're forced to make, maybe even help with cleanup after.....we'll have to see. But don't expect us to give up doing our part to protect our city. As long as Manx is mayor, you're still going to be underfunded a lot." Razor conceded quietly.

Feral was shocked, this wasn't something he ever expected to hear from one of the SWAT Kats. It may not be all that he would have wanted, namely their disbandment, but he would settle for this crumb of reconciliation and offer of assistance. Technically, he wasn't allowed to accept their help but he wasn't stupid. They were strapped for money and did need help no matter how much that grated on him. And what he said about Manx was spot on.

"Unfortunately, you are only too right about that pompous old windbag," Feral growled in disgust. "You know I can't openly accept your assistance but I'm not so stiff necked to turn it away when it is offered under the table that is," he admitted reluctantly.

Razor eyed Feral with new eyes. Perhaps their terrible adventures were mellowing them both, he'd like to hope so. If they ever got home, their working relationship should be more productive and easier.

"Well, it seems you two have come to a very important agreement. Apparently, all this dangerous traveling you've been forced to do has allowed you to see each others point of view more easily," Marion said carefully.

Both males gave her looks of faint annoyance.

She blushed, "Sorry, I am a psychiatrist after all. It just seemed you have grown more mature and able to deal with an apparently long term struggle between you that a stranger like me could see rather easily."

It was Feral and Razor's turn to blush a bit at that comment. "Uh, well yeah I guess you're right at that," Razor admitted. Feral just shrugged in agreement.

"Alright, it seems we moved a little off topic for a bit. You want to get back to asking what you need to from me?" Marion suggested quietly.

"Umph, you're right. Okay, just what were you muttering about when I found you out there off the highway?" Feral asked, grateful to get back to the more important subject at paw.

Marion sighed. "Remember I said I was a researcher of the paranormal?" She asked.

Both males nodded.

"I have many excellent psychics that reside here normally. They are away for the weekend, fortunately for us. One of them is capable of seeing the future with a 97% accuracy rate. Jeffrey warned me yesterday that something momentous was going to happen today. He said that visitors from another world would appear and need help but that they would also bring gloom and doom. What he meant by that last, I have no idea, but obviously his first prediction came true, because here you are," she explained bluntly.

Razor and Feral just gaped at her but it was Razor who made a leap of intuition.

"If what you say is true then this guy could possibly tell us where the next portal will take us," Razor said, hope rising in him. Feral gaped at him in atonishment.

Marion blinked in surprise. She'd never considered that angle. "I don't know. I suppose it's possible. Jeffrey will be back here tomorrow and I'll introduce you to him. There's no point in keeping you secret from the residents here. Their psychic skills will tell them there is something strange going on and ferret you out rather quickly. However, you need not be afraid they will give you away to the authorities. Because they are always being ridiculed by the public, they are very careful what they say and to whom. They are very closemouthed because the opposite could mean permanent incarceration in a mental institute or death. I keep them safe and well cared for," she told them.

"Huh! I can certainly understand that. I'd have problems believing in such things myself," Feral grunted.

"I don't know how you can think that way considering all the craziness that goes on in our city let alone all the incredible things we've seen through the portal," Razor snorted.

Feral flushed at that but didn't retort because unfortunately, Razor was only too right about that. Instead he went on with their discussion.

"Then I'm assuming keeping us a secret is something you have no problem with since it would only cause you more problems with the ones that don't like you," he said in a questioning tone.

"You got it right in one. The government, though appreciative of Jeffrey's talent is still quite skeptical of it at the same time. I walk a delicate balance with them. But it isn't just that which makes me more reticent about revealing your presence, it's the xenophobes among our kind. They'd panic and you'd been in a laboratory so fast you wouldn't have time to run or worse yet, killed by mobs of rapid and frightened people. So for both our sakes, no one can know you're here. So based on that, you can consider yourself fairly safe. I'm not so naive to think I can give you a 100% certainty.....anything can go wrong," Marion said plainly.

"I'm glad you realize that. We will keep a watchful eye on trouble and slip away as fast as we can if we must," Feral assured her. Razor nodded grimly in agreement.

Feral and Razor felt a little better about their savior. Her reasoning was sound as far as they could tell. Her government sounded just like their own, more or less, but definitely like the many they had run into along the way here. If she was willing to take the risk, they couldn't have found a safer place to stay.

"Now that's settled, I do have something to ask of you, what is this portal you've spoken of and how did you come to be traveling through it?" Marion asked.

Feral grimaced. "It was an accident and it's a long story."

"We have all day. But before we begin, I think you should lay back down Razor, you are getting a little pale for my tastes," Marion directed.

Razor had to agree with her on that. He was feeling more pain and was very tired, thankfully, the couch was long and comfortable. To his surprise, Feral gestured to his lap for him to lay his head on. Only a little uncomfortable about doing it, Razor laid on the powerful thigh and stretched out with an involuntary wince and sigh.

"Would you like any pain meds?" Marion asked solicitously. "And before you give a macho no, pain keeps the body from healing as fast as it could."

Razor had been about to refuse but after she said that he was forced to agree and nodded reluctantly.

"Good, glad you have some sense. Excuse me while I get a shot for you. Be right back," she said briskly, getting to her feet and heading out of her apartment leaving them alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 5: Discovered and an Offer of Help

Felina grumbled under her breath as she finished yet another botched report. Due to Steele's mismanagement of the enforcers, she found herself desk bound for he past week. The new Chief Enforcer seemed to think she needed some down time.

'Downtime....hah!' Felina snarled to herself. 'That idiot just didn't want me grabbing more 'head lines' while I do his job. I don't give a damn about head lines, I only want to keep this city safe and in one piece until my uncle returns.' That thought caused her to pause and stare out her window sadly.

'Oh uncle! Where are you and Razor? Are you both still alive? Goddess, I miss you both so badly.' She turned her head back to her work with a last lingering thought. 'T-Bone is a mess without you Razor.'

Under the salvage yard, Chance stared at the work bench his friend was always tinkering at designing his latest invention in the war against crime. He swallowed the painful lump of anguish in his throat.

'I need you! Where are you Jake? I'm just not as good at building these things as you are even with your diagrams to help me and doing it alone.........gods.......I've just been lucky the omegas haven't swamped me. I'm so depressed that its hard to pick up a tool without weeping for you but I've got to get my act together because I'm nearly out of missiles. What scares me the most is if the glovatrix goes out. It's the most intricate piece of equipment we've got next to the Turbokat and I haven't the skills to fix it...... that was always your area of expertise. I'm scared buddy,' he moaned to himself.

He'd been able to keep the jet in good shape so far but was worried if any of the fancy stuff Jake packed it with should go out. He couldn't worry about it since there was nothing he could do if they did. Right now his main worries were the new dangers that had been showing up along with the old. He was completely unprepared to deal with them since it had always been Jake who had come up with just the right weapon to aid them in their battles. If it weren't for Felina helping him out in secret, the city would have been destroyed by now.

'That she-kat should be in charge instead of that worthless baggage that's there now,' he growled. 'The enforcers are dropping like flies due to Steele's incompetence and soon the city will be completely at the mercy of the bad guys.'

He rubbed his neck in frustration and paced. He'd been trying to come up with a solution for days now without success. He really needed someone to talk to, to vent his frustrations and fears on and to throw ideas at but there was no one he could trust. He'd never felt so alone.

Felina watched the sun begin to set as she finally finished the reports on her desk. She grimaced as she realized the desk would be filled again tomorrow. Refusing to dwell on it, she quickly locked up and left the building for home.

After grabbing a quick meal and doing some light housework, she dressed in casual wear and left her apartment for a night out. She hoped mingling with people, she might be able to lose herself for a little while.

At a local hangout, she pushed through the door and waved to a few people she knew before heading to the bar for a drink. Drink in paw she began to mingle. The bar was filled tonight, a little unusual for midweek but since it was filled with off duty enforcers and other types of security personnel, she wasn't surprised. Things in the city were far too stressful of late so she didn't blame these guys for needing to blow off steam.

As she pushed her way through the crowd for the pool tables at the back, she was surprised to come across someone she'd only met a few times due to Ms. Briggs. An ex-enforcer named Furlong. Frowning, she paused and stared at the burley tom nursing a beer and sitting all alone.

That rang a bell in her mind. 'Wait a minute! If I remember correctly, this guy was never far from his partner and friend.....Clawson. So where is he and why does Furlong look so lost?' Curiosity getting the better of her she went to his lonely table.

"Furlong?" She said loudly enough to be heard over the noisy bar patrons.

Chance jerked his head up and frowned then his expression cleared as he gave Lt. Feral a wane grin.

"Evening, lieutenant. Out for a night's stress relief?" He said in friendly fashion.

"Yeah, seems a lot of the city's defenders have decided to do the same. But, I'm surprised to see you here. Where's your buddy, Clawson?" She asked.

A look of anguish flashed in those emerald eyes a moment before being replaced with a bland look. "He's taking care of a sick relative. Been tough without him," he said guardedly.

Felina kept a friendly expression but mentally she went on alert. That had been a lie. Why would Furlong need to lie about his friend's absence. She hadn't missed the pain nor the note of despair in the tom's voice when he spoke of his partner.

"Must be tough. Mind if I sit down?"

"Sorry, sure have a seat."

"You and Clawson are tight together, I've noticed. Work at the yard keeping you too busy that you miss him this much?" She probed carefully.

"We do run a garage too, you know. It's tough keeping up with the customers alone and Jake's been gone a while now." Chance grumbled.

"Oh, how long's he been gone?" Felina eyed him carefully, hoping to get a clue as to why she felt there was more to this story.

Chance scowled but answer warily, "a few months now."

"Wow! He's a good Kat to be willing to help out a relative that long," she said.

"That's the kind of Kat he is," Chance said flatly, staring down at his beer, gripping the handle hard. It was hard to maintain a casual veneer when he was falling apart inside.

Felina tipped back her bottle of beer and drank deeply giving Chance a moment to recover. She could literally feel the waves of despair rolling off the tom. Setting her bottle down, she studied him closely. Something about him seemed familiar. What was it?

Suddenly a row broke out between a small group of young enforcers and a security group. Name calling had led to fisticuffs. Sighing in annoyance, Felina got up from her seat to intervene. What she didn't know was Chance had gotten up as well.

"Alright, break it up!" She barked loudly in her most commanding voice.

Some jerked in response and did as ordered as they recognized the lieutenant but others, with hotter tempers didn't heed the warning and kept swinging. Wading in, she grabbed a couple by their collars and shook them.

Nearby, Chance had stopped a huge security guy from plowing his fist into a bystander that had gotten in the way of the fight. He yanked the hot head's arm around to his back in one swift move and pulled up on it.

The huge tom wailed in pain, effectively stopping the battle cold. The room went still.

"Okay people, the fights over get back to what you were doing," Felina ordered.

People quickly went back to their tables or left. Felina, still holding the pair that had started the fight and Chance with the big bruiser, escorted the three out the door of the bar.

"Go home and cool off or I'll write you up or send you to jail whichever the case may be!" Felina warned the enforcers and the security guy as they stumbled off down the sidewalk away from each other.

"Thanks for the assistance," Felina commented, as she and Chance returned to the bar and their table which had, surprisingly, been left alone. Felina's mind was working furiously as it replayed the fight a few moments ago. Chance hadn't hesitated to wade in and take charge. He had handled that huge Kat with ease and with a skill a garage Kat shouldn't have. He had been an enforcer but that had been several years ago. One didn't normally keep up this level of skill just for the sake of it.

"You're welcome," Chance grunted, signaling the bar for another beer. That momentary workout had made him feel only marginally better.

Shock hit her like lightning. She had to work hard to keep her face bland. 'Of course! Why the hell did I never see it?' She thought in stunned amazement as she put the pieces of a puzzle she'd had in her head for a long time together at last.

'He's the right built, has the right skills, runs a perfect cover operation, and his partner is missing! Kat's Alive! If he isn't T-Bone then he's got a twin.' She thought excitedly. 'But I need proof first.'

"Well, I guess I better turn in for the night. I may have cleared my desk of those damnable reports but there will be more by morning," she said sourly, using that as an excuse to leave.

"Reports? Why the heck are you sitting at a desk in the first place? Aren't you needed on patrol?" Chance halted her with his question.

"Steele feels I've been in the spotlight too much so has pulled me for desk duty. At least the city is quiet right now so I'm not too put out and, since the idiot has botched up most of the reports, I feel better that I've managed to fix them before my uncle sees just how bad things have gotten with him gone," she had started out disgusted but ended on a note of barely controlled sorrow.

"You miss him," Chance said quietly, making it a statement not a question.

"Yeah, a lot. No one realizes just how much he kept the enforcers running smoothly until he vanished and Steele was left in command," she said bitterly.

"Yeah, Steele's a real asshole alright but don't let him get under your skin, lieutenant. You're what keeps things running right now. Too bad you don't have the rank to oust that nitwit," Chance said encouragingly.

Felina could only shrug and blush a bit at the compliment. Mentally, she added Chance's familiarity with Steele as yet another positive clue to his hidden secret. No way would an ex-enforcer be that knowledgeable about what was going on in the upper ranks of the enforcers even if he kept in touch by chatting with the active enforcers. His voice and manner suggested a more personal knowledge. She just had to prove her suspicions were correct.....tonight.

"You have a good evening and I hope Jake returns soon," she said warmly taking her leave of him.

"Sure.....hope the commander returns soon too," Chance said in farewell.

She pushed her way to the door and out into the cool night air. Her car was parked a block away so she jogged to it, climbed in and zoomed away as fast as she dared. Wouldn't be good getting a ticket right now.

It took her some twenty minutes to reach the yard. The gate was locked but she had the key, courtesy of her uncle who had given her a spare. She was required to have access when loads of military debris needed dumping. She left her car parked near a couple of others on the street so it wouldn't be noticed then slipped into the yard, relocking the gate behind her.

The same key got her into the office where she used a flashlight to look around. She was getting a bit nervous when her search began to take longer than she'd planned. She had already been here some thirty minutes and there was no telling when Chance might return. Gritting her teeth, she made another sweep of the garage. She had seen a man hole cover at the back of the garage but thought it was for a grease pit area. Still, perhaps she should check it out.

She probed around it until she finally found a way to lever it up. To her surprise it rose on levers and moved way too smoothly. She leaned the lid up and peered into the dark, shooting her flashlight beam downward. Below was a concrete floor not a grease pit at all.

Her heart beat faster as she also spotted a ladder built into the cement wall. She turned around and slowly felt her way down. At the bottom, she looked around and found the light switch nearby and flicked it on.

She stood there with her mouth hanging open. A huge space spread out before her. To the left were many work benches with electronic parts and diagrams on it, a huge main frame computer was on the wall to the left of that. Staring straight ahead she saw the Turbokat on a turn table, to the right of that was an alcove where she could just see a pair of lockers. As she studied the layout in amazement, she could see there were many other doorways leading off suggesting a huge underground base.

"Jackpot!" She murmured as she slowly walked across the floor toward the jet. She hadn't gotten far when she spotted the cyclotrons the pair liked to use when on the ground.

She'd been so enthralled with her find she'd failed to realize how long she'd been there.

Chance had stayed at the bar for another hour then finally decided to go home since he had a garage full of work to deal with in the morning. When he arrived at the yard, he unlocked the gate, drove the tow truck in then secured the gate again. He parked the truck in the back then walked around to the garage entry door. Here he halted in surprise. The door was unlocked and he knew he had locked it when he left.

He went on alert as he opened the door quietly. He moved through the familiar space without turning on a light as he passed through the waiting area and into the garage. A light poured from the floor at the back of the garage and terror gripped his heart......someone was in the hangar!

He paused at a cabinet near the hatch and pulled out a hidden spare glovatrix. He put it on and carefully slipped close to the opening. Peering down he didn't see anyone. Moving silently, he began to climb down the ladder, stiffly alert. Just as he cleared the hatch and could see into the hangar, he nearly choked out loud. Standing near the rear where the Turbokat was parked, was Lt. Feral.

Anger flared within him. This was not what he needed now. Bad enough to lose his partner but to have his secret learned by the enforcers was the final straw.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled furiously, as he leapt the rest of the way down then began to stalk toward the intruder with his glovatrix pointed threateningly at her.

Felina whirled at the snarled question and wasn't surprised to see a pissed off tom pointing his formidable weapon at her. She chided herself at not paying attention to the time.

"It's alright Chance. I have no intention of giving you away," she said soothingly. It was true, she hadn't wanted him to be captured, she just needed to let him know he wasn't alone and that she was willing to help him.

"Why should I believe you?" Chance growled, suspicious of her motives.

"Have I ever lied to you? Haven't I always been on your side?"

Chance thought about that hard. Yes, Felina had been there for them against her uncle. He sighed and lowered his weapon. "Why did you have to do this?" He asked unhappily.

Felina walked toward the unhappy SWAT Kat. "Little clues I've collected in my head and the rest of the pieces I found being with you tonight, convinced me you were more than you seemed. I came here tonight to prove it to myself. As to why I did it........we've both suffered a loss and we're both trying to cope alone. I don't know about you, but I just need someone who understands," she explained softly, reaching his side and touching his arm gently.

Chance stared at her sincere expression and nodded. He pulled the glovatrix from his paw and set it on the bench. "I believe you. It's been soo hard keeping it together without Jake. I'm not the inventor he is. Some of his missiles are incredibly complicated. The simpler ones I can do but aren't meant to be used on everything. Then there's our glovatrix......I have no clue how to repair them if they fail. So when I run out of the more complex missiles and my glovatrix fails.......I'm basically screwed. I'll be reduced to the same level as the enforcers except I'll have the faster jet," he admitted heavily.

Felina swallowed a lump of sorrow and worry. This was a much worse scenario than she'd ever dreamed of. She had mistakenly believed that despite being alone, Chance would be able to do the job of crime fighting with her giving him a paw occasionally, but now she knew, being without his sharp shooter and inventor had hampered his efforts dramatically.

She could offer her emotional support, which they both needed, and try to be by his side when they were in battle. But she couldn't replace his partner nor the skills Jake possessed. This was bad.

"There must be someone else you could turn to help you with this?" She asked.

"Who? Professor Hackle would be the obvious choice but he's a devout pacifist. No way would he be willing to help me make more missiles," Chance said bitterly.

Felina frowned. "Not even to help you?"

"No.....he......wait! There's the cybertron," Chance said, excitedly. Why hadn't he thought of that before? He may have not liked the little robot at first but it had proven itself a fierce fighter and great repairer of their equipment. Damn, that little thing could do what he needed and allow him to stay in the fight. But wait.......didn't the professor say it would take time to repair cybertron from his damages? His hopes plunged a bit at that memory.

Felina didn't know what Chance was talking about but it seemed to have excited him at first but now his face was unhappy.

"What is this cybertron and why are you suddenly upset again?"

"Oh, it's a little robot the professor built to aid us. When the Pastmaster came through with those mummies from the Katchu Pichu Pyramid, before you came here, it helped keep Ms. Briggs and others safe but it was damaged badly in the battle at the end. I'm not sure if Hackle has had time to fix it. It was very handy at repairing just about anything. I'm certain the little bugger could build Jake's designs," Chance explained.

"Well, you're certainly not going to know until you give the professor a call so don't look so down yet," Felina said tartly.

Chance chuckled. "You are a pistol, lieutenant."

"Please, call me Felina. I can't replace your partner nor can I replace my uncle so we have to do the next best thing.....we work together as much as we can and keep this city safe until our loved ones are returned," she said with an impish grin.

Chance's face lit up and he smiled. "Yeah, I like the sound of that. Maybe there's hope after all."

"That's the spirit. Tomorrow morning, call the professor then let me know what happened. Here's my personal numbers," she said handing him her business card.

"Thanks. I promise to keep in touch," Chance murmured as he escorted her back up the ladder and out to the gate. She waved farewell as she slipped through the gate and made for her car. Chance watched to be sure she got off safely before relocking the gate and going back inside.

'Maybe things aren't so bad after all but I still miss you buddy,' he murmured to himself as he secured the garage and made for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 6: Seeking Aid and Joining Forces

The next morning, shortly after he'd risen, Chance decided to hold off opening the garage for a couple of hours. It was more important that he see Professor Hackle. He'd already called the elderly inventor that morning and was told to come ahead.

Jumping down into the hangar, he quickly dressed then ran to the Turbokat. As he waited for the turntable to lower him to the runway, his mind went over what he needed to tell Hackle.

The city was unaware there was only one SWAT Kat around and no one except for Callie, Felina, and the few enforcers that had been there when it happened, knew Razor had vanished with Feral. Felina had ordered those officers to say nothing to anyone about the missing SWAT Kat. She had been able to keep a lid on it for some time now but the press, especially Ann Gora, were beginning to suspect something was wrong.

The suspicion was heightened by the fact, T-Bone was keeping a low profile. No one saw the SWAT Kats on the ground fighting as they did before Feral vanished. T-Bone had gotten in the habit of allowing the enforcers to do most of the chasing and fighting on the ground. He also made sure Steele never saw him at all. The idiot of a temporary commander tried to get his troops to knock the Turbokat from the sky each time it showed up at a scene but his troops knew who was really responsible for keeping the city safe.......Felina and the SWAT Kats so many of them made sure they weren't really trying to hit the jet at all.

Despite the enforcers hidden cooperation, T-Bone knew he wouldn't be able to keep it secret much longer. Ann was getting closer to the truth every time he responded to a call and would soon know there was only one SWAT Kat working hard to protect them.

That's what made this trip to see Hackle all the more urgent. Felina finding out about him had forced him to shove his depression to the back of his mind and reminded him what was truly at stake here.......the safety of the city. He would need all his wits about him and extra help couldn't hurt.

His ruminating came to an end when he realized he had reached the professor's home and lab facility. The light above the huge hangar door was blinking green telling him it was rising in preparation of his landing.

He refocused his mind to the task at paw as he switched the jet to VTOL and glided close to the ground as he approached the now open door. He slipped into the hangar smoothly, landed, then shut his engines. Signaling the canopy back, he jumped down to the floor and walked toward the old tom limping to join him.

Professor Hackle had been smiling but as he drew closer his expression reflected puzzlement and concern.

"T-Bone, where is Razor?"

"That's part of the reason I'm here, professor," T-Bone said grimly then told Hackle what had happened to his partner.

"Oh my! That is terrible news and you say its been nearly six months since he vanished?" Hackle asked again, his mind unable to accept such an event.

T-Bone grimaced unhappily and nodded.

"I am so sorry for you, my friend. I can only add my prayers to yours that Razor will find his way back soon. But what can I do for you now?" He asked gently.

"I was shaken from my grief by someone who told me to seek out help. I remembered you and that little robot you made for us, Cybertron. He was very good during that time with the Pastmaster. I could really use him now with Razor gone. Dare I hope you've managed to get him repaired by now?" The tabby asked, anxiously.

Hackle's eyebrows rose in surprise, that wasn't what he expected to be asked. "You are fortunate, I had finished repairing him just a few weeks ago. You wish his assistance while your partner is missing then?"

"Oh yeah! I figured he would be able to help keep the Turbokat running and my gear in working order. Some of the things we have are complicated and it was Razor's job to keep them functioning. I just don't have the skills for that kind of work," he admitted.

"I can't imagine it's been easy for you trying to hold things together by yourself as well as protecting the city. Of course he can go with you, after all, that is why I invented him," Hackle said warmly.

"Thank you! I was becoming overwhelmed lately," T-Bone said with heartfelt sincerity.

"You are most welcome, my friend," Hackle said then called out, "Cybertron! Come here!"

There was a familiar electronic beeping from one of the professor's other lab areas and moments later, the small robot appeared. It rolled up to T-Bone and made what sounded like happy sounds at seeing the SWAT Kat.

"It's good to see you too, Cybertron. How about coming with me to give me a paw? My partner is missing in another dimension and until he finds his way back, I really need another paw around."

Cybertron made an excited twittering sound of joy signifying his pleasure at the request.

Smiling in relief, T-Bone thanked the professor again then led Cybertron to the jet. He lowered the cargo door and allowed the robot to wheel itself up and in then closed the door. Giving the Professor another heartfelt thank you and a clap on the frail back before walking to his jet and jumping aboard. With a lighter heart, T-Bone taxied out then climbed back into the sky heading home once more. He was soo very glad Felina had made him think about getting help. Cybertron would easily be able to get his armaments back up in quantity as well as keep all his equipment and the Turbokat in fighting condition.

Upon returning to his hangar, he showed Cybertron what he badly needed done. The little robot made a electronic sound of compliance and assurance it would get the work done quickly then setting off toward the work benches to get started.

Sighing in relief, T-Bone changed his clothes, after securing a promise the little robot wouldn't reveal his other identity, then headed upstairs to open the garage and get some work done.

By the time Chance had finished his work for the day, Cybertron had quickly and efficiently built a stockpile of all the missiles the SWAT Kats used in their arsenal as well as a few new ones Razor had left the designs for but hadn't yet built. He also checked all the glovatrixs they had and made minor repairs and updates on them. Next he did an overhaul on the cyclotrons, the hoverkat, and had just begun to work on the Turbokat when Chance came down to check on him.

The tabby gaped at the weapons stockpile in amazement. 'Wow! That little guy is worth his weight in gold. If Jake ever makes it back, Cybertron would be able to relieve him of all the maintenance work, allowing him to design more weapons,' he thought in pleased relief.

He could hear noise near the jet and went over to see what Cybertron was doing. The little robot had the cargo door open and was working on some wiring within the interior.

"How are things going, Cybertron?"

It whistled and chirped to the tom as it continued to work.

"Really? Wow! Thanks, that's a lot you got done. Well I'll leave you to it then. When you're finished come get me. You need to brief me on any changes you've made to our equipment so I know how to use them properly," Chance told it warmly.

Cybertron chirped an affirmative.

Smiling happily, Chance went back upstairs to get himself some dinner and relax for a bit. He hoped there wouldn't be any calls right now because he really could use a break.

A couple of hours later, as he was dozing before the TV, Cybertron came upstairs and whistled for his attention.

Chance blinked at him in confusion then snapped aware quickly. "Done already? Great.....yeah I'm coming," he said in response to a beeped inquiry. He got to his feet and followed the robot back to the hangar.

Over the next hour, Cybertron briefed Chance on the capabilities of the new missiles and how to use the new alterations to his glovatrix. When he felt he was comfortable with what he'd learned, Chance bid Cybertron goodnight. The little robot whistled his pleasure at having been of service then rolled to a nearby outlet to recharge and rest though he kept some of his systems on line to act as extra security for his new master.

Feeling ready for almost anything, a pleased Chance went back upstairs. It was just going on eight o'clock, so he thought he'd get a snack and watch David Litterbin. He'd just finished making his sandwich and was heading for the living room when his gate bell went off.

Frowning in surprise and concern, he set his sandwich down on the coffee table and went down to the garage to see who was at the gate this late. It was a dark, only the lights of the yard providing illumination as the moon wouldn't rise for a few hours yet. It was a little cool as well as Chance walked out to the gate and peered through.

"Hi Chance! May I come in?" Felina asked, smiling warmly at him.

He blinked in surprise then remembered what Felina had asked of him. "Oh, of course, Felina. Just a second." He quickly opened the gate and let her in before relocking it. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a call. I just plain forgot," he said, embarrassed as he led her to the garage.

"Yeah, that's what I guessed so I decided to come out and check with you in person," Felina said reassuringly. "So how did it go with Professor Hackle?" She asked as they made their way up to the living quarters.

"Went better than I expected," Chance said with a wide grin. "Oh, would you like a sandwich?" He asked.

"No thanks. So what happened?" She asked sitting down on the couch as Chance did the same and picked up his sandwich.

"Hackle** had** repaired Cybertron and was very happy to let me have him again especially after he learned Razor was gone and I was trying to do things alone. That little robot has spent the day replenishing my armaments and servicing all the equipment that needed it, then finished up by giving the Turbokat a thorough tune up before shutting down for the night. Thanks for kicking my tail. If it weren't for you, I'd still be moping around and worrying. As it is, I'm ready for anything now," he said with enthusiasm then took a healthy bite of his sandwich.

Felina smiled. 'He's a much more relaxed Kat than the one I saw yesterday,' she thought, pleased she had gotten him to take this step. "That's great news! I'm glad things worked out that well. Just so you know, I'll continue to bird dog you. We work pretty well as a team and with the robot aiding you we just might succeed against the bad guys," she said in pleased satisfaction.

Chance couldn't help but grin. "We'll be the three musketeers!"

Felina laughed. "Pretty odd set of musketeers," she smirked.

"Maybe......but we'll kick some major tail, just wait and see!"

Felina smiled warmly, feeling relieved that Chance was able to pull out of that terrible depression he had fallen into. He would still miss his partner but now he was totally focused on keeping the city safe once more and that made her job much easier. Now all she had to do is keep them both alive to handle the fallout when the omegas learned there was only one SWAT Kat. That reminder wiped her humor away.

"Chance, there was another reason I stopped by. There have been rumors floating in from our street patrols that the omegas are on the move. They may be planning something big," she said unhappily.

Chance sighed, finished his sandwich then turned off the TV. He faced her, his own expression grim as he said, "Yeah, I've been concerned from the beginning once they learned Feral was gone and how incompetent Steele is. That's why we've seen so much activity from them and the small time criminal element. Though we've taken out the Metallikats, it didn't help that Dark Kat and Viper are both on the loose again. I'm certain Dark Kat has joined up with Viper to try something really big to try and take over the city, that is, if they can keep from killing each other first. Would be a bonus for us if they did!"

"Well, I hate to add to the tally, but Hard Drive has also escaped," Felina told him. "And I've been hearing locker gossip that more enforcers suspect there is only one of you. The ones that know for certain haven't broken the silence but......well you've changed tactics and that is what's giving it away."

"Yeah, I know. Not like I had much choice about that," Chance said sourly.

"I know. You've done a good job hiding it but time is running out. That's why I'm so glad you have a new partner even if he's only a robot," she said with a sigh.

"Well an almost partner. Cybertron can't fire the missiles because of its directive not to kill Kats but he can at least ensure I'll be well armed and in a firefight he's a fierce little fighter himself and makes great backup on the ground," he said. "So I'm as ready as I'll ever be.......bring it on omegas!" He growled, shaking his fist in the air for emphasis.

Felina flashed him a wane smile and added her own agreement, "Yeah, bring it on!"


	7. Chapter 7

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 7: The Horrors of Dimensional Travel

While Marion was out of the room, the two Kats relaxed for the first time in way too long.

"It feels good not to have to worry about being alert and watchful," Razor sighed as he tried to ignore his rising discomfort.

Feral sighed as well. "I agree. I've been getting so exhausted these last few portal shifts that I worried I would be too weak to handle the next thing that came at us. We were at the end of our strength when we got here. I'm not ashamed to admit, I thought we were as good as dead on that last stop."

Razor grimaced at the memory. "You and me both! That was the closest I think I came to giving up. I've been hurt and tired before.....comes with my choice of career......but what you and I are enduring is way past any experience I've ever had." He said, his voice bitter and sad. "And I want to go home!"

Feeling an unexpected rush of empathy for the unhappy Kat laying in his lap, Feral reached down and clasped Razor's paw in his own.

"I know.....so do I. I don't think I could have survived this terrible journey if I'd been alone," he admitted softly.

Razor was stunned at the admission. Convulsively gripping Feral's paw back, he murmured something he never thought he'd say to the arrogant tom, "I've never been soo afraid. Your presence is all that has kept me from giving up hope that we'll ever get home."

Feral felt his throat clog with conflicted emotions. Razor was right, this horrifying trip through dimensions was demoralizing and only the fact there were two of them sharing it made it bearable. He never thought he would need another as desperately as he did the SWAT Kat to keep his sanity and hope alive.

They said nothing more, their paws still clasped.........the moment too surreal and emotion-laden to break with further words.

Marion came hurrying into the room causing the pair to release their paws and wait for her to come around the couch.

"Here you go! This should ease the pain for you and allow you to rest, Razor," she said briskly as she came to his side and injected him with a pain killer.

Razor sighed and relaxed as the drug hit him quickly. "Thanks doc."

"You're welcome," Marion said smiling, laying the needle down on the table and sitting down again to face them. "So now, how about that explanation?"

Feral sighed and organized his thoughts. He knew Razor would be too drowsy to say much so it would be up to him to describe the horror of their lives over the past several months.

"Nearly six month, I'm guessing, Razor and I were battling a bad sorcerer along with his partner and my enforcers when the battle forced us through a portal the Pastmaster had opened. The first place we ended up was a city of dog like creatures. That wasn't too bad and they did try to help us but we weren't there long before the portal appeared and we jumped in hoping it would take us home," Feral said distantly, a deep sadness filled his voice as he went on.

"Unfortunately, it was the first of many places we ended up. For a few jumps, we were either assisted, ignored, or avoided. The portal would show up some two to three days after we arrive but lately its been taking longer to appear. The last four times it took over a week to show up," he said heavily.

"And still we traveled but now the places we ended up at were growing more and more dangerous. One place, we were taken as prisoners and sold into slavery. We were beaten as part of a training program to make us soldiers in their war that had been ongoing for more than a hundred years. It was during an attack that we managed to jump through the portal that appeared. That's the thing about this portal, it always appears near us as if it was attached."

"I suspect it is in some way. It's the only explanation I've been able to come up with," Razor's sleepy voice said.

"Why do you think that?" Marion asked, frowning.

"It's magical and Feral and I hold some of its essence within us. At least that is what I surmise, so because of that, it seeks us out no matter where we might be," the small tom explained.

"I guess that's as good an explanation as any," she admitted.

"Whatever the reason, the portal would show up wherever we were which was a good thing as the next few places we landed were horrible. One jump was in a place of nasty mutated creatures that tried to eat us. We were forced to run and fight for days while we waited for the portal to return. The place looked like a ruined city over run by these nightmare things and we didn't dare sleep or eat or drink anything there. It was hard surviving the four days without food or water until the portal reappeared," he said, shuddering.

"The next few places were just as bad; flying bird like creatures that panicked when we appeared and tried killing us with some kind of projectile weapons; a world of dinosaur-like creatures, over a single story high that treated us like food. They weren't intelligent. Another place was a world run by gangsters and making money was the only thing on their minds. We were separated by rival gangs and treated as a prize to be won. While they were fighting over us we managed to escape. The next place was ruled by wolves who were corrupted and nasty, practicing all forms of sexual depravity you couldn't possibly imagine and some I could never conceive of. Razor and I were again separated and sold as sex slaves," Feral paused and swallowed hard. This memory was harder for him to endure.

Razor reached out with a paw and gently caressed Feral's chest comfortingly. The big tom shuddered and closed his eyes.

Marion stared at him in concern. She had a suspicion Feral had suffered abuse at the hands of these sex purveyors. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me any details. I'm guessing you...uh...were used against your will in that place," she questioned softly.

Feral shuddered as he remember the huge wolf throwing him onto a big bed then clamping metal cuffs on each paw which were connected by chains to the bed itself. He could still hear the damn wolf's voice in his head.

"_Ahh, you are a fine catch, strong and handsome with a big cock! You should last far longer than my last toy," the wolf said, grinning wickedly._

"_Let me go! I don't' want your attentions!" He'd hissed as he tried to free himself._

"_I care not what you want. You belong to me and will do everything I ask of you or be severely punished," the wolf growled, slapping Feral hard enough to make him see stars. _

_When he could see clearly again, the wolf was already on top of him and grinning evilly down at his face. He kissed and bit Feral on the mouth drawing blood then licking it off as he caressed and pinched the tom's nipples. Feral bucked violently but it did no good. The wolf enjoyed his toy's struggles.....it excited him._

_Without preparing his new acquisition, he pulled the tom's legs up into the air using a winch to pull the chains which raised Feral butt into the air just far enough to give the wolf a perfect target. With a growl of anticipation the wolf thrust deep into the dark tom's channel._

_Feral howled! He felt like he was being split open, the pain was indescribable and he could feel blood running down his rear. He sobbed and screamed as the wolf continued to ride him until the beast came with a roar of depraved pleasure. Pleased at his success, the wolf pulled free, blood dripping off his still hard cock. Chuckling with pleasure, he climbed off the bed and made for a table with wine and food on it. _

"_You are worth the price I paid. When I've had a bite to eat we will have some more fun," the creature promised. He had just picked up his wine and was taking a large swallow when a shadow detached itself from the wall near the window and stalked toward the wolf._

_Razor hissed under his breath as he leaped into the air and gave the wolf a head kick that sent the creature flying to the stone wall opposite the door, knocking him unconscious. Heaving for breath, the small tom quickly went to Feral's side._

_Feral was in agony, his rear was on fire with pain. When he heard the altercation he turned his head and was grateful to see his tormentor go flying but was ashamed to have Razor see him like this when the tom came to his side. He turned his face away in shame, tears falling in humiliation._

"_Oh God, Feral I'm soo sorry I couldn't get here sooner. Let's get you down from there." Razor said quickly, swallowing the bile that threatened to come up at the sight of the once proud enforcer reduced to tears and anguish at what had been done to him. He hurriedly released Feral from his restraints. _

_He left the tom on the bed while he hurriedly found something to wash him off with and find his pants. He kept an eye on the wolf as he tended to the dark tom and helped him on with his clothes. He quickly helped Feral escape through the window he'd used to get in and soon they were running into the night. _

_Their next stop was a barren place where there was no life. It appeared whoever had lived there had destroyed each other centuries ago and all that was left was lower life forms and a crumbled city covered in vegetation. It was quiet and fairly safe which was a good thing because Razor found himself having to nurse Feral through his anguish and fury at being raped. It had been a really bad time for them both. _

_The proud tom had nearly given up and was deeply depressed but the need to survive and the presence of his companion forced him to deal with the trauma and continue on. It took great fortitude to keep going after suffering something so soul destroying. Razor began to develop a great admiration for Feral's courage, bringing them closer together. During this time, Feral leaned heavily on the smaller tom for emotional support to keep him from losing his mind and withdrawing due to the abuse._

"It was bad!" Razor said in answer to her question, not willing to say anymore about it and giving Feral time to recover his composure.

"I'm sorry. How did you escape and did you suffer any harm yourself?" Marion asked in concern.

"I managed to escape my captor before he could do anything. He'd made the mistake that just because I'm built small doesn't make me helpless. It took me a couple of days to find where they'd taken Feral. I got him free and we hightailed it out of there. Fortunately the portal returned some twelve hours later," Razor said. He was still angry at himself for not being able to rescue Feral before he'd been harmed.

Shaking himself free of the still painful memory, Feral took up the tale again, not wanting to dwell on the past he couldn't change.

"Our last stop before arriving here was almost a worst nightmare than all the others combined. Except for a brief stop on a world with no life left on it, we hadn't had much of a break to rest nor clean food or water. This new world was dark and forbidding with vampire like creatures haunting the night and monsters from your worst nightmares walking around in a place of castles, dark, forbidding forests of predators, and a primitive village of strange tree-like creatures that were intelligent. We did our best to avoid all of them but still ran afoul of the predators which is how Razor got his side ripped," he finished finally, totally drained.

_Feral could still remember the sounds of weird creatures howling in the perpetual night of this world and the terrible creatures they ran from. He and Razor had hidden in a tree but even there wasn't safe when a thing that resembled a deranged raccoon with huge blood red glowing eyes, long fangs and claws dropped on them from above. _

"_Shit, look out!" He'd bellowed trying to bring the stolen hand gun he'd taken from another world out of his clothes._

"_Argh! It's claws are sharp!" Razor cried out in pain as he tried to beat the thing off him._

_Feral fired at it but the thing was far too fast. Before he could fire again, the thing was hauling Razor up into the high, thick branches above him. Cursing savagely, Feral began to climb after it. _

_Razor's arms were pinned to his sides by the things incredibly strong limb and its claws were digging agonizingly into his side. It burned like fire. Pushing the pain out of his mind he waited for an opportunity to get his glovatrix free. The creature was just landing on a wide branch and preparing to bite Razor when a bullet struck its leg. _

_It howled in fury, releasing Razor who quickly fired his arc welder into its face. It fell like a stone from the branch to the ground below. Minutes later, he heard heavy breathing._

"_It's me!" Came Feral's labored voice._

_Razor sighed in relief and lowered his arm then pressed his palm against his profusely bleeding wound._

_Feral finally reached the branch Razor was on. "You hurt?" He asked in concern, smelling blood._

"_Yeah, the damn thing tore my side with those claws," Razor hissed in pain. "Good shot!" _

"_I was worried I'd hit you since I really couldn't see anything but I couldn't take a chance it would rip you apart before I could reach you," Feral said. Using a tiny flashlight that still worked, thankfully, he examined his companion. "That looks nasty. Unfortunately, I can't do anything about it until we're out of here," he said grimly._

"_I know and we'll have to fight off other predators when they get a whiff of me too," Razor said grimly._

"_Yeah, well, nothing for it. Let's get you as comfortable as we can then you rest while I keep watch," Feral grunted._

_Over the next twelve hours, Feral and Razor fought off more than eight predators. It was with great relief that they jumped through the portal when it next appeared. _

"How awful for you both and still you haven't been able to find your home. Is there anyway to try and direct the portal?" Marion asked, dismayed by how much these two had endured these many long months.

"No! We've tried and even asked from those that had been willing to help us but no one could find a way to force the portal to return us home," Feral said bitterly.

"I'm sorry but perhaps someone here might be more successful," she said carefully. "I don't want you to give you false hope but somewhere may have the answer, you'll just have to keep trying."

"We haven't given up yet," Razor muttered, trying to remain awake but losing the battle.

"No, we haven't given up yet," Feral echoed his companion, giving the tom a light pat on the shoulder.

Marion eyed the pair beneath half closed lids. She could clearly see their once adversarial relationship had changed dramatically from all they'd been through. To her professional eyes, Feral was developing a closer, more intimate tie with the smaller Kat. The trauma he'd endured had forced him to seek another's emotional support, something she felt certain wasn't normal for him.

She would have to keep an eye on him for any signs of a possible breakdown. Razor on the other hand, seemed to be a little uneasy managing Feral's sudden need for more intimate contact but wasn't refusing to give it when asked for.

She wished they would be around long enough for her to counsel them but since that wasn't possible, she could only advise them to seek help when and if they returned home. They both were in dire need of it.

She noted Razor had drifted off completely during the long silence.

"I think he'd be happier in bed. He hopefully will sleep longer this time around to give his body time to heal more," she commented, nodding down at the sleeping Kat.

Feral looked down and saw she was right. Razor was dead to the world. Very gently he lifted the smaller tom into his arms then stood up. "Thank you for the dinner. I think I will join Razor in going to bed early," he said, nodding good night to her.

"Good idea. You need to be fresh when you meet the residents here," Marion agreed as she led the way to open the doors for Feral. Soon the pair were once more laying on the beds in the med center. She turned out the light and closed the door, returning to her private space to get some work done before turning in herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 8: Meeting the Psychics

It was the first time since they'd started their portal journey, that Feral and Razor felt safe enough to sleep late, which for them was sleeping past eight in the morning. They rose refreshed, took a shower in the medical room's bathroom and washed and mended their clothing. By the time they were rummaging through the day room fridge for food, it was nearing ten o'clock.

Dr. Runion had been awakened by her alarm when the pair had first awakened. She stared bleary eyed at her monitor as she stood before it in her negligee. Seeing that they were fine and were taking care of their needs easily, she turned back to her bed to sleep a little longer.

By the time she got up, showered and dressed, it was ten-thirty. She walked into the day room from her quarters to find the pair watching TV. Since there was no sign of dishes, she assumed they had politely cleaned up after themselves.

She had to admit, they did look much better and she could see they had mended their clothing so they didn't look so shabby and actually smelled nicer too. She had been right, they did take showers like civilized people.

"Good morning. I see you've made yourselves to home and look so much better today than when you arrived," she said brightly, going to the coffee machine to get her first cup of the morning, pleased to note they had made it and were enjoying a cup a piece already.

"Thank you. It was great to be able to sleep without fear and to take care of our needs. I especially appreciated being able to wash my clothes," Feral said, a more relaxed look on his face compared to yesterday.

"I'm glad I could be of help and that you feel safe here, the other residents should start showing up about now. No one keeps a specific schedule so they will continue to arrive at rather staggered intervals," Marion told them.

"How many residents live here?" Razor asked, curiously.

"Only fifteen, seven males and eight females."

"Small group. What are their abilities?" Feral asked this time.

"Hmm, well there's Jeffery whose a Clairvoyant, a couple of Telekinetics , one Empath, a healer, a Channeler, a Psychometric, a Pyrokinetic, an animal telepath, a couple of Clairaudients, an astral projectionist, a couple of precogs that sometimes work in tandem with Jeffrey and a Dowser," she named off.

Razor blinked in confusion. "Huh? I've only heard of a couple of those, the rest......" he spread his paws in confusion.

"Some of those just sound weird," Feral grunted, skeptical.

Marion smiled, she was used to this type of skepticism. "Don't worry, once you meet them, you'll have no trouble believing the things they can do."

Before either male could ask more about these odd 'gifts' the door to the outside opened suddenly and in poured five people, all chattering at the same time. Once they saw the two biped cats, they froze and stared.

Marion quickly got to her feet and moved to stand before them. "These are the strange visitors, Jeffrey foretold would visit us. Please go to your rooms and unload your things. When the rest get here then I'll introduce them to you at that time," she coaxed them quietly.

The group stared a bit longer then did as she asked moving to another secured door, passing through it when one had opened its lock and disappearing from view as the door silently closed behind them.

That was the beginning of the flood. Feral and Razor gave up trying to ask questions since they were interrupted to many times by arriving psychics. They decided to enjoy their coffee, watch TV and ignore the looks they were receiving.

Finally, after about an hour and a half, all of Dr. Runion's psychics had arrived. Except for the last four, the rest had raided the fridge and chattered softly among themselves while they found seating around the room near the visitors but not crowding them.

The last four came in some ten minutes later, got something to drink and found places to sit. The group formed a loose semi-circle around Dr. Runion and the two cats.

"Well, I hope you all had a wonderful and relaxing break. We now have a situation that will require your utmost silence on. The government does not need to know of our special visitors, so I appreciate it if none of you mention their existence to anyone not even your fellow psychics on the net," she began grimly, giving each a penetrating eye.

"That being said, let me introduce our guests. This is Commander Ulysses Feral and the SWAT Kat known as Razor." Her hand indicated each cat as she introduced them.

"The Commander is leader of a military force that protects the city they both come from called Megakat City on the planet Aristal. Razor is considered a vigilante by the legitimate forces but is just as determined to free their city from some kind of super criminals as the Commander's forces are but has a different method of fighting them. They have a rather uneasy peace between them but they are both honorable cats who believe in the same thing though they approach it differently." Pausing for a second when she heard Feral make a snort of derision and Razor giving him a brief scowl. She eyed them both a moment longer but they did nothing else.

She continued her explanation, "Razor is part of a team of two but due to an accident involving one of their enemies, he and the Commander were thrown into a dimensional portal by an evil magical creature known as the Pastmaster, leaving Razor's partner, T-Bone behind. They have no idea how long they've been gone from home but they are desperate to return. However, they have no idea how to get this portal to do that for them, so they've been dumped into one dimension after another. They are at the mercy of the portal which seems to be attached to them by a magical connection. It shows up after they've been in a place some four to five days then drops them off at yet another destination which, so far, hasn't been home," she sighed, giving the two a commiserating look.

"So their visit here is involuntary and will end very soon. I've offered them sanctuary to rest and be safe until the portal returns to take them away once more. Some of their adventures have been harrowing, deadly, and emotionally damaging. I would appreciate it if you would not harass them too much to satisfy your curiosity. I'm sure they wouldn't mind telling you a little of what they've been through but some of it is very painful to them so please respect their privacy," she finished. She thought it would be faster and easier on her guests if she just gave the bare bones of their presence here, saving time.

Silence fell as the psychics sat quietly and absorbed the information. It made the pair a little uncomfortable to be stared at so intently.

"Though I didn't really see who was dropping in on us, I did see fur. I'm kinda glad they are cat-like, since I like cats," Jeffrey commented, more to himself than anyone else.

Dr. Runion smiled a little at that then grew more serious as she asked, "Jeffrey, can you tell me why you said they would bring doom and gloom with their arrival?"

The clairvoyant gave a little smirk. "Actually there was no gloom or doom. I just said that so you would take it seriously." He held up a palm. "Yes, I know you take all things I say seriously but, honestly, this would have taxed even your beliefs so I had to make it sound more than it was to convince you to go out there and look. Anyway, greetings to you both. My great sorrow for your many trials during your dangerous and unwanted journeying," he said, bowing his head to them politely.

Razor sat up more and stared intently at this person. He couldn't hold back his sincere hope that this unusual individual might hold the key to getting them home again.

"Pleased to meet you Jeffrey and thank you so very much for insuring we got the assistance we so desperately needed upon arrival. I was badly injured on our last stop...." he paused, pointing to his side, "I'm well on my way to recovery thanks to your Dr. Runion here. She had told me about your abilities and I won't pretend to understand them all that well but if you were able to see Feral and I arrive here we wonder if........" Razor began to say before he was cut off.

"....if I could see if you'll go home on this next jump?" Jeffrey completed for him softly.

Feral and Razor both blinked in astonishment. This kid really was unusual.

"Is that a yes?" Feral asked eagerly, unable to keep his own excitement and hope out of his expression and voice.

Jeffrey frowned. "At this moment, I don't know. No such vision has come to me but that doesn't mean it won't when you need it. It may also mean I may not be doing this on my own. I have a suspicion that the aid of my fellow psychics will be necessary but again that is only a feeling," he said carefully, shrugging his shoulders.

The two cats slumped a bit and stared at each other, despair flashing across their faces before they smoothed them once more.

"Please do not give up hope," a pretty red head female said gently. "Jeffrey did say he sensed more was to come. He has never been wrong, you just need to be patient."

"Forgive me, but we've been living on hope for a very long time," Feral said heavily.

"I know sir, I can feel it weigh on your hearts," she said quietly.

"Empath?!" Razor said, only partly questioning.

She dimpled at him. "You are very bright, Razor and, yes, I am an empath. My name his Alice."

Razor gave her a weak smile. "Nice to meet you.....uh.....all of you."

The group nodded and smiled warmly at the pair of cats.

"I have a strong feeling that our two precogs and astral projectionist will be called in to aid me but that it won't be for a couple of days. Things have to be in perfect alignment in the universe for what we hope to accomplish," Jeffrey said, his eyes a bit unfocused, his voice held a dreamlike quality.

Feral couldn't help but feel a shiver up his spine. All this hocus-pocus stuff gave him the creeps.

"Well since that must wait, if our guest are willing you could have a nice discussion about the differences between our world and theirs," Dr. Reunion said brightly, smoothing over the awkward moment.

Feral looked over at Razor. The smaller Kat just shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, we've got nothing better to do," Feral said cautiously.

That opened the floodgates and the questions came fast and thick though they didn't interrupt each other as they did it. For the next few hours the two cats traded many stories of their world and a little of their travels while the psychics willingly told them the stories of their lives. Some of them weren't any nicer than some of the incidents Feral had been involved in as an enforcer. He felt more sympathy for many of them because of the abuse many had to endure because of their differences.

Suddenly his stomach rumbled hungrily.

"Well it sounds like dinner time. How about everyone pitch in and let's get something whipped up?" Dr. Runion asked, rising to her feet and heading for the hallway down which the pair had been staying but she turned into another door which opened out into a large dining room and full scale kitchen.

The pair were impressed. They were told to have a seat while the group went to the kitchen, each taking a chore without complaint and moving around each other with the ease of long practice.

Some bread and glasses of water were brought out to the waiting pair by a gangly bean pole of a male with red hair and a face full of freckles. He set the table efficiently then returned to the kitchen.

"What an interesting bunch of kittens," Razor mused as he nibbled on some bread.

"You can say that again. I just hope they can get us home," Feral muttered, holding his glass of water and staring off into space.

Razor reached out and touched Feral lightly on the arm. The dark tom blinked and turned his head toward the cinnamon tom questioningly.

"Don't lose hope Ulysses. It's all we got. I want more than anything that this time we'll make it but we must stay positive if we're to succeed," he said seriously.

Feral cocked his head and studied his companion then he sighed. "Believe me, I'm trying to stay positive."

Razor nodded, squeezed Feral's arm before withdrawing his paw. They sat silently for some time, each wrapped in their own thoughts.

"Hmm, something smells really good," Feral muttered suddenly, raising his nose in the air and sniffing.

"Oh yeah! So glad we landed here. Best food we've had in soo long," Razor sighed, mouth already watering.

From the kitchen came each of the psychics, each laden with a bowl or plate of food which they set on the table. The last to enter was Dr. Runion with two pitchers in her hands. She set them down then took her seat. That was the signal to start passing the food dishes around.

"Ohh, this is wonderful!" Razor oohed as he ate the unusual but delicious food.

"I second that!" Feral sighed, taking a healthy bite of some kind of meat that tasted incredible.

The group grinned delightedly, so very glad they'd succeeded in pleasing their strange guests.

Many of them gave the cats quick glances, totally fascinated by their four fingered hands, their long fangs and their excellent table manners. Feral's huge gold eyes were truly stunning and some wished they could see Razor's eyes behind the mask. So much of his emotions were hidden by that piece of cloth though Alice knew what he was feeling but she was too polite to intrude or speak of what she felt from them.

Conversation floated around the table as some of their hunger eased off. Mostly they talked about the differences in the food they ate. They laughed when Razor told them about he and his partner's fetish for hot Mongo Peppers. Feral admitted to loving hot roasted tuna sandwiches. They were also amazed by the fact the two ate pizza.

"But is it pizza like we know pizza?" Leticcia asked, curious.

"I don't know, what's on your pizza?" Razor asked back, smiling.

"Well, the dough is usually made of flour, water, and yeast then covered with tomato sauce or garlic white sauce then covered with your choice of toppings like, cheese, chicken, bbq sauce, pepperoni, ham, beef, onions, peppers, pineapple, sausage, or even more bizarre stuff," she explained.

"Hmmm, I'd say ours are very similar except for having vegetables on it. Being carnivores we do tend to eat a great deal of meat so our pizzas reflect that and we also like anchovies, tuna, and a dash of catnip to kinda give it a kick," Razor said.

"Tuna? Catnip? Oh yuck!" Timothy grimaced in disgust.

"Well they are cats, Tim. What did you expect?" Tina huffed at him. "And don't be so rude."

"I wasn't!" Timothy objected. "I just wouldn't care for that stuff."

"To each his own we always say," Razor said grinning in amusement at the interplay.

"Hey, we say the same thing!" Gina said in surprise.

"Well, Gina, we've only been hearing the similarities during our discussions, after all. Though it certainly is amazing that our worlds have so many commonalities," Leo said thoughtfully.

"That's actually what we discovered traveling through all those dimensions....how similar they were to our home world and yet, not," Razor said in agreement.

"That had to be just creepy and uncomfortable," Alice said quietly.

"You have no idea," Feral said with feeling, comfortably full and enjoying the conversation.

"All right, time to clear the table and get the dishes done," Dr. Runion announced, briskly.

Without a complaint, the group rose from their seats, did some kind of intellectual game to decide who would do the dishes then the rest cleared the table. Dr. Runion invited Feral and Razor to return to the living area to watch some TV. The pair called out their appreciation of the meal to the psychics then followed the doctor out.


	9. Chapter 9

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 9: On the Home Front

For the next couple of months, the alliance between Felina and T-Bone, with the addition of Cybertron, kept Megakat City from being swept under by the near constant onslaught of criminal activity.

As criminal groups (gangs, mobs, gunrunners, espionage spies) waged war on them, the two could only fight desperately against the tide of criminal activity. They had a strong suspicion these incidents were a cover for something much more alarming.

After one such battle laden day, putting a stop to a gang war, Felina arrived at the garage after dark. Since their alliance, she'd been coming to his place after dusk on the days they'd had a battle, to rehash over the event. She sat comfortably on the old couch next to Chance as they ate a late meal.

"I don't like it!" The burly tabby growled irritably, reaching for a slice of pizza Felina had brought. "Something more is going on.....I'm sure of it."

"I'm with you on that. Who do you suspect?" The she-kat rumbled, taking a large bite of her own pizza slice.

Chance chewed and swallowed a bite before answering. "Dark Kat, who else. Though I suspect Dr. Viper might be a part of it as well."

Felina nodded. "You've said that before and I'm starting to believe it myself. It wouldn't be such a nightmare if Steele would only beef up the forces that patrol the streets or make a larger offensive attack on these gangs and gunrunners to reduce their numbers, but nooo........he's more concerned about what the Mayor thinks and we know that coward is only concerned with appearances. If the city looks calm and serene and Steele keeps damages from the criminal element to a minimum, he's happy so in turn Steele's happy, even if his troops are miserable and furious. Everyone can see the cancer spreading throughout the city's underworld and how close it's coming to breaking out all over," she said in scathing disgust.

Chance scowled unhappily. "I knew it was bad but not that bad. To have the enforcers demoralized will cause a cascade effect that will sink the city even faster into chaos."

"They are nearly there but because of you, surprisingly, they are still willing to go on with the fight, but it's a losing battle. Many are filing for retirement early and others are simply not joining to replenish the loss rate. If my uncle ever returns, he'll be left with a skeleton force," Felina said grimly.

The tom could only shake his head angrily. "There must be something we can do to stop this juggernaut but were only two people and we're doing all we can already," he said bitterly.

They were silent for some time, wrapped in their own thoughts, and watching some mindless TV.

Chance hadn't been kidding. Though he had Cybertron keeping him in the air and fully armed, he could only do so much against the tidal wave of criminals. He hated to admit it, but he really wished Feral was still here. Grimacing mentally, he realized to his chagrin, that Feral may have been a bit too 'by-the-book' and 'stiff-necked' at times, but he was a brave and effective leader, a fierce fighter and a good strategist.

He and Razor were only supposed to deal with the big guys.....the omegas.....Feral kept control over all the other criminals very handily. Chance just never realized how much the dark tom had done for the city until the big tom was gone. He promised himself to never put down the Commander again......that tom had a lot on his shoulders but knew how to deal with it very well.

But wishes weren't horses so he and Felina needed to do something about the spiraling situation before there was no city to save.

"You know, part of our problem is the city populace just sits there letting us take care of things, while they blithely go on about their lives with apparently no clue as to the escalating war raging around their ears. Only those living in the effected areas know anything about it and despite the constant news coverage, the rest of the katizens just ignore what they don't want to acknowledge is a dangerous problem," Felina said thoughtfully.

Chance eyed her for a moment, something about what she said niggling a nebulous thought in the back of his mind. He frowned trying to bring it forward.

"This is a very big city, I'd hate to think what would happen if they did learn their home was about to be taken over completely......not by omegas, though that possibility is hanging over our heads....but by the local criminal element first," she muttered fretfully. "All the omegas have to do after that is take over."

"Unfortunately, if we did tell them the truth, they'd most likely turn into a panicky mob that's worse than the criminals and even more damaging," he grumbled, his mind only half on what he was saying. "Hey!......" he gasped suddenly, as the troublesome thought finally bloomed into a rather fantastic idea that might save them all.....or make things worse.

"What? Why do you have that look on your face?" Felina asked, puzzled.

He turned to her, a grin beginning to spread across his face. "Felina! You're a genius!"

"Huh?"

"You're right this is a huge city with a large population. What if we tell them exactly what's going on?"

"What? Are you crazy? You just agreed it would cause riots......mobs of Kats making things even worse than they are," She objected strongly, staring at him as if he was nuts.

"No, hear me out!" He said raising a paw. "Yes, no doubt some of the population would panic but the majority would be outraged, if we play our cards right. See, all we tell them is the rising crime level is not being dealt with because of poor leadership by the enforcers. We don't say anything about our suspicions the omegas may be planning something bad or that they could be using the criminal element to undermine the enforcers. We play up just how bad the enforcers are being hamstrung and site a few examples, this would have the effect, hopefully, of reducing the number of panicky Kats and replacing them with outraged and upset Kats that would be clamoring for the Mayor to take action," he explained, excitement lighting his eyes.

Felina frowned and said, "but how would that help anything? Steele might beef up patrols a bit but he still doesn't have the moxie to get in there and ferret out the ones causing the trouble. We'll be no better off. Besides which, who is going to tell them?"

"Not necessarily. What I'm hoping for is to make the public clamor so hot, Manx will be forced to do something about Steele. That's when you come in and suggest who could do the job to Ms. Briggs who will tell the Mayor. You have to be very circumspect about telling her and I know she can't have anything to do with the call for a replacement. That will have to be me, alone."

"Uh......it might work......" she said hesitantly, working it through her mind.

"Believe me, I'm hoping it will work too. Just to be sure, I'll talk to Ms. Briggs privately to feel her out about it. If anyone knows how the city might react it would be her and she just might have some ideas of how to make this work. I'll also let her set up the press conference and she can pretend that she doesn't know why I'm asking for it," he finished rather smugly.

Felina sat there staring at him for a long moment then nodded her head.

"Okay, I think you're crazy but the idea isn't totally nuts. It's better than what we're going through now. But who would replace Steele?"

"You'd have to tell me that. I would pick you, of course, but I know you don't have the rank and can't just step over all the others between you and Steele," Chance said with a shrug.

"Hmmm, I'll have to research the ones I think could do the job. I need to be sure before we do this."

"Fine! Just don't take too long. I'll not say anything until you give me a plausible replacement. Remember one thing though, the replacement can't be hostile to me or we'll have even more problems as the moron tries to take me out instead of focusing on the real problem and letting me assist."

Felina grimaced and sighed. "There's one other problem as well. Steele has political clout in his family.....that's how he got the number two spot in the first place. It won't be easy just pulling him from the position. Even Manx will be leery of that can of worms," she said cautiously.

"Damn! There's always something. Well then I'll just have to use some really damning evidence against him to burn his ass and I certainly have enough, however, you need to tell me others from inside headquarters that should have gotten him fired by now," he said then frowned when he saw Felina shake her head.

"No, it will incriminate me! Everyone would know I gave you that info!"

"Aw Crud! You're right. Okay, then I'll have to hope the things I witnessed will do the trick," he growled unhappily but added, ".....and maybe we'll get lucky and some of the other ranking enforcers will step forward and corroborate what I say with stories of their own."

She scrunched her face up at that but shrugged. "I wouldn't hold my breath, but one could hope. I know I dare not be one of them that speaks up. So, I'll research who might work, you give it to Ms. Briggs and we'll see how it goes."

He nodded. They finished their food, relaxed for a little while then she took her leave. Tomorrow she had a lot of research to do as well as her usual work plus Steele's witless projects he was always handing her.

By late afternoon of the next day, Felina was groaning to herself as she dropped the last profile down on her desk. Rubbing her face, she felt an overwhelming sense of failure. No where in this first batch of prospects could she find the two traits together that she needed.

Some had very good management skills and were leader material but they hated the SWAT Kats while others just didn't have what it took to turn the enforcers downward spiral around though they secretly admired the vigilantes. She decided to take break from perusing those to do the other work on her desk.

She'd only gotten halfway through the reports she was correcting from Steele's desk (Sgt Fallon was surreptitiously giving them to her, knowing how bad the reports were left in by Feral's incompetent replacement) when she heard an alert on her enforcer radio. She kept it on at her desk so that she could ride herd over most of the calls that sounded like they could go fubar.

Thankfully, none of the squadron commanders ever felt upset or slighted by her presence on a scene. One had gone so far to say it almost felt as if the Commander was there. Many respected her level-headedness and excellent command mindset. The Feral family was very well known for breeding leaders and none had any doubt she would one day fill her uncle's shoes (right now, many thought she could do that if not for her youth and rank).

She arrived in time to observe a Colonel Sharpclaws get his troops to surround the two warring factions and gas the area. A brilliant idea, she felt.....even though some innocents may have gotten caught in the crossfire. Those bystanders would only suffer unconsciousness but they would be alive and unharmed and that was all to the good.

It did mean some work to determine who was victim and who was ganger but that was far better than a blood zone. She was impressed.

As the troopers cleared the area and collected all the unconscious bodies to haul down to headquarters, she went to the Colonel's side to speak with him.

"Colonel Sharpclaws!" She hailed him.

He turned his head about to see who was calling and a brief grin flashed across his face as he called back, "...'friad you missed all the fun, Lieutenant Feral."

"No, I got to see it first hand and I have to say that was a fine piece of work. No damage, no casualties......best kind of op to my mind," she said with a grin of her own.

"Why thank you," he said warmly then sighed and his face went grim. "Unfortunately, we aren't always as lucky as this. The logistics in some of these skirmishes are the things of nightmares."

Felina sighed and nodded. "I'm afraid I have to agree with you and things are getting worse," she said thinly.

He eyed her seriously. "I've been hearing the scuttlebutt as well as seeing it for myself on the streets. We're being snowed and it's a certain someone's fault as well as some high powered behind the scenes help," he growled softly.

Her eyes lifted in surprise. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, surprised and hopeful that this commander might truly understand the full scope of what they faced.

Sharpclaws scowled and leaned closer to her, his voice low and hard, "I'll bet my month's pay, the omegas are behind all this and Dark Kat tops the list."

Her heart leaped......yes! He did see the complete picture including suspecting who might be behind it as she and T-Bone did but, the key question that needed answered, was he also tolerant of the vigilantes? She eyed him intently as she said casualy, "that's actually what T-Bone thinks as well."

His eyes widened then narrowed. "He does, eh? Hmm, being more attuned to those creeps, I'm not surprised he is," he murmured noncommittally.

"What do you think of the SWAT Kats efforts to keep things under control," she probed carefully.

He stared at her shrewdly, "I'm thinking you're wondering how I feel about their 'interference'."

She didn't respond, just continued looking at him questioningly.

"I don't know why you want to know but, off the record, I think they are the only reason we haven't been completely overwhelmed already due to mismanagement," he said, carefully.

Felina nodded. "You would be right." She paused, deciding if she should do this but her instincts were telling her he was perfect for what she needed and they hadn't steered her wrong yet. She moved even closer, giving a quick look around to insure no one was close enough to hear her then said softly, "what if I was to tell you only one of the SWAT Kats was even around to aid us?"

Sharpclaws reared back and gaped at her in shock. He quickly schooled his face, which became even grimmer. "Is that true?"

"When we lost my uncle, we lost Razor as well," she murmured softly.

The squadron commander's shoulders tightened. "Damn!"

"Yeah! On the one paw, my uncle at least isn't' alone and hopefully they are keeping each other alive but on the other paw, it has been truly difficult for T-Bone to manage on his own however, he's gotten some help from certain others that are helping to keep him in the air."

He nodded knowingly, easily guessing who one of them might be and he was talking to her. "That is definitely not good but I'm impressed that he is managing so well alone.....with a little help from a certain Feral I'm certain," he said archly, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed but didn't confirm or deny his guess as she asked him something else, "how do your peers feel about your suspicions or have you even mentioned them?

He snorted. "It's the hottest subject in the ward rooms and almost nearly evenly divided about it........those believing there's more to the increased criminal activity while others refuse to believe its nothing more than a normal flux of activity we've seen over years. The ones that believe as I do are becoming more disgruntled by our chief's failure to see the writing on the wall and beef up the forces to prepare for a major offensive. I fear for all of us when Dark Kat strikes. We'll be helpless," he growled unhappily.

"I certainly agree with that but don't know what we can do about it," Felina agreed with him without saying anything about what she and T-Bone had planned.

"We could start by getting rid of a certain someone first then going on alert until the head omega is found or comes out of hiding to hit us," he said firmly.

She found herself nodding. Now this was a tom who would take the reins and push forward with the tried and true methods of his former leader. Exactly who they needed. She needed to get this to T-Bone.

"A good idea and one I wish we could take and run with. But until we figure out a way to do that, I have a ton of reports waiting for me so I'd better go."

"So that's why you're not in the air or field that much. He's got you doing the paper shuffle. He almost had me doing it but I managed to escape his notice," Sharpclaws snorted in disgust. "I'll be seeing you around Lieutenant."

"You too! Stay safe!" She said in parting, he waved at her and returned to his troops who were ready to return with their prisoners to headquarters.

On her way back to headquarters herself, she pulled out the comm unit T-Bone had given her so they could stay in touch. She relayed the name of her best prospect and promised to send more info on him as soon as she got it. He thanked her and prepared what he was going to say to Callie when Felina gave him the last of what he needed to approach the deputy mayor with his daring plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 10: The Katizen's Revolt!

Though anxious to begin his plan, T-Bone waited until the right moment. Finally, after another altercation with street gangs, he found the right moment to speak to Ms. Briggs about his plan.

He had been on the ground ensuring she was alright as she had accidentally managed to be on the road in her sedan when two rival gangs got into a car chase battle. He had plucked her car out of the melee and deposited her a safe distance away before going back and snatching one of the speeding gang cars whose occupants were firing indiscriminately out their windows at their pursuing rival gang.

With one gang out of the way, the enforcers with Felina in her own chopper leading the pack, finally stopped the other gang's car by entangling it in cable and sending it careening into the side of a brick building.

Parking the Turbokat in the street a short distance from Ms. Briggs, he leaped from the cockpit and went to check on her. Finding her alright, he quickly took that moment to whisper to her before anyone caught them. It was she that pointed out something he forgot.

"T-Bone, how are you going to explain Razor's absence?" She asked in concern.

He blinked behind his mask in surprise then scowled unhappily. "Crud! I didn't think of that! Well there's nothing I can do about that since I need to do this or we're lost anyway!" He sighed.

She patted him on his back in sympathy. "I understand. I don't like the public finding out there is only one of you and the criminals will pounce on that fact as well but, unfortunately, suspicions were already beginning to fly about why only you seemed to be seen all the time anyway."

"You're right. I knew it would be only be a matter of time before everyone realized I was solo. I think I've been uncannily lucky no one has mentioned it yet."

"This plan could still backfire on us all, T-Bone but I agree something has to be done and I'm fresh out of any other ideas and I suspect Lt. Feral is too," she said, giving him a semi-questioning look.

He shrugged his broad shoulders and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, she's been helping me the best she can while keeping the enforcers alive and the paperwork flowing smoothly. It's really getting to her too. However, she thinks this Colonel Sharpclaws has what it takes to get the enforcers back to doing what they are supposed to. It's ousting Steele that will be the problem," he said grimly.

Callie grimaced unhappily. "The Mayor thinks that ass can do no wrong. Your plea will have to be strong enough to push that fool to take action and, believe me, I'll do my best to lean on him as well," she promised.

"That's all I ask. So....I better skip out of here before the press find me next to you. At the next altercation, I'm going to make sure the press 'catches' me then the sparks will fly," he said with a hard smile as he turned to leave.

"Be careful, T-Bone and good luck!"

He gave her a backward wave then hurried to his jet and leaped aboard. Moments later he was in the air once more and heading home.

It was two more days before another incident summoned him. At its messy conclusion, he remained in the air above the scene pretending he was monitoring things before leaving the area. He had seen the Kats Eye News chopper flying nearby and hoped they would use his staying at the scene as an excuse to try and speak with him.

To his relief, they took the bait and soon the chopper was hovering beside his hovering jet. He shot the canopy back and wasn't surprised to see Ann Gora noting the empty backseat.

"T-Bone, where is Razor?" She yelled over the noise of her chopper.

"He was knocked into that damnable portal with Feral."

She gaped at him in horror but quickly recovered herself. "It must be extremely hard for you to be handling all this alone?" She said in concern.

"It has been difficult but I've managed. I can't do otherwise, the city is in extreme danger and I'm not certain I or the enforcers are going to be able to halt it from taking over completely," he said grimly, not having to pretend his deep concern.

She eyed him, he was corroborating what she suspected was happening but wasn't being believed by her station manager. She'd told her boss repeatedly that something big was up and though he knew her instincts were good on this he just didn't believe it.

For the next thirty minutes, she recorded T-Bone's angry speech about how complacent the Katizens of this city had become and how incompetent its temporary Chief Enforcer was. He called for a replacement before the enforcers fell all apart.

"What does it have to take before everyone notices how frequent the criminal activity has become? Already many Katizens caught in the crossfire have been harmed....how many more have to be before anyone gets angry enough to complain? This is a huge city with a large population.....are we all sheep? Do we just sit back and pretend things are just fine when it clearly isn't? How long are they going to sit around and let the Mayor pretend things are okay while the Enforcers are getting fewer and fewer......and those still willing to fight are hamstrung by idiot orders given by that fool Steele? I can't fight this war alone and war it is," he said angrily.

Ann asked a lot of questions but the one about omegas, T-Bone carefully avoided. She noticed that and wondered why but no amount of skillful questioning could get the solitary SWAT Kat to spill so she dropped it for the moment, what he'd given her was more than enough to convince the public something had to be done now before the criminal element overran the city and allowed the omegas to just walk in.

That thought made her stop sharply. Of course, that's what T-Bone was most worried about and this speech was his way to try and find a solution before that happened. For once she was going to keep something back. That information would cause a real panic more than what he had willingly told her so far and now that she guessed it for herself, she would say nothing either.

With the promise to get this out to the public immediately, she received a small smile of relief from T-Bone before he closed his canopy and peeled away from them.

"Get us back to home, Al!" She told the pilot as she retook her seat and belted herself in. This was going to set the city on fire.

When she got back, she was shocked to find her boss unwilling to broadcast the midair interview. She stared at him in shock.

"Don't look at me like that, Ann. This is dynamite and could really cause a riot in the city populace and we'd be held libel for the resulting damages, possible deaths, and definite injuries," he said holding up his paws to hold off her fiery anger.

"You've never held back the news before no matter what the reason before. Are you really afraid of the liability or are you afraid of pressure from city hall?" she snapped angrily.

"Both!" He said flatly.

She stared at his mulish expression and knew she had to make him see just how serious things were and how his fear and stubbornness would end up being even more of a threat than simple liability and political damage to the station's reputation. So, though reluctant, she played her last card.

"T-Bone is praying we do this to try and save the city. I know he's afraid Dark Kat is probably behind this and is just waiting for the enforcers to be weak enough to take over. Can you really, in good conscience, risk that happening?"

"Ann, you've been giving me that song and dance for months now and I still don't believe it."

"Oh really, so you think T-Bone is just being an alarmist? He's fighting to keep this city safe and is actually working with the enforcers to do that and he's afraid!!! That should have you scared witless when one of our most important heroes is afraid," she said firmly.

He eyed her for a long moment. He hated to admit it but Ann did have a point. The SWAT Kats had proved time and time again that they held the welfare of the city above their own lives so if T-Bone felt they were in serious danger he shouldn't just dismiss it. He rubbed his face and sighed. He just knew this was going to come back and bite him in the ass before it was all over but he didn't feel qualified to over rule the vigilantes opinion of the danger the city faced.

"Fine! You win! But you'll bear the brunt of the backlash if there is one," he warned, turning away and stalking back to his office.

Ann gave a huge sigh and with her camerakat, Jonny, they took the film shot and gave it to the studio producer to get on the air immediately.

The infamous interview, as it became known, hit the airwaves that evening and in the morning as well as all the print news. At first there didn't seem to be any difference among the people but gradually a ground swell of outrage began to be felt.

Over the next week, T-Bone began to see picketing at city hall and at the enforcer building. By the second week, reporters were interview individuals off the street and getting an earful of angry mistrustful and scared Katizens demanding something be done to beef up the enforcers.

Others were terrified to know there was only one SWAT Kat attempting to protect the city and there were those that did panic causing some riots but not nearly as many as he and Felina feared.

The pressure built and built.

"Callie! I want a press conference set up immediately!" Mayor Manx barked angrily three weeks after the interview.

"What's it going to be about, Mayor?" Callie asked.

"I want to tell the public that.....that.....vigilante is mistaken and is causing everyone to get upset for no reason. I have it on good authority that the enforcers are doing everything they can to keep crime at a minimum. That SWAT Kat is being irresponsible and getting all the Katizens riled up over nothing!" He spat angrily.

She glared at him in shocked anger. "How dare you?" She spat at him furiously.

Manx blinked in surprise and stared at her in confusion.

"This city's crime rate has risen over ninety percent while you blindly pretend it isn't happening and believing that incompetents mealy mouth reports rather than your own eyes and ears. Is that what you want to be known as.......the blind fool who believes everything he's told?" She said scathingly.

"What?....But....Steele has assured me....." he started to sputter.

"You idiot! I was caught in the middle of a gang fight on the street not more than a few blocks from city hall. How dare you tell me that's okay!"

"But...."

She charged closer to him and began pounding his fat chest with her finger. "Now you listen to me! If you intend to keep your position as mayor you better pay attention to what your Katizens are yelling at you about. They are furious and they are the ones on the front lines. And there's something Steele hasn't bothered to tell you. The escalation of crime smacks of someone being behind the scenes and I suspect Dark Kat's paw in this. It would be just like him to wait like a spider as he incites all these petty gangs to fight and weaken the enforcers just enough so he can strike unopposed. Then what will happen to your job? Hmmm?"

He paled completely at the mention of Dark Kat. He might want to try and believe the rise in crime was only temporary but the picture Callie painted was only too real and her instincts were usually spot on. He had relied on her far too much to discount her beliefs at this juncture. Also, he didn't want to lose his job.......he liked it far too much.

"Then what do you propose I do? What will all those angry people listen to that will make them less afraid and happy again?" He finally said in resignation.

"Replace Steele with someone more competent. I'm still praying Feral returns but until he does we've got to do something to save our city now," Callie said firmly while inside she was sighing in relief that she'd gotten the mayor to listen.

"That's not going to be easy......" he started to object.

"Yes it is! T-Bone has already given damning evidence of incompetent behavior and acts. That's enough to temporarily pull him from his position barring an investigation."

"Oh.....okay.....then who are we going to put in his place?"

"I've been looking into that and have found someone with the right qualifications to do what needs to be done quickly and the enforcers already respect him. He's Colonel Sharpclaws, presently squadron leader of ground force alpha," she told him swiftly.

Manx grimaced unhappily but nodded. "Fine, begin the procedures necessary to remove Steele and put in place this colonel. I just hope I'm not making a mistake."

"Believe me, Mayor Manx, you're not. Leaving the situation as it is would have been disastrous to your career. I'll get right on this!" She said turning away from him and returning to her desk.

She sighed as she started to make some calls. At last it felt like they were going to get a handle on this situation. She just hoped it wasn't too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 11: Healing Emotional Damage

They went to bed full and comfortable, both already regretting they were only here for another three days more or less. There was no telling where they would end up next so they had to enjoy and get the most out of this place they could to help them be strong enough to handle whatever would come at them next.

The next day they relaxed and talked to each of the psychics, having very interesting, if strange, conversations.

After lunch, Alice approached Feral. "Commander, could you and I talk privately for a bit?" She asked softly.

He eyed her nervously. Her power to sense emotions left him a little leery of her but he knew she was a gentle soul and would never harm him.....his own sixth sense told him that. Sighing inwardly, he nodded hesitantly.

"Why don't we go outside and enjoy the garden and the warm sun?" She suggested with a smile heading toward the hallway.

"Uh, is it safe for me to be out there and not be seen?" He asked warily, following her.

"Oh yes! We're some distance from anywhere and have no neighbors. And as for planes or helicopters, were not in their flight paths," she reassured him as she punched in a set of numbers on a keypad for a door that led to the rear of the facility.

Still a little nervous Feral reluctantly followed her outside. He looked around carefully but sensed no danger as the two of them walked over a nice lawn to a covered swing chair sitting near a hedge beside a flower garden. The scent of the air was sweet and soothing to his battered soul and he found himself relaxing a little more.

She took a seat and gestured for him to join her. Once he did, she set the swing moving slowly back and forth. For a little while, they said nothing as they took in the quiet surroundings. He could hear the sound of birds above him and bees in the flowers beside him. Butterflies danced from flower to flower.

"A beautiful and peaceful place this is. I can understand why you would enjoy sitting out here," he mused quietly.

"Yes, for many of us this is very necessary to help us unwind or to relax after a very stressful day."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He finally asked.

"You have suffered terribly during your travels, more so than your companion. I thought perhaps I could help you deal with the memory and give you some kind of resolution and peace so that it no longer haunts your dreams. Such things can eventually wear your spirit down and leave you a depressed and unhappy individual who cannot grow or move forward. I truly wish to prevent such a thing happening to you. You are a strong and proud individual, Ulysses and you would refuse to acknowledge such a weakness to anyone back home. I offer to help you now with no one knowing about it. Trust me, this problem cannot be ignored," she warned him gently.

Feral swallowed and turned away. She was right, he would never allow anyone to help him deal with the rape he'd endured. He could not be seen as weak, not in his position where any weakness could be viciously exploited.

However, he knew ignoring it would be detrimental to him eventually. He'd seen it happen too many times in his job and knew he wasn't immune. The trauma would return at a most inopportune time and could get him killed or others with him. Emotional issues were icky things to deal with for him and he never like head doctors......all that prying around in ones head.

'Kat's alive! What a no win situation. If I ignore it, it will come back to do damage....I know it will!' He thought bitterly.

He glanced to the side and saw Alice was calmly sitting there, moving the swing with one foot and staring off into the garden.....waiting patiently on him. He shivered as a small piece of that nasty memory surfaced. Swallowing, he turned away again, staring blindly at the building in front of him. Alice would be a totally disinterested party and would treat what he said as just information, acting as a sounding board as he poured out his memory.......he should do this because he would never do it at home and this was his chance to get rid of the monkey on his back but it wasn't going to be easy talking about it at all.

Alice eyed Feral quietly. She could feel how conflicted he was and the trauma he'd suffered was there on the edges, refusing to be forgotten. But she couldn't force him to deal with it. He must come to that decision on his own so she waited patiently, letting him stew and think.

"I know I should deal with this but I've never been one to speak of what I feel. All that 'spilling your emotions out' was never for me. I know you're right about it festering if I don't take care of it......I've seen the results of repressed trauma far too many times in my job and the damages it can cause....but knowing this and doing it myself......I. don't know if I can," he finally admitted.

"That's alright. Your advantage over others though, is you have a military mindset so you're used to giving reports whether they are bad or good without a problem or you wouldn't hold the position you do. If you treat this as a mission debriefing, you'll find you're able to get close to the trauma and when you reach that moment, you'll be too close to be able to back away because your training will insist you finish your report regardless of how you are feeling about it," she told him. "So toward that successful conclusion, I suggest you begin with the arrival and go from there."

He blinked at her in surprise. Was it really that easy? She was right, he gave mission reports all the time so if he stuck strictly with the facts.....well there was nothing else he could do but try and hope for the best.

Taking a deep breath, he paused a moment to marshal his thoughts then gave his report. "We had just left that gangster world where we'd been separated and treated like prizes when we were dumped into yet another decadent world. Momentary disorientation occurs when we pass through a portal which leave us helpless for some minutes. We were brutally grabbed by wolf like creatures. Apparently we had landed near a meeting place, late at night, and surprised them. We were immediately tied up separately from each other.

The wolves were thuggish with no redeeming qualities. Their pleasure was all that was important to them so the fact we were so unusual didn't frighten them, they only thought of us as some new toy to be bought and sold and used. The city around us looked like it had been built like some medieval city. Huge building made of stone surrounded us, streets were cobbled, and they used horses to get around. There was a market placed, closed at that time of night, not more than twenty feet from where we were being held.

The group discussed their previous business and ignored us. All we were able to get from the conversation was they were arguing about when to set up some kind of auction the next day and who would be handling it. Seems they argued a lot about most everything. It was amazing to Razor and I that these people were able to get anything done at all.

Finally, they forced us to our feet and marched us down the street. The place stank, sewage ran down a trough they made in the center of their streets and it reeked. We went by businesses that were closed, clothing, sex supplies, general merchandise, bakery, blacksmith, and even some kind of bank before we were taken into a rather sad looking stone building. We were hauled up some stone steps and brought before some wolf dressed a little better than the ones who held us prisoner.

We were asked lots of questions like where we were from, who were we, what were we. Razor and I had decided to answer since it would not change anything not to tell them and might spare us a beating. It didn't because they didn't believe our story. Both of us suffered being pounded on for several minutes before the head wolf called a halt to it. He felt if we couldn't be bothered to tell them the truth then we would be sold at auction and serve our use that way.

We were taken to a room with no windows and dumped there. They didn't bother to untie us so we did it ourselves. We talked about our options which were few and what we'd do if we were separated then got some sleep as best we could. In the morning, we were dragged out, they didn't seem to care we had managed to untie ourselves. We were outnumbered so fighting was out of the question.

The wolves forced us back downstairs and were once again marched down the street back to where the market was. This time there was a platform that apparently had been set up during the night. We were pushed up the rough stairs and made to stand with a bunch of other miserable looking wolves. The other prisoners looked totally dispirited and made no effort to notice us nor the crowd starting to gather in front of the platform.

I'm not ashamed to say, I was terrified. I already had a good idea what they intended to do with us. A few minutes later I was proven right. We we're auctioned off to separate buyers. I watched in anguish as Razor was dragged off then it was my turn. We were taken in different directions.

My new owner was twice my size and strength and he dragged me easily to a horse waiting nearby. He had tied my paws with a length of rope, taken the other end that he held, climbed aboard his horse and proceeded to force me to run behind his it on down the street. The trip was over fifteen minutes and I wouldn't have made it if not for my enforcer training. As it was I was exhausted when I arrived and my feet were in agony.

He jumped down from his horse, handed it off to another slave then took me inside his home. Again I was hauled up some stairs and deposited in a room that was obviously his bedroom. He tossed me onto the bed." At this point Feral halted, swallowed and shuddered. Taking another breath he struggled to continue.

"Removing the rope from my wrists, he forcibly stripped me. I fought him hard but he was too strong and managed to hit me hard enough to stun me. He finished removing my clothes then cinching me to the bed with cuffs. I roared at him to release me and struggled against my bonds but he just laughed and laid atop me. He did what he wanted despite my every effort to buck him off. When he......raped me....it hurt so bad. I thought he torn me open. He didn't stop until he reached his climax then he climbed off.

I was in so much pain I didn't notice Razor had managed to slip into the room. The wolf had turned away from the window and was getting himself something to drink and promising more fun to come. Razor came up behind him and knocked him out by giving him a kick to the head that sent him into the nearby stone wall. He rushed to my side, did what he could to help me clean up besides releasing me from my bonds, found my clothes and got me out the window.

I was so hurt that I wasn't even aware of our running and hiding until the portal showed up and took us away. I didn't even know much about the empty world we thankfully landed on next. Razor did all he could to comfort me and get me through the trauma, humiliation and pain so that I was able to fight when we landed in yet another nightmare place of danger." He finally halted, out of breath, dry throated, and feeling drained emotionally.

"That was a terrible thing you had to endure, Ulysses. It is a credit to your strong will and Razor's compassionate heart that you even survived with your sanity intact," Alice said softly.

"I know. I already know I wouldn't have survived most of the things we went through if I'd been alone," he whispered. "However, at the same time, I felt such humiliation and shame that he saw me in that condition and had to take care of me for days after."

"I had guessed you are a person who hates to be beholden to anyone and your pride and reputation is very important to you but in this instance, you've been traveling with him for months and trust him with your life and he has not failed you even though you started this nightmare trip hating each other. From being near him and speaking with him, I can tell he is an honest person and he would never dream of telling anyone what happened to you. He will never betray your trust in him."

"I know that but my emotions are still in knots that he saw me that way."

"As you forge ahead and put this business in the past, you will also let this go as well. You know in your heart he can be trusted. Now listen closely to what I have to say next. I know you know this intellectually, Ulysses, but it helps to hear it from someone else's lips. You did everything in your power to escape the situation. None of it was your fault. You were a prisoner and you did what you had to survive. That wolf did not take your spirit or your soul. You still have that intact.....tattered a little....but still whole. He could not beat you and that is all you need to remember to continue on with your life and put that behind you as one of many situations you've had to deal with in your dangerous life. Don't let him take your pride and sense of self away from you or he will win," Alice said solemnly. "And always trust Razor!"

Feral blinked and let out a deep sigh of breath. She was right, that wolf hadn't beaten him. He might have abused his body but his spirit was still his and he would not let him take that away. As for Razor, the tom had shown him only kindness and concern after the incident and blamed himself for not getting there in time. He realized he did trust Razor and had from the very beginning. He turned to look at her.

"Thank you. I do feel a little better now. It doesn't weigh me down as much as it had."

Alice smiled at him warmly. "Very good. I'm glad to hear it. There will be times when this trauma might sneak up on you but always remember, you beat him....he doesn't own you and you can be strong and push past it. What will help you move forward faster is finding someone to enrich your life.....a relationship is long overdue for you and you truly deserve a bit of happiness."

He could only give her a wane smile. "If I ever get home again, I might think more seriously about that, thank you."

"You're welcome. I guess we should go back inside before your friend becomes worried."

"Good idea." He got up and helped her from her seat then they walked back inside.

Alice felt good. It always made her feel better when she was able to help others sort out their emotions. Feral wasn't aware of it, but it was her gentle flow of encouraging, soothing emotions she poured through him that helped him get his story out then aided him in letting go of the past. She could feel his emotions smooth out and the pain that had been weighing him down was eased to just a dull ache that should fade away with time.

She needed to get with Razor next but she would wait until tomorrow morning. She'd already learned that he was an early riser. Though he had not suffered any trauma, he did have problems dealing with his guilt at not getting to Feral in time before he was raped. It wasn't reasonable, he knew he couldn't have gotten there any faster since he was a prisoner too but his conscious just wouldn't let him drop it. This would make him doubt himself and in his choice of career that could be deadly.

They found Razor deeply involved with three of her friends in a lively debate on psychic powers and their uses. She left Feral there to listen in while she went back outside and to her cottage to be alone to rest.

When dinner rolled around, the group gathered again in the dining room and another excellent meal was consumed. Feral was tired and wanted to retire early. Dr. Runion gave them a guestroom to share rather than stay in the medical room again. He thanked her and made himself comfortable by taking a shower then sliding into bed. The confession to Alice had drained him and all he wanted to do now was sleep.

Razor came in some hours later and was pleased to see Feral sleeping easily. It didn't appear he had a nightmare since his bedding didn't look twisted and his expression was quiet and peaceful.

He'd known Alice had taken Feral away and that they hadn't returned until a couple of hours later. Feral looked drawn but it seemed his spirit was lighter. He hoped so. The Commander had been so depressed after the rape that he worried about the tom's state of mind. But it appeared Alice may have helped him deal with the incident. He'd have to ask her tomorrow.

He took a shower himself, then slipped into the second bed and was asleep instantly.

The next morning, he was up early and making himself breakfast in the communal kitchen. Alice walked in quietly but obviously not quiet enough as the Kat's ears flicked toward her before his head came around and eyed her questioningly.

"Good morning, Razor," she said softly.

"Morning, Alice," he murmured before going back to fixing his breakfast.

"I'd like to talk to you, privately. Perhaps we could eat our breakfast out in the morning sun?" She suggested as she got her a bowl of cereal, added some fruit then milk before turning to look at him.

He frowned and didn't answer right away as he put his meal on a plate and poured himself a glass of milk. He paused a moment to study her then came to a decision.

"Alright. I may as well enjoy some sun like Feral did." He led the way down the hall.

When they reached it she tapped in the code and he reached out and pushed it open for her. She nodded her thanks and stepped through and he followed her.

Taking the same seat she had last time, she waited until Razor had sat down beside her before taking a bite of her food. Seeing that she didn't intend to speak yet, he worked on his own meal. The morning was filled with birdsong and he watched as they flitted about catching insects while he ate his food. It was really nice and peaceful out here.

Some minutes later, she finished and set her bowl on the ground beside her. Razor finished moments later and did the same.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"You noticed that Ulysses was gone for some time and also noted when he returned. Despite being involved in a rather deep discussion, you didn't miss anything. You are a very observant person. I suppose its necessary in your line of work."

"It's how I stay alive." He nodded. "I will say, he seemed much calmer though tired when you two finished. I'm assuming you were able to help him exorcize his demons?"

"I liked to think he did. He felt happier and more at ease getting it off his chest. It's not gone by any means but it is less intense and will become less of a problem as time goes on."

"I'm glad. Thank you helping him. I know for a fact he wouldn't have sought help."

"Yes, I sensed that as well which is why I felt it was so important that he get assistance before you return home. Now I wish to help you get over your misplaced guilt."

He frowned at her.

"You may wish to deny it but you do feel guilt for not rescuing him in time. That is a heroes bane, always certain they can rescue the damsel in distress in time then beat themselves up when they can't. Please, Razor......in our world we'd say you're only human though in your case its you're only one Kat. You have no super powers and there will be times when no matter how hard you try.....you will fail. All you can do in those instances is offer a prayer if its warranted, remember the lesson you'd learn, and move on. Otherwise, the next time you will play the game of 'second guessing' and many more will die including yourself because you'd lost your confidence. Accept what you can't change and move on," she told him firmly.

"I had a criminal pull that on me.....shake my confidence, I mean. He almost had me too until I discovered the deception. Until then, I was useless to my partner. You'd think I'd learn from that experience but this time someone did get hurt and it does eat at me because I can see what it has done to him," Razor said bitterly.

"Yes, I know you do because you are a very compassionate Kat with a heart of gold. But this is a battle he needed to fight on his own if he is to regain his confidence. You can only provide support which is what you did. Now he is ready to move on and so should you."

Razor hung his head. She was right. It did no one any good for him to beat his conscious to a pulp to no good purpose. Feral was feeling better. He would do nothing to jeopardize it so if Feral's ready to move on then he needed to do so as well.

"Yeah, okay.....it will be hard, but I'll do it."

"Good, now you both will be better for it by the time you reach your home."

"Now if only we do get home."

"I believe in Jeffrey. He'll come through for you," Alice said, positively.

Razor gave her a wane smile of hope. The two picked up their dishes and went back inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 12: Seeking the Way Home

When Feral looked up from finishing his breakfast, he was only moderately surprised to see Razor come in from the hallway leading outside, Alice following behind him. The two went to the kitchen and deposited their plates. She said something to Razor, they both smiled then she took her leave going back outside to one of the cottages on the grounds.

Razor saw him and came to his side. "How are you this morning?" He asked, his eyes automatically scanning him.

Feral had long since gotten over Razor doing that. He'd resented it bitterly at first but as he realized the smaller tom was only doing it to ensure Feral was holding up after his trauma, he began to accept it and even welcome the attention. It showed him the tom truly cared how he felt.

"I'm fine, feeling much better in fact," he murmured.

"Yeah, she's a wonder, isn't she?" Razor smiled knowingly.

Feral blushed a bit, but nodded. "Seems we were truly blessed coming here. Now if they can find us a way home......."

"We intend to explore that today, Commander," a familiar voice interrupted. "I had a vision last night and it has shown me the portal is due to arrive tomorrow. What I propose to do is try and catch a glimpse through it and see if your home is reflected in it, my vision says it should be. If all goes well, you may be going home tomorrow when the portal returns."

Both got up suddenly and looked at Jeffrey with desperate hope in their eyes......well at least they could see hope in Feral's eyes.....they only had Razor's body language to tell them how he felt. There were four other psychics standing beside Jeffrey, all giving them encouraging looks and warm smiles.

"Really? That's great! Anything we can do to help?" Razor asked, feeling his heart leap with hope.

"Actually, yes there is. We need you as a focal point as we probe the magic and psychic energies that swirl around you and is responsible for making your auras so chaotic appearing."

"Our auras?" Feral asked, a confused and skeptical note in his voice.

"Yes. All living things have an aura that certain psychics can see as a nimbus of color surrounding you. Yours are a discordant mess of colors and there is supposed to be only one so your theory that the portal is attached to you, seems to be the best description for what we're seeing," Jeffrey explained.

"Oh, well that's interesting to know. So, when do we do this?"

Jeffrey paused and checked his watch. "In a about an hour and a half. We'll set things up in our work room then call for you. We need you to be stripped down to your t-shirts and pants, take all metal off you and above all be in as relaxed a state of mind as you can manage. I suggest you meditate some thirty minutes before hand. Alright?"

"Uh....." Feral looked to Razor for confirmation.

"Sure, we'll be ready," he said with more certainty than he was actually feeling.

"Good, see you both later," Jeffrey said as he and the others headed off toward the lab areas.

When they were completely gone, Feral muttered, "are you sure about this? It feels really creepy to me."

"What choice do we have? This is the closest we've come to getting some kind of help that might really pull off our returning home," Razor sighed, feeling the same as Feral.

"Alright. So what should we do in the meantime?'

"How about going out into the garden or watching TV?"

Feral thought about it a moment. "We can watch TV later, apparently the more interesting shows are on then. Let's go enjoy this world's really nice weather."

"Good choice," Razor grinned then led the way to the outside door, tapped in the code he had seen Alice use, the light turned green immediately. He looked over his shoulder and gave Feral a smirk. The dark tom rolled his eyes but said nothing as the two of them went outside.

They spent the first hour strolling around the grounds, getting some exercise. It was truly beautiful here and they were enjoying themselves. They kept silent and listened to all the wildlife around them, it soothed their souls and made them feel a little more hopeful that maybe this time they would succeed.

Thirty minutes before they were supposed to meet the others, they sat down on the swing they'd used with Alice and meditated. Dr. Runion came out to get them and smiled, seeing the two of them rocking the swing, eyes closed, paws folded in their laps and a look of peace on their strange faces. She hated to ruin their moment but Jeffrey needed them now.

"Okay you two, it's time!" She said, as she came close to them.

They popped their eyes open at the same time and stared at her a moment while they refocused their attention to the here and now.

"Oh, okay.....let's get stripped, Feral," Razor said quickly, leading the way back into the building then to their assigned room.

They quickly took off what Jeffrey requested then left their room, feeling a bit naked. Dr. Reunion was waiting for them and led them down to the lab area. She stepped through an open door and they followed. This was a small room but they immediately noted it was just the outer area to a much larger one they could see through a large pane of glass with Jeffrey and the others waiting for them inside.....obviously this room where they stood was for monitoring the ones in the larger space.

"Go on in," she instructed while she went to sit at a console.

They eyed each other a moment then opened the door nearby and stepped into the larger room. There were no equipment nor furniture here.....it was completely bare. The walls had been painted a dark blue as well as the ceiling. Everywhere glittered which suggested a glitter had been added to the paint. The floor where Jeffrey's group sat in a large circle, was covered in very plush, thick, black carpet.

"Welcome, please sit in the center, backs to each other, cross-legged, paws laying on each knee, eyes closed," Jeffrey instructed them warmly.

Doing as ordered, the pair of Kats walked into the circle, sat down gracefully, tails wrapped around each of their knees, backs pressed together (Feral towering over Razor), and taking a deep breath to relax themselves, they placed their paws on their knees and closed their eyes.

"Keep your minds relaxed and calm. This will take a while so basically, just meditate some more as you did earlier," Jeffrey told them then the room went silent.

Softly, so softly it could barely be heard, an ethereal music filled the room. It was soothing and easy on the mind so Feral and Razor allowed it to seep into them which aided in keeping them calm and relaxed.

Privately Feral thought this was a lot of hokey nonsense but he couldn't deny how relaxed he felt just meditating, letting his mind drift. Perhaps he should do more of this when they got home.

To Jeffrey and his friends, it was much more than an empty room and soft music. As soon as they dropped into a trance state, Jeffrey linked with his companions. He lead the way as they surrounded the pair sitting before them and began to probe the swirling mass of colors.

"_Can you even feel the portal, Jeffrey?" _Gina asked, a touch of concern in her voice.

"_Just barely, be silent a moment while I push ahead more," _Jeffrey muttered.

"_Be careful, bro....." _Leo warned softly.

"_I will, keep me anchored," _Jeffrey warned as he pushed his mind into the maelstrom. At first his mind was buffeted violently and it was only Leo's hold on him that kept him from being swept away.

He kept going, narrowing his focus so that the painful stimuli wouldn't harm or disorient him from his task then finally he burst through a barrier and was greeted by silence at first. He blinked his mental eyes and looked around him then sound struck his ears hard, making him wince. It toned down after a minute, only then did he look around himself. He was on a beach somewhere and over behind him rose a huge city, in front of him, where he heard voices, were Kats playing in the water and on the sand. No one saw him since he was only mental energy.

He drank it all in for some minutes. Wow, what a place! The sky was an odd green, the sun a bit more watery, he noted. Suddenly a roar filled the air and a jet rushed swiftly over the bay toward the city, flying rather low. So low in fact, he was able to see clearly that it was black with blue and red markings, had four engines, and was very streamlined. He realized, in a second, this must be the Turbokat. The jet Razor had built and flew with his partner. The jet flew swiftly over him and on toward the city. He assumed Razor's partner, T-Bone, must be on an errand or just doing patrol over the city. Looking around a moment longer, he realized things seemed rather peaceful at the moment for a city that was under near constant attack.

'_Okay, so I'm in Megakat City. This means the portal is indeed focused here next,' _he thought with pleased relief. _'So now all we have to do is insure it holds this configuration for their leap.'_

He began to push his way back through the maelstrom again, pulling on the tether Leo was holding on him.....oddly it felt a little stronger than he remembered going in.

_**Back in the lab.......**_

"_He's been gone far too long. Leo do you still have him?" _Gina asked worriedly.

"_Yes, but it's getting really hard to hold him. Increase your energies with mine," _Leo called out, urgently.

The rest did as asked, pouring all they could risk without dropping the protection they were holding over the pair of Kats.

It seemed like forever before suddenly they felt Jeffrey's mind return to them with a sharp burst of alien energy which gave them all a bit of a headache. But they ignored the pain as they concentrated on their friend, checking to see if he was alright.

"_Jeffrey?"_

"_I'm okay! It's a bit like being a ball in a pinball machine......a real firestorm of various energies. How long was I gone?"_

"_Over thirty minutes, we were getting worried and Leo had to call for more energy to keep you tethered," _Leticcia reported.

"_Hmm, that's not good. To me it felt like only a few minutes. That means we're going to have to hold the portal far longer than I thought and the rest of our friends are going to have to bolster our energies to do this."_

"_Then it does lead home for them?" _ Timothy asked hopefully.

"_Yes! But the eddy's that control it are in constant movement so it will be up to us to hold it open long enough for them to leap through. It will take a bad toll on our psychic energies, give us terrible headaches and leave us flat on our backs for more than a week. Are you all still willing?" _Jeffrey asked seriously.

Berry scoffed, _"What's a little pain and discomfort compared to the hardships these two have suffered. I'm willing."_

"_Me too," _Tina said stoutly.

The others chimed in their agreement to do this.

"_Okay then, we just have to ask the others, but I have a feeling they will agree as well. Tomorrow is the day, so we better get a lot of rest. Let's drop out of trance and tell them the good news," _Jeffrey said, warmly, pleased things had gone well. Dropping back to the here and now, he blinked, yawned and stretched.

Feral felt like he was dreaming, he'd been sitting here so long. But suddenly he felt a change, a ripple of excitement and movement that made him dare to open his eyes to see what was going on.

Razor had felt the same vibrations and was looking around as well. All of the kittens were rubbing their heads and wincing. He suspected they had all gotten headaches doing whatever the heck they were doing.

"Good news, Commander," Jeffrey said, noting the pair were watching them.

"Really?" Feral felt his heart surge with barely restrained excitement at the note in the kitten's voice.

"Yes, the portal is focused on your home. I got to see it for a brief moment, even saw that beautiful jet of yours, Razor, flying overhead. The city looked peaceful at the moment."

"Oh God! Then T-Bone is alright," Razor said in obvious relief.

"When is the portal going to get here?" Feral asked anxiously.

"Tomorrow around two p.m.. Which is a good thing since all of us will have to rest as much as we can. It took a lot of energy to push me through and even more to bring me back. We've already realized that to get you two through at the right point when the portal appears, we will have to hold it here. It runs like a river and that is why every time it appears you end up somewhere else. The moment it appears it is already switching to somewhere else. This time, we must be waiting for it and catching it before it even appears then holding it open to the right place until you can leap through," Jeffrey explain.

"But, won't that harm you? It sounds like it will if holding the portal a short while wore you out, I can well imagine how much more it will take out of you to hold it longer," Razor objected.

"Please, it's our risk to take. The cost will be headaches and being bedridden for a week and that's all, I promise," Jeffrey said easily.

Feral and Razor gave each other looks of concern. No matter how badly they wanted to go home, no way would they risk others to obtain that dream.

"Uh, uh! No way are you two going to play heroes. We know exactly what you are thinking and we'll not stand for it," Gina scolded them, getting to her feet and walking up to the pair still sitting, putting her hands on her hips. "Now hear this! You have to go home. Your people need you and we are willing to risk a little discomfort to see that you get there. Don't snub our offer......it's insulting and demeaning. Everyone in life takes risks. If no one ever did, life would be very boring and not worth living. So are we going to have any trouble with you?" She demanded, authoritatively.

The two Kats blinked in astonishment at this young kitten's temerity to take them to task and shame them into agreeing. They eyed each other and shrugged in unison. Well, what the heck could they do in the face of such obstinacy and sheer boldness.

"Fine, we'll do whatever you want us to. Thank you for making this effort to send us home," Feral said, sincerely.

"You're welcome. Now, we must speak with the rest of our friends then rest.....probably won't see you until dinnertime," Jeffrey said easily as the group got to their feet, the Kats doing the same then they all filed out of the room.

Dr. Runion was concerned about whether Jeffrey could really do this without burning themselves out but she wasn't about to voice her concerns in front of the Kats. She would speak to Jeffrey later tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 13: Changing Command and Preparing for War

_**Megakat City......**_

The bombshell from the Mayor's office that Steele was being kicked out and a well respected Squadron Commander would replace him as commander was dropped that week and the population cheered. The enforcers were relieved but also confused. Their present temporary commander was out, a new temp was in and though no one was sorry to see Steele ousted, many were shocked and surprised to see Colonel Sharpclaws in his place.

Not that they disliked him, on the contrary, they liked and respected him, but the tom was not in the line for Chief Enforcer so how had he gotten selected, was the main question among the troops.

Knowing what an uproar his selection would cause, Colonel Sharpclaws made a point of reversing all of Steele's bad decisions and quickly beefing up patrols that had been cut to the bone. This perked up the troops spirits more than anything else he could have done. On each shift, he gave a rallying speech, asking his troops to give their all to rid the city of the petty gangsters before the omegas could sweep in and take over. That won him many cheers and promises of standing behind him.

Rather than micro-manage, he sent much of the work piling up on his desk to his former peers, giving them back the authority that Steele had stripped from them. Soon his firm paw on the controls began to show some effect as arrests rose and quiet began to return to the streets.

Not wanting to rock the delicate boat Sharpclaws was manning, T-Bone and Felina did their teamwork under the radar. Their hidden assistance succeeded in speeding up the taking back of the city from the criminal element.

Only one thing did rock their personal boat badly during this time.

"T-Bone!"

"Yeah, Lieutenant!"

"The portal has vanished!" She said, barely controlled tears of anguish filled her voice.

"No!" T-Bone bellowed in angry fear. "When did that happen?"

"Dr. Sinian notified me just a few minutes ago. She said it just glowed brighter than popped out of existence," Felina choked.

Silence greeted her for some minutes.

"T-Bone?"

"Gods! How are they going to return now," he breathed, pain and sorrow choking his own voice.

"I don't know.......can I come over......" she begged softly.

"Of course," he murmured then cut the connection.

Later that night they comforted each other, crying for their loss until they fell asleep in each others arms.

Pushing past their grief, the pair continued their hard work and by the end of another month, things were almost back to the point when Feral had disappeared. Mayor Manx was forced to accept that Callie had been correct as he quickly noted the Katizens were much calmer and complaints fell. Slowly enforcer recruitment began to increase, training was accelerated to fill badly weakened squadrons.

_**In a run down factory near the docks.......**_

One person wasn't happy about the changes and was forced to move up his time table. He had an unhappy feeling he had waited too long already as he stormed around his secret hideout, roaring at his minions and ordering them to hurry up with the preparations that still needed three weeks more to finish properly but that he was insisting be completed immediately.

They worked frantically and nervously as they got the machine Dark Kat felt would help him succeed in taking over the city. In preparation for his attack, he called in all his temporary allies in the city and held a meeting.

"The time table must be moved up. I intend to launch my attack in five days instead a month from now. Your intended part must now happen on the fourth day at six in the evening where you will pound the city's enforcers from all parts of the city until dawn the next morning. They will be so exhausted, it will be easy for me to sweep in and crush the rest of the resistance and the city will be mine," he said with cold determination.

"You're too late, Dark Kat! You should have been ready last month but now the enforcers have taken out nearly half our forces and I heard they are recruiting again. Where do you think we can get more soldiers at such short notice to replace all the ones we've lost?" One of the crime lords demanded, nastily.

Dark Kat moved suddenly, reaching the complainer in a second and snatching him up by his collar, slowly choking him. "Get it from outside the city, I don't care but if you intend to be alive when I've taken this city you'll do what I tell you!" He snarled coldly then let the nearly blue faced Kat drop to the hard floor where he lay coughing as he tried to get his breath back.

No one else dared say anything as Dark Kat eyed them all. "You have your orders, now go and don't fail me!"

_**Later that night at the salvage yard.......**_

"Thanks to your plan, the city is finally getting back it's streets," Felina sighed as she munched on a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, worked better than I hoped it would, but I'm still worried," Chance said, relaxing on his couch with Felina sitting close to him.

"You think Dark Kat is still going to make his move?"

"Yeah. I think he's probably pissed at the switch in command and his attempts to disrupt and weaken the city's forces, failing. So now he'll have to move up his plans and it could be very soon."

"I hope we're ready then.....recruitment is up but the troops are very green and Dark Kat is no push over. Colonel Sharpclaws took me aside and spoke of his concerns on handling a major omega with such an inexperienced force and I had no comforting words to give him. He's right to be worried......I am too. We've done as much as we can to try and prepare for Dark Kat's move but I'm afraid it might not be enough," she said grimly.

"Unfortunately, so am I," Chance sighed. "I really wished Jake was here. He'd have invented something to deal with this," he murmured sadly.

"I know," she said softly, gently caressing his arm. "I wish my uncle was here too."

That pretty much killed any further conversation and soon Felina left for home leaving a worried and sad SWAT Kat behind.

_**Earth.........**_

Waking the next morning, early, Razor went out to the garden to walk and think. He was worried about his partner. If the criminal element had learned T-Bone was alone it could make them bold. Things couldn't be good with Feral gone as well because it meant that idiot Steele was in charge.

He shuddered as his mind easily came up with scenarios of a devastated city. Only thing that made him shove that away was remembering Jeffrey had said the city looked calm and peaceful only yesterday but he couldn't shut out the niggling feeling that it only appeared things were okay.

"Penny for your thoughts," Feral's voice murmured from behind him.

He turned to see the tom standing nearby and eyeing him with concern. "I'm worried about when we get home. Things look good that we'll make it there finally but home might have a nasty surprise waiting for us."

Feral sighed and nodded. "Yes, I've been thinking about that as well. With me gone, things with Steele could have easily gone downhill rapidly. The criminal element will smell his weakness and take advantage even if the omegas don't at first and then if they learned your partner was flying solo......" he shrugged his shoulders and his expression went grim, "......well that's an open invitation isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, most definitely. I wouldn't put it past Dark Kat to orchestrate some kind of wearing down of the enforcers before striking with all he had."

Feral scowled at the scenario Razor painted. "Kat's Alive! He could make the crime lords cause a major crime wave and when my forces are exhausted and decimated, he swoops in and pounds what's left into toothpaste. From there he can take over without any real effort."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid is happening."

"Gee, are you guys always this grim?" Came a young voice from behind them.

They turned and saw Leo eyeing them with pained concern and a small smile.

"Unfortunately, that scenario is probably 90% accurate," Razor said unhappily.

"Truly? Things are hinged on you guys that precariously? One would think you were irreplaceable," he said, mild disbelieve in his voice.

They had the grace to look embarrassed. "Well, no we're not irreplaceable but we do possess the experience and knowledge about these deadly criminals more than anyone else and we know about our....uh...replacements," Feral said in their defense.

"All I can say is I'm glad I don't live in your city. Anyway, I came out here to tell you that after breakfast we're all taking as much rest as we can. We would like to have a pleasant chat with you guys before we do because it will probably be our only opportunity to do so before you're sent home. Would you join us?" Leo asked warmly.

"Sure, we'd love too," Razor said, speaking for both of them.

They trailed after the kitten back into the building. All the psychics were sitting in the large meeting area, chips, snacks, and drinks were sitting on the coffee tables and they looked up with pleased expressions when Razor and Feral walked up to them and took a couch that had been left for them. Leo went to sit with Alice and Tina on the floor.

"We just wanted to get a last chance to talk with you, trade ideas, and perhaps learn a little more about what you may be jumping into when you arrive home. We are all concerned we're sending you into yet another nasty situation even though it is home," Jeffrey said, smiling wanely.

Razor gave Feral a questioningly look. He wondered just how much they should tell these kittens. It wasn't like they could help them in any way so why worry them? Feral's return look was equally questioning.

Before either could come up with a story that might placate the kittens, Leo spoke up and dashed that hope to pieces.

"They are looking at a war by their most vicious omega the moment they get home. They are concerned they will be in the fight of their life and are worried they might lose this time," he reported grimly.

Both Razor and Feral hissed in annoyance but Leo simply gave them a bland look. "I knew you wouldn't tell us the truth because you didn't want us to worry since we can't do anything....however in that, you're very wrong."

Feral winced. 'Crud! There is simply no way to hide anything from these kittens!' Razor's look told him he felt the same way.

"Alright Leo, tell us what's up?" Jeffrey said easily, relaxing in his chair as he prepared to listen.

Leo nodded and proceeded to report every word the pair had said much to their consternation. The kitten shouldn't have been able to have sneaked up on them then stand there long enough to have heard every word of their discussion much less remember it word for word.

When he'd finished, Razor muttered, "geeze, privacy doesn't exist here much."

"You got that right," Feral muttered back, unhappily.

"Don't feel too badly! I've had several years to get used to their way of getting information. You've only had a couple of days," Dr. Runion said with a rueful smile.

"I commiserate with you," Feral said, shaking his head.

"Well, we don't feel beating around the bush and hiding things because they might be unpleasant solves anything. On the contrary, it only makes hard decisions that much more difficult to make or complete with any accuracy." Jeffrey said blandly and without a trace of guilt. "Now, since there is no reason for us to doubt your assessment of the danger to your city, we have some good ideas about how we can even the odds against you," Leo said grimly.

"Huh?" Razor blurted. "Just how do you plan to do that?"

"Oh, we have contacts that can provide us with weapons your world has never seen, certainly not your omegas, and that is how you'll have a better than average chance of saving your city," Tim spoke up with a smirk on his grinning face.

"Weapons? Now wait a minute, Jeffrey......." Dr. Runion objected quickly.

"It's alright, Marion. These aren't like nuclear or anything like that. Besides, they already have that as well as lasers, which we are barely learning to use. No, these are things that are specifically made to control large crowds, riots, and terrorist situations and that are totally different or more powerful than what Aristal uses for the same things," Jeffrey soothed her.

"Why, you little sneak!" Razor gasped, staring at Tim with a hard look. "So that's why you pumped me for all that information on our weaponry."

"Guilty!"

"So, we've put in a call to our contacts and they will have what we need in a few hours. Just before we send you home, Terry, our expert in such things, will show you how the weapons are used, then we send you home and pray for the best outcome for you," Jeffrey said smugly.

All Feral and Razor could do was stare at the kittens with looks of disbelief and amazement.

Dr. Runion sighed and shook her head. Sometimes these kids were just too bright for their own good but their hearts were always in the right place.


	14. Chapter 14

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 14: A Leap for Home

Morning came bright and sunny but Chance felt it might as well have been a dark, stormy day because he had a bad feeling things were going to heat up in the city either today or tomorrow. Last night when Felina left, he went down into the hangar and spoke with Cybertron.

He warned the little robot that he expected war to break out within the next twelve hours and wanted the jet loaded to its max with everything the robot thought they would need and be ready to help Chance during the battle keeping the jet in the air so it needed to insure it had plenty of repair parts aboard as well.

Cybertron assured the tom it would be ready for anything. Sighing in relief, Chance nodded his thanks and went to bed while the little robot carried out its orders and, when finished, recharged itself in preparation for battle.

Having prepared himself as best he could, this morning Chance dressed, ate a substantial breakfast even though he didn't feel hungry then went down to the garage to work on the few cars he had in the shop. He had turned on the illegal enforcer radio they had on a shelf above the work bench and kept a sharp ear out for any reports that would warn him the enemy was on the move.

Over at Enforcer Headquarters, Felina went to see Colonel Sharpclaws before going on duty. She gave the secretary a brief nod before walking past her desk for the commander's door. She knocked briskly and received permission to enter.

Colonel Sharpclaws looked up from his desk littered with reports and frowned at her questioningly as she stepped into the room, closed the door behind her and walked up to his desk.

"Sir, I wanted to speak with you a moment before I went on duty," she said without preamble.

The colonel leaned back in his chair and eyed her for a moment. "What's on your mind lieutenant?"

"Sir, I spoke with T-Bone yesterday. He voiced his concern that Dark Kat may well strike today or tomorrow. Dark Kat lost his opportunity when you took command so T-Bone feels strongly that the omega cannot risk losing too much more ground before launching his attack. He just wanted us to know, he feels a new wave of criminal activity will occur in advance of Dark Kat's arrival," she said briskly.

The colonel nodded his head and pointed at his desk, "those reports from last night, say you're both right. Hard core criminals are being recruited right out in the open for everyone to see. Subtleness has been thrown out the window obviously, for speed. Due to that information, I've already warned the squadron commanders to go to heightened alert, all choppers and jets are to be checked and loaded to the gills and all off duty personnel are being recalled. I've done it as quietly as I can so as not to tip off the criminals but even with all these preparations, I still have an uneasy feeling we're just not going to come out on top. We will be very lucky to be able to hold our own," he said heavily.

Felina grimaced in sympathy. "I know sir, T-Bone feels the same way but we can only do our best to save the city.....what choice do we have?"

"None! Let's just hope our best will be enough," Sharpclaws sighed. "Thanks for letting me know our 'backup support' is ready and alert too. We need all the help we can get right now."

Felina nodded. "You're welcome sir. I'll be going to my post now."

"Good luck, lieutenant and keep your wits about you," Sharpclaws said by way of dismissal.

"I'll do my best, sir and good luck to you." With that last comment, Felina about faced and left for the flight line.

Colonel Sharpclaws swiveled the chair around to stare out the window for a moment. It looked so peaceful and calm out there right now. What he wouldn't give to have the Commander return, perhaps with something to help them.......but that was just wishful thinking and unproductive. With a last look at the sunny day, he turned around and went back to work.

_**On Earth.......**_

While Megakat City prepared for battle, Feral and Razor paced around the compound, trying to relieve their tension as they waited for their afternoon departure. Dr. Runion had given them checkups and assured them they had recovered their strength very nicely despite it being only a few days since they arrived. She ensured they ate a good meal then let them be for the rest of the day.

They watched some TV and researched a little more about earth war tactics which were rather helpful. Now they had only another two hours to go before they were going home, but knowing that didn't help relieve their anxiety about the possibility of entering a war zone immediately or shortly after stepping through the portal. It would be nice to be wrong and that home would be just as quiet as Jeffrey had seen it to be but they were far too pessimistic to believe it.

Actually, Feral had been afraid the city had already gone up in flames while they were gone and had been greatly relieved to hear the it seemed fairly normal. As anxious as he was to go home, he truly wished it was with a chance to relax and recover from the long and difficult travel they'd endured.

Suddenly, he froze in mid step. Razor walking beside him went on a few steps more before he realized Feral had stopped abruptly. He turned and frowned back at the dark tom in concern.

"Kat's alive! We were so focused on getting home that we completely forgot about how we were going to be able to **stay** home!!!" Feral blurted, horror on his face.

Razor blinked at him behind his mask in shocked dismay. "Shit, you're right! We've got to speak to Jeffrey about this right now!" He said urgently, heading back to the building at a run with Feral keeping pace as they reached the door and hurried inside.

They found Dr. Runion passing through the common room when they burst in.

"My goodness! Is something wrong?" She asked quickly.

"We never asked Jeffrey how we were supposed to remain home once we got there. How do we keep the portal from snatching us away again?" Razor spit out anxiously.

Marion gaped at them for a moment in shocked dismay. "Oh dear, we didn't discuss that did we. We'd better go ask Jeffrey right away then. Follow me!" She said quickly, hurrying past them for the door they had just come through.

After reaching the outside, Marion hurriedly walked toward a cottage off to the right of the building. Stopping at the door, she knocked hard.

It took a few minutes but Jeffrey arrived looking a little sleep tossed, concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Jeffrey, no one addressed how Feral and Razor would be able to stay home once the portal sent them there. What's to keep it from sending them away again?" Marion said rapidly.

Jeffrey eyed them a moment calmly then gestured for them to enter his home. The living area was small but comfortable. Once they were inside, he gave them both a grave look which didn't make them feel very happy.

"We checked on that and the best we could determine is when the two of you go through the portal to its point of origin, the magic should collapse and be restored to normal. If it doesn't, then I suggest you find that mysterious pocket watch of your enemy and use it to close it. I wish I could give you a definite answer but I simply don't know enough about magic in general to help you. The portal is a mix of magic and psychic energies which is why we are able to do this much for you," Jeffrey explained quietly. Before either Feral or Razor could explode with anger at this news, he continued, "however, I can tell you, I feel this will be the end of your journey. That is the only assurance I can give you."

Razor and Feral gave a huff of expelled air, letting the anger drain away. Jeffrey's assurance made them feel a little better. Besides, what more could be done anyway.

"Alright, I guess that will have to be good enough. We appreciate what you've done for us just getting us home in the first place, Jeffrey. We'll just hope for the best after we get there, is all," Razor finally managed to say. Feral could only nod in agreement.

Jeffrey gave them an understanding smile. "Well, since I'm up and it's nearly time to gather together, you might as well rouse the rest of them Marion so we can eat and get ready. Has Bracker arrived with our order?"

"Oh, yes......about two hours ago, he left a rather large box for you and it's waiting in the common room," Marion responded.

"Good! Then I'll see you in just a little while," Jeffrey said escorting them to his door and seeing them out.

"I better go wake the others. You two can go wait in the common room while I collect them," she told the pair as she hurried off to the next cottage.

"Why don't we check out that box, eh?" Razor asked Feral as the two of them went back to the building.

"Good idea. We should be able to figure out most of them and save some time," Feral agreed.

"My thoughts exactly."

They hurried their steps and went in through the door, walking down the hall rapidly until they reached the common room. There by the main entry was a rather large wooden box. Feral used his considerable strength to open the slats on the top of the crate.

Peering inside, they saw a variety of lethal weapons nestled carefully inside, protected by packing straw. They began to unload the crate and examine each weapon.

By the time, Dr. Runion had a late lunch being prepared and nearly all the psychics were milling around the common room or helping her fix the food, the pair had figured out nearly 80% of the crate's contents.

Terry, the weapons expert, arrived and smiled at the pair as they handled some of the weapon's with obvious ease. "You're certainly familiar with most of what's been sent for you. Need any further explanations on any that you're already handling?"

"Perhaps one or two things......" Razor muttered as he pointed out a couple of weapons features that were unfamiliar.

Feral listened closely as Terry described and showed them what they needed to know then brought out the rest of the weapons they had been unfamiliar with. Some of the explosives were very similar to what they used but had far more destructive force behind it. A few of the small missiles were nastier than any Razor had designed and built. There were only two of them but he thought they might be just the thing to take out Dark Kat's fear ship, if he'd rebuilt it.

Both would carry a missile a piece and Terry gave the two heavy duty armory bags to load the rest of their weapons into. They looked kind of strange with green bags on each shoulder and a missile under one arm. Ready for anything now, the pair put their weapons down near the crate and went to join the rest for a meal.

Despite the danger the pair faced, the psychics tried to keep the conversation light and bantering during the meal. When finished, they took the dishes to the kitchen and left them. It was time to work now.

With Jeffrey leading the way, the group headed to their work room.

"You two stand in the center, lock your arms together so you can jump together and not risk being separated. I know you've never had to do that before but this time you are loaded down with lots of very explosive stuff. I just want you to get to your destination in one piece and with your weapons. Gina I think those bags should be tied together behind their backs and the missiles tied to their arms," Jeffrey said thoughtfully.

Razor had to hand it to the young human, he could kick himself for not thinking of that himself as he stood still as Gina and a couple of others helped him and Feral get their gear tied tightly to their bodies. It was uncomfortable but they wouldn't have to wear them too long.

Once they were ready, they stood side by side, one arm firmly linked with the other's arm, nervously ready for the return of the portal.

Jeffrey had his core group of psychics sit in a circle nearly against the walls while the rest of the psychics made a second circle directly behind each of the core ones with a hand touching so they would be able to help supplement the first circles energies when needed.

"Alright, time to get this show on the road. We're ready Marion!" Jeffrey called out to Dr. Runion who was monitoring all of them from the observation room. "Razor....Feral....we wish you a safe trip. It was a pleasure meeting you both. Now all you have to do is stay alert and be ready to leap when I shout at you. That will be in your heads, not aloud, so don't be surprised. Ready?"

Both Kats nodded but had some last words to say.

"Thank you again for doing this. It was a pleasure meeting you all too!" Razor said.

"I too sincerely appreciate your assistance when I needed it on arrival. Thank you and good luck to you all, especially you Alice," Feral said with a warm smile.

"You're very welcome, Commander. Remember what I told you about finding someone and being happy," Alice reminded him, grinning in return.

"I'll try." With that last comment, Feral nodded toward Jeffrey that they were ready to go.

"Time to concentrate.....this shouldn't take very long," Jeffrey told them then closed his eyes to begin dropping into a trance, his friends immediately following him. The music they had heard before began pouring out softly from the hidden speakers.

Razor could feel Feral's nervous tension through his arm and he had no doubt he was displaying the same tension. He added a fervent prayer this succeeded.

That tension mounted as the minutes past and the portal still didn't appear but the two never moved and they never doubted Jeffrey's word that the portal would be here.

Jeffrey found the swirling mess that was the entry point for the portal. He used all the energy everyone was pouring into him to snag the portal and pulled it toward him. It was like trying to tug a mack truck......it took a steady pulling to bring it to the reality that was Earth then hold it in place.

"_Alright everyone, we can't let this go until they can get completely through it," _he gritted out to his companions as he worked hard to hold the dimension the portal was presently displaying and struggling to keep it from changing the channel, as it were. It felt like trying to hold back a river which was, in truth, exactly what he was doing.

"_We got you, bro!" _Leo's voice floated into his mind.

His anchor chimed in, _"don't worry, Jeffy....I've got a tight hold on you._"

Various mind voices drifted to him as he felt the increase of power from the outer circle of psychics. Jeffrey's brain was already feeling the intense pressure. 'This is going to hurt like a bitch,' he thought but never once released his hold.

Both Kats inhaled sharply as the familiar and hated portal appeared. Near tears of relief filled their eyes as they saw something very familiar in the opening......something that had not been present every time they had jumped through it......the Turbokat flying toward them.

"_Razor.....Feral.....now!" _Jeffrey barked into the Kat's minds.

They nearly jumped out of their fur at the sudden shout in their heads. As if that were a prod, the two leaped forward into the portal. To their surprise, the normal disorienting barrage of colors and sound didn't happen, instead they appeared in midair some fifty feet above the waters of the bay. Hitting it at this rate of speed would be like landing on concrete....just as hard and just as deadly.

They clung to each other, eyes wide with horror as the water came rushing up but in the next second, something surrounded them, bringing their bodies to a very hard stop just ten feet above the water. Looking up they saw the Turbokat above them as they swung from a long cable.


	15. Chapter 15

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 15: Girding for War

T-Bone had decided to do a patrol to ease his growing restlessness while they waited for Dark Kat to make his move. There had been some feints already by the criminal element but they had managed to squash many of them as quick as they occurred. However, he knew they were just testing them before launching an all out citywide attack.

He was passing over the bay when one of the Pastmaster's portals appeared directly in front of him. He pulled back on the throttle and went to VTOL immediately then saw two figures falling from the portal toward the water below. Not hesitating an instant, he glided the jet forward quickly while firing a spider-chain missile at the pair, never noticing the portal had already winked out.

To his relief, he caught them with distance to spare. Putting the jet on autopilot, he dropped down into the cargo hold and quickly winched up the netting. His heart was hammering in his chest, hope filling him as the net got closer and closer then he could see who it was and he whooped loudly.

"Razor......Feral.....oh God! You're back!" He said, tears of joy filling his eyes as he quickly pulled the pair into the cargo hold and closed the door.

Quickly he helped get the netting off them then just stared, drinking in their very real presence after so long missing. The pair had their arms tightly wrapped around each other, they had some kind of heavy camo bags over each arm but what made him gape were the missiles each had under one of their arms.

"Kat's Alive! Why the hell did we appear in the air like that?" Feral finally managed to say as he released Razor and tried to get his heart to calm down.

"I think it was because Jeffrey was actually forcing the portal to stay in one spot and it just happened to be in mid air when he did it and it would also explain why we didn't suffer severe disorientation this trip either because it was usually switching dimensions whenever it swallowed us up," Razor responded, looking around at the Turbokat then grinning happily at his partner.

"Hey buddy, it's so good to see you again. Here, help us get these things off. Our rescuers tied them to our bodies so we wouldn't lose them," he said as he gestured for Feral to turn around so he could untie the big tom's burden.

Shaking himself, T-Bone quickly moved forward and did as his friend asked until all the bags were off and laying on the floor next to the impressive looking missiles.

Thus freed, Razor turned and gave his partner a hard hug. "Gods! I'm so glad to be home and back with you again."

"Oh Razor! I thought for sure you were lost forever when the portal vanished from the museum after being there for so many months," T-Bone choked in happy relief.

"It did? I thought it vanished the moment we left?" Razor said, mildly surprised.

"No, we made the Pastmaster keep it pinned there but just a month ago it vanished."

"Where is the Pastmaster now and his watch?" Feral broke in quickly.

"Uh.....he's still in jail that I know of and his watch is being kept at the museum," T-Bone said confused by Feral's anxious look.

Feral turned to Razor with a look the smaller SWAT Kat could interprete easily. "We need to get the Pastmaster to cancel the curse or whatever it is on us before the portal returns to get us again," he said grimly.

"Exactly! T-Bone take us........" Feral started to order.

"Hold it.....hold it! First tell me what the heck is going on! Or do we have time, because I don't want to lose you again," the confused tabby asked.

Razor huffed out a breath and thought a moment. The portal wouldn't return for days and T-Bone **did** need to know a little of what happened to them just as they needed to be briefed on what went on in their absence. No matter how urgent it was to get to the Pastmaster this needed to be done first.

"How much fuel have you got?" He finally asked, a tired smile gracing his mouth.

T-Bone blinked at him for a second then said, "a full tank.....I was just starting a patrol."

"Good! Come on, Ulysses, he **does **need to know and the portal won't return for a few days anyway so sit down and let's get this over with. We need to know what's been going on too you know," Razor said to Feral, taking a seat nearby.

Feral eyed him a long moment then sighed and silently agreed, taking a nearby jump seat.

T-Bone stared at Feral in shocked amazement. Not once had the big tom objected to taking direction from Razor and, not only that, he willingly obeyed without a complaint. Even more strange was Razor calling him by his first name! What the heck had happened to them? Worry now adding to his confusion, T-Bone took a seat as well and listened.

It took more than thirty minutes for Razor to fill his partner in on just the bare bones of what he and Feral had endured. T-Bone looked alternately, horrified and anguished. He just knew there was more to their story but now wasn't the time to probe deeper so he, in turn, briefed them on what had been going on (except for Felina knowing who they were). He would tell Razor that in private.

"Sharpclaws, huh? Well, he is a good officer, though he wouldn't have been my first choice. Why him?" Feral asked, puzzled.

"He wasn't anti-SWAT Kat, was reasonable, and the troops liked and respected him plus he had a very good idea why the crime spree was going on. That more than anything made him the perfect candidate to fix what Steele had done to the enforcers and he did too," T-Bone explained.

"So things are nearly back where it was when I left?"

"Pretty much except for having a very green force," T-Bone nodded, grimacing about that downside.

Feral sighed. "Well, that can't be helped but it's good to know I don't have to fix things myself, that would waste valuable time we don't have. Razor and I have brought back some fire power that hopefully will end this upcoming battle fast.....at least that's our plan."

"Really? Wow! That's good news. I'm fed up with playing chess with Dark Kat.....I want to win this thing and put him out of business for a long time," T-Bone said, pleased. "Well, I think first we need to brief Felina and Colonel Sharpclaws that you're back then get the Pastmaster to make sure you guys don't disappear again," T-Bone decided.

"Good plan! Let's go!" Feral agreed, eager to get back to his old life.

Razor slapped Feral on the shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.....Feral returned it with a thumb's up. Turning away, Razor followed his partner up into the cockpit while Feral cinched his seatbelt.

As he put the spare helmet on that was behind his seat, Razor sighed with happiness as he went over his weapons board, lovingly touching it. He had thought he would never see it again except in his dreams. It was so good to be home.

T-Bone smiled at the sound of his friend's happy sigh. He was incredibly happy to see Razor again though he was confused by his behavior with Feral. Then again, they had only each other to help them survive the terrors they encountered during their multiple dimensional jumps so it was understandable they would get to be friendly to one another.

Razor was thin and his g-suit was barely in one piece and completely weaponless, apparently lost along the way. Feral looked no better.....he had noted a haunted look in the big tom's eyes and wondered what nightmare he had endured to get that. A lot had definitely happened to them and he hoped he would get the chance to hear it when things had calmed down and they could finally relax.

Sighing mentally, he shoved his distracting thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on the task they had set themselves.

He called ahead so that Sharpclaws could give him permission to land and to have Felina return from patrol so she could greet her uncle. As he was about to sign off, Razor interrupted.

"We need to keep our return a secret Colonel. I suggest you come to the Turbokat personally and meet with us in the cargo hold. We don't want Dark Kat to learn of our return."

"That's actually a great idea! See you in a few minutes," Colonel Sharpclaws returned then cut the connection so he could recall Felina back to base.

When the Turbokat landed at the end of the flight line, the enforcers stared at it in confused hostility. They'd been instructed to not approach nor fire on the jet. Colonel Sharpclaws appeared from the hangar and marched rapidly toward the black jet. Behind him a chopper arrived and landed not far from the Turbokat.

The chopper had barely touched down and engine cut before a figure hopped off and raced to the jet as the cargo hold side door opened. Sharpclaws stepped up inside with Felina hot on his heels. As soon as the pair were aboard, T-Bone pulled it shut and turned to watch the happy reunion. His face lit with a smile he shared with the Colonel as they watched the, oh so proper, Commander willingly allowed his excited and joyful niece to hug him for dear life, kissing his face and crying.

"Oh Uncle, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I thought the same, kitten," he murmured softly as he buried his face in her hair and hugged her tightly, unshed tears glimmering in his eyes.

After allowing their emotions free rein for a long moment, the two finally pulled apart, smiling broadly at each before turning to face the group waiting patiently.

"Colonel Sharpclaws, I hear you have been doing a great job of undoing Steele's incompetence," Feral rumbled, reaching forward and shaking the Colonel's paw.

Smiling and blushing a little at the compliment from his Commander, he said, "I did my best, sir. I just hope it was enough to get us through the war we're expecting any time now and may I say.....welcome home, sir."

"Thank you, it is good to be home at last. T-Bone briefed us quickly about what's been going on and I'm happy to say Razor and I were blessed with some really good friends on our last stop and this is the result," Feral said, turning and pointing down at the weapons laying on the floor. "These are weapons with a bit more firepower than ours. The missiles are for taking out Dark Kat. Our hope is to end this battle faster than it has time to get started."

"Now that would be fantastic. I tell you true, sir, I was really worried about trying to fight with such an inexperienced force at paw," Sharpclaws sighed with relief.

"I can well imagine....," Feral began before a sharp electronic chirp interrupted them.

All turned to see what had made the noise and saw Cybertron. Razor grinned widely.

"Cybertron! T-Bone what is it doing here?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. Well, without you I was overwhelmed. It was Felina who came to me and said I needed to find help besides her and I remembered the Professor's little robot. I was truly lucky he had finished repairing it just a few weeks before I asked and gave it back to me. The little guy has been a godsend as he kept the jet and my weapons working," T-Bone said with real pleasure as he slapped the little robot on the back. It chirped with happiness that it had pleased its master.

Razor held his paw out to the robot to shake, it returned the clasp. "Thank you for keeping my partner and friend safe. You're a real gem!"

Cybertron gave another happy chirp.

"Well isn't that a handy thing..." Feral murmured thoughtfully, eyeing the little robot with interest.

"You know, Hackle has that giant robot operational too," T-Bone reminded his partner.

"Yeah, I know. Uh.....wait.....that's it! We can ask to use that robot as well. That thing could help clean up the thugs that are supposed to come out of the woodwork to harass the enforcers to weaken them. If we use Cybertron II for that, it will keep your green force alive to fight the real battle with Dark Kat," Razor said excitedly, turning to Feral to see what he thought.

Feral eyed him in shocked surprise then a grin of relief spread across his face. "Hell yes! We need to get with Hackle right now and see about using the robot."

"Only thing is, we have to promise it won't be used to kill. The professor is really firm on that since he wanted his robots to benefit Katkind not be used as a war machine," T-Bone cautioned.

The Colonal, Felina and Feral stared at him in dismay. "He's really hard lined about that?" Feral finally asked.

"Yeah, T-Bone's right. Remember, Hackle left Pumadyne because he hated that his work was being used for war purposes. He's a pacifist through and through," Razor sighed. "I'll speak with him. I'm sure I can convince him we only intend to use the robot for aiding the enforcers in capturing criminals and end this conflict without casualties on either side. Hopefully that will allow him to keep his peace vows while helping the city as he had planned."

"Sounds like a good plan. However, take Felina with you as well. But while you're doing that, what should I be doing besides staying out of view that is," Feral asked.

"We still need to get the Pastmaster to close the portal. Use some of the things you were forced to learn to lean on that creep. Though don't forget he's dead so some things won't scare him as they would a living creature. Be creative," Razor said, giving Feral a significant look and a smirk.

Feral smirked darkly back. "Good idea! Make sure the Professor knows not to give away that we're back," he said. Razor nodded. Feral turned to his temporary Commander and ordered, "Colonel, go retrieve the Pastmaster from the prison and his watch from Dr. Sinian. Bring them back here and escort the creep to the jet, only you and him will board. I'll get out of him what we need, don't worry!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. It felt good to have something to do while they waited for Dark Kat to make his move. Colonel Sharpclaws left the jet then T-Bone lifted off and flew toward the Professor's lab/home, releasing the cyclotron, with Razor and Felina aboard, to the road that ran to the Professor's home. He left them and returned to the flight line to wait.

Razor felt good racing along aboard his cyclotron. He just wished he could enjoy being home but, as much of his life was, being needed never seemed to stop. A stray thought went through his head that he desperately needed to change his worn out g-suit and get a new glovatrix. He felt naked without any weapons on him.

They reached Hackle's rear entrance that the two of them used often. The security camera spotted the bike and notified the elderly inventor that he had a visitor. The hangar door began to slowly open a few minutes later allowing Razor to ride the bike inside.

A confused and concerned Professor was walking toward them but when he saw it was Razor, his face split with a wide grin of pleasure and relief.

"Razor! It is so good to see you have finally returned home. T-Bone was so lost without you." He exclaimed, coming up to the small SWAT Kat and giving him a warm hug.

"I just returned, Professor. It's really great to be back," Razor said warmly, hugging back then releasing the frail tom, dismounting the bike as Felina did the same.

"Hello Lieutenant! Uh....did the Commander return home as well?" He asked carefully.

"Yes! He's a little thinner and his uniform is worn to almost nothing but he's alive and well!" Felina said happily.

"I am truly glad for that," Hackle said with a relieved grin. "So what brings you two here to see me?"

"We need help. I know I just returned but apparently Dark Kat is preparing to take out the city and he just might succeed since the last wave of criminal attacks has decimated the enforcers and, though they've increased their numbers recently, the troops are really green. What we need is something that will help us tip the balance of power our way," Razor explained.

The professor's face went grave and he shook his head. "My robots are not to be used to wage war, Razor. You know this. I only designed them for peaceful use"

"But that's exactly what we want Cybertron II to do. With its impervious body, it could simply pluck gang members up, disarm them, then hand them over to the enforcers to be jailed. No one would be harmed, enforcer nor Katizen nor the bad guys, and this battle would be over quickly with literally no casualties. Wasn't this what you intended? I know you mentioned once that you had meant to have robots aid the enforcers in the performance of their duties. This is exactly what you described," Razor insisted.

Hackle sighed and thought about what Razor was asking. The young tom was correct, that was indeed what he had meant for his robots to do. How was this any different? The robot wasn't going to be used to take over a country, fight a war (except one on crime), and wasn't going to be killing anyone. So Razor was correct, this was what he made the robot for.

"You're right. This was what I intended. Do you want me to send it along with you?" He asked, making up his mind.

Razor and Felina sighed in relief. "No, I will contact you when to send it so it can surprise the enemy. I remember you told me it could move rapidly so it would be on scene quick enough to do what we need. Thank you so much Professor. I want this to be over so I can enjoy being home finally."

"I can certainly understand that, Razor. It is unfair you aren't able to do that after being away so very long. Very well, I will be waiting for your call," he said warmly.

"Thanks. We've got to go," Razor said, giving the Professor a wave as he and Felina climbed back aboard the cyclotron.

"Certainly, farewell and good luck," he said, signally the doors to open again. The pair roared off back toward the city once more.


	16. Chapter 16

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 16: Ending the Threat of the Portal

Feral and T-Bone were forced to sit and wait in the Turbokat as it sat on the Enforcer flight line while they waited word from Razor asking to be picked up or the appearance of Colonel Sharpclaws with the Pastmaster.

While they waited, T-Bone sat in his pilot's seat and stared off in distant thought. He was thrilled his partner was back and wished they could just go home and catch up but, as was usual in their hectic lives, their chosen career always managed to get in the way.

Feral couldn't risk being seen by his enforcers yet which grated on him......it felt almost like being a prisoner again. He was home, damn it!!! But here he was hiding still! To ease his frustration at not being able to go to his apartment or even his office, he huddled on the ladder to the cockpit and peered cautiously outside, drinking in the sights of home.

T-Bone could see him through his mirror and saw the longing in Feral's eyes. Just as he felt cheated at not being able to be with his partner, he could plainly see the ache on the dark tom's face of how badly he wanted to be truly home.

"I'm sorry you're cooped up in here. It's not fair you two can't just enjoy being home at last," he said sympathetically.

Feral glanced away from the city view through the cockpit window to see the tabby staring at him. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Believe me, I've been forced to get used to disappointment and delays. Dimensional traveling taught me that hard lesson very well," he grunted bitterly.

"I can see it on both your faces that what you two went through was much harsher than Razor was letting on....." T-Bone murmured, a questioningly lilt in his voice, trying to see if Feral would shed a little more light on what they'd endured.

Feral didn't respond, turning his head away to stare outside again.

T-Bone tried again. "I was shocked to see how thin you've become and there's something sad and lost in your eyes that troubles me. I hope you seek help for whatever it was that put that look there," he said carefully. That 'something in their eyes and manner' was what spooked him the most. He was very worried about their state of mind after such a harrowing adventure.

Feral didn't respond to the tabby's half hearted attempts to get him to open up or even take him to task for daring to ask in the first place......that was very unlike the Chief Enforcer he knew that wouldn't hesitate to take him to task on any subject.

T-Bone stared at him while his mind remembered what the tom had been like so many months ago.....stiff necked, arrogant, explosive temper, and very much by the book. That Feral seemed to be missing and in its place was this cautious, watchful warrior who thought before he spoke and listened to others before making decisions with an underlying coldness of purpose that said 'don't mess with me or you won't live to regret it'.

Gone was the hot tempered, quick to take action without looking, Chief Enforcer, who had easily dealt with the myriad of criminals and scientific accidents, but had a terrible time bringing down the omegas which infuriated and frustrated him. T-Bone had a feeling this new Feral would have no such difficulties nor hangups because he wouldn't be trying to bring in omegas alive, capturing them in any condition would be just fine for him now.

T-Bone shivered. Though he hated the omegas with a passion, he had been trained to bring them in and he wasn't a killer at heart. Whatever horrors Feral and his partner had dealt with had burnt that squeamishness out of them.

He hated to say it, but it looked like this new Feral would be far more effective than the one that had left months ago. He sighed mentally. That wasn't a bad thing really. He'd learned the hard way just how effective the before-Feral had been keeping crime under control because he had been forced to deal with the rising crime rate as well as the omegas butting in at the same time without much enforcer support.

It had been a bitter pill for him to swallow, accepting that basic truth. He and Razor had no clue what it took to control a population the size of Megakat City and yet, despite severe funds shortage and not enough trained enforcers, Feral had managed it. It shamed him to think they had razzed the Commander for his inability to handle the omegas when it really wasn't the dark tom's fault. Now having to do his best alone for nearly a year, he realized this city needed Feral and the SWAT Kats needed to be his backup rather than his constant pains-in-the-tail.

Still, knowing that to be true couldn't get him to verbally apologize so he settled for giving a backhanded compliment mixed with his understanding of how hard Feral's job was to do. He murmured as if to himself, "You know, with you and my partner gone and me having to hold down the fort so long alone, it made me truly appreciate the job you did as Chief Enforcer. I guess I didn't realize how much crime was kept in check by you until Steele had command. I and Felina were forced to stay on duty nearly 24/7 to keep things from completely melting down. And I was also trying to maintain Razor and I's livelihood that kept our bills paid and food on the table. If it weren't for your niece and Hackle lending me Cybertron, I would have folded or been killed some time ago from the pressure."

Feral flicked his eyes back to the tabby in mild surprise. It was unusual for the stubborn tom to admit such a weakness especially to his avowed enemy. It was even more unusual for him to actually compliment him, even if it was in a round about way. He studied the tom more closely and saw an individual who had been hardened by adversity into someone more mature than the reckless hotshot he had left months ago. T-Bone also looked tired, worn and at his wit's end.

He sighed mentally. It seemed no one in this fiasco had been spared some harsh lessons. They were all more harder and more battle worn than nearly a year ago. Some part of him mourned that loss innocence but for the city's sake, those new lessons were the ones that were going to save it.

However, he could see T-Bone was wary of this new person before him. Though he didn't really want to speak of those terrible times, T-Bone needed to understand why they were this way so he could adjust his thinking and be able to work with Razor and himself as they were now. It would save a lot of misunderstandings later and he didn't want Razor to suffer any problems being back with his partner.

"I'm happy you finally realized that and I learned some important lessons too. I went from hating you both to learning to trust your partner explicitly just as he did me. That trust was what kept us from dying in some really hideous ways. Our pooled skills saw us through many escapes and some truly terrible times," he said honestly. "One such incident that involved me, threatened my sanity and will to live. It was only your partner's determination to not let me die by helping me heal emotionally and physically, that allowed me to go on. On our last stop, we admitted to each other that we would not have survived if we'd been alone...because we had each other, we succeeded in returning home alive and well."

Shocked, T-Bone could only stare at Feral. Whatever it was that Feral had endured, the echoes of it could still be heard in his voice. What the hell had happened to him that was so bad that he would even contemplate suicide? Shaking himself, T-Bone felt himself moved to reassure the tom in some way. "I'm sure you wouldn't have done that no matter how badly hurt you were. You've always been far too strong willed and stubborn. I'm certain sheer determination would have kept you going."

Feral shook his head slowly and a haunted look slipped into his eyes. "Trust me, I wouldn't have made it because at that moment all I wanted to do was die. Razor didn't tell you what happened to me on that wolf world, respecting my wishes to put it behind me but perhaps you should know just how bad it got for us so you'll understand.

They were a sick, perverted society that believed in slavery. When we drop into a new dimension, we're disoriented....helpless for several minutes and this made it easy for this group of wolves to take us prisoner. We were kept in terrible conditions for a night then dragged to a market to be auctioned off the next morning where we were forced to watch helplessly as we were bought by separate owners and dragged off. My owner was a brutal, sadistic and powerful wolf who chained me to a bed and raped me, causing the maximum amount of pain and humiliation he could." He paused, the memory still painful enough to sting but not enough to hurt as badly as it had before Alice helped him.

After settling himself, he continued, "I'd never felt such agony and shame before. My rear was on fire and I knew I was bleeding. His vicious laugh and promises of more to come still ring in my ears once in a while. He'd taken a break to eat and bragged about what other vile things he was going to do to me when Razor slipped into the room from an open window, knocked the creature out and quickly released me. We escaped through the window and hid for two days from the hunting wolves before the portal returned to take us away, putting us on an empty, barren world. I was barely aware of my surroundings....being in so much pain and shock.....but Razor did his best to help me heal and patched over my shattered self esteem, getting me strong enough to handle the next jump which was a good thing as that world was filled with deadly predators, that kept us running and hiding and where Razor was injured.

I struggled to keep him alive until our next jump which proved to be our salvation. Not only did those young psychics tell us they could get us home but one of them, who was a talented empath, helped me overcome the outrage, humiliation and pain from the rape that still haunted me and then she eased Razor's guilt he felt for not finding a way to rescue me before it happened. We enjoyed a few peaceful and enjoyable days with them before they used their abilities to send us home and had a friend who gave us these powerful weapons because they wanted us safe when we got home," he finished, a small smile on his lips as he added, "in answer to your suggestion about seeking counseling, neither Razor nor I need it now....thank you for your concern."

T-Bone gaped at him in horror, shock, and sorrow. That was far more terrible than anything he could have imagined. He felt sick inside to know Feral had been so viciously violated. As he stared at the tom now, he could see, though haunted a little by his experience, Feral did look calm and at ease. Thank God they had run into some good people this last time or he would have been dealing with some nasty stuff for months maybe years to come.

"Crud, Feral!!! I'm....shoot....sorry is so lame for what you've been through....I'm just so relieved you both managed to make it home alive and I'm truly glad you both received help because we need you whole of mind and spirit if we're to save our city," he managed to say finally.

Feral nodded and offered a wane smile. It seemed telling T-Bone about the painful aspects of their travels had been a good one. The tom was more understanding and in tune with them once more. "It's good to be home and to be appreciated. If all goes well, we will see peace for a time once more. But first we have to keep Razor and I from being plucked away again."

"If I have to wring that nasty creature's neck, I'll make sure he prevents that from happening," T-Bone promised, a cold smile on his lips.

Feral's eyes glittered with the same determination and cold intent. "You'll have to beat me to it first......" he started to say when his eyes caught sight of movement through the window and quickly stated, "it looks like we're about to get our chance....Sharpclaws has arrived." He moved to drop back down the ladder as he spoke.

T-Bone looked out his cockpit and saw the procession of enforcers guarding the Pastmaster with Colonel Sharpclaws leading the way. He hurriedly got out of his seat and slid down the ladder to the cargo bay. He went to the small side door and opened it, accepting the sorcerer from the enforcers paws then allowed the Colonel to enter after the tom told the enforcers to wait outside then signaled T-Bone to close the door once more.

Keeping a firm grip on the heavily chained and manacled sorcerer's arm, Feral waited until the door was closed before beginning to speak with the little gnome.

"What do you want with me? Isn't it enough that I'm forced to remain in this modern atrocity of a world and not be able to leave!" The Pastmaster spat bitterly before Feral could open his mouth.

Without any warning, Feral yanked the arm he was holding, caught up the other arm with almost casual ease, bringing the sorcerer face to face with him. Caught off guard by the sudden rough handling, the Pastmaster gasped in shocked surprise and a little shudder sped down his undead body at the strange, cold look in Feral's golden eyes.

"I want you to remove whatever it is that's making that portal follow Razor and I and that snatches us away to another dimension every few days!" Feral demanded icily.

The Pastmaster gaped at him in bewilderment. "It follows you?" He managed to asked in stunned amazement.

"That's what I said!" Feral snapped, shaking the creature.

"I...I...don't know! I've never heard of such a thing. I know I can use magic to make it open where I want and call it but I've never read about it actually attaching itself to people like that!" He said in confusion.

Feral scowled angrily. "Can you make it stop?" He demanded again.

"I don't know until I look at it to see why it's doing that!" The Pastmaster snapped, regaining some of his arrogance.

Feral stared at the creature for a long moment, thinking over his options. "Then you'll get the chance to do that plus be allowed to go home and never return here again," he said slowly.

T-Bone glared at Feral in shock. "What? Why would you let him go and how can you trust him to do what we ask?" He spit in anger.

Feral ignored T-Bone's shocked response. Keeping his eyes only on the Pastmaster, he stated firmly, "the way this will work is you will put a geis on yourself while you swear to help us and not try to escape. Once you've done that, you will be given your watch so you can discover and fix the reason the portal follows us then you will be granted your freedom. Do you understand?"

The Pastmaster gaped at Feral in shock. "How do you know about a geis?"

"None of your business. Let's just say Razor and I had some experience with it during one of our stops. I repeat...do you understand the rules of the deal?"

Frowning, the Pastmaster didn't respond right away. He disliked the idea he could no longer return to this time period however depending on how the geis was worded, there still might be a way for him to circumvent it, in any case he would finally have his watch and be able to get out of here. With his plans tentatively made, he nodded.

"Very well, I agree!"

"Good! Then here is the geis....you will repeat it word for word from me or the deal's off and you'll face death with certainty at my paws immediately and I promise you I can deliver on it too." Feral said coldly.

The Pastmaster froze, he had a really bad feeling about this but it was too late to back out now. Warily he waited to see what Feral would demand as the geis.

"Feral, what the heck is a geis?" T-Bone demanded. Colonel Sharpclaws, who had been standing back against the wall of the jet keeping silent, wanted to know the answer to that as well.

Grunting in annoyance, Feral quickly answered. "It is a magically binding promise. The one making the promise must obey every word of it or their own magic will punish them as it sees fit, usually by death."

T-Bone's eyes widened at that. "Wow! That's pretty binding alright."

Feral just nodded then turned back to the Pastmaster and began to intone, "I promise to find a way to prevent the dimensional portal from taking Ulysses Feral and Razor from their dimension ever again. I promise to never leave the time period of my origins and create havoc with my magic for as long as I exist."

The Pastmaster had been echoing Feral's words dutifully until he came to that last sentence, halting abruptly in anger. "No! I will not agree to that!

"You will agree to it just the way I said it or never leave here alive!" Feral told it with cold determination.

The sorcerer stared back hotly for several minutes but something in Feral's manner and eyes told him the dark tom had not been bluffing when he said failure to agree meant instant death. But was permanent death preferable to being locked in his own time? He thought about his options but there were none except for perhaps finding a spell that could free him...that was a long shot but since he was already dead, time meant nothing to him and he liked being aware and didn't want to give it up.

Giving a put upon sigh, he nodded and grimly repeated the final sentence. As the last word left his lips, a strange feeling of weirdness filled everyone there, briefly, before fading away. Whatever that had been, it seemed to be what Feral had expected because he nodded in grim satisfaction.

"You have the watch Colonel?" He asked holding out his paw.

"Yes sir!" Sharpclaws reached into his inner uniform pocket and brought forth the large gold pocket watch he'd retrieved from Dr. Sinian and handed it to Feral.

The Pastmaster eyed it avidly as Feral held it firmly in his paw. Without hesitation, Feral gave it to the sorcerer then stepped back to stand with T-Bone and Colonel Sharpclaws. The Pastmaster felt giddy relief at having his magic talisman once more in his paws

Uncertain how much magical knowledge Feral possessed, the Pastmaster carefully did a screening spell to see if the geis was fully engaged. To his dismay, because it was his own magic being used to set it, the geis was in place and he could see it would chose to dispel his essence without hesitation if he should break it. Scowling to himself, he went on to call up a portal without further delay.

A magical portal appeared and hovered in front of the cargo ramp door. Feral shivered uncomfortably. It made him nervous and afraid to be this close to an open portal. Feeling Feral's shiver of fear and understanding the reason, T-Bone felt a compassionate desire to ease the tom and, without anyone seeing it, he carefully raised his left paw and gave the big tom a comforting caress to his back.

Feral startled and sucked in a breath, his head whipping to the side to stare at T-Bone in questioning surprise. T-Bone gave him a soothing smile and whispered, "easy, I know that thing is really scary to you but I'll do what I can to keep you safe," he promised.

Blinking in amazed surprise, he was able to give T-Bone a wane smile and a whispered 'thank you' before returning his attention to the portal before him.

The Pastmaster ignored what was going on behind him as he studied the portal intently. He frowned when he found the odd anomaly but after much probing and muttered investigatory spells, he was satisfied that the oddness was fading and would no longer be a threat soon. He let the portal collapse then turned around to face the waiting group.

In that cold raspy voice, he said, "I cannot find the reason for the strange anomaly I found but I was able to determine it was the one that clung to you. According to my spells, it is already dissipating and will be gone before another twelve hours pass. You are safe. I, however, must wait those twelve hours before using the portal to go home. Its matrix is contaminated until then."

"Hmm, well then you will have to submit to being under guard until then. I will not risk you wandering around with that much power at your disposal so back to jail you go. However, you don't have to return to Megakat Prison. We'll just keep you here at Enforcer Headquarters," Feral said firmly, feeling relief and joy at being free of the portal at last.

The Pastmaster scowled angrily but couldn't argue since he would be going home soon enough. Taking that as an order, Colonel Sharpclaws took the Pastmaster into custody once more. T-Bone opened the cargo door and the enforcers waiting took charge of the prisoner. Sharpclaws led the way into headquarters.

Before either could say anything, T-Bone's helmet radio burst into life.

"Hey buddy, we're ready for pickup. We're waiting a mile outside the Professor's home. You copy?" Razor called.

"Yeah, I hear you and we have good news. We'll tell you as soon as we pick you up," T-Bone said happily, heading for the cockpit while Feral went to take a seat, a huge smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 17: Enjoying a Brief Interlude

T-Bone went to VTOL and taxied off the flight line then switched to forward motion and applied all engines to get to Razor quickly. In less than five minutes he was flying over the highway indicated by his partner and spotted the cyclotron. Razor immediately began racing down the road, matching his speed to the Turbokat as soon he saw the jet arrive overhead.

"Ready for retrieval in three....two.....one..." T-Bone called out, the special ramp already open to receive the bike.

"Roger....airborne and.......we're in!" Razor said as he slipped aboard, smooth as silk, the ramp closing up behind him as he shut down the bike engine and locked it in place. He and Felina climbed off.

Feral smiled warmly at them, then spoke to the smaller tom, "we're free Razor.....got the Pastmaster to check the portal......he said he didn't have a clue as to why it attached itself to us but that whatever caused it was fading and would be gone in about twelve hours."

Razor whooped for joy. "Radical! That's my kind of good news. So what did you do with the Pastmaster after that?"

"He's stuck until after the twelve hours are over.....something to do with the oddity making it impossible for him to access the portal safely yet. I have him on ice at headquarters. He wasn't happy but didn't argue. I'm really glad we learned about that business of a geis.....it worked like a charm to keep the Pastmaster from breaking his promise. I also made sure he could never leave his own place of origin nor use his magic to escape ever again."

"Brilliant! Never having to worry about that creep is fantastic. I have to say, that might have been a really nasty dimensional stop but it certainly paid off in a big way. Should also help us solve any future magical problems too," Razor said smugly.

"Razor! You coming up, buddy?" T-Bone's voice broke in over Razor's helmet radio.

"Just give me a few minutes more, T-Bone," he told his partner receiving a snort of amusement in return before turning back to Feral. "So what's the plan now......oh and Professor Hackle said we could use Cybertron II...."

"Excellent! Then I guess the only thing left is the waiting but no way do I want to be stuck in this jet for the duration, however long that will be," Feral snorted.

"Well, T-Bone did say they thought Dark Kat was going to make his move within the next twenty-four hours or so. How about this.....we drop you off at your apartment. You can clean up at least, rest and recuperate without anyone being aware you're there. I don't think we should even tell Ms. Briggs were back yet. The less people that know the better, I think," Razor said thoughtfully. "I can't wait to go home for just a little while myself."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea but how will I know what's going on?"

"I'll let you know immediately, Uncle and come get you!" Felina jumped into their conversation.

"Good idea, Lieutenant. Ulysses, I think I'll keep the missiles on the Turbokat but you go ahead and take your bag of goodies with you," Razor suggested.

Feral thought about it for a minute but could find nothing wrong with the plans so nodded, "okay, I can go with that. Wait! Which attack? The ones with criminals or Dark Kat or both?"

"Oh......well, do you want to be in on the criminal one?" Razor asked, hesitantly.

"Hmm, actually, no....Cybertron II and Colonel Sharpclaws should be able to handle the criminals attack wave and, as you say, we don't want to tip our paws yet. I would assume that would hold true of you. I know it's hard to allow your partner to go without you but he does have Cybertron I to help him and the enforcers apparently are used to seeing him help them out along with Felina. We don't want any change in behavior to tip anyone off that something's different," Feral decided thoughtfully.

"You're right. It will feel strange seeing him take off without me and sitting at home, listening to what's going on and you know that will drive me buggy but if you can do it so can I," Razor said with sigh of disappointment.

"I understand completely. Just one other thing though...."

"What's that?"

"Make sure we get informed and brought in immediately if Dark Kat changes tactics and shows up just as the criminals are being cleaned up. He could you know."

"Crud! You're right about that but we'll both know immediately if that happens because we'll be listening in on our radios," Razor reminded him.

"He's right Uncle! And if that happens, I'll be winging your way as fast as I can. It sounds like you guys have it all worked out so how about I get back to my patrol......and here, Uncle....take my radio and here's the spare key to your apartment," Felina said warmly as she handed over her portable radio and a gold key.

"Oh, thank you for remembering that, Felina. Okay! We're set then. Razor, have T-Bone get us back to headquarters to let her off," Feral said to the SWAT Kat.

Razor nodded and climbed back up into the cockpit. "T-Bone, take us back to Enforcer Headquarters to drop off Felina then we'll take Feral to his apartment before going home ourselves. Got it?"

"Roger, headquarters next!" T-Bone agreed, already flying in the direction of the enforcer building as he guessed they would need to drop off Felina. Minutes later he was going to VTOL and landing at the end of the flight line.

Razor called down into the cargo hold, "Here's your stop Lieutenant!"

"See you later, Felina," Feral said, giving her another hug before she quickly left the jet then he called up, "she's off, let's be going!"

In answer, the jet lifted off smoothly and headed north. "Give us the exact location of your apartment building, Commander," T-Bone called to him.

Feral gave him an aerial description and within five minutes he felt the jet drop down and land. He went to the exit door and hopped off, slamming the door behind him. He ran toward the roof entryway to get away from the VTOL's blast of air as the jet took off for home.

He opened the door and hurried down the short flight of stairs to his floor, fortunately, his apartment was just a few feet from the door as he popped it open and peered out. No one was in the hall so he slipped out and hurried to his own door, unlocked it and stepped inside. Closing the door, he leaned against it and sighed.

Staring around at his home he thought he might never see again, he was pleased to note Felina had kept it dust free. Pushing off the door, he laid the key on a small table nearby and moved through the living space for the kitchen.

Since Felina had no way of knowing he would return, he expected to find the fridge empty and wasn't disappointed when he found he was right. Opening the door of the fridge revealed a gleaming, clean interior, empty of everything. He sighed and checked the freezer, here he was greeted by the same thing. Closing it he went to the cupboards and rummaged around for a few minutes. At least the canned and packaged food didn't spoil and he was able to make himself a decent lunch.

With food in paw, he ambled to the living room and flicked on the TV. It was great to see familiar things on the screen. He settled into his recliner and ate his lunch in relaxed pleasure. A shower and fresh clothes would be next on his list as well as going through the huge pile of mail and newspapers stacked on his coffee table.

Knowing how much his partner wanted to be home, T-Bone poured on the power to get there as fast as possible. He swooped down into their secret hangar and parked the jet on its turntable. They sat in silence as it rose to the main floor. The second it stopped, T-Bone signaled the canopy to open and heard Razor leap out instantly.

Smiling to himself, T-Bone quickly followed his excited and happy partner to the changing area. By the time he got there, Razor had already stripped off his ratty g-suit and tossed it into the trash.

"Yes, finally I get to put some decent clothes on!" Jake sighed in relief as he pulled on his familiar coveralls.

Laughing, Chance said, "I can safely say, that was the rattiest g-suit I have ever seen. Except for being a bit too thin, Jake.....you look great."

"Thanks buddy, I feel great. Let's eat, I'm starving!" Jake said, dashing for the ladder and quickly climbing up to their apartment, not even pausing in the garage.

"Wait for me!" Chance snorted in amusement as he scrambled after his partner. "I have to do the ordering you know!"

"I know that so hurry up and do it already. I've been craving pizza for so long it hurts!"

Still amused and so very happy to have his partner back, Chance went to the phone in the kitchen and ordered. While they waited, he went and got some milk and a bag of chips out for them to eat. He handed a milk to Jake when he reached the living room where Jake had already turned on the TV.

"I missed watching TV. The last stop we made had TV but it was really weird stuff besides watching hairless creatures doing things very much like we do here though Feral and I did pick up some good info there," Jake murmured as he surfed around for a bit before finally settling on one channel.

"Everywhere you went was really different?" Chance asked curiously.

"What was strange about all the jumps was how similar they were to home and yet not. The similarities caused us some problems at first because we thought too many times that we'd found home only to learn, it only looked like home but the creatures obviously were not. We encountered, birds, wolves, walking trees, dogs, one with every kind of animal we have in the zoo or in the wild but they were intelligent and walked on two legs, some things that look like walking nightmares and were just as terrifying, others with totally primitive things that would eat you, and worlds with nothing but ruins, volcanoes, or completely barren and dead. Just about anything you could possibly imagine and ones you couldn't, not even in your worst nightmare was out there," Jake said with a shudder. "We encountered technology beyond our own, those that were behind us, primitive stone age, medieval, totally unknown, and magical.

"Wow! That's incredible and terrible at the same time. I'm really glad you guys came back with your sanity intact," Chance said in shocked dismay.

"You're right about that. Many were the times, I was afraid we weren't going to keep our sanity and I think the fact we were never in one place longer than two to four days helped a lot. Some of those places would have killed us for certain if we'd been there any longer," Jake said, shivering.

"Feral said he was certain you guys wouldn't have survived if you'd been alone. Is that how you felt too?"

A grim look filled Jake's eyes. "You better believe it! There were things that came from my past that would have driven me insane and there were those that were from Feral's nightmares. We had to help each other overcome our fears and keep going.....it was that bad. Trust me, Chance...when things got really nasty, I was glad Ulysses had my back. He has an uncanny sixth sense that was sharpened really well on our travels. Sometimes, it was the only thing between us and instant death. I owe him a lot," he said solemnly.

Chance stared at his partner a long moment before saying, "he said exactly the same thing and at the time I didn't know what to think but now that you've told me a little more and he's admitted the worst thing he's endured......I can now understand how you've actually become tight friends and comrades. That's going to take some time to get used to but the advantage is he won't be constantly on our tails any longer."

"He told you about the rape, huh?"

"Yeah, damn Jake that was so horrible to hear and made me sick to think something so vile befell such a strong kat. I wish I could go to that dimension and kill that SOB just for him."

Jake smiled warmly. "I'm sure he'd be pleased to hear you say that, Chance." Then his face went sad as he remembered, "that was the most nightmarish time for me. I was terrified he would die and it looked like he might because he was in such bad shape and I had no medicines to help with his pain. I'm just lucky he didn't get an infection."

He shuddered suddenly, his voice going low and hushed as he went on to say, "the thought of going on alone freaked me out and I did everything I could even laying down with him and hugging him tightly, begging for all I was worth that he wouldn't leave me." He shook his head to dispel the lingering anguish of that memory and drank his milk hurriedly to alleviate the sudden lump in his throat.

A look of deep concern filled Chance's eyes. "Are you two going to be okay after something so personal and intense?"

Jake stared blindly at the TV for a long moment before answering, his voice hesitant, "I don't know actually. We've become close.....after what we've been through it would have been hard not to......but now that we're home.....I just don't know." He turned his head to stare at his partner with a concerned look. "I've got you nearby to help with the nightmares if they come and I'm certain, despite Alice's help, they will......but Ulysses doesn't and I'm worried about him being alone for the first time in so long. I don't want to see him suffer but I'm not certain what I can do about it," he said troubled.

Chance stared back at his friend and felt a strange lump at the back of his throat. It was because of Feral his friend had returned. How could things be back to normal when the two of them would never be normal again. Jake was right to be concerned. Chance didn't want to see the Chief Enforcer suffer after all he'd been through.

"I think, perhaps, you should stay in close touch......maybe go to his apartment regularly to be sure he's okay and adjusting. You two can't pretend things will go back to normal because you've been through too much together for that to ever happen. Even I have some adjusting to do. Oh....." he paused as he remembered what else he needed to tell his partner.

"Oh what?" Jake asked, frowning in confusion.

"Well, I was having such a hard time handling things all alone that I apparently gave myself away. Felina saw it, got suspicious and came snooping around the yard. She discovered who we really are but its okay, she'll never give that away not even to her uncle. She was just so concerned for me and wanted to offer her advice and help. That was when she told me to trust someone and find some way to get help." He paused and stared at his partner who had, at first, looked shocked, but was gradually calming down as he listened.

"She was exactly what I needed. I missed you so badly and everything was falling down around me. I was feeling so horribly overwhelmed and about ready to give up so her finding out right when she did was the only reason I was still flying and doing my job when you suddenly returned falling from the sky."

"Well crud! I think I owe her thanks for that. So you two have become close?" Jake asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, though we've not crossed the intimacy barrier, however, I won't deny the attraction is there, certainly."

Suddenly the door bell rang and Chance hopped from his seat to go pay for their pizza. Minutes later, he returned with two boxes which he plopped onto the coffee table. Steam rose fragrantly as Jake quickly opened one of the boxes and quickly drew out a piece.

"Hmmmm......oh how heavenly this tastes," he moaned as he devoured a slice in two bites then a look of dismay crossed his face.

"What's wrong, burn your tongue?" Chance asked in amusement as he consumed his slice.

"No, I just realized, Ulysses can't order food and except for packaged or canned stuff his fridge will be empty," Jake said unhappily.

Chance blinked in surprise at how upset Jake was about Feral's welfare but then, he reminded himself, he'd just got told how much they looked after each other. That certainly wouldn't stop just because they were home now and he suddenly realized just how much that was going to affect their relationship as friends and how they dealt with Feral from now on. He needed to figure out how they were going to deal with this but for right now he needed to soothe Jake's need to protect the one he spent so many months with.

"Well, I'm certain he's already fixed himself something by now Jake or I'd be happy to take some pizza to him," he murmured quietly.

Jake stared at him in surprise then relaxed and smiled as he grabbed another slice. "Gee, thanks buddy that's thoughtful of you and you're right, Ulysses would have found something to eat by now and is enjoying watching TV as I am. It just feels strange not having him here to enjoy this with me," he said, shrugging as he tried to dispel the odd feelings he was having.

Chance just nodded his understanding and vowed to himself to keep a close eye on his partner. Things were going to be very interesting around here and perhaps, not in a good way.

If Chance could have been in Feral's apartment right then, he would find his concerns well founded. After enjoying being home for a few hours, Feral found himself restless and lonely. Yes, he was home but he had been used to having someone by his side at every moment and didn't know how to get used to being alone again and not sure if he wanted to.

Shaking himself angrily, he stalked off to his bathroom, perhaps a long hot shower would help him relax and get some much needed rest but what he was going to do to pass the rest of the day nor how he was going to sleep in his own bed alone, he didn't know.

After enjoying a pleasant afternoon and with no work in the garage, Jake thought he'd see what Cybertron had done to the Turbokat and weapons while he'd been gone. Over the next three hours he learned all the changes and gave the little robot a high five compliment for its great work.

By the time he and Chance were figuring out what to have for dinner, he was growing uncomfortable and uneasy. When dinner arrived, which was Chinese, he didn't have an appetite and kept looking out their apartment window.

Chance eyed his partner in concern. "Hey, buddy.....what's wrong?"

Jake jerked his attention back to his food and his friend. The food still didn't entice him and his frown only increased. He sighed and set his carton down.

"I'm worried. Ulysses may have been okay with going home at first but somehow I don't think he's okay now as evening approaches."

The tabby set his food down and stared at Jake worriedly. This was really causing the cinnamon tom grief and stress. He had hoped this problem would wait a little longer before having to be dealt with but it was obvious the two travelers were too attached to be apart yet. Shaking his head, he knew it would hurt him to do this but he didn't want his friend to be miserable.

"Jake, go to him......its okay. You're too worried and it will keep you from getting any rest which is what we all need now if we're to be alert and ready for Dark Kat. Go stay with him and get back to me in the morning. I'll be okay, honest," he said sincerely.

Jake looked stricken as well as hopeful. "But I just returned! It's not right that I run out on you now!"

"I told you! I'm fine with it! It's you that isn't okay about it and I don't want you this distressed. Please, just go. It won't help anyone if Feral is exhausted too," Chance said firmly.

Sitting still for a long moment, completely torn, Jake finally came to a decision, shook himself and nodded. "Okay, thanks for being so understanding Chance," he said with a wane smile as he gathered up his food and hurriedly went to his room.

Some ten minutes later, he had packed some food with him, changed to Razor and was racing off through the city so rapidly no one could tell which SWAT Kat it was. He reached Feral's apartment in twenty minutes and parked his bike behind the apartment dumpster out of sight.

Though he didn't know Feral's apartment number, he guessed accurately, that the Commander would chose a place for a quick exit when needed when he was recalled to duty and that meant taking an apartment next to the roof exit.

He rappeled up the side of the building to the roof then took the stairs, pausing to peer out the stair door and finding the hall empty. Slipping out he hurried to Feral's door and knocked hard then retreated to the stair door and waited.

Moments later, the door opened and Feral stepped out, looking around in confused anger.

"Ssssst......it's me!" Razor hissed at him. Feral turned and eyed Razor with surprise but stepped to one side and allowed the SWAT Kat to enter before closing the door behind him.

"Lock it! I'm staying the night!" Razor said lightly as he went into the living area and unpacked the food he'd brought as well as a six-pack of milk.

Feral blinked in confusion as he locked his front door and slowly walked back into his living space, staring at Razor sitting on the couch as if he belonged there.

"What are you doing here?"

His face going serious, Razor said quietly, "you and I have traveled together nearly a year and have been each others companion and guardian. Despite being home, that need to protect and be close hasn't disappeared and I doubt it will for a very long time or at least until we feel truly safe once more. I was so worried about you that I made myself miserable and T-Bone knew it. He practically ordered me to go to you. I could see it hurt him but he was right, we won't be any good to our friends and our city if we're tired and stressed. So come here and sit down. I've brought you Chinese and milk."

Feral stared at Razor for a long moment then smiled and relaxed. It was hard for him to admit it but he felt as miserable as Razor said he was and was dismayed by it. But Razor was right, they couldn't be apart yet because they'd become too reliant on each other. So, he felt grateful to T-Bone for having understood their need and accepted it enough to be willing to send away his best friend despite his own real desire to be with his lost partner once more.

"Thank you. I was okay at first but after taking a nap and catching up on my mail, I was lost and felt more alone than I thought I would be," he admitted softly as he took a seat on the couch near the small tom and shared the food with him.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of and I couldn't bear to let that happen to you," Razor murmured then dug into his food.

They said nothing more and watched some TV together. When they went to bed, Razor stripped down to his boxers and tee as did Feral and they climbed into bed together, falling asleep almost immediately, comforted by each others closeness.


	18. Chapter 18

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 18: The Waiting Begins

"Ah, it felt soo good to be sleeping in my own bed finally," Feral sighed as he stretched and yawned, sitting up in bed, early the next morning.

"Hmm, well it might not have been my bed but it was comfortable and I agree.....it was much better than the beds at Dr. Runion's place probably because it is home," Razor murmured agreeably, rising himself to stretch.

"Glad Dark Kat didn't feel the need to do anything yet too so I finally feel really rested. How about a nice hot shower and then we'll see if I have anything in the fridge for breakfast."

"Good idea! Flip you for the shower!" Razor said jokingly. Feral simply laughed and gestured for the smaller Kat to go ahead.

Grinning with pleasure, Razor climbed out of bed, grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom. Feral sighed happily and sat for a moment, savoring the welcome feeling of being in his own room......his apartment.....hell just being back in his own dimension.....no fears of someone or something attacking them......just the muffled sounds of a city rising for the day humming through his windows.

'Nothing could be better than this,' he thought to himself. Giving out another sigh of contentment, he shoved the bedding off himself and left it to pad over to his closet where he pawed through his clothes then sneezed. He pulled out a uniform that was covered in dust and stared at it in dismay.

At that moment, Razor, who'd taken a quick shower, stepped back into the room and stared at Feral holding a uniform before him with a sour look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at it? It's covered in dust!"

The SWAT Kat moved closer then grimaced at the thick dust on the clothes then looked into the closet. He sneezed and backed away quickly.

"Oh wow! I'm sorry big guy but since no one thought to enter your closet and vac as they did the apartment itself, this is really no surprise, I'm afraid," Razor said, shaking his head sadly.

"Kat's Alive! I certainly didn't plan on doing laundry when I got home," Feral growled in annoyance.

"Well, since time might be against us, you might want to just wash a set of clothes right now while we're getting something to eat," the smaller male said reasonably.

"What a nuisance," Feral groaned as he went about collecting a full outfit, all of it, even those in the drawers were musty scented, and carried them off to his mini washer and dryer.

While he was busy, Razor checked out the cupboards and fridge for food. "Why don't you go ahead and get your shower done," he called out as he studied the fairly empty icebox.

"Yeah, I will," the big tom grumbled as he started the washing machine. "Did you leave me any hot water?" He asked distractedly.

"Of course! I'm no water hog like my partner!" Razor snorted, in mock offense. Feral gave him a wane smile, his good humor returning a little then leaving the room for the bathroom.

Shaking his head at the state of Feral's pantry, Razor gave up his search and went to make a call. By the time Feral appeared dressed in a towel, heavenly odors of something good filled his nose.

"Wow! How did you find enough to make breakfast that smells that good?" He asked eyeing Razor in surprise as he gingerly sat down, trying to keep the towel in place as he took a seat at the table that was already set.

Razor gave him a sly smile. "Called my partner and had it delivered, of course! There was absolutely nothing in this place to eat and I'm hungry." He pulled from the microwave bags of delivered goodies and set it on the table then he turned to the fridge and dragged out a gallon milk jug.

Feral could only blink at Razor in surprise for a long moment as the smaller Kat flitted around serving them both.

"You mean to tell me you actually got your 'always sleeps late' partner to pick up breakfast for us?" He finally asked in disbelief.

"Yeah.....it was easier than I thought it would be. Guess he felt guilty about the fact you couldn't go shopping yet. Anyway, he didn't complain and here we are......so dig in already!" Razor told him firmly as he reached for his breakfast sandwich and took a big bite, hungrily.

Feral just shook his head and dug into his food......he was ravenous as well.

They ate in companionable silence then cleared the table when they were through. A ding from the laundry alcove told them Feral's clothes were ready for the dryer. He went to take care of it while Razor went to the living room and flicked on the TV.

Sighing in frustration, Feral joined the smaller Kat, taking a seat in his recliner. The towel slipped a bit revealing his sizable package, annoyed, he yanked on the towel to cover himself better. Razor just smiled in amusement......Feral could have chosen to sit naked if he wanted since the SWAT Kat had already seen him in that state many times during their travels.

"You know.....I was surprised the towels weren't covered in dust too," he mused, turning his attention back to the TV and his channel surfing.

"Someone replaced them recently, lucky for me."

"What a thing to be grateful for but since we hadn't seen a towel until our last stop, I'd say you were indeed lucky since we rarely had anything to dry with in the first place."

"Gods! How right you are!" Feral chortled.

It felt nice to have someone in his home to talk to even if it was a SWAT Kat. It still had the power to amaze him at how much he relied and enjoyed Razor's company. He had a feeling he would, eventually, develop a tolerance for T-Bone as well.

It would be a strange thing for the city to see him more friendly toward the vigilantes but as long as he didn't actively accept their inclusion as legal defenders of the city, neither the Mayor nor the populace could fault him for his relaxed stance.....except for his own enforcers, that is.

As far as Feral was concerned, one of the pair had already proven his worth and, by what T-Bone had told him about what he'd gone through to keep the city safe, the big, loud mouthed tom was fast earning his respect as well.

But all that was unimportant right now. All that mattered was getting rid of their biggest pains in the neck.......Dark Kat and Viper. Only after they had been taken care of, could he finally feel happy and safe on being home.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Razor asked quietly, interrupting Feral's ruminating.

"Hmm, oh just thinking about what we have to do next to truly feel safe and happy.....getting rid of those two omegas," he said shrugging.

"Yeah, you got that right. I'm certain all that hardware Jeffrey and his friends got us will ensure those two will be defeated soundly and stay that way for a very long time."

"Or never be a problem again," Feral murmured more to himself than Razor.

The smaller tom raised his eyebrows behind his mask at that comment. Though he wished for the same thing, he hadn't been willing to voice it aloud. It was strange to hear Feral being willing to 'break' the law to end the threat to the city permanently. Their harrowing trip had harden them both more than he'd realized. He sighed mentally and pretended he hadn't heard the comment.

They turned their attention to the TV and enjoyed some of the daytime shows they never got to watch because they were usually working. An hour later, the dryer buzzed letting Feral know his clothes were done. As he went to get dressed, Razor summoned T-Bone to pick them up. Time to get to work.

T-Bone was there some fifteen minutes later, landing on Feral's apartment roof. He called his partner to let them know he was there. Feral was pulling on his overcoat that he had to shake out over the balcony to free it of dust, then the two of them headed for the roof, climbing aboard moments later.

Once Razor was settled behind him and Feral was strapped in a jump seat in the cargo hold, T-Bone sent the jet upward until it was hidden in the light cloud cover overhead. Once he'd reached a safe altitude where patrolling enforcers wouldn't spot them, he put the jet on VTOL, set the autopilot then he and Razor went down to the hold to speak with Feral.

"Okay guys, what's planned for today as we wait for Dark Kat to make his move?"

"I'm assuming sometime today dark crud is going to make the crime lords attack in concert around the city. We need to be at a command post of some kind to listen and wait for that to occur so we can tell Professor Hackle to send Cybertron II into battle. After that, we have to wait and listen for any sign of Dark Kat using the distraction to sweep in with his own army. So where should we go to do this?" Razor asked.

"Hmm, I would say my headquarters would be the obvious choice but we still don't want to be seen by anyone......." Feral mused thoughtfully.

"That's true but you're right......it is the best place to be at the center of the action and where to coordinate the battle," T-Bone said reluctantly.

"Well, then we have to be disguised and taken in by Colonel Sharpclaws. We can hide out in your office, Feral," Razor suggested.

"That would work and to get you there, we contact Felina and have her come pick you two up from midair where no one, especially Dark Kat, can see you," T-Bone added in agreement.

Feral nodded, pleased at such a simple solution. "Perfect! That should work really well. You have a way to call her, T-Bone?"

"Yeah, I gave her one of our communicators," the pilot said, pulling out the communicator and summoning Felina.

While T-Bone was busy, Feral turned to Razor. "We should spend the time going over our new weapons and figuring out how best to utilize them in the coming battle."

"You're right! I see you already have yours so....." Razor went over to where he had stowed his weapons bag, pulled it out and placed the strap over his shoulder, "......and now, so do I. Oh, I need to load those two missiles in the bay for T-Bone......give me a paw!" He said suddenly, dropping his bag to the floor again then walking over to the two missiles.

Feral dropped his bag next to Razor's and went over to lift the other missile and followed the smaller tom to the bomb bay area of the cargo hold. Razor pulled up the hidden door and jumped inside. Feral carefully handed off each missile as the vigilante put them in place and hooked them up. Finished, he climbed out of the bay, closed it up then went up the ladder to his weapons console. Ten minutes later, he had the data loaded and returned to the cargo hold.

The pair picked up their ammo bags again and turned to T-Bone. "Okay, she'll be here in about another ten minutes. I see you guys got the missiles ready so now all we have to do is wait. It's going to be hard for me to sit around. I don't want to be involved in anything else until this goes down."

"Then you should go back to the hangar and top off the fuel tanks so you can do a patrol of the city. I suggest a triangle pass that includes the Megakat Museum to Pumadyne to city hall. That should encompass the area the criminals are most likely to target and anything else in between and stay high so you're not seen," Razor ordered him.

"Okay, that makes sense and keeps me right at paw when things pop!"

Suddenly a burst of sound came from his communicator he still held in his paw. "T-Bone, I'm hovering right outside!" Came Felina's voice.

"Roger!"

The three made for the side cargo door. Razor opened it and there was Felina hovering in her chopper as close as she dared. T-Bone extended a ramp located beneath the door which Felina used to carefully toss a heavy bag onto. The ramp slowly retracted and Razor snatched the bag as the ramp vanished within the jet.

Quickly the pair pulled out the enforcer uniforms and pulled them on over their present clothes. Feral was forced to take off his still dusty overcoat and leave it behind as the uniform just barely fit him as did the helmet which hid his face and head. Thus attired, the pair prepared to leap into the hovering chopper.

Razor extended the ramp once more with him holding onto the end of it as it went out into the air. At the very end of its extension, he waited until Felina was holding her chopper as close as she dared then leaped into the open cockpit door. Once he was safe, Feral crawled out on the ramp and moments later leaped into the air, curling into a ball as he rolled into the chopper cargo hold and fetching up against the far wall. Razor helped him to his feet then reached out and closed the door.

Taking a seat, the SWAT Kat accepted Feral's weapon's bag as the big tom went to take the copilot seat next to Felina. Meanwhile, T-Bone had retracted the ramp and signaled the cargo door closed. He turned to see Felina moving further away from the jet. She waved to him and he returned it then they both veered away from each other heading in opposite directions.

Upon arrival at headquarters, Felina landed in her normal spot and shut down the engines. Acting as if this was a normal day, she climbed down as her disguised Uncle did the same on his side. Razor opened the side door and climbed down as well. Felina headed off across the tarmac making for the hangar and passing through, responding to greetings tossed to her in a causal manner.

The three reached the elevator and took it up to Feral's floor, decanting at the top and walking down the short hall to the his offices. Feral's secretary blinked in questioning surprise at the sight of Felina and the two enforcers but said nothing as the Lieutenant merely nodded and smiled confidently at her as she continued on to the Chief Enforcer's door and knocked briskly. A surprised 'come in' resounded from inside and she opened the door and stepped through, behind her Razor shut and locked the door.

Colonel Sharpclaws blinked at her in surprise. "Lieutenant Feral? Something wrong?"

"No, we just decided to hide out here and wait for Dark Kat to show himself," the tallest of the enforcers said, pulling his helmet off.

"Sir! Are you sure about this........the risk?"

"We went from the Turbokat to Felina's chopper in midair plus disguised ourselves, as you can see. Every precaution was taken and I understand your objection, but there's nothing else for Razor and I to do until the action starts so I felt being here at the center of what will surely be one of Dark Kat's targets made more sense than waiting in our separate homes," Feral explained.

"You have a point there, sir. Perhaps you can also help me unbury from all this paperwork too?" Sharpclaws asked hopefully, pointing ruefully at the stack of work before him.

Feral chuckled warmly at that woeful comment. "I'd be glad to and believe me, I never thought I'd be saying that. But first Razor and I want to go over our goodies we were given by our saviors," he said as he went to his work table and laid down the bag, beginning to draw things out to lay them on the table. Razor moved to his side and did the same.

Curious both the Colonel and Felina came over to peer at the weapons.

"Hmm, this looks like some of our paw weapons....sort of...." Felina murmured as she studied one of the smaller pistols.

"Yeah, some of this stuff is very much like ours but with a much stronger kick. They don't use laser much yet but they have made some really potent explosives in really small packages. That blue putty like stuff is really an explosive....." Razor said in mild amusement.

Colonel Sharpclaws jerked his fingers away immediately. "Don't worry! It won't blow up without this to set it off," Razor said showing them what looked like simple cording. "You light it and step back. This small amount can blow up a tank."

"That's amazing! Only a rocket can do that for us!" The Colonel said in awe.

"Yeah, this stuff is going to finish off Dark Kat in a way he never dreamed of and they have sonic weapons that are powerful enough to split metal and shatter buildings," Feral said in grim satisfaction.

Colonel Sharpclaws watched as the pair went through all the strange and deadly weapons, explaining what each did. As he listened in fascination, he realized they might actually win this time against the omegas and he could hardly wait to see it happen.


	19. Chapter 19

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 19: The First Skirmish

As ordered, the various crime lords made their first strikes beginning late at night at many locations around the city.

- With excellent fire power and the proper tools, a crew of six managed to break into the Megakat Mint and were attempting to make off with some gold bullion.

- A crew of ten slipped into Megakat Pharmaceutical, a factory that produced most of the drugs used in the city and attempted to make off with huge canisters of chemicals for making illegal drugs.

- A mercenary team of ten burst into the part of Pumadyne that designed and developed new weapons to steal as many prototypes they could lay their paws on.

- An enterprising team of skilled thieves stole into the jewelry exchange to attempt stealing a cache of diamonds worth a quarter of a million dollars.

- Smaller teams of four blitzed through a casino, taking the cash from the main safe as well as robbing customers of wallets and purses while sowing fear by shooting up the game tables and slot machines. The owner had escaped being killed by hiding in a bolt hole designed for that in the basement of his business. He was targeted due to being honest and not willing to pay protection to the local mob. Several night clubs not run by gangs also suffered the same fate.

Grim faced, Feral knew this was the first wave they had been waiting for and he was ready. Sending orders through Colonel Sharpclaws he sent out large complements of troops. Felina was sent out on the pharmaceutical call. She in turn contacted T-Bone to be her back up.

The patrol cars were all supplemented by a tank crew, a chopper, and a large squad of troops. The idea was to get in fast and take out the thugs with as little loss of life and property damage as possible.

At first, his tactics seem to be working very well. The robbery in progress at the mint was halted with little bloodshed.....the crooks being taken by surprise by the number of enforcers surrounding them.

At the casino, they arrived in time to catch the thugs escaping in their muscle cars and after a brief, fast chase, took them out quickly. Only one was lost due to the fool losing control and slamming into a lamp post, turning his ride into a fiery pyre.

The night clubs were a little harder as the crooks never stayed long before moving on to the next but after many hours, a detective managed to determine where they would strike next and had teams be there in time to grab the perpetrators.

The pharmaceutical factory was a bit more difficult. The crooks had the night shift and guards at gun point and were still loading what were very dangerous chemicals. T-Bone and Felina flew toward the building on the side away from where the altercation was occurring then landing on the roof. They slipped in through a roof access point, heading to the ground floor as fast as they could.

"First order of business is rescuing the hostages," Felina said tightly as she and T-Bone quickly navigated the huge complex using a schematic she'd gotten before leaving headquarters.

"Right! But it's a big building and we've got to hurry," T-Bone grunted in acknowledgement.

A SWAT Team had already barricaded the escape route of the criminals and were presently keeping them from being able to escape. Right now, though, the crooks were still loading, using the hostages to keep SWAT at bay and for making their escape.

So it was a stand off at the moment with SWAT keeping the leader and his crew preoccupied while their secret weapons, Felina and T-Bone, moved closer and closer to their location.

After more than ten tense minutes of sneaking close without being seen or heard, the two arrived at the scene of the stand off.

Staring down from a ceiling cat walk, the two watched grimly as the leader brandished an AK-47 at the prisoners, a small group of six guards and four night workers who were sitting huddled together on the cement floor before the huge delivery doors. A big van stood at the open door where four thugs were quickly loading barrels of chemicals with dollies into the van under the watchful eyes of their crew.

There were six of them, counting their leader, standing in a circle around the hostages holding their weapons at the ready. Five of them were pointing their guns toward the door to keep the SWAT Team at bay while only the leader held a weapon on the prisoners.

"Okay, how you want to play this Felina?" T-Bone asked, bowing to her expertise in hostage situations.

Felina frowned and studied the situation for some minutes before answering. "I know you can take out the leader quickly but that leaves five others able to turn and take us and the hostages out easily."

T-Bone stared thoughtfully at the group. "True so that means I'll take out the five because with the hostages sitting I can fire above their heads rapidly enough to take the crooks out quickly while you take out the leader," he decided.

Not questioning his surety on taking all of the crooks out, Felina pulled out her radio and warned the SWAT Team that they were about to make their move and to be ready. After receiving a quick acknowledgment, she gave T-Bone a nod, raised her laser and took out the leader with one shot while T-Bone sprayed the other five criminals with a barrage of tar, cement shot and electro netting too fast for the crooks to respond to the sudden attack. Nearly instantaneously, SWAT charged in through the door and took out the four crooks that were loading before they could use their own weapons.

"That worked perfectly!" T-Bone said smugly.

"We make a good team," Felina smirked as they prepared to leave for the next scene.

Felina ordered SWAT to clean up the area and took off with T-Bone for the next emergency which was Pumadyne. No hostages were involved here but the SWAT Team on the scene was having a tough time against the more heavily armed crooks.

What they had done was succeed in keeping the crooks pinned until stronger help arrived. Even their tank support was straining to handle what was being thrown at them. The chopper had already been taken out by the crooks using some of the new tech they had stolen.

Jumping aboard their chopper and jet respectively, Felina and T-Bone raced across the sky toward the next emergency.

Back at headquarters, Razor and Feral were pacing like tigers in a cage as they listened to the reports flooding in. Not being able to go out and fight themselves made them short tempered and antsy. Colonel Sharpclaws could commiserate with them as he, too, could not leave headquarters either since he was the one coordinating all the missions going on around the city.

At least the reports were favorable ones so far. Crooks were being caught and hauled in but for each one they stopped another was taking place somewhere else. They were stretched to the limit but were keeping up.

At Pumadyne, T-Bone found himself in a firefight before he'd even had a chance to scope the scene.

"Look out, Felina! Those weapons are much more powerful than the usual stuff!" He warned as his jet was hit with enough force to nearly make him lose control. "I'm going to have to hit them quick and hard......warn off SWAT!"

"Roger," Felina sang out then called down to the SWAT Team to pull back.

As they waited tensely, the enforcers quickly withdrew some distance back. As soon as they were safe, T-Bone got into position and fired a powerful concussion missile in the midst of mercenaries causing them to be thrown in the air for a distance.

SWAT immediately raced in and took control before the crooks could regain their senses as well as ferreted out the ones that were still in the building. Some fifteen minutes later the incident was over.

As dawn approached, the second wave of criminals struck. The day shift arrived early to relieve the tired night crew and went out to tackle the new wave hitting the city. Unfortunately, T-Bone had no back up and neither did Felina so they grimly held on, snatching brief catnaps when they could.

By now, prisoners were pouring into headquarters in large numbers making it impossible to process them. Eventually, Feral had to order his in take area to forego processing prisoners altogether until the crime wave had been stopped.. Time could not be wasted on following procedure right now so the prisoners were ferried to Megakat Prison for temporary holding.

As the morning commute began, it seemed they had managed to stem the tide of criminal activity, enough they could take a brief break. Feral used the time to collect accurate numbers of troops available, how many civilians had been harmed, and how much property damage had occurred for a report to the mayor's office.

Less than two hours later, a third wave of criminal activity swept through the city. This time crews of criminals drove through the busiest parts of downtown and began firing heavy artillery at buildings and civilians indiscriminately causing as much havoc as they could before being taken out.

"Okay, now its time to call out our back up force," Feral said grimly reaching for his cell and placing a special call. "Professor? Commander Feral here. We need Cybertron II now, please send it out."

"Right away, Commander.......Cybretron II is on its way!" Hackle announced only seconds later.

"Thank you, sir. We'll send it back soon," Feral told him, gratefully, then hung up.

"So who is going to direct Cybertron II?" He asked.

"I think that should be up to you, Commander," Razor quietly deferred back to Feral.

Feral sighed, going to his map of the city that was marked where the attacks were occurring and studying it a moment. "Alright, I think your partner can give it commands since I believe Hackle set it up to obey you two but Felina will tell T-Bone where to send it and we'll be the ones giving her those orders."

"Good plan! I'll tell my partner while you're contacting Felina," Razor said agreeably as he tapped his helmet.

Feral nodded and took out his radio to reach Felina. When he was done he turned to Colonel Sharpclaws.

"I want you to insure I receive the most up to date reports on where each of these criminals are."

"Yes sir, right away," Sharpclaws said briskly as he left the office to go to communications. From there he would relay everything he received from the ground patrols. The patrols were told to keep the crooks busy by chasing them until the robot could reach them and end their problem.

"So we're on point then, Felina," T-Bone called out to her on the radio as she flew beside him in her chopper.

"Yep and here comes Cybertron II," she said excitedly as she watched the huge robot speed toward the city center at a fast rate. In less than five minutes it reached their location and halted, looking up at them for guidance.

T-Bone lowered the jet until he could see the robot eye to eye. Popping his canopy, he shouted to the robot what its orders would be and what frequency to listen to for further orders by him.

It beeped a deep tone telling him it was ready. Nodding, T-Bone closed the canopy and waited for the first order from Felina. Moments later, she gave him their first location and they were soon speeding toward it.

Over the next few hours, Cybertron II would casually reach down and pick up each marauding vehicle of criminals, shake it like it was a salt cellar until the occupants were bruised and disoriented and, more importantly, disarmed before handing them over to a waiting enforcer team. Soon the wave of terror ended and Cybertron II was profusely thanked and told to go home.

This last wave of criminal activity caused the most damage and took the longest to clean up much to Feral's disgust and sorrow for those that were harmed. However, it looked like the crime wave was finally over. The war had lasted most of the day and it was close to quitting time for most of the city.

"Okay, now would be a good time for Dark Kat to make an appearance," Razor stated grimly as he stared out the bay of windows at the slowly sinking sun.

"Yes it would and are we ever going to give him a big surprise," Feral growled wolfishly.

Razor turned and gave Feral a dark grin back. "He'll never know what hit him."


	20. Chapter 20

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 20: Surprise! Dark Kat!!

In his hidden lair, Dark Kat listened to the reports from around the city on the news channels. He grinned, pleased to see how much havoc his criminal troops were doing to the city's morale and how exhausting it was on the city's defenders.

Everything wasn't completely good news as the enforcers were somehow managing to sweep up his criminal army more easily than he'd first thought they could even with the aid of that damnable SWAT Kat. However, Dark Kat wasn't entirely unhappy, since his forces had done what he'd wanted them to do which was wear down the defenders of the city. Now as dusk was falling, it was his turn and he intended to finish the job.

By morning Megakat City would be his!

Getting up from his monitoring console, he called out orders to his creeplings waiting nearby. They answered and swarmed after him as the huge tom strode confidently through his lair toward a large all black vehicle. It looked somewhat like the original black widow except it was larger, sleeker, and armed to the teeth. Gun mounts could be seen on the upper and lower areas of the behemoth.

Boarding his jet, Dark Kat signaled his army of creeplings to follow and soon he and a swarm of larger than normal creeplings poured from his mountain retreat. The new type of creeplings were about four feet tall, with longer, sharper teeth and claws, and were black instead of pink so they blended well in the night sky.

Following him out of the mountain was a fleet of one hundred mini jets flown by his ninja forces. These jets could attack with deadly speed and were meant to take out the enforcers jets and chopper squadrons while Dark Kat took out the Turbokat and destroyed Enforcer Headquarters.

Meanwhile, at said headquarters, Feral's early warning system of strategically placed monitors on every tall building in the city, demonstrated its success by the call Feral received just as night fell.

"Feral!" He barked into his radio. It was set for one frequency that connected him to his early warning network of spies.....no one else could tap into it thanks to some of the tech Razor had brought back with him.

"Sir! Post fourteen! Bogies spotted coming from northeast! One large jet followed by a fleet of some hundred mini jets and a large, unknown quantity of weird creatures that are bigger than the original creeplings! Heading for city center!" The monitor reported excitedly.

"Roger! Message received. Hold your post and report anything else you see!"

"Roger, sir. Post fourteen out!"

Feral turned to the ones waiting in the room with him. T-Bone and Felina were lounging on the couch, catching some rest and getting a bite to eat while Razor and Colonel Sharpclaws stood near him listening tensely to the report over the radio.

"Well you heard.....Dark Kat is on his way! Time for you and I to put in an appearance, Razor!" Feral said, his smile little more than a grimace full of fangs.

"Finally! I was getting tired of waiting. Better call the Professor to get Cybertron II back for duty!" Razor said more to himself than Feral as he raised his special communicator to the Professor's lab. A moments speech and he was informed the huge robot was once more on its way and would arrive at Enforcer Headquarters within ten minutes.

"Colonel, summon up the troops, notify the flight deck, and let's get this show on the road!" Feral ordered. Sharpclaws gave a sharp nod and hurried to the comm center.

As the other four hurried from Feral's office for the flight deck, one floor down, Felina asked,

"Did you catch that about some new kind of large creepling?"

"Yes, but hopefully our new style Taser mounted on all the choppers will take care of them," Razor told her. She nodded and asked nothing more as they made for their own jets.

In preparation for this final assault, Razor had converted their new weapons into something their jets could fire on Dark Kat's forces. The special explosives that had a greater kick to them, would ride ordinary missiles carrying no ammo of their own. These empty missile's only purpose were to deposit the new explosive to a mini jet then, when enough of them had been tagged, then Razor and Feral would set them off with a detonator they carried.

He also had a special type of high powered Taser installed on all of Feral's alpha flight choppers and gave both the jet and chopper flights containers filled with a nasty gas from their trip to Earth. Everyone was to wear special masks to protect themselves from the gas effects and to only fire the gas high in the air so that no one on the ground would be harmed. Thankfully, it dissipated quickly, less than fifteen minutes after dispersal.

As for Dark Kat, he and Feral's special missiles they had brought back from Earth, were loaded aboard the Turbokat and would be fired when Razor could get the perfect kill shot of Dark Kat's modified black widow.

With more confidence than they'd ever had against this deadly enemy, the enforcers and Turbokat roared off the flight line and into the darkening sky. They wanted to head off Dark Kat's forces before he managed to fly over the more populated part of the city.

"This is Feral! Where is Dark Kat's fleet now!" Feral put out a call to his spy posts as he rushed to the last reported sighting of the omega.

"Post twenty, sir! Dark Kat is just passing over Pumadyne at a fast rate of speed. His forces are spread out over five miles to either side of him and in his wake."

"Roger!" Relieved to know the battle would occur over a sparsely populated area, Feral called to his troops and allies with the news of Dark Kat's location....again using a more restricted and protected frequency thanks to Razor. Feral was assured the omega could not hear them and would not be aware that he'd been spotted until it was too late. Troop chatter was forbidden until battle was formally engaged thus continuing to keep Dark Kat in the dark. They would finally get the drop on this evil Kat and surprise the hell out of him.

After another fifteen minutes of flight, they spotted Dark Kat's fleet dead ahead, only just passing over the pasture land just outside the city proper, another ten minutes and he would be right on top of city hall and that's what they wanted to prevent at all costs.

Cybertron II had been told to stay back of the fleet and when the battle was engaged, to take out any of the enemy that managed to get past their defenses. A more excellent back up, Feral could never have imagined.

Without any warning calls, Feral and his fleet fired the first salvos and the fight was in full swing in seconds.

Dark Kat howled in fury as his ship rocked a little from multiple missiles that bounced off his shielding. Around him his mini jets were being hit with some kind of electrical charge before they could even begin to do an attack of their own.

Roaring, Dark Kat unleashed his own formidable weaponry. In seconds the air was filled with bright electrical burst of light, explosions, gas and loud booms of missiles striking their targets.

It was hard for Feral to resist charging right up to Dark Kat's ship right now. But that wasn't his mission. He took his jet squadron and played tag with Dark Kat's jets, planting their secret weapon all over them while trying not to get tagged themselves.

His chopper flight was doing a great job of drawing creeplings into a trap of many choppers before saturating the air with gas. Feral was pleased to note, the gas was far more deadly against those creatures than they'd hoped. The things were so stricken, they began to fall from the sky where Cybertron II collected them and deposited their coughing and screaming bodies into a roll around cell he pulled behind him.

Dark Kat's new weapons and jets were more dangerous and faster than Feral's so that nearly half of the enforcers fell from the sky within the first few minutes of battle. The Commander had to put a stop to that, quick, so when he thought enough explosives had been seeded among Dark Kat's mini jet fleet, he signaled the bombs to explode.

Instantly, all around him, jets were exploding including some of those ugly creeplings. Those things were able to fly rings around their jets and do damage to the ailerons causing jets to lose control. The chopper squadron immediately swooped in and fired their Tasers at the other startled creeplings, pleased to find they worked very well, as the creatures fell screaming in agony from the sky and into the waiting arms of Cybertron II. In this instance, it was unfortunate the robot was not allowed to kill, leaving Feral with the nasty task of executing them after the battle was over.

Meanwhile, the Turbokat was being effectively harried by a large number of mini jets. They were kept too busy to try and take out Dark Kat at the moment.

"Crud, buddy! Where the heck did he get all these things?" T-Bone growled in frustration as he fired his own set of weapons on the jets harassing them.

"I don't know, T-Bone, but I do know they are keeping us from getting Dark Kat. I've covered as many of them as I could with my mini bombs. Let's get some distance so I can set them off. Do a sudden shift to VTOL then grab sky upward quickly," Razor called back.

"Good idea! Say when!"

After a few more minutes and firing more of his special missiles, Razor called out, "NOW!"

T-Bone responded instantly, switching the Turbokat to VTOL abruptly then taking them skyward just as rapidly. Their enemies were startled enough to actually crash into each other in some cases. Razor quickly set off his charges which took out the rest of them in seconds.

"That cleared the sky!" He said smugly. "Okay, buddy....let's go get Dark Kat!"

"You got it!" T-Bone agreed, happily, quickly switching back to forward motion, staying at his present higher altitude, as he roared off to where Dark Kat's jet was hanging back from the battle.

A little earlier, Dark Kat had retreated somewhat, so as to view the battle better. He was furious and shocked to have been found out so quickly before he was even within the city limits to do some of the demoralizing damage he'd planned.

What was more disconcerting, was the strange new weapons the enforcers were utilizing. He still did not know Feral and the other SWAT Kat had returned. He just thought this new Chief Enforcer was more formidable and resourceful than he'd first assumed. The addition of that large robot was also a surprise. 'Where did they get that gas and how are they blowing up my ships? I don't see any missiles flying,' he wondered in frustration.

As he watched and fumed, he noted both sides seemed to be evenly matched....at least for the moment....neither side had an overwhelming advantage, though, he was forced to admit, those odd electrical bursts and the gas from the choppers were making a rather alarming in road on his creepling army and the enforcer jets mystery explosive devices were decimating his jets far too quickly.

Too much longer and he would be alone in the sky facing what was left of the enforcers. Not good! He needed to put an end to this battle quick or all his plans would be finished. Growling to himself, he pushed the black widow back into the battle and began to systematically take out the rest of the fighter jets.

"Looks like we got free just in time, Razor!" T-Bone called out when he spotted what Dark Kat was up to.

"Yeah and I don't think he's spotted us yet so how about we drop down behind him and give him a present, then you grab some air before it goes off?" Razor growled in fierce anticipation.

T-Bone gave a dark chuckle in return. "Great idea but better warn Feral!"

"Already done so!" Razor retorted as T-Bone sent the Turbokat into a steep dive then leveled off quickly.

"Surprise package delivered!" Razor shouted for all to hear as he sent their two special missiles flying from their nests.

T-Bone veered off sharply and left the scene as fast as he could.

From a safe distance, Feral opened his radio to one he knew Dark Kat was probably monitoring and shouted, "Say good bye, Dark Kat!"

Dark Kat had noted the enforcers backing off suddenly but before he could see why, his alarms went off. Looking at his scope he saw two bogies nearly on top of him.

He frowned in puzzlement and annoyance. 'Did these fleas truly think their puny missiles could penetrate his shielding?' He wondered angrily when suddenly a very familiar voice shouted at him over the radio......he had only a second of life left to realize Feral had returned....shock shook him.....then the missiles impacted, tearing through his shields and blowing him and the black widow up in a spectacular burst of sound and color.

Feral and the SWAT Kats doubted the omega even had time to scream as they watched their deadliest enemy be blown to little pieces.

"Got him!"

"Yes!"

"Bingo!"

"Whoohoo!"

Came multiple cheers of relief and triumph over the air ways.

"Finish off the rest!" Feral boomed through his mike to what was left of his enforcer squadrons.

With great relish, the enforcers proceeded to clean house with the help of the Turbokat. In less than thirty minutes all of Dark Kat's aerial fleet had been destroyed. As a final chore and with Feral's blessings, the SWAT Kats killed the captured creeplings with a ring of Taser blasts thus ending the war for good.

Cybertron II was sent home with their profuse thanks but Cybertron I was welcomed to stay with the SWAT Kats as their back up maintenance hand so that Razor could finally have a break....to which it agreed with many a happy electronic chirp.

In exuberant spirits, what was left of Feral's forces returned to headquarters for a well deserved down time. Feral had Colonel Sharpclaws order fresh forces out to the battle field to clean up the mess while back at headquarters, Feral, Felina, the SWAT Kats and Sharpclaws celebrated their success in taking out one of the worst omegas they had.

"Now all that's left is to take care of Viper and our city will finally be at peace," Feral sighed, enjoying his glass of champagne, Colonel Sharpclaws ordered for their celebration.

"Hmm, you know Commander.....I think you and I can come up with a way to be rid of that mutant once and for all. Some of our new weapons could work against his plant army and perhaps the magic we learned could rid us of Viper," Razor mused aloud.

Feral paused to study Razor quietly for some minutes. "You're thinking to go search for that lizard rather than wait for him to make an appearance, hmm?"

"Yeah.....I'm tired of these omegas getting the upper paw and now that we've gotten the Pastmaster to vanish permanently and killed Dark Kat.....we should just finish the job immediately."

"I like the idea, but let's get some rest first, allow the city to celebrate and my troops to get their breaths back before we tackle the next thing," Feral coaxed quietly. He was just as gung ho to finish this as Razor but he knew his people's limits and, besides, he wanted to see home finally.

Razor eyed Feral for a moment and realized he was being selfish. He knew Feral wanted to be rid of Viper just as much as he did, but the poor tom wanted to actually be home first and Razor could kick himself for forgetting that.

Nodding understandingly, Razor said, "of course, you're right.....Viper's not going anywhere and we have time." 'Let Ulysses have a break, he deserves it,' he thought privately.

Feral gave him a warm smile back, raising his glass to salute his one time partner.


	21. Chapter 21

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 21: Back to Normal, Almost!

"Okay, time to go home and don't that sound fantastic when I say it now!" Razor sighed as he set down his glass.

It was only going on noon and there was still a day's work to be done. The battle before dawn had only lasted a couple of hours but seemed like it had been all day. Word of the Commander's return had spread like wildfire causing some disruptions within his command by those that didn't believe it and those that did. He needed to put in an appearance by doing a pass through all the departments and squadrons today to settle everyone down.

'Well that should take me nearly the rest of the day,' he thought with a happy sigh.

"Yeah, you're right buddy! Time to do something other than fighting for a change," T-Bone agreed with pleasure and relief. He got to his feet and gave Feral a wave goodbye. "Welcome back Commander!" He said with a broad smile and truly meaning it.

Feral flashed him a smile back, pleased and happy things had gone down well and he was truly home again.

The pair left for the flight line, while Feral got to his feet and with Felina, Sgt Fallon and Colonel Sharpclaws in attendance began his trek floor by floor down to the lobby then down to the basement levels.

Everywhere he went, he was met with cheers and proud salutes as well as loud 'Welcome Backs!' It made him feel warm inside. After the hell his life had been for more than a year, this was what he'd dreamed of returning to as he struggled to stay alive and return home. But he knew everything wasn't completely rosy within his command.

There were those who had liked the change in command and weren't too pleased with his return. Some strife was going to happen and he would deal with it whenever it appeared. He felt more confident and less prone to acting out of anger now and his enforcers would soon realize that as time passed.

Though many might be afraid or simply not like the changes he'd undergone...like his other abilities he'd been forced to learn, magic being one of them, thinking before attacking, using a cooler head and a more ruthless manner when dealing with criminals, etc... they would just have to get used to it.

To further solidify his position once more, after so long being gone, he needed to take care of two things...get a new second in command and dispose of Steele. Now Colonel Sharpclaws would make an excellent second in command and it helped that he had already proven himself capable. The troops respected him and he and Sharpclaws had an already easy working relationship, a definite boon for his troops.

He'd found out that Steele had been placed on indefinite, paid leave until further notice. Getting rid of that worthless, coward would have to be handled delicately due to his family's political connections, but no matter what it took, Steele was never stepping foot in this building again.

His other goals were to rid the city of its constant headaches and he'd made a good start in that direction by getting rid of the Pastmaster and Dark Kat. Not many left to deal with now...the last really strong threat being Dr. Viper. He would feel he'd found peace at last once that omega was put down. What he would do next...he didn't know for sure but at least he would have the luxury of finding out.

Back at the salvage yard, T-Bone smoothly guided the jet down its runway, halting it perfectly on the turntable. Once they reached the main floor, he shot the canopy back and leaped out, gloriously happy to hear that second thump hitting the floor behind him after soo long missing.

He turned and gave his partner a hug. Razor grinned and didn't ask why he'd done it. He knew why because he felt the same way. He was back and they were together again. Whatever problems he'd have readjusting would not change that fundamental fact.

Standing before his locker again, he lovingly passed his paw over his name before pulling the locker open and beginning to change clothes.

"It's so great to be rid of Dark Kat at last. It feels like a great weight removed from my shoulders," Chance said as he zipped up his coveralls and closed his locker.

"Sure does!" Jake said, feelingly. "It will feel even better when Viper's gone too."

"What will we do then with all the major hitters out of the way," Chance asked casually as they walked across the hangar floor for the ladder.

"Live normal lives maybe," Jake joked. "I'd like to find someone to begin a life with instead of putting it on hold all the time. I've had my adventures so time to find some happiness now."

"Does that mean you want to stop being a SWAT Kat?" Chance asked, surprised and concerned.

"Oh no! I still love being a hero and saving the day type of thing. Doubt we'll be lacking the occasional criminals, disasters, or scientific screwups to contend with."

"Whew! For a moment there I thought you were going quit on me and I'm not ready to either." Relief coloring Chance's tone.

"Of course not buddy." Jake reassured his friend and clapped him on the back.

After that, the conversation switched to business. The garage was filled with jobs so they divvied it up and got to work.

The day seemed to glide by smoothly and before either of them realized it the sun was setting. They had worked past their own closing time but had managed to clear the garage. With the last car driving out of the yard, they closed the gate and gratefully shut down for the day.

Jake finished up the paperwork part of the job while Chance did the cleanup. He ordered take out and it was delivered an hour later just as they finished up and went upstairs to take showers and rest.

Feral's day also ended at dusk. Once he'd cruised his building and reassured his people, he returned to his office and worked with Colonel Sharpclaws on catching up on the past and the present day's workload.

Finally tossing the last of the reports in Sgt Fallon's work basket for tomorrow's distribution, he got up and stretched. He had sent Sharpclaws home, despite his protests, over two hours ago. Time he was getting out of here himself. The door to his office suddenly opened and Felina stepped in grinning.

"Had a successful day, Uncle?"

"I did indeed but what brings you by so late?" He asked as he secured his desk then made for the coat rack beside Felina.

"Well, your pantry is empty and you have lots of laundry to do. Honestly, I'm truly sorry for not thinking about that, so I thought I'd give you a paw and help you get it done quicker."

"Now that was thoughtful of you and you're right, I had forgotten about that problem and hadn't given a thought to shopping at all. Let's go eat and take care of it," he said genially, thrilled to be doing something as mundane as shopping and housework compared to being on the run for more than a year.

Smiling almost giddily, Felina wanted to slip an arm through her uncle's just to have him as close as they'd been when she was little but she didn't forget protocols so kept her paws to herself, however, she did stand close to him every chance she got. It was just soo good to have him back.

"Oh, by the way, Uncle...my father wants you to stop by as soon as you're able," she said, remembering her father's thrilled and tearful voice when she'd told him, his brother had returned.

"Oh yes, of course. I'll give him a call and try to go out to see him this weekend," Feral said, glad Felina had thought to notify them. There hadn't been time before and during the days work of catchup, he simply forgot about it.

It was very late by the time he and Felina had finished their work. His pantry was full and his laundry had been done, folded, ironed and put away. He was beat but happy to have his home back to normal. After giving her a hug and thanks for her help, he sent his equally tired niece home.

Taking a long hot shower then drying his fur thoroughly, he went to make himself a late night snack before hitting the hay.

Sliding between the sheets some thirty minutes later, he tried to sleep. Though exhausted, he couldn't seem to convince his instincts that everything was fine now and to come off hyper-alert status.

For the next two hours, he tossed and turned miserable, unable to find sleep he so desperately wanted and needed. Disgusted, he shoved his bedding off and sat up. He padded to his balcony door in the living room and stared out into the star studded sky moodily.

Across the city, at the salvage yard, Chance and Jake had gone to bed by ten o'clock, falling asleep almost immediately. As was normal for him, Jake woke less than three hours later. His body was still tired but every effort he made to fall back to sleep was met with resistance from his restless and worried mind. Though both he and Ulysses were exhausted by the long eventful day, Jake had a bad feeling the big tom would be having trouble sleeping.

Unable to let it go, Jake quietly got dressed and slipped downstairs. He wrote a short note to his partner and left it on the kitchen table before heading down the hidden hatch in the corner near the stove to the hangar.

Minutes later, he was zooming through the quiet and nearly empty city streets for Feral's apartment. Arriving behind the building, he hid his bike out of sight, set its alarms then slipped into the apartment building through a fire door he jimmied open. Not risking the elevator, he took the stairs up to the top floor then, after checking the coast was clear, he quietly padded to Feral's door, jimmied it open and slipped inside.

He paused to get his bearings in the dark living area then noted a movement near the balcony. The huge shape turned and eyes glinted from the lights of the city outside. It was Ulysses.

"I was right, you couldn't sleep," Razor said softly, walking up to the tom.

Feral had heard his front door open and had chosen to remain still and wait to see who was breaking in. He relaxed immediately when he recognized the small form of the SWAT Kat.

"Yeah and it was downright annoying. I am certainly tired enough and hadn't gone to bed until after midnight but nothing I did would make my instincts shut off and let me sleep," he sighed, disgust in his tone.

"Don't beat yourself up, Ulysses. We already established we couldn't be apart much due to what we'd gone through. It will just take time. So enough jawing! Let's hit the hay because I'm still tired too," Razor coaxed the tom.

Feral just nodded his head and led the way to the bedroom. He slid into bed while Razor stripped off most of his clothes then did the same. A concert of sighs filled the room as the two tired warriors were finally able to relax and fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 22: Tom Talk

Despite the personal problems experienced by the returned pair, life did begin to get back to normal and for the next few weeks they caught up with all that they had missed.

Chance was forced to get used to the fact that his partner was never home at night during this time. Feral was adjusting rather quickly at work but at night, it was just too hard to relax and sleep alone.

When they were relaxing in Feral's apartment one evening, they ended up having a very heart to heart discussion about their love lives. It was then Razor suggested the tom start looking for that relationship Alice had warned him he would need.

His response had been an embarrassed one, "I've never bothered to squire anyone for years so I'm out of practice."

Razor could only blush at that admission and say shyly, "well, unfortunately, I'm not the one to get pointers from on that subject. My partner is the Kat about town. I'm lucky to be able to just say hello to a she-kat without stumbling over my tongue."

Feral snorted in amusement. "What? One of the heroes of the city is a social wall flower?" He teased.

Razor rubbed his neck and his face flushed redder. "Uh, yeah..."

The big tom patted him on the back. "Don't worry too much. When you find the right one, it seems you know just what to say."

Giving Feral a look of disbelief, Razor mocked lightly, "ohh, and how would you know that when you don't have anyone of your own and just admitted to being out of practice?"

A sad, poignant look crossed Feral's face. "Because once upon a time, I experienced that magical feeling with someone I fell all over myself for. Unfortunately, he was taken from me a year later and the pain took a long time to heal."

Razor blinked in surprise. "Did you say he? I didn't know you were partial to males? And I'm sorry to hear about your loss. How long ago was that?" He asked curiously.

"Ohh, when I was in my twenties. We both went through the academy together. He was killed during a mission...an accident...and I happen to like both sexes."

"Oh, versatile, eh? Well I much prefer a she-kat."

"Does a particular blond come to mind?" Feral asked, a knowing look in his eye.

Razor almost tried to disappear into the sofa. Feral laughed lightly.

"Thought no one saw, eh? You weren't that obvious but I could see it clearly. That big lug of a partner was the one flirting all the time but Callie's eye was always flicking toward you," Feral said with certainty.

Blinking in surprised hope, Razor gave Feral a penetrating look. "You're not just saying that to make me feel good, are you?

"Of course not. It's my job to notice small nuances and I couldn't miss the wistful looks she dealt you every time you two were together. She'd smile and flirt politely with T-Bone but it was a game between them. However, when she looks at you, it's different, more intent and assessing, as if she saw something in you that she wanted to be more acquainted with but can never find the opportunity to do so hence the wistful looks," Feral asserted positively.

Razor found himself unaccountably pleased and dismayed by this information. On one paw, it looked liked he should make a move on Callie but on the other paw, he didn't want to because it wasn't honest. She only seemed interested in him as Razor but he was Jake Clawson so what would she think of a disgraced enforcer who was now a simple mechanic working on her sedan.

A light touch to his arm made him pull back from his introspection to look at Feral, frowning questioningly.

"Why did the thought of her wanting you cause such consternation?" He asked quietly.

Razor sighed and rubbed his face. The two of them **had** become too close when Feral was able to divine his companion's inner turmoil that easily.

"It's not enough for her to fancy the SWAT Kat but what about who I really am? Would she still want me?" He asked more to himself than Feral.

Feral cocked his head and studied the troubled young tom. "Until you actually speak to her in a private setting that doesn't involve saving her life, then you'll never know if its simple infatuation with the hero or if she truly cares for the tom beneath the mask," he said thoughtfully.

Razor blinked at him in surprise. "Now how did you arrive at that little gem of wisdom?"

The big tom smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he said lazily, "I have my moments."

A laugh bubbled up from Razor at that innocent statement then he gave Feral a light punch to his arm and shook his head. "I can't get over how easily we talk about things this personal and not be lovers," he said sarcastically.

"You're not my type!" Feral said blandly, rolling his eyes.

Razor roared with laughter. "Stop, you're killing me," he choked, doubled up as he kept laughing. Feral just grinned, pleased he was able to ease the small tom's heart a little.

When he could finally stop laughing, Razor realized they still hadn't found a solution for Feral's problem. He gave the big tom a critical look as he said thoughtfully, "you do that far too easily."

"Do what?"

"Divert a subject when you don't want to deal with it. We were discussing the need for you to find someone and you neatly switched it to me but I'm not the one who has trouble being alone," he said plainly.

Feral sighed and looked away. "What do you want me to say? I just don't have the time and there's the problem of being who I am," he said without looking at Razor.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on! Most are intimidated by my manner while others hero worship. Then there are the social climbers that just want my name and the power of my position in high society but not me in particular. So how am I to know who is being honest and wants me for who I am...the whole package...and not just because I'm Chief Enforcer."

"Ahh, okay...now I understand where you're coming from. Hmmm...let me think on this a bit..." Razor said thoughtfully. Feral just nodded and turned his attention to the TV they'd been watching.

Razor thought about Feral's problem and agreed he did have a legitimate complaint. Yes, his reputation and position was a definite factor and would make meeting an honest mate really difficult. So what could he do to meet people without that barrier interfering? Suddenly something he'd done in the past drifted up. Yes! It's perfect!

Excited, he brought up his solution as Feral flicked the TV off to prepare for bed. "I've got a possible way for you to meet others, there's some clubs out there that tout anonymity. They give you a small face mask and keep the room a color that prevents anyone from seeing you clearly. Perhaps you should try a venue like that. At least check it out!" He suggested.

Feral eyed him puzzled. "I thought I'd heard of most of the clubs out there. Where are these clubs?"

"Well a couple of them just opened a couple of years ago and are located on the lower west side and don't really advertise loudly about themselves. I found the one I went to totally by accident. It was interesting but not something I was interested in...T-Bone on the other paw...he loved it. That one was called Masquerade, the other one was called, interesting enough, Anonymous."

Feral snorted at the obvious name but was intrigued. "Interesting! Make sure to give me the addresses and I'll check them out."

Razor smiled, relieved Ulysses hadn't dismissed the suggestion out of hand. Perhaps he might get lucky if he went. "Oh, I might have to check to make sure they are still open and not been destroyed during all the violence. I'll find out and tell you tomorrow night."

"Sounds good to me. Hope they're still around."

In a more buoyant mood, they went to bed. Razor fell asleep immediately but the conversation had left Feral thoughtful and alert.

As he listened to the quiet breathing of his bed companion he dug more deeply into why he felt such need to have someone with him at night.

Yes, adversity had forced the two of them together then kept them reliant on each other to survive both mentally and physically. However, he was home and surrounded by the city he loved so why couldn't he sleep without someone beside him?

Finally, he came to the realization that it wasn't just companionship he sought but love and acceptance by someone who wanted and needed him. Razor was a temporary solution to that need because he'd provided it for nearly a year but now it was time to set the small tom free and find someone else that could fill that need and desire more completely and permanently.

The terrible journey through dimensions had only brought to a head how much he hated being alone but had put up with it due to his duty. Now home, he realized he'd used duty as an excuse. If he wanted a new life, he needed to find someone to share his life with.

Before allowing himself to succumb to sleep, he made a promise to himself that he would go out and find that someone special soon. But first, he needed to rid the city of Dr. Viper then he could concentrate on his seeking his own happiness. More at peace now that he'd made a decision about his future, he slipped into much needed slumber.


	23. Chapter 23

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 23: Tracking Down Viper

When the pair rose the next morning, Feral made an announcement.

"Razor?"

"Hmm?" The small tom looked up from his breakfast to eye Feral questioningly.

"I think its time to find Viper."

Razor drank his milk and stared at Ulysses for a long moment. Setting his empty glass down, he nodded. "Yeah, its been long enough and its time to take out the rest of the garbage so we can truly get on with our lives."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Want us to come to your office for a pow wow this morning?"

"Actually, no. How about I meet you two secretly at the abandoned Tigress Mine?"

Blinking in surprise, Razor asked cautiously, "you planning to do this without your enforcers?"

Feral's face was cold and uncompromising. "I've learned giving criminals like these repeated chances to rehabilitate is counter productive to a healthy society, however, I can't be seen crossing the line in front of my enforcers or they might never obey me again. So, we're going in using the weapons we brought back with us."

Razor's eyes lighted with a cold glee. He learned those same harsh lessons that taught him trying to be nice or compassionate could have dire consequences to those you love. He still had a heart of gold but he now possessed a cold side that appeared when needed to protect those he cared for and harbored no guilt feelings for doing what was needful.

He smiled and nodded. His expression would have chilled T-Bone to his marrow if he'd seen it.

"Perhaps it should just be the two of us...one last time, Ulysses. T-Bone would have problems with what needs to be done. Though he too has gone through much, his basic principles of right and wrong are still sound."

"I think you're right. How do you want to do this then?" Feral asked, deferring to Razor's excellent strategic mind.

"Let me think on what we need then I'll pick you up with the jet at dust and we'll go hunting in the swamp." Razor decided after some moments thought.

"Fine. I'll be ready with what weapons I have on paw and in black with a radio helmet. Let's hope Viper's home."

"Yeah, him being absent from his home turf would delay the inevitable so let's just hope for the best when we knock on his door." Razor grinned evilly. "We'll I'm off. Have a good day."

"You too, my friend."

The day, fortunately, was a busy one for Feral. He had a meeting with the city council that morning about the last of the cleanup and questions on what to do about Viper. He skirted answering directly on that subject and merely said he was having his enforcers out looking for the mutant lizard so they could head him off before he could cause havoc.

The city council and, especially, Mayor Manx liked the sound of that and wished him luck and a quick end to the threat. Feral grinned mentally at just how permanent the end would be. As long as they got the peace they sought, there was no need for anyone to know how he obtained it for them.

Going back to his office, he worked on performance reports, gave a speech to the next graduating class of enforcers at the academy, and did a tour of the city to see how repairs and rebuilding were coming along.

As for Razor, there were only a few vehicles that needed their attention and a load of salvage to sort for the day. When they were done, he told his partner to take off and enjoy himself which surprised Chance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've got some designs I want to work on and some upgrades I want to incorporate in the jet that doesn't need your help. Why shouldn't you enjoy a day off?"

"But you deserve one too. Why don't we go to Anakata Island for some fun?"

He smiled at his partner but shook his head. "Nah, thanks but I really want to do some work and I've missed doing it after being gone so long. Have lots of ideas cooking in my brain and I need to set some of them down."

"Well, if you're sure..." Chance said, eyeing his partner uncertainly, but Jake just nodded again and shoved his partner playfully away. "Okay, I'll go. Don't work too hard and I'll see you by dinner time."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jake responded genially.

After Chance had left and he'd closed the garage, Jake went down into the hangar. He hadn't lied to his friend. He did have a lot of designs he wanted down on paper but he also needed to plan the assault on the swamp as well.

Using Cybertron to aid him, he had the jet refitted to handle a special kind of weapon. Giving the robot the designs to build it and install, Jake went on to add some interesting and deadly things to his and a spare, glovatrix. He would insure they got in and out without getting injured or killed and that Viper would never leave the swamp alive.

By the time Chance returned looking tanned and rested and carrying dinner for them both, Jake had finished his preparations as well as created some new missiles for their arsenal. He also spent some time inventing things that could help Kat kind, like the foam bomb, better restraint capture systems, and more humane riot gear, personal weapons for the enforcers, new rescue methods and systems, and ideas he wanted to collaborate on with Professor Hackle for developing small personal robots that would be kittensitters and caretakers of the infirmed and elderly.

He thought about how he could get these things funded and manufactured in quantities necessary to outfit every enforcer, rescue service, firekat, and social services in the city. It was a lot of money but getting it through the city budget was out of the question because of Manx's mismanagement so he thought hard on where else he could get such funding and aid.

Finally, he came up with asking Professor Hackle. The Kat was independently wealthy and might be willing to do this in his cause for peace. If he told the elderly inventor that he too would add captital to this venture, perhaps they could set up a corporation that could handle it, with them as the CEOs.

Razor's share of the funding would come from selling his very unique designs over the internet and under his call sign. It wouldn't take him long to, not only pay off their debt to the enforcers, but to fund this venture easily. He nodded to himself. When he had a moment he would set his personal plans for the future in motion.

Right now though, he had one more detail to tie up. He smiled at his partner when he met him in the apartment. Chance was serving up their dinner as Jake passed him to wash his paws.

"Looks like you had a great day, buddy."

"Yeah, I did. How about you?"

"Oh yeah, a really productive day. I'm feeling energized. I have to admit, having Cybertron around cuts my work in half."

Chance grinned widely. "Yeah, isn't he great. I'm glad he wants to stay on with us. Work will be so much easier and we'll always be battle ready too."

As they sat down to eat before the TV, Jake casually said, "I'm going to take the Turbokat out later tonight to test the new changes and to take Ulysses out for a night flight. He's getting better and is planning to go club hopping to find someone for himself. Until then, he just needs a little more of my time."

"Well that's good to know. I'll be glad to have you back completely," Chance said, pleased by the news.

"I thought you would be."

They spent a pleasant dinner together then when dusk began to settle around them, he gave his friend a brief goodbye then left for the hangar. He was soon winging his way toward Feral's apartment.

While he was waiting for Razor, Feral had made himself dinner, cleaned up, then went to dress in a black g-suit he'd requisitioned from enforcer stores earlier that day. He pulled on heavy combat boots, slipped knives in each boot, slipped on a web utility belt and a holster for his laser pistol.

Soon he was a ready as he could be and knew Razor would have more weapons for him as well. When they had finished with Dark Kat, Feral had let Razor store the weapons from Earth with him for safe keeping. The final touch was a black helmet with radio.

When dusk fell, he went up on his roof and waited. It wasn't long before the dark form of the Turbokat was lowering itself to the roof. When it had settled and the engines were set to idle, the cargo door in the side opened.

Feral jumped in then closed the door behind him.

"Ready for this?" Razor asked his companion, a predatory look on his normally friendly face.

"Definitely! Let's get to it!" Feral growled.

In moments, Razor had the enforcer armed with more hardware so that he fairly bristled with deadly weapons. Once fully armed, Razor went up to the pilot's seat while Feral took the weapons officer's position behind him then flew them toward the swamp. On the way they discussed their strategy.

It was pretty simple really, they would slip in, kill all the mutant plantimals with their new weapons then go search for Viper. They needed to find his hideaway and destroy it so no one would happen upon it by accident.

They reached the swamp in very little time. Razor had to check the ground for the most stable spot to set the heavy jet down on. Finally he located one but it would require them traveling a distance to get into the swamp proper but it couldn't be helped.

Once the jet was secured and they'd done a radio check, they headed off silently moving as one.

Using a cold blooded creature detector he developed from ideas he'd seen on Earth, Razor scanned ahead of them as they navigated the treacherous terrain. It took them more than two hours of searching and killing alligators that tried to make a meal of them, before nearly stumbling into some of Viper's plant creatures. They, unfortunately, didn't show up on the scan, being more plant than animal.

The two quietly and swiftly dispatched the creatures before they could sound an alarm then creeped more slowly forward to the area they had been guarding. Killing more plants as they got closer, they finally reached an area of the swamp where huge old trees stood, their roots buried deep in the water. One of the trees looked rather odd but they couldn't see it well in the pitch dark. The moon had begun to rise some minutes ago and they decided to wait until it illuminated the tree before them. They didn't want to risk any kind of flashlight here.

The swamp wasn't silent. The air was filled with many creatures calling, croaking, wailing and dying. It was eerie but not the least bit scary since they'd seen and heard far worse on their travels. The moon cast a pale light over the strange tree, revealing the reason it looked odd. It had been hollowed out and added to at the top. It was definitely a home for someone.

Hoping it was Viper and not some other swamp denizens, they crept closer. They knew they were in the right place when Razor's scanner detected a large cold blooded creature within the structure as well as many smaller ones there and in the swamp...most likely alligators.

So far, Razor's new alterations on the glovatrix had worked well, killing all their targets cleanly and efficiently but that winning streak was broken by the appearance of Viper's favorite creature, the mushroom monster.

They fired together with most of the arsenal in the glovatrix, only managing to make it scream in pain and flail about but it was still coming for them. Razor switched tactics, throwing a small canister at the creature and shouting, "down and cover!"

Feral threw himself down on the ground and covered his head, Razor right beside him. The canister hit with deadly accuracy and exploded a chemical that lit up the monster like a roman candle. It screamed horrifically and ran about, setting fire to more of the swamp.

It's dying screams brought Viper from within his hideaway. He was furious as seen by his body language as he leaped from his tree to the more solid ground near Feral and Razor. Grinning with unholy glee, Feral was pleased they wouldn't have to fish Viper out of his home.

Firing from his prone position he used an AK-47 and stitched a path across Viper's chest. The mutant Kat halted in his steps and gaped down at his chest that was bleeding from multiple wounds then fell over dead, a look of stunned shock on his alien face.

"You had way too much fun doing that," Razor said in amusement.

"You betcha! Now let's finish this business and get out of here." Feral growled heading for the tree house.

Together the two went in and searched the home. Grimacing at all the horror around them, creatures that no longer looked like they once did and a few that had probably been Kats originally were in cages...howling and hooting at them. Experiments were being conducted at another work area.

When they'd canvassed the place thoroughly and saw that only a couple of grenades were necessary to burn out the nest, they quickly left the tree and moved off some distance, dragging Viper's body behind them.

Grimly satisfied with their night's work, the pair quickly made for the jet with Viper's body. They lifted into the night sky then held their position as Razor fired his special weapon, a lethal beam of cold energy that froze that area of swamp for more than a quarter mile then he fired a simple bomb missile to blow the area up.

Just freezing could have allowed some of Viper's experiments to survive but blowing them to pieces insured that wouldn't happen. Parts of the swamp lit on fire but Feral wasn't worried about it spreading...it was simply too wet...but for as long as it burned, more of those mutant creatures would be destroyed as well.

Staring below him, he saw an area as large as the base of the enforcer building, completely clear of vegetation and swamp. Fires burned around it in a fairy ring. It wouldn't take the swamp long to fill in the empty space but for a little while it would stand as reminder of what had happened here tonight.

As planned, Razor would fly them to the city morgue where Feral would have the forensic pathologist quickly process the body, he would write the investigation report himself, then close it immediately so no questions would come up. He had already written up a press release and a report for Mayor Manx to which he would now add the graphic image of Viper's dead body and the death certificate from the coroner. That would finally end the long chapter of violence the city had been forced to endure. Yes, it had been a perfect mission and he was satisfied.


	24. Chapter 24

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 24: Time for Peace and Love

The next morning, Mayor Manx was staring in open mouthed shock at the report Feral had laid before him a few minutes ago. It was too early for such grisly images but he couldn't take his eyes off Viper's dead body. Callie gasped and stared over his shoulder then looked up at Feral with a questioning and stunned demand in her eyes.

"You wanted the last omega gone and so he is, as well as all his hideous experiments so no one else can get it into their heads to follow in his footsteps. How it was done doesn't matter. Now this city can finally be at peace from the heavy hitters and my enforcers can deal with the rest easily even on our shortened budget," Feral said flatly, adding that last to let the Mayor know he wasn't happy about that problem.

Manx shoved the file violently away from him and tried to regain his composure. He stared at Feral with new eyes. He'd heard the rumors, but hadn't paid much attention to them, about how different Feral was since his return. Now he had proof of that difference and he wasn't sure he liked it but how could he complain when the tom had delivered on his promise to rid their city of its last deadly omegas?

Swallowing down his trepidation about dealing with this new Feral, he worked to regain his composure but in the back of his mind, he was still shocked by Feral's 'solution'. "You're right, I did instruct you to get rid of the omegas...but...the way you did it..." he stopped at the cold stare the dark tom gave him before plunging on more quickly, "...ahh...well, it doesn't matter...I guess...we're free and that's all that's important now," he finished putting a positive spin on it.

"The city will be thrilled by this news but as for more funds for your enforcers...well, we'll have to wait and see how the next city budget stacks up but I'll put in a positive word for you, don't worry," Manx said cautiously, giving Feral a shaky smile.

Feral scowled, but nodded his understanding even while he was giving Manx a very clear, 'yeah, we'll see about that,' look of sarcasm which told the Mayor, Feral didn't believe a word of his promise. Finished with his business and not wanting to be in pompous fool's presence any longer, Feral turned and left the Mayor's office.

Callie trailed after him, calling his name before he reached the elevator. "Commander!"

He stopped and turned back to give her a questioning look. She came closer and kept her voice low. "You broke your own code of honor and the laws you uphold to bring down Viper that way. Why?"

He sighed and looked away a moment, trying to come up with the best answer she would understand. Turning back to her, gold eyes full of haunted memories that made her shiver, he murmured softly, his voice sad, "I learned the hard way during my travels with Razor that sometimes no matter how hard you try to hold on to your ideals of right and wrong, the innocent still dies. I could no longer, in good conscious, continue my rigid holding to rules that allowed harm to my people. Don't get me wrong, rules are necessary to keep anarchy at bay, but there are times when they have to be bent for the safety of all."

Callie stared up at him in surprised awe and growing understanding. Honestly, allowing the SWAT Kats to do what they did, with her approval, was her way of breaking the rules too. It was just such a shock to see the more hidebound Feral to finally do the same.

"It must have been the most terrible time of your life to change your most cherished beliefs that much, Ulysses," she said quietly. "So, how do you plan to run the enforcers now, with this new mindset?"

He gave her a relieved look. For just a moment, concern went through him that she would turn against him and make his life more of a hell than it had been when he'd left but, it seems, she understood and had accepted the changes in him better than he'd hoped.

"There are no more omegas so no reason to bend the rules that drastically again. The only difference about how I'll deal with things now, is I'll be more flexible about my solutions when and if it's necessary to save lives and bring the bad guys to justice. I don't plan on just blatantly breaking the rules, Callie, unless it is the only way, so you needn't worry about that. Criminals will see court and be tried as they are supposed to. Understand?"

"Understood and I agree. I suspect this new outlook on your part will actually benefit your enforcers as well as help you be a much calmer and steadier leader than the hot tempered one that left here some time ago," Callie observed, thoughtfully.

Feral couldn't help but smile at that assessment. "You're most likely right about that."

"Now that the danger is over, what plans do you have for what looks like a nice long period of peace?"

"Seriously?" She nodded, eyeing him curiously. "I want a relationship! I'm tired of being alone due to the dangers of my job and the long hours on duty because of the omega's constant depredations. It's time for me to find someone who could make me happy and wanted."

Callie gave him a warm smile and a touch on the arm. "That's a wonderful plan, Ulysses and I wish you good luck in finding the right person who will care about you. It would warm my heart to see you mated so I'll pray for it to be soon. You certainly deserve it."

"Thank you. I hope for the same thing for you too. Your job is your life...I know...but even you deserve someone to share your life with," he said in return, sincerity in his eyes.

The deputy mayor found herself blushing. It was totally unexpected to be having such a nice conversation with the usually gruff and cold tom. Perhaps they both could now have a more peaceful working relationship. Wouldn't that be nice?

"You're right. I've put my needs on hold too and I do deserve to have someone who supports me and is there when I need a shoulder to lay my burdens on. Let's see who can find a loved one before the year ends," she suggested, smirking impishly at him.

He grinned, chuckling low in his throat. "Deal! Should be fun to see who wins."

She laughed as well, then gave him a wave farewell as she turned back to her office.

Smiling happily, Feral pushed the button for an elevator. He felt warm inside at the unexpected comradery he'd just experienced with Briggs. He suspected their working relationship would be a much more pleasanter one from now on. Feeling good, he stepped onto the opening elevator and headed back to the lobby.

~o~o~o~

Chance first heard about Viper's demise when a news announcer shouted it loudly on the radio near his ear just after lunch time. He'd been finishing up some paperwork at the desk when he heard it and froze to listen. Shock and suspicion swept through him.

Getting up from the desk, he hurried outside and looked around for his partner who had been searching for a part in the yard. Spotting Jake's rear poking out from around a stack of vehicles, he stormed over to him.

Jake had just removed the part he needed when his partner came up on him and shouted his name. Startled, the smaller tom jerked his head from under the hood and stared at his friend in surprise. Chance's face was thunderous causing the smaller tom to blink at him in consternation.

"You went hunting for Viper with Feral last night, didn't you?" He shouted angrily, poking Jake hard in the chest.

"Yes." Jake answered coolly, relaxing now that he realized what had upset his partner.

Chance stared at him in disbelief. Jake offered no excuse just a simple yes and nothing more. He didn't know what to make of that or his friend's calm attitude.

"How could you lie to me then cold-bloodedly kill that omega without a qualm?" He asked in a confused, hurt voice.

Jake's expression softened and he reached out to his partner but didn't touch him. "Chance, it was necessary. I didn't lie! I did take Feral out in the jet and I did test some of my modifications but, yes, we did go after Viper. We felt it was something we both had to do...alone. After what we'd been through and the harsh lessons we'd learned, we felt this was the best way to rid the city finally of its problems without stepping on anyone else's morals. I haven't turned into an indiscriminate killer and I have no desire to kill again."

"But how could you...?" Chance asked, totally shaken.

"Chance, I **have** killed before...I had to so that Ulysses and I would live to return. He's had more experience at it since he was forced to kill in the line of duty before we even left, but he doesn't like it any more than I do. What's different is, we've been forced to learn to set aside our normal desires to do no harm for deadly force to stay alive. It made us a little harder than we used to be and I'm sorry if that upsets you."

The tabby was silent for a long moment before responding to that. "I feel as if I don't know you anymore," Chance whispered, a note of sorrow in it.

Jake's face fell and pain pierced his heart at that look of loss on his partner's face. He stepped forward and hugged his best friend tightly. "Chance, I'm still me, honest. All of us change from our experiences...you've certainly changed...its just that what I went through was more harsh is all."

Chance gave his partner a wane smile as he returned the hug. "I know...but it's just one more reminder of what we've lost of ourselves and our ideals is all. It hurts to think we've changed that much." He sighed.

Jake hugged tighter, agreeing that this was very true but he hoped it would make them stronger and not tear their friendship apart. Only time would tell.

~o~o~o~

Felina was the last to hear about what her uncle had done. When she'd finished her tour of duty late that day, the pilot's changing area was a buzz with the news. Many of her fellow enforcers were elated while a few were taken aback and shocked by their Commander's actions.

Some of her closest friends called out to her.

"Felina! Did you know about this?"

She shook her head. "He kept that a secret. I guess he felt it was necessary to finish the last job personally using the skills he's learned while missing. What he went through was terrible and I guess he felt he couldn't let his home suffer the way so many of the other places he'd seen had," she suggested, shrugging her shoulders indicating her own confusion.

"Sounds like a good enough explanation to me and fits the few facts we know about what happened to him!" One of her peers said, thoughtfully.

"It's just hard to believe he'd do something like that when he was always by the book," another said more to his friends than Felina.

Felina didn't respond to that. Her mind was in a state of shock that her uncle would do something so out of character. However, he was a different person than the one who'd left her nearly a year ago. From what little he had been willing to tell her, his time away was hideous and still capable of causing him nightmares. She was also certain, he hadn't gone on that mission alone...it was very strange to see him and Razor functioning as a well trained team. She knew from speaking with T-Bone that the tabby was a bit distressed by that fact as she was. But he had also told her he tried to be understanding when Razor was parted from Feral and how stressed they both were because of it.

As she slammed her locker door and quickly escaped all the looks and comments, her mind drifted her conversations with T-Bone about how long it took for the two to be apart but that the night was still a problem for her uncle more than Razor.

She understood the two had only each other for nearly a year and during that time they faced death nearly everyday and it was that closeness they'd attained that made it possible for them to have survived to return to them. But it had also made them hyper alert, unable to relax, and deeply dependent on each other...separating from that mindset was turning into a long process. The first successful step toward normalcy was their ability to be apart during the day and function with no problems. Now, if only her uncle could get used to being alone at night...she sighed as she made for her vehicle.

She wished her uncle had told her more of what had happened to him because she strongly suspected something truly nasty had been done to him personally and it had made him fearful of being alone.

But, perhaps, now that the city was free of its constant source of danger, her uncle could now make some time to find someone else besides Razor that could be his friend and something Razor wasn't...a lover or mate. Her uncle had been alone for far too long which could have contributed to the problems he now had, also she suspected he hadn't made time for just sexual pleasure before his dimensional trip.

All she could do now was watch and wait to see if her uncle would seek others now. She prayed he would and soon!

.


	25. Chapter 25

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 25: Club Hopping

With more time on his paws, Feral got the address of one of the clubs still standing from Razor who had discovered the Masquerade Club had been destroyed but Anonymous, though damaged, was still in business. Feral decided to wait a little while before going there, to give the club time to make repairs. Just a few days ago, he learned the club had a grand reopening. Time to go check it out.

It was a warm and beautiful summer's evening when he walked up to the door of the discreet club known as Anonymous. It was located in a middle class neighborhood with high rises on one side and behind and a jewelry store next door to it. The street and parking lot were clean and well lighted. Tonight it was full. The exterior didn't tell one much of what went on inside.

It was a simple brick building that filled the block, was well kept, had no windows (at least not on the street side anyway), a heavy, double oak door with nice gold handles for the entrance, two fancy lamps on either side of the entry along with two planters full of flowers and bushes gave it an upper class look, and the final touch, fancy black numbers for the address with the name of the club above it in medium sized letters. Very understated, indeed! The front facade he could tell was all new. Apparently, the entire front of the building was the part that had suffered a stray missile strike.

He opened the right hand door which moved easily and silently, closing behind him with a solid thump. The small foyer held a coat check area and a beefy guard who also served as the official greeter dressed in a tux, of all things, guarding another door leading into the club proper.

Feral had no coat to check in so just nodded at the pretty she-kat at the counter then stepped up to the guard.

"Good evening sir, the cover charge is $30 and here is a mask. The rules for the club are posted everywhere, please read and heed," he said in a polite, deep voice.

Feral paid the fee, pulled on the elegant but simple and well made black mask that covered his face to just below his nose, very easily, then the guard opened the door saying, "have an enjoyable evening sir," gesturing for the tom to enter. Feral stepped through and was hit with the pounding beat of some form of modern rock.

He pushed on in and looked around. The interior had a futuristic feel to it...gleaming new age plastics in strange and wondrous shapes and colors were standing here and there throughout the room some masquerading as seating and tables, a huge stainless steel bar set two steps off the main floor, ran the full length of the left wall. Flashing lights flickered all along its front with thickly cushioned, steel bar stools. Over the dance floor were hanging steel baskets where scantily clad male and female dancers gyrated to the pounding music.

As the guard had said, on the walls as part of the artscape, were signs that stated the rules of the club. The walls were white but definitely not plain. A wild profusion of flashing multi-colored lights were embedded in every wall making the room difficult to see due to the brightness and blinking of the lights. Add to that were spinning and twirling colored metal strips hanging from the ceiling that captured that wild lighting and sent it outward to further confuse the eyes with their flickering and sparkling.

The room was filled with people that were dancing, standing or sitting at the bar or coming and going through a heavily draped doorway of dark blue at the back of the club that must lead to more erotic pleasure rooms. And everyone was wearing masks that were every color of the rainbow. The only bare faces were the workers.

After reading the sensible rules, Feral cruised the area, staying closer to the walls so he could study the choices before plunging in himself. Though a bit on the gaudy side, he found himself enjoying the ambiance of the place.

Exactly opposite of the bar and suspended some eight feet off the floor was a small bandstand with a firm stainless still guard rail that kept the musicians from falling off to the floor below. An energetic group was banging out some really hard hitting music that had the dancers going nuts. His own head was bobbing to the frantic beat as he nursed his bottle of brew and look around.

He'd been there a little over an hour, danced with a few prospects but hadn't found any he was willing to bed as yet and was again circulating the room, when an interesting thing occurred.

His back was toward the bar as he eyed a red headed female with dark brown fur speculatively as she danced with a black/brown/gray tabby male. Suddenly, he felt a warm body press against his left side and a sultry voice spoke close to his ear.

"Hello, tall dark and very hunky," it purred seductively.

Turning his head, Feral beheld a handsome she-kat eyeing him. She was wearing a gold mask which only accentuated her brilliant copper eyes and stunning brassy blond hair that was thick and long enough to trail down her back. Her outfit was a long slinky, skin tight affair of blood red that didn't cover her one shoulder or the opposite leg on her body and on her feet were high spiked stilettoes of gold. Her fur was a deep blond with red tips and long like his own, a thick, luxurious tail with a white tip swished behind her.

Interested, Feral turned around completely to face her and discovered she wasn't alone. He gave her a puzzled look as he stared over her shoulder at the handsome and well built male who was eyeing him with interest. The male wore a gray mask through which he could see grass green eyes. He wore a sleeveless deep blue shirt and black jeans that hugged him tightly and black tennis'. His fur color was gray and black stripped and he was the same height as the female which meant they stood just below his chin. His thick, long tail was wrapped around the she-kats one bare leg.

She purred a chuckle at his surprised and questioning stare. "We wondered if you might be interested in a threesome? You looked so scrumptious and so powerful that I just had to see if we could talk you into it. By the way, this is my best friend August and I'm Shera."

Feral's eyes widened further at the amazing request. No one had ever asked him to do something like that though he had once entertained the idea when he was younger...and here was this couple that truly wanted him as their third. After getting over his shock, he thought, 'well why the heck not...could be fun.'

He gave them a broad grin. "Hmm, sounds interesting. I've never done that before."

"Ohhh, well you don't know what you've missed and we'd be happy to teach you how much fun it can be," she cooed, delighted he was willing as she took one of Feral's arms and August took the other, walking him toward the curtain at the rear of the club.

"Yeah, it's the coolest thing, especially if we end up being compatible too!" August gushed cheerfully, his voice a pleasant sounding tenor. "But even if we're not, its still a gas!"

Passing through the curtain, they encountered many people passing in and out of rooms along a straight hallway filled with doors. August spotted one and dragged the other two after him to grab it. Stepping in, he closed and locked the door after the other two had passed him into the room.

The space was lit by tiny lights sprinkled over the ceiling which kept the room rather dim and barely allowed them to see each other. There was a huge queen size bed, wall hooks for their clothes, a sink to wash up with a stack of towels nearby, and a basket filled with sexual aids on a small table beside the bed. Complimentary bottles of water were in a mini fridge near the door along with a basket for the dirty towels and a long thin can for the trash..

"They certainly think of everything," Feral commented as he pulled his shirt off and hung it.

"Yes, don't they? It's really a cool place. Shera and I have been coming here for a couple of years now," August said, removing his shoes.

"I almost wish we could have a permanent room assigned to us considering how often we're here," Shera giggled as she took her own shoes off then stood and presented her back to her friend who helped unzip her outfit.

In very little time, the three were on the queen size bed and exploring each other. All still wore their masks as required by club rules but nothing else.

"Ohhhh...aren't you a brick house..." Shera said admiringly, as she caressed Feral's heavily muscled chest as he sat with his legs crossed while she crouched on her knees before him.

"Wow, what a six pack. I've worked out a bit but I've never gotten that much definition despite my efforts. You much work out regularly," August half asked as he too caressed the hard chest from his position behind Feral.

"I do a bit," Feral admitted lightly, not willing to let on what his occupation was and enjoying the attention. It felt a bit odd to be the center of attention like this, but he didn't object, wanting to see where this would lead.

"You know, if you're up for it, how about a newbie sandwich?" August asked, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Feral turned his head to give the tom a considering look. He was always the dominant partner in most of his relationships but as he got older and took on more responsibilities, he found he needed a more intense release from all the stresses he underwent everyday. Perhaps it was time to allow someone else in the driver's seat.

Having made his decision, Feral gave the two watching him closely, a slow smile. "I've always been in charge of my sexual encounters but I find myself desiring the opportunity to give up that stance and let someone else be in charge. Do you two think you can handle giving me what I need?"

Shera and August traded a look that seemed to hold a world of meaning to them before turning their attention back to Feral. Shera gave the dark tom a wicked look while she traced a line down the broad chest with a sharp claw.

"Hmm, well big guy we're certainly willing to try," she murred in that oh so sexy voice.

"You'll either be howling or disappointed but nothing in between. I'll let you decide when we're finished," August said, a dark promise lingering in his voice, eyes gleaming hotly.

Feral gave August a considering look. The male was pretty rather than handsome and seemed too frail to give what he was promising but Feral had learned small packages can sometimes hold some real surprises. An image of Razor flashed through his mind and a smile touched his lips in memory of just how many times Razor's small size made his enemies mistake him for being weak...they never got the chance to repeat the mistake.

"I can hardly wait!" He growled, anticipation making him eager and hot.

"Then we'll get started," August said, flashing a wolfish grin then leaving the bed to paw through the sexual aids in the basket.

"By the way, handsome...what would you liked to be addressed as?" Shera asked.

"Hmm, well I hadn't really thought about it..." Feral said noncommittally, shrugging his shoulders. Most made up a name to use for convenience sake but he hadn't bothered.

"That's alright. It's more fun to make one up for our night's partner anyway. Hmm, how about something obvious like...BG for big guy?" Shera asked, smirking at him.

Feral snorted in amusement. He was really liking this pair. "Sure, its alright with me."

"Then BG I want you to go to your knees, facing the headboard and grasping it with your paws," Shera ordered becoming dominant and commanding as if a switch had been turned on.

Surprised and intrigued, Feral did as ordered. Out of Feral's view, Shera took something from August that he handed her before he went on his knees behind Feral.

"My you're tall...sit on your knees!" Shera ordered when she realized Feral was too far above her and August at the moment.

Feral complied and waited, curiosity pricked.

Shera crawled forward and wormed her way to sit in front of Feral so that her face was very close to his chest while her legs spread out on either side of his thighs. August rose up on his knees and, in concert, the pair began a sensuous, relaxing massage, starting with his shoulders and neck.

"My, you are remarkably stiff BG. That will never do!" August tsked as he dug his fingers into Feral's neck muscles.

Shera shook her head. "You're right there Auggie. He's just like a board. You were definitely needing some TLC, BG."

"Yes, well...ohhhh...my job is stressful...aaahhhh..." Feral gasped and groaned as expert fingers pushed, dug, and pummeled his body forcing it to relax...gods did it ever feel good!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah No! I left my notes at the bottom again! Thank you Shadewatcher for spotting it when you thought my story was done. **_


	26. Chapter 26

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 26: Getting Relaxed

Shera worked and dug into Feral's heavy chest muscles then moved her paws down his stomach. At his back, August massaged the tom's broad shoulders until they were totally relaxed. He was frowning critically at the dark tom as he leaned forward and gave his partner a questioning eye.

The female nodded in agreement. "BG, you really need the full thing to make you ready for what we've planned so let me get out of here and I want you to lie flat out on your stomach. We need to get you loosened up," she ordered.

Feral leaned back away from the headboard to allow her to move off the bed then knee walked backward until he could lay down completely. August had already gotten off the bed to grab something else from the basket and a towel.

With him laying full out the pair went to work. Taking one side a piece, the two began at his shoulders using oil warmed by their palms. They worked and dug into his very tight muscles forcing them to relax.

It felt incredible, especially when Shera then August worked each and every finger on his paws. By the time they'd finished his back Feral was limp and almost asleep. But a sharp slap to his left cheek made him jerk and rear upward in a defensive crouch on the bed, his paws displaying claws, his eyes narrow and watchful. Rather than be shocked or afraid, both August and Shera eyed him in concern.

Shera shook her head. "Oh BG, honey...you are much too hyper aware and hair triggered. Don't you know staying that way for too long can be detrimental to your health and sanity?" She chided him gently.

"I know. Life hasn't been too good to me for more than a year," Feral admitted softly, embarrassed and forcing his body to stand down.

"Are you out of that situation now?" August asked, worry in his voice and manner.

Feral felt his face warm with some undefined emotion. Except for Razor and his family, he'd not encountered anyone else that cared about his welfare. August didn't know him but it was obvious he did care how Feral felt...his senses detected no deceit in the young tom's demeanor nor hers. It was rather refreshing to run into such a thoughtful pair of Kats.

"Well, my job is still stressful but the danger factor has recently reduced significantly so that I can finally relax but find I can't."

August gave Shera one of those meaningful glances again then turned back to Feral. "Well BG, we'll just have to see about that won't we. Now lay on your back, close your eyes and think of nothing at all. Your only job is to relax!" He said sternly.

"Yes sir," Feral said, smiling a little at August's attempt to seem hard nosed but doing as asked. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly as Shera and August began to work on his front.

Just as they had done to his back they did the same thorough job, digging into hard, tense chest muscles, rubbing down each arm and leg with firm, hard strokes forcing his body to let go. Each bundle of muscle fibers was teased forcibly to relax. It was painful when they dug in hard but he refused to move or jerk away. Finally, every part of him was loose and relaxed for the first time in a year. He sighed and let his mind drift away on a sea of comfort...that is until the tone of the massage began to change.

Oily fingers began a gentle tweaking of his nipples, making him shiver with pleasure and moan softly making it hard to keep his eyes closed. The oily fingers stroked and titillated his body from shoulder to hip setting up tingling sensations that made him moan even more with desire.

'Wow! They were really good at this!' He thought blearily.

He felt himself harden as the palms skimmed lightly between his thighs, tickled and fondled his genitals then away again going up and down his legs to his feet, massaging each toe before traveling slowly up each leg again.

It was maddening but what they did next nearly made him jolt from the bed. Shera's sweet, soft lips kissed his mouth then licked his face, returning to his mouth to kiss and suck his lips before tapping her tongue against them, seeking entry. He let her in and their tongues dueled. He groaned and writhed, his arms rising to wrap around her chest that leaned over him.

He was so into the kissing that he was taken completely off guard when August suddenly engulfed his hard cock into his hot mouth and sucked the huge head adding a swirl of his tongue. Feral jerked, arms tightening until Shera gasped and pulled back a bit warning him he was holding her too tightly. Loosening his hold instantly, he tried his best to not hurt her as he enjoyed the attention August was giving him. She smiled at him and returned to keeping his mouth occupied.

It had been a very long time since he'd last taken care of himself so August's attention brought him to climax almost immediately. He gasped, pulling back from Shera to roar as his seed poured out copiously.

Nodding to himself, having expected such a reaction, August licked up as much as he could but gave up. He reached for the towel beside him and cleaned Feral off gently.

As for Feral, he could only lay there panting and trembling. That had been spectacular if a bit sudden.

August leaned over him. "You, my friend have been seriously neglecting yourself. By the time you decide to leave us tonight, we should have you climbing the walls and spending yourself repeatedly. Hopefully, by then you will be totally relaxed and ready for a nice long sleep," he said with certainty.

"I look forward to you doing that, especially if its anything like what the beginning has been," Feral said sincerely. He no longer had any doubt of August's boast and couldn't wait.

And that's what they did over the next few hours. At first they went with simple sex, nothing kinky as both August and Shera felt Feral needed the basics to warm up with first. So Feral got to take both of them several times, enjoying it immensely. No sign of his nightmare rape came to ruin the party.

Resting after another round of sex with Shera, Feral lay resting while August caressed his chest soothingly.

"Ready for some rough stuff, BG?" August asked casually.

Feral thought about it and nodded. "I think so."

August eyed him critically. "I'm talking about Shera and I using you now and some D and S activity. Anything you might be adverse to?" He asked seriously.

Feral felt even more comfortable about this than he'd thought just because August had bothered to be sure they had rules before starting as any good Dom should. "No forcible penetration, no pain, golden shower, scat, shock, whipping, or bondage unless we discuss it first. Anything else is pretty much okay. Safe word is - Honor."

August and Shera nodded their understanding, both thinking this tom had not been introduced to much more than vanilla stuff...perhaps his job didn't allow him such things or he just never took the time...whatever the reason, they hoped to open his eyes and have him surrender...finally letting go of all that stress he had built up.

"Great, then if you'll excuse us a moment, we want to discuss our strategies and get what we need. You just lay there and rest," Shera said as she and August left the bed.

Feral relaxed and watched the pair whisper to each other and take several things from the basket. Soon they were returning to the bed with quite a few things in their paws.

Shera held up a blindfold. "May I use this?" Feral nodded, intrigued. She leaned forward and put the blindfold over his eyes. "Okay, move to the center of the bed and lay spread eagle," she commanded, getting off the bed again.

Feral complied. Nothing happened for a moment then suddenly he felt a coldness being applied to his nipples. He gasped and nearly bucked when the coldness moved from tracing around his nipples and ran down the center of his chest to his belly button then on to his groin, circling his cock that was taking an interest and was at half mast then allowed to drip from his ball sack to his rear. He shivered with pleasure from this strange form of titilation. Someone blew air against his wet nipples making them stand erect and hard, making him groan. The next thing he felt was something light and ticklish. He squirmed and writhed at the delicate touch that sent tingles of desire all over his body. So far he was enjoying this immensely and his body was getting hard and needy.

"What I want to use next will be set on its lowest setting," August spoke suddenly. "It applies a very low level of electricity unlike the higher level that delivers a severe jolt. May I use it? Trust me, it will increase your level of desire tremendously but not hurt."

Feral thought about that a moment. He'd been tortured rather badly at some of the planets they'd been on but this didn't sound like it would be anything more than a static electricity jolt. "Okay."

Starting at the tom's left hip, August gently tapped the device against it. Feral gasped and bucked upward. That had felt incredible and just as the tom had promised it hadn't hurt, just startled and sent tendrils of delicious tension through his body. For the next few minutes, August touched Feral in many places until the big tom was writhing, moaning and his cock was as hard as steel.

The next thing that happened was something warm and sticky was applied to all the sensitive areas of his body. When he was totally beside himself with desire and need and was nearly begging for release, a sticky finger was rubbed across his lips...honey!...it tasted wonderful and even more so when the finger coaxed it's way into his mouth. He sucked on it for a moment before it was withdrawn. Kat's Alive! He was sooo hot! All he wanted to do was to fuck someone...now!

What happened next, though, nearly lost him his erection. Gentle, oiled, fingers inserted themselves into his channel. They carefully prepared him slowly, adding more fingers at a time, with plenty of oil in between. He began panting with tension at first but he reined in is fear as he wanted to experience what it felt like to have this done by someone who cared. He couldn't be afraid for the rest of his life he told himself firmly. So he didn't object.

Watching him closely, August saw the tom tense up but knew this would happen and the tom didn't object or call the safe word, so he thought no more about it and continued to prepare Feral. When he thought the tom was ready, he signaled Shera to begin the next step.

Feral gasped as a warm body climbed over his hips then planted themselves firmly on his erection. Oh, now that felt really good. When Shera was seated firmly, August climbed on the bed and carefully raised Feral and Shera up into the air. He was far stronger than he looked as he placed the tom's legs on his shoulder's then waited.

Shera, despite the odd position and having to balance herself by pressing her palms into Feral's chest, began to move her hips up and down.

Feral found the whole business strange. Here he was nearly resting completely on his neck and shoulders as his rear end hung in the air with his legs resting on August's shoulders and with Shera's weight bearing down on his chest and stomach. He instinctively reached out and helped hold Shera in place. When she began to move he growled at the hot wet feel of her. Her fingers just managed to pinch and flick his nipples which only added to the strange, but exciting action going on.

When he thought Feral was completely wrapped up in Shera, August slowly and carefully began inserting himself within Feral's prepared channel.

At first, Feral didn't note what August was doing because the tom's cock wasn't that big but as August penetrated further, he couldn't help tightening up but with Shera taking part of him, his reactions were divided which made the young tom's insertion easier to bear if somewhat odd feeling.

Finally completely seated, August began to thrust, matching Shera's rhythm. Feral felt his head begin to spin, his body growing hotter and hotter, at the twin sensations that were working him over. The spiraling tension, the sounds of grunting and moans of pleasure, send the threesome higher and higher. Working hard, the pair strived to get them off at the same time. Feral could sense this was the goal and tried to hold on as long as he could.

When he couldn't hold off his climax any longer, he roared and spilled himself inside Shera and tightened around August. The male and female screamed and came right along with him sending waves of wonderful pleasure like a revolving circuit through the three of them before leaving them limp and satiated.

It was an effort for August to still stay where he was until he could remove himself but when he did, Feral groaned at the loss of the wonderful heat that had filled him. August lowered Feral to the bed and lay collapsed beside him to catch his breath. Shera slumped down and lay across the big tom's heaving chest.

When they had finally managed to recover, Shera pulled the blindfold carefully from Feral's face insuring she didn't remove the mask then gave Feral a warm kiss.

"You were magnificent BG. I hope you chose to come back and join us again?" She said sweetly, getting up to use a towel and clean off.

"Oh, is it time to leave already," Feral asked, surprised. He wished they could take a nap then do this again but they were right, it was getting late.

"I'm afraid so. It's nearly closing time. We were having such fun we never noticed the time going by which is a good thing," August grinned, coming over to Feral with a towel and cleaning him up.

Feral smiled warmly at the two really fine pair. "I've had a wonderful time and you've certainly did as promised...relax me. Yes, I would love to do this with you again. And thank you for your wonderful and attentive care, it was very much appreciated."

"You are quite welcome and we adore you too!" August dimpled at him.

They all got dressed and went back out to the club area. Feral offered to buy them drinks before they all parted for the night and the pair accepted.

"What nights do you two come down here?" Feral asked as he drank a cold glass of wine.

"Oh, mostly Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays is when we're able to get away," Shera told him, sipping her frothy mixed drink. August had opted for a cold beer and was nearly done with it.

"Then I hope to catch you on a Friday or Saturday," Feral said finishing his drink and preparing to leave.

"Perfect! We look forward to seeing you again. We have so much more to teach you!" Shera smirked. "Good night BG!"

"Good night!" August sang out.

Feral grinned, paused to give each a kiss then waved goodbye as he made for the door. He walked with an easy, loose stride as he made for his vehicle. This was the best he'd felt in his life. He'd make a point to get back here soon.


	27. Chapter 27

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 27: Enjoying an Night Out

Feral was thrilled by his first night at the club and couldn't wait to tell Razor about it when next they met. The small SWAT Kat was amazed when Feral told him that he had indulged in a threesome for the first time and how cool the pair were.

"Did you say two?" Razor asked.

"Yes, a male and a female combo team. They're fantastic."

"Huh! I never would have taken you for kink before."

"Never thought I would either...when I was younger, I entertained the idea but not recently...so I was thrown for a loop when these two really fine looking Kats approached me and made the offer. I thought, 'well, why not?' and took them up on it. Best decision I've ever made."

Razor shook his head in amazement but was smiling as well, giving Feral a punch to the shoulder. "Well, congrats on the lucky find. You do look much happier and relaxed too. Maybe I should get down there sometime soon as well."

"You should," Feral said more seriously. "August and Shera told me I was so tense, I was endangering my health. Though that concerned me, certainly, it was my sudden combat stance in response to a slap to the butt that made me worried. I was truly scared I might hurt them. What amazed me, was their totally blase reaction to my behavior...instead of being scared of me, they were more concerned for my welfare. That's when they gave me the best massage of my life and then vanilla sex. They seemed to sense I wasn't ready nor should they risk any kind of more intense form of sex at that time. Because of their care and thoughtfulness, we've been able to graduate to more adventurous activity," he smirked, as he remembered just last weeks sexual acrobatics. "Anyway, I'm much calmer and less hyper aware then when we returned home."

Razor eyed him critically. "Yeah, I can see that and they're right, I've not done anything about my hyper awareness and it sort of freaks T-Bone out at times when my behavior is over the top than the situation calls for."

Feral nodded gravely in understanding. "Then by all means, stop procrastinating and get your butt down to the club. I hope you're as lucky as I was."

"You talked me into it. I'll get down there as soon as I can...promise."

"Good!"

They parted on that positive note, Jake pleased and overjoyed that Feral no longer needed a night time 'kitten sitter' any longer.

This pleased Chance a lot as well. Having Jake home during the evenings allowed them to try and overcome the distance they felt due to the lost months between them. Over the next few weeks they talked about how their lives had been when they'd been apart, though Jake still did not tell his partner everything, and they sparred as well as relearned how to fight together as a team.

As they warily circled each other during sparring matches, Chance found a major difference between them...while he was still in capture the bad guy mode, Jake had moved into a kill or be killed mode. This very different mindset was the reason the sparring was a bit nerve wracking and prompted Chance to repeat what Feral had told the smaller tom some weeks earlier.

"Buddy, you really need to get some personal time with a fem. You are far too deadly and cold when you fight, the compassionate side I know is still there, but is buried too deep."

Jake's face fell. "It's that obvious? I had hoped it had dimmed somewhat since all our major enemies are gone and I'm home at last and don't have to watch my back every second."

Chance nodded, grimly. "You're like a machine when you fight. That's a good thing in battle but you've not been able to drop it in private enough to truly relax."

Jake sighed, "I didn't realize it was that bad but Ulysses warned me he was having the same problem but finally found release at that club I suggested he go to. I promised I'd do the same now that he didn't need me at night but I was trying to make up lost time with you so haven't done it yet."

"Well, he was right and I'm really glad he's found some happiness and release. I understand you needed to try and fix our relationship but that won't happen overnight and it will take even longer if you don't find release for yourself and learn to relax. So stop worrying about us and take care of yourself first," Chance said, firmly.

"I will. I promise."

With both the important people in his life saying the same thing, Jake sighed and prepared to go out. It was a late Friday night, when he showered and dressed with care in dark blue jeans and red pull over tee. Going down to the hangar he climbed aboard his cyclotron and headed off into the night.

It wasn't long before he arrived at Anonymous and parked his bike in an out of the way spot. From his pocket he drew out a mask similar in style as the one he wore as Razor. It was in red and covered his whole head except for his eyes, ears, and mouth.

The wait to get in was only about fifteen minutes and it allowed him to chat up those in line. A group of she-kats were clustered together chattering happily when he introduced himself as Red. They thought that amusing as he was a cinnamon colored tom.

They passed through the door as a group and the fems took turns dancing with him. After being with each she-kat, Jake picked a likely candidate who was amendable to a little personal action and the two of them headed to the back room.

As they passed through the entryway, stepping aside for a group of three to leave, Jake paused and sniffed the air. The huge tom in the black mask had his face turned away and was speaking with a stunning female at his side. Behind him was a slim male that hung close. The scent and familiar voice told Jake he'd just run into Feral, the noise and other odors not an impediment to his ultra sharp senses. He smiled, pleased to see the dark tom enjoying himself. Jake didn't call attention to himself, letting Feral's group pass by then took his own date down the hall to an empty room.

~o~o~o~o~

Calico Briggs sighed and dumped another completed report into her secretary's in-basket. The speech the Mayor had wanted done was already on his desk. Finally, she was finished for the day at last. It was well after seven in the evening and all the other city workers had left more than two hours ago.

She pulled her purse out of the bottom drawer of her desk, secured her area, then flipped the lights off as she closed the door behind her. Stepping aboard the elevator and pushing the button for the lobby, she let her mind drift on the long trip down. Her plans for the evening were mundane and unexciting...making dinner for herself, doing a little light housekeeping, then going to bed.

It may be a Friday night, but to this she-kat, it might as well be a just another ordinary evening. She had tried to do what Feral had planned to do...get a life...but there had been so much to get done in the aftermath of the deaths of all the omegas. Now that much of the work was completed finally, she had no plans and no one to go out with.

As she walked from the elevator and crossed the lobby for the main doors, her cell phone went off.

"Briggs, here!"

"Callie! Where are you?"

"Oh, Hi Abi...uh just leaving work, why?"

"Got any plans?"

"No."

"Good, then go home and change for a night out at Anonymous."

"Huh? Oh that club where you wear masks and hide your identity? I didn't know you knew about it."

"I didn't, actually, but one of my fellow scientists had taken in the scene and regaled us at lunchtime about how much fun it was and how much it had allowed him to relax We've been burning the midnight oil for weeks on that new Egyptian Exhibit scheduled to open next week so we're all tired and grouchy. Henry suggested, since we were finally through getting the exhibit ready that we take in the club and unwind. I had to admit he had a good idea so I thought of you. Trina and Hailey, my two assistants, are tagging along. You have to bring your own mask. Say you'll come, please? I know you need this too," Dr. Abi Sinian begged.

Callie had reached her car by this time and paused before opening her door to think. 'Well why not! I've certainly got nothing better to do. Wonder if Commander Feral has found someone finally? He just might win that bet we made if I don't start making the singles scene too,' she thought.

"You talked me into it."

"Great...see you at your apartment in about thirty minutes," Abi said, delighted then hung up.

Smiling to herself, Callie climbed into her sedan and hurried home. At her apartment, she tossed her briefcase and purse on the couch and raced to her bedroom. Taking a quick shower, she looked over her wardrobe and decided to wear a blue, scooped neck top with short sleeves and a pair of denim shorts. Slipping a pair of white sandals on, she quickly did her makeup, brushed her hair and was just grabbing a jacket when her door bell rang. She hurried to the door and grinned at a smiling Abi standing there.

"Ohh, you look great but where's your mask?"

"Oh yes, just a second. The best thing I have is a masquerade mask I wore to that ball a few months ago," Callie said, returning to her bedroom followed by Abi. "Now where did I put that thing..." she muttered, searching drawers. "Ahh, here it is!" From a lower drawer of her dresser, she pulled out a glittery mask of gold that covered her face completely but was stiff and flat.

"Hmm, well that will make kissing a bit difficult," Abi said, critically.

"Oh, you're right but I don't think I have anything else..." Callie trailed off.

"Then you're lucky I thought to bring a spare just in case. Here..." Abi pulled out of her purse a simple white ski mask.

Callie took it from her and snorted in amusement. "Well, at least it matches what I'm wearing."

"I didn't plan it that way but figured white would go with anything. Besides it would be more comfortable during sex than a stiff mask would be," Abi said, amused.

"You'd be right...thank you for your thoughtfulness. Shall we go?"

"Ready when you are and we're going in my car because that sedan of yours is too well known and you're supposed to be incognito. Be thinking of a name to use as we drive there," Abi said, cheerily.

They went downstairs and out into the cool night air to where Abi's car sat parked at the curb. Two other she-kats waved and called out to them as they approached.

"Yeah, now we can go have fun!" A madly grinning red head said.

"Callie this is Hayley and that's Trina," Abi introduced the she-kats. Trina was copper haired and petite and sitting on the other side of the buxom Hayley.

"Nice to meet all of you," Callie said as she climbed into the passenger side as Abi got behind the wheel.

They chatted amiably and tossed out names to use during the fairly short trip to the club. Only a short line of Kats waited at the door when they walked from the parking lot to the entrance. They'd only been waiting five minutes when a male with long, rust red fur walked up to stand beside them. Within minutes they were exchanging fake names. The fems laughed when the male called himself Red.

Something about the slim tom seemed familiar to Callie. It was most likely because she'd probably met him at some point in her life, too bad she would never know for sure. She had chosen Crystal as her name while Abi had chosen Seeker as hers making everyone laugh in the car. Hayley had gaily said she liked Bubbles as her name and Trina shyly chose Sapphire as hers, saying she'd always liked that name. They planned to start the evening together then break up and meet some three hours later, to go home.

Now with the interesting male in tow, they all passed into the club together, heading for the bar to get some drinks. Callie really liked the ambiance of the place and the company of the male that had joined them. Each of them got to dance with Red who turned out be a very good dancer and treated his partners with gentleness and consideration.

That was what decided Callie the most when he asked her if she would like to be his bed partner. The others coaxed her to go and she did, willingly. As they started through the entryway to the back rooms, they had to step closer to the wall as a huge tom with a female and male in tow was exiting.

Callie blinked in surprise when she realized the three were together. He looked very familiar as did his voice, but with the loud music she couldn't really be sure. If it was Feral, she would never have thought he'd be interested in a threesome. Oh well, none of her business and her thoughts were pulled away from the mystery as her date pulled her down the hall.

In the room with the door locked behind them, Red started the fun with a gentle, teasing kiss. Callie sighed and returned it, her tongue coming out to tease him back.


	28. Chapter 28

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 28: A Hot Night

'Oh, she smells so incredible,' Jake thought as he explored the she-kat who called herself Crystal. Her lips were soft but her manner was not, as she kissed firmly back and added some tongue action that heated him up nicely. He opened his mouth to that small questing tip and, in seconds, she was diving in and dueling with him.

He groaned at the heady feeling that caused him, his paws busy stroking down her slim and obviously athletic body. Her curves were the right proportions and the breasts he felt pressing against his chest were firm and of good size. He could hardly wait to fill his palms and mouth with them.

As his exploring fingers found her nice round ass, she, meanwhile, was divesting him of his clothing rather rapidly. Surprised, Jake quickly followed suit, moving his fingers to undo the button and pull down the zipper on her dinky shorts.

She rowled at him as her excitement rose. Smiling to himself, he worked his fingers between their bodies to push her top upward. She broke the kiss long enough for him to pull the shirt up and off, tossing it to a chair in the corner. She stepped out of her sandals and shorts then returned to continue kissing him.

He growled at her intensity, wiggling his hips to let his pants fall to his feet, toeing his shoes off then kicking his pants off, while working on removing her bra. She smirked at him as the bra followed the shirt then grabbed the ends of his tee and pulled it off him so that she could caress his well built chest.

By mutual consent, they moved to the bed still wearing their underwear. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her under him. Now he could ravish those two lush globes that called to him. Taking the right nipple in his mouth he sucked hard drawing a cry from her while his right paw reached up and up her other breast, kneading it gently in his palm.

Beneath him, Callie was breathless and hot. Red was, a great sex partner and he was doing a good job driving her crazy. His cock was hard and she could feel it pulsing against her sex, making her more swollen and ready.

Reaching her paw down between them, she slide her fingers over that erection, pausing to rub the head of it through the boxers. He growled and attacked her other breast without missing a beat but she knew he loved what she was doing.

No longer satisfied with teasing him that way, she dove her fingers into the underwear and grasped the hot pole in her paw. He wasn't really big but not too small either, just like in that Goldilocks story...he was just right. Now if only she could get him to put it where she wanted it right now.

Jake groaned hotly and bucked when Crystal reached in and grasped his Kathood in her palm. He knew what she was up to but he wasn't ready for that yet. Having a feeling she wasn't going to quit until she got what she wanted, he heaved up from his delicious attention to her breasts and moved down her body.

He grinned evilly at her before dipping his head down and licking a line from her breasts to her mound. Gasping she bucked upward and stared at him with hot eyes. Reaching down he tugged on her silky blue panties. Not wanting them ripped, she raised her hips so that he could remove them. Now with them out of the way, he slid his paws under each of her thighs and raised her easily until her hot center was before his face. Giving her one last hot look, he dove in with his tongue.

Her eyes flew wide and she screamed. His firm grip kept her from writhing away as he ate her out. Unable to get away from the wonderful and wildly intense attention, Crystal lost it and came screaming. She panted, trying to catch her breath but he wasn't about to let her do that as he brought her again and again before finally desisting.

She lay limp and gasping, her heart hammering. "Wow! You're really something tiger," she said, grinning.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, doll. We're just getting started!" Red snickered as he laid on her again and gave her a taste of herself.

Callie could only moan as he ravished her mouth. 'Ohh, he's good, but it's my turn." Trying to focus was hard but she did it, as she managed to flip their positions suddenly.

Red blinked up at her in surprise. She grinned heatedly at him and in a deep, throaty voice, said, "my turn now."

He watched her lean down and take his right nipple into her hot mouth. She sucked then nipped him which made him jerk in reaction. Grinning, she swirled her tongue around its tip then blew on it, making him shiver and moan. Moving to the left breast she bestowed the same attention until both his nipples were rock hard and taut.

Apparently satisfied, Crystal went down his body, tugged at his boxers and he obligingly raised his hips so she could remove them. Now his erection stood proudly in the coolness of the room. She seemed to study it for a moment before she dove on it.

For the next ten minutes she had him bucking and growling with need as she did the same tricks she'd done on his breasts but added a few others like using her teeth lightly up and down his shaft. He thought he come immediately when she'd done that but he wasn't about to let her make him lose control yet.

Which seemed to suit her as she ceased her attentions with her mouth and raised up so that she could sit on him. Once impaled completely, she reached down and made him come to a seated position.

Confused, he did so. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began the most maddening movement he'd ever experienced. Not letting him thrust, she tightened and loosened her inner muscles, while making tiny circle motions with her hips. She latched onto his mouth and stuck her tongue in forcing him to duel with her.

The multiple actions were maddening and he didn't know how long he'd last.

Callie grinned to herself. This was one of her most favorite moves and not too many of her dates were willing to do it but Red was and now they were fairly flying as the heat rose higher and higher. She'd found this particular movement gave a couple the most intense orgasm she'd ever known. Callie could tell this was going to be one of those good ones.

Jake was shocked, thrilled, and overwhelmed by the sensations he was experiencing with this strange sex move. He loved it and hated it. He couldn't move! But...oh what she was doing...it was driving him upward like a rocket.

Suddenly lightning shot up his spine and he came harder than he could ever remember. Her scream of completion came at the same time his roar shook the room. They trembled and shook for several moments afterward. As they caught their breaths, their arms draped limply over each other as they sat trying to recover.

"That was radical," Jake murmured, admiringly.

"You're welcome. It's my favorite sex move and I don't get to do it often but when I can, it always gives the best orgasm," she said proudly.

"It certainly does. I'm always looking for new moves and that's a fantastic one for my collection."

"Glad I could help," she smirked.

"Do you want to leave," he asked, not wanting to himself.

"Unless you want to, I'm perfectly happy to continue this for a while longer," she purred.

"Perfect," he rumbled as he rolled them to their sides and began kissing her again.

For the next couple of hours they experimented with various moves they'd learned. It was an entertaining, informative, and a wonderfully fulfilling evening.

When they finally broke up to leave for home, Callie could barely walk but was wonderfully sated and relaxed. Red insured she met up with her friends before wishing her a good night and a hope to catch her again.

"Oh, I'd love that. I can be here most Fridays and Saturdays," she told him, happily.

"I can manage that too. See you then and you too ladies," he said politely before heading out the door.

"Oh he is soo nice and apparently really good since you spent all evening with him," Abi snickered.

"He was and apparently you guys had a lucky night as well," Callie said, seeing all their flushed and happy faces.

"You'd be right. This is a fantastic club and I'm coming back here often," Hayley admitted, giddily.

"Oh yes, the one I got was so wonderful in bed," Trina said, dreamily.

"Well, so glad everyone had a great night but its time to get our behinds home," Abi said as she headed for the door and out into the late evening air. "You glad you came, Callie?" She asked as she unlocked the car.

"Yes, thanks so much for inviting me," Callie murmured, opening her door.

"You're welcome. Who knows maybe you'll find someone to finally share your life with," Abi said, warmly as she got into the driver's side.

"I hope so," Callie murmured softly to herself.

Red had seemed familiar somehow. She knew she hadn't met him in her job or dated him...the connection wasn't intimate at all...no it was something else that tantalized her memory but she just couldn't bring the reason forward in her mind. She sighed and let it go, it would come to her eventually.

As Jake raced home on his bike, his mind was on that wonderful she-kat. Just as she had felt something familiar, so had he. It hadn't been a date but somewhere, somehow, he'd met and interacted with this she-kat. His body just knew it somehow, he sighed and let it go and, just like Callie, felt if it was important, his mind would provide the answer when he least expected it. For right now, he would satisfied himself with knowing he'd get another chance with her on his next visit to the club.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Feral and his two companions took a turn on the dance floor for a break from the incredible sex they were enjoying. He loved dancing with Shera and even took a turn with August. After getting some drinks and feeling refreshed after a moment outside to cool off they returned to the back room for some more play time.

August was beginning to introduce Feral to some light bondage and whipping. He was nervous about it at first, afraid it would cause a flashback but it hadn't and he'd experienced a new sexual high. They planned to do some other fun things like spanking, cold ice cubes and hot honey as well as a little more tasering at a slightly higher level.

He was glad they were taking things easy but he made it plain that night he wasn't interested in progressing to any thing more intense in the BDSM arena nor the D/S scene. They looked surprised and a little disappointed.

"Is it because you've never tried it or you have and weren't treated properly?" August asked.

Feral gave him a grave face. At first he didn't want to say much about what had happened to him and until he knew them better, he would not divulge where he'd been for more than ten months of his life. However, he felt he should tell them of his treatment if only to help them understand.

"I can't tell you where it happened or why only that I was sold as a slave then tortured and raped."

Shera gasped, covering her mouth in horror, while August's face clearly showed anguish and sorrow at the news. He reached out and gave Feral a strong hug, letting his body say everything he couldn't.

Feral sighed and returned the hug which felt really nice and comforting.

Letting go of the big tom, August sat back on his heels and studied him for a moment. "BG, nothing I can say could make up for what you must have gone through. Shera and I understand your reticence, though, and won't suggest or do anything that reminds you of those terrible times. Promise!"

"Thank you, I appreciate that, but, I don't want you to feel bad about what you've done so far, that's been wonderful and I have no complaints, however, since I don't wish to do that scene, I have a suggestion for a new area we can explore. I've been dying to try some of the really cool and interesting sex positions given in the Kama Sutra.

A look of puzzlement spread across the pair's faces. "The Kama what?" Shera asked, confused.

Feral's eyebrows rose to his hair line, in stunned amazement. "As skilled as you two are in the arts of sex you mean you've never heard of the Kama Sutra?"

August gave Shera a questioning stare which she returned then they turned back to him and shook their heads.

"Oh now that's just wrong. I'll tell you what, I'll bring my book next time we meet and I'll show you what we can do that has nothing to do with pain but everything to do with sensuality and loving," Feral promised.

"Wow! That's sounds cool. I think I might check the library on the subject so I know a bit more about it," August mused, thoughtfully.

"I can't wait until we meet again!" Shera said, clapping her paws in giddy excitement.

Feral chuckled at their excited interest. "You know, we do have a little time left, why don't we try one I read last night."

"I'm game!" August shouted.

"Oh, me too!" Shera cheered.

"Okay, let's get all heated up then I'll show you how we're going to get off in a really unique way," he grinned.

For the next fifteen minutes, they caressed and kissed, using touches they'd since learned were the right erotic hot spots to turn each other on.

"Alright, I think we're ready now so, August, you sit with your back against the headboard...Shera you lay face down on top of his lap and legs then raise yourself on your arms above his erection," Feral instructed. They got into position with much giggling.

"I'm going to lift your legs and lower torso, Shera so be ready." Feral warned as he rose to stand on his knees then lifted her lower body just far enough that he was lined up with her dripping vagina, her tail rising over her back out of the way. Plunging forward, he impaled her, making her gasp with pleasure.

"Now, you suck August off while I fuck you," Feral instructed, beginning to move his hips.

August stared, fascinated, at the cool position they were in before Shera snatched his attention away, sending hot flashes through him as she gave him enthusiastic head. He raised a paw and stroked her hair while his other paw fondled her breasts.

Feral added another dimension of sensation by using his tail to tickle Shera's clitoris and rear as she hung helplessly impaled in the air. She couldn't cry out but she did manage to mumble her pleasure around the cock in her mouth. That action made August shudder at the weird sensation and nearly explode.

It was such a hot and different position that they only managed to hold it for ten minutes before all three were coming hard.

Feral trembled but managed to stay upright until he could withdraw from Shera gently, then laid her back down over August's shaky form. She lay her head on August's thigh, her nose filling with the heady scent of spent sex. August tenderly caressed her head as they recovered. Feral collapsed on his back beside his lovers and rested.

"That was awesome. I really can't wait to try more of this stuff," August said, enthusiastically.

Shera raised her head a little and smiled lazily at the two males. "Count me in!"

Feral smirked with real pleasure at being able to give them something special in return for all they'd done for him. He caressed Shera's rear laying next to him as they relaxed.

"It's a date!" He said, smiling at Shera in amusement. Their next meeting should be very educational and really explosive.


	29. Chapter 29

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 29: Metallikats Have a Plan

When Chance woke, the sun was shining through the window and a warm body was snuggled against his body. He looked down and smiled. Reaching down he gently moved her hair from her face. She twitched but otherwise didn't wake so he leaned down and kissed her, she growled at first then blinked her eyes open to stare up at his smiling face.

Smiling back, she sighed and said, "good morning love. What time is it?"

Chance looked up and over her head at the alarm clock sitting on the night stand beside the bed. "Hmm, it's just going on nine. Best we get up. Jake and I have six cars to work on and I don't want to be working late to get them done," he murmured regretfully.

"I understand. Just as well, I have some errands and housecleaning to do around here. You're welcome to come back tonight," she said, softly, pulling him down for a long kiss.

"Well, with such a great morning incentive, I think I will. Wish there was time for a little more right now, though," Chance growled, huskily.

"Me too tiger. Now be off!" With a smirk, Felina swatted Chance then climbed from the bed.

"Spoilsport," he joked as he too got out of bed.

A little bit later, the pair was sharing breakfast at her kitchen table. It was simple fare; eggs, bacon and toast with glasses of milk.

"I forgot to ask last night, but how is Jake doing?" Felina asked, spreading jam on her toast.

"Well, he was supposed to go to that club your uncle went to...uh...Anonymous, I think it was. I hope he found someone there to help him dump all those tense emotions and reactions he's been having since he got back."

"Still hyper-alert, huh?"

"Oh yeah but we talked about it recently and since your uncle no longer needs him at night and I can wait to work on recovering our friendship and being able to partner together again, I practically ordered him to take care of his other needs because the way he is now is keeping us from repairing what needs fixing," Chance said, gravely.

"That was really great of you, Chance. I know it hurts trying to get used to who your best friend is now to what you remembered but you'll both manage it, I know it for certain. The chemistry that brought you two together so long ago won't allow you to just part ways without trying to mend the problem," Felina said, encouragingly. "So, maybe tonight you'll have good news for me."

"I hope so."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The tom under discussion had awaken early and was doing the paperwork that had to be done before the garage opened for the day. For the first time this year, he felt relaxed and at peace. Chance had been right, he had needed the release he'd found at the club. It didn't mean he was back to normal, that would never happen, but it did mean he was going to be less stressed and hyper-aware after many more visits and time spent at the club.

He raised his head when he heard the tow truck drive into the yard. Smiling to himself, he finished the last invoice and filed it away. Then he rose to his feet and unlocked the garage door just as Chance was reaching for the knob.

"Good morning, buddy. Have a good night?" Chance asked before Jake could.

Grinning happily, Jake nodded. "Oh yeah, a really great time. I managed to hook up with a group of she-kats and we had a blast dancing and talking. I especially loved being with this stunning she-kat who called herself Crystal and was very inventive in bed," he enthused.

Chance grinned from ear to ear, relieved to hear such happiness in his friend's voice. "Well, that's fantastic, Jake. I'm so glad to hear it and you look more relaxed too."

"Yeah, I am, actually. I finished up the paperwork so we can just get to work."

"Cool, thanks buddy, I was going to do it this morning but as always, you're a jump ahead of me," Chance chuckled.

"That's cause you're such a layabout in the morning," Jake joked.

"I like my sleep," Chance quipped back, relieved and happy to be joking back and forth with his friend again. It almost felt like before they were separated. He was cautiously optimistic about their future as he headed for an enforcer sedan and began to work.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Feral hummed to himself as he cleared his desk of work on Monday morning. Saturday and Sunday was spent in shopping, errands, and even buying some new furniture and giving his apartment a new look. He was changed so he figured his home should reflect that as well.

Going to Club Anonymous had changed his life for the better. He hated to say it but being taken away from his previous life, going through what he had, then returning to take back his home from the omegas at last, had given him a different perspective on life. Finding August and Shera was just the finishing touch to all the changes he was still making in his new life.

Though they'd only been seeing each other for a little over a month, Feral had a strong feeling the couple would figure prominently in his future. Instead of shying away from his premonition as he used to, preferring to deny he had such an ability, he embraced it and looked forward to making permanent ties to the pair and learning who they really were though calling them by their real names would take some time.

He was looking forward to the Friday night with great relish but until then he had lots of paperwork to do and meetings to go to that would keep him busy.

Though the big menaces were mostly done away with, there were still two more that were bad news and another that was, at best, a nuisance rather than seriously dangerous. He hoped to have them permanently dealt with soon as well.

~o~o~o~o~o~

The Metallikats had been shut down for more than a year. What the defenders had learned later, after all the havoc had died down, was Professor Hackle had again tried to adjust the pair's mental state to a more amendable one and once again failed but unlike that last time, the pair had snuck out of the lab without setting off the alarms and actually walked back to the city keeping themselves from being spotted by anyone. They ended up hiding in an old dilapidated building that was abandoned.

First, they learned they'd been shut down a year, so the first thing they needed to do was to find out what happened in the city while they were 'gone'. From some old newspapers they learned Dark Kat, the Pastmaster, and Viper were gone permanently which was a shock.

The next thing they find out is none of the old gangs existed, wiped out by the enforcers. Puzzled at how the enforcers could have managed it, the two split up to dig a little deeper in the underworld. What they'd learned was shocking.

"What the heck is going on Molly? I couldn't find any crime bosses and the little mokes out there were too terrified to talk about what had happened around here. I did hear some fantastic story about Feral and the SWAT Kats but I didn't believe it," Mac growled, worriedly when he and Molly met up after spending a long night trying to find contacts.

"Whatever you heard...it's the truth. It took awhile but I was able to find someone who was in the know. Surprisingly, it was at the Megakat Library. I was disguised and slipped in a little used door and found this old spinster who worked there. She was happy to fill me in," Molly said, grimly.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, here," Mac snapped at his mate.

"Shaddup! I'm going to if you'll keep your yap shut," she snarled back, but it lacked any heat. What she'd learned was too disturbing.

"She told me that Feral and one of the SWAT Kats had been sucked into a dimensional hole left by the Pastmaster. They'd been gone for nearly a year before returning with new skills,and new weapons that wiped Viper and Dark Kat off the face of the planet and managed to do something to eliminate the Pastmaster as well," she explained.

Mac gaped at her. He hadn't believed the guy who'd told him the same thing but now that Molly had found out it was true, it was the most devastating news he'd heard in a long time. So what did this mean to them? He frowned mentally to himself, as his robot body couldn't show emotion, and thought about how they could use this information.

"Maybe this is a good thing, Molly," he finally said, thoughtfully.

"How do you figure that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well with all those other cruds out of the way, we have the city all to ourselves."

"So?"

"Come on Molly. Think about it! If we do this right, we can be wealthy and blow this burg for a better place where we can take over a mob and run things our way."

Molly stared at him thoughtfully. "Well, wadda ya know! There's a brain under there after all. So this means we don't flash ourselves about as we usually do but go underground and find a fat bank to steal what we need, eh?"

"Yeah, that's the ticket."

"Humph! I never thought you'd back away from a good fight with the enforcers and what about our revenge on the Mayor?" She asked, suspiciously.

"That fat tom is not worth getting caught again! I don't intend to end up in the Professor's paws again. I want out of this town and mixing it up with the enforcers, especially with all the new shit Feral has, is a quick way to be shut down again. I may not be swift on the brains, Molly but even I learn from my mistakes. No, we'll do it quick and quiet and take off to see the world. Something we always wanted to do anyway," Mac said, persuasively.

"Sounds good to me, so let's make our plans and blow this place."

If Mac could smile he would be doing so from ear to ear.


	30. Chapter 30

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 30: Using a bit of Magic

Feral's good mood was torn away by an urgent call from an unexpected source on Tuesday morning. His phone rang about nine that morning just as he was leaving for a meeting at city hall.

"Feral!"

"Commander?"

"Hackle? Is something wrong?" Feral asked when he recognized the voice, a sinking feeling going through him.

"I'm afraid there is, Commander. I was attempting to reprogram the Metallikats again, inserting new programming in their brains last Friday night. They were still locked up when I left for a weekend conference. I only returned this morning and found them gone. Surprisingly, they didn't set off the alarms, steal anything not even their weapons or car, and left rather quietly from what I could tell," Hackle reported, unhappy that his attempt had failed again.

Feral groaned mentally. 'I wish the poor fool would have given up making those two good Katizens.' Aloud he said, "will search for them. Obviously, they don't want to be found so easily this time out. Professor, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to put them down for good. They are simply too great a risk to everyone's safety."

Hackle was silent for a long moment.

"Professor?" Feral asked quietly. "You still there?"

"Yes, I'm here," he responded, his voice sounding sad and defeated. "Do what you must Commander." He hung up.

Feral stared at his phone a moment before putting it back in it's cradle. He sighed and shook his head. There was nothing he could really say to make the Professor feel any better about this so he left his desk to put on his coat, reaching into a pocket to get the SK communicator he carried all the time now.

The alarm went off at the garage. It was a two tone sound that told them it was Feral calling, a single tone would have meant Callie. Both toms stared at each other in mild surprise then Jake went to pick up the phone, flicking off the alarm as he did so.

"What's up, Ulysses?"

"Hackle called me, Razor. The Metallikats are on the loose but are taking a more stealthy mode this time. They slipped out of the lab, took nothing with them, and vanished."

"Maybe they finally learned their lesson not to make such a splash when they escape which is soo not good for us. I'm guessing, since they've been down about the whole time we were gone, they went looking for information to see what's been going on and probably discovered their cronies and the big omegas are gone. Wonder what they thought of that?" Razor observed, thoughtfully.

As he walked to the elevator and headed down to the lobby, Feral thought about what Razor had said. "You know, there are only two things they might do...one, because they are the only power left strong enough to take the city, they might try doing that or...two, they just might get some cash and beat feet out of here."

"You might be right about that...hmmm..."

"I opt for one!" Chance suddenly chipped in.

Jake glanced over at him and frowned, his mind working over the possibilities. "Yeah, that would be the most obvious choice but...somehow...I don't think they will. Call me sentimental, but I suspect Mac is tired of his mate getting harmed and will decide to leave town after one heist that will set them up in the next place they stop at. I'd be willing to let them go if I didn't know they would set up another gang in this other place and that would make us liable for not having stopped them."

"I'm afraid you maybe right about that," Feral sighed, getting into his hummer and starting the engine. "Well, how does one go about finding a pair of robots in a city this size?"

Razor thought a moment then grinned. "Do you have anything in the evidence lockup from them?"

Feral frowned, wondering where Razor was going when the light went off in his brain. A huge smile crossed it. "Hell yes, Mac's gun. We've got them. I can't do this right now though because I've got a meeting at city hall right this minute. How about I call you when I get back and you join me here?"

"Will do and I'll collect what we need while you're busy. See you later," Jake said, with a huge smile of his own. He hung up the phone and began to head toward the back of the garage.

"Hey! What the heck are you two planning to do?" Chance asked, suspiciously.

"We learned magic on our travels...not the stage stuff but the real thing..." Jake said, heading down into their hangar.

"I know, I saw Feral use that knowledge to get rid of the Pastmaster," Chance said. "But he didn't actually perform any."

"No, that was a spell the Pastmaster had to do himself. Not just anyone can do magic, Chance," Jake explained as he collected some odd things and placed them on his work bench. "You have to possess a magical core. This is what he and I discovered we both have when we were slaves on that magical dimension. The witch that had me said I was some kind of blend between science and magic making me a techno wizard while Feral's master discovered he possessed earth magic. We weren't there long enough to really know what to do with that information but subsequent dimensions that had magic taught us the hard way how to use our hidden talent. In this case, it will be Feral's abilities that will find those two."

"Really? How will he do it?" Chance asked, curiously, fascinated by the fact that his partner could now do real magic.

"He'll make a tracking spell from Mac's gun. When held over a city map, it will show us exactly where they are hiding with about 90% accuracy."

Chance blinked in shocked surprise. "That's all you have to do and it works?"

"Yep! We used it to find someone who had helped us but had gotten captured. A piece of his torn clothing led us to him so we could rescue him," Jake related, gathering up the odd things and putting them into a backpack.

"Creepy but cool," Chance had to admit.

"Okay, this is all we need, so let's get back to work before Ulysses calls us again," Jake said, leading the way back up to the garage.

After his meeting at city hall, Feral hurried back to Enforcer Headquarters. He hadn't told the Mayor or Briggs about the Metallikats being on the loose. He wanted to quietly take them out and save the paperwork. He would have the professor say the computer disk that held their memories had been destroyed in a freak electro-magnetic accident in his lab...easy...case closed.

He felt nearly giddy with excitement as he fairly leaped from his car after he'd parked it and ran up the steps of the imposing enforcer building. He took the elevator down to the evidence room in the basement. It took some fifteen minutes to find the weapon in the huge storage area but finally he had it signed out and in his paws.

Heading up to his office in the elevator, he once more pulled out his comm unit and called the SWAT Kats. T-Bone responded this time and said they would be there shortly. Pleased, he put the comm away and stepped from the elevator then strode to his office.

Felina was waiting there to see him. He paused to speak with her.

"Something up?" He asked.

She stared at the weapon in his paw a moment but quickly returned her attention to why she was here. "Uncle, there was a report of an odd break-in at a small bank located on the lower east side. The bank manager had only just discovered the theft because it had been too well hidden at first. There was no obvious signs of break-in except for an unexplained black out on their security tape of only five minutes."

Feral frowned. "Sounds like the Metallikats have struck already and could be on their way out of town. Hope we can catch them first," he muttered more to himself then his niece.

Felina's eyes widened in surprise. "The Metallikats? I hadn't heard they were on the loose?"

Feral turned away and made for his door with Felina on his heels. He went to the most open section of his office floor and laid the weapon down then he went to his desk.

"I was just informed by Hackle that the two had gotten away over the weekend. They had chosen a quiet form of escape and have stayed hidden. Razor and I both suspect the pair are tired of fighting us. That they have found out the omega heavy hitters are no more and that the gangs are nothing but small time hoods. Must have been quite the shock for them and because of that upsetting news, the pair may have decided to cut their losses, steal some cash, and vamoose from the city for good."

Felina blinked in surprise at that bit of logic. "You don't think they'll see a grand chance to take over themselves just because all the competition is gone?" She asked.

"No, Razor firmly believes that Mac could be very tired of having his wife damaged and wants to try again elsewhere. Surprisingly, I find I believe him and this bank robbery seems to corroborate that."

"Now wait a minute, Uncle. It could have been any crook with good techno skills that could have done this..."

"Yes, you may be right, however, I have a strong premonition that it was them and they are on the run."

Felina could only gape at her uncle this time. At no time, had he ever said he had such a talent nor would he have admitted it once upon a time. This was yet another change in her uncle that left her off balanced and speechless. Before she could find her tongue and her wits again, there was a boom. She quickly jerked her eyes toward the wall of glass and saw the Turbokat beginning to VTOL down to the flight line. Shocked, she turned to her uncle but saw he had gone to his desk and was talking to the security on the flight line.

"Felina, escort them to my office," he barked once he hung up.

Snapping to attention, she nodded and quickly ran out of his office, she ended up meeting them just getting off the elevator having gone through the hangar without apparent difficulties and getting up here without need of an escort.

Sighing to herself and giving T-Bone a small smile, she turned about and walked with them to her uncle's office.

Inside, she was surprised to see her uncle drawing a chalk circle on his floor. In the center was a map of the city, completely unfolded. He stopped just short of closing the circle and walked to Razor as the smaller SWAT Kat paused near the couch and emptied a backpack.

Pulling out a paw full of thick fat candles and matches, Razor carried them over to the half finished circle and began placing them at a set distance from each other on the chalk line. Meanwhile, Feral took a nice strong cord from the stuff Razor had brought and carried it over to the weapon sitting on the floor outside the circle. He proceeded to tie the cord around the center of the weapon, leaving a tail that he could hold onto.

Finished with his task, Razor left the unlighted candles and went to get a pouch. He carried that over to the circle and began sprinkling a little of it contents on the chalk lines then left the bag near the opening.

T-Bone and Felina watch the pair in puzzled fascination.

"What are they doing?" She asked softly.

"Apparently, setting a tracking spell, Razor told me..." T-Bone murmured back then gave her the information Razor had told him about how Feral could do this.

She shook her head when he finished. "They are both so different now..." she sighed, a little regretfully.

"Yeah, they really are. On one paw, it makes me very unhappy and uneasy but on the other paw, these new talents have made our city safe," he sighed, resignedly.

"You're right, but it's hard to get used to."

After finishing with the weapon, Feral went to take off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack, then removed his weapon and harness then his boots. Walking barefoot back to the circle, he paused before stepping into it.

He glanced over at the pair watching them. "Felina, go lock the door. I can't have an interruption during this." She nodded and hurried to do what he asked then returned to T-Bone's side. "You two don't come near the circle and don't interfere." The two nodded grimly.

"You ready?" Razor asked.

"In a minute..." Feral murmured softly, closing his eyes and standing still for what seemed like a long time. Then he opened his eyes and nodded at Razor.

Stepping into the circle, he reached for the chalk he'd laid there and finished the circle. He felt a sort of snap in his mind that said the circle was nearly closed. Razor quickly went around the circle, lighting the candles then sprinkling the herbs in the bag over the now closed section of the circle. Feral, meanwhile, had picked up the weapon by its string and held it over the map of the city. He could feel when Razor had completed the circle when a much stronger snap occurred in his head.

Inhaling deeply then letting the air out slowly, he focused all his anger, hate, and rage using all the horrible memories in his mind to bring forth the energy he needed then spoke the words he'd been taught of a simple tracking spell. His eyes glowed as did the weapon as it slowly began to swing from its cord. At first it simply swung back and forth slowly but after ten minutes, it forcefully swung then hung there in midair pointing in one direction.

From his careful vantage point outside the circle, Razor dropped to his knees so he could see the map more closely and figured out where their odd 'pointer' was telling them to go. Then the gun swung down and went still and Feral let out a heavy, exhausted sigh. He moved slowly toward one side of the circle and scuffed it up, effectively breaking it.

Jumping to his feet, Razor immediately took the weapon from Feral and ordered him to sit down for a minute. Feral didn't argue as he practically stumbled toward the couch and sat down heavily.

"Are you okay, Uncle," Felina asked, worriedly, walking over to him and putting a paw on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Felina. The spell is just a bit draining is all," her uncle reassured her.

"Now that we know where they're heading, we'd better go and get them," Razor said, speaking to his partner.

Feral eyed them a moment then said, "take them out permanently, Razor. Use your own techno magic to do it rather than have your weapons implicated in what could be called murder then take back to Professor Hackle so his statement of how they died can be corroborated."

Razor nodded his understanding, gestured for his partner to follow and the two left. Only minutes later, the Turbokat lifted off the flight line and roared off toward the west.

Felina had stood there staring down at her uncle in dismay. "You ordered him to kill the Metallikats. How could you do that?"

"Same reason he and I finished off Viper...to protect this city and give it peace finally," he said flatly.

Felina could only shake her head but she didn't condemn her uncle. She too was tired of the constant war to keep the city safe but didn't like it done this way. However, her feelings didn't matter, this was how it would be and she might as well accept it.


	31. Chapter 31

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 31: Peace at Last!

As T-Bone flew them toward the area Feral's magic had placed the Metallikats, the tabby was a little troubled.

"Did he really order you to put a permanent end to those two?" He asked hesitantly.

Razor could hear that same sound of shock and dismay in T-Bone's voice he'd heard when he and Feral had taken out Viper. Sighing mentally, he answered, "yeah, he did but don't let it get to you buddy. This is the last time."

"Oh? You mean Hard Drive or Turmoil doesn't have to worry about being on you guy's kill list," T-Bone growled, being more hurtful than he intended.

Razor winced but answered easily enough, "that's right they don't. They aren't so deadly we can't handle them the old fashioned way and besides, its doubtful Turmoil is even going to bother us ever again after hearing what happened to the other bad guys. She's not stupid. As for Hard Drive, he's nothing without his surge coat and Feral took care of that little gimmick permanently. Old Hard Drive, without Dark Kat to get him out of jail, will finally finish out his jail sentence."

T-Bone sighed and relaxed, though he didn't like what they intended to do, he could accept it was necessary and allow it to be done, knowing with their deaths, Feral and his partner would finally be able to put an end to the war the two had waged since their return.

He felt things might really be able to get back to some kind of normalcy and he could leave this whole strange year behind him at last. Getting the peace the city needed was a good thing and it also meant he might be able to make his relationship with Felina more permanent. That thought buoyed him and gave a positive spin to this grim mission.

"Are you okay with this, buddy?" Razor asked, worried about the long silence from his friend.

"Don't worry, Razor. I'm okay. I won't say it doesn't hit my morals hard but I can accept the face its necessary," T-Bone quietly assured his buddy.

"Good. Then get ready because we're here. Put the jet down on that empty factory parking lot were passing over," Razor instructed, relieved his partner was working with him on this.

T-Bone did as asked, piloting the jet back to the spot Razor had indicated, putting the jet on VTOL and lowering them down to the ground. Once down, he cut the engines, then opened the canopy.

He looked around before getting out of the jet. The area they were in was a mix of urban sprawl; empty and old factories and stores to the east and a new shopping center with a large middle class housing area to the west of their location. Over the still air he could hear traffic and many kittens voices raised in happy yells and screams indicating a school nearby.

"I hope they don't veer toward the busy area filled with people," he said, concerned.

"They shouldn't since they are trying to be undetected," Razor said. "Let's go. The spell indicated they were heading through this area." He leaped down from the jet.

T-Bone followed then secured the jet before going after his partner who was trotting off toward the factories. They started at one end and moved through the area as quietly and inconspicuously, as they could. It took them more than an hour and a half to finally run across foot prints that weren't shoes or bare feet.

"Finally, I thought we'd never spot their trail," T-Bone muttered. Razor just grunted as the two followed the trail that lead away from the inhabited area at first.

"Crud! Why are they going that way?" He asked some fifteen minutes later when the trail began to move toward a very busy urban area.

"No idea," Razor said tightly as he picked up the pace and moved more quickly through the alleys then yards following the robots path.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

They would not be happy to know that Ms. Briggs happened to be in the area. She'd been sent by the Mayor to extend his thanks for the new library being named after him and being his proxy in officially opening the place at a ribbon cutting ceremony.

It had been wonderfully peaceful with no disruptions except for the exuberant cries of the kittens that were visiting from a nearby school. After giving the speech, speaking to many of the students and having cake with them, she left for her car parked at the rear of the library.

She had just climbed into the driver's seat and was pausing to check her messages on her cell phone when the doors to her car opened and two very familiar and unwelcome faces peered in at her.

"Well, well...if it isn't the deputy mayor?" Molly said, silkily.

"Yeah, fancy meeting you way out here, Ms. fancy pants," Mac smirked.

"What do you want?" Callie said, bravely.

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time Briggs. All we were looking for was transport and it looks like you're it," Mac growled. "Now get in the back and shaddup!"

She was thoroughly trapped and had no choice so she crawled into the back making sure she still had her purse with her. The two robots climbed into the front seat and to her surprise, Molly took the driver's seat instead of Mac.

"So what are we going to do with her when we get out of town," Mac muttered.

"We'll figure that out when we get clear," Molly answered as she turned the engine on and began to drive out of the parking lot, taking a side street with little traffic to stay keep their escape unseen.

Callie stealthily reached into her purse and hit the emergency comm unit for the SWAT Kats.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The pair, who weren't that far away, halted as the alert hit their glovatrix. Razor stared at it and was shocked to see how close Callie was to them.

"Ms. Briggs?" He called but there was no response. "She must not be able to speak and if she's that close, I have a bad feeling I know why.

"The Metallikats have her!" T-Bone snarled, angrily.

"Yeah. Let me send for the jet then we'll track them through her comm," Razor said as he activated the remote autopilot on the jet.

Some five minutes later the jet arrived and landed in the library parking lot. They quickly boarded and took off. The Metallikats weren't that far ahead as it seemed the driver was keeping to the speed limit.

"Whoever is driving obviously doesn't want to attract attention which is lucky for us," Razor muttered to his partner through the radio.

"They really are serious about getting away without making a scene, who would have thought it," T-Bone growled. "Hey...there's Callie's sedan."

"I see it. Don't go too low buddy...we don't want them to know we're here," Razor warned. "We'll follow and wait for our chance to save her without her getting hurt."

"Roger!"

For the next hour, the pair followed the car as it wound its way through the rear of the city and out onto the open roads that led to the next town. The Metallikats continued onward, driving carefully and within the speed limit the whole way to Ticksbury then past it.

"Wonder where the heck they plan on going?" T-Bone asked more to himself than his partner.

"Maybe to Sandeval Bay?" Razor mused.

The tabby grunted, "doubt they'll stay there as its far too close to us to keep them hidden if that were their intentions."

It was late afternoon by the time the Metallikats finally stopped the car just outside Sandeval Bay. The SWAT Kats hovered and watched carefully as both robots got out of the car, walked around it until they were hidden by a huge welcoming sign to the city, leaving Ms. Briggs in the car.

"Let's get down there now before they get back in the car. See that small field nearby, T-Bone?"

"Yeah, I see it, landing now," T-Bone said, lowering their altitude then using VTOL to land quietly and gently on the ground.

Not shutting the engines down as that would cause a lot of noise, they leaped out of the cockpit, secured the jet then ran quickly to where Ms. Briggs was sitting.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Callie was tired and scared. The Metallikats weren't acting as they usually did. Oh, they argued nearly non-stop but it had a subdued quality about it and Mac never complained about Molly's driving which was excellent. At least her car wouldn't need repair from misuse. Now they were outside Sandeval Bay and she wondered what they intended to do with her. Obviously, they didn't intend to leave her alive to tell the enforcers where they'd gone.

She'd wanted to run away but when they'd stopped, Mac had used the door handle to make a perfect cuff to hold her wrist against the door panel. It hurt and had no give to it...she was trapped.

All she could hope for now was the SWAT Kats would rescue her but she wondered why they hadn't done so already and that scared her more. It had been hours since she'd hit the alarm and still there was no sign of them.

She nearly screamed when the door opposite her opened. Sagging in relief, she saw it was Razor peering in at her as he hunched low outside the door. He placed a finger on his lips, silently telling her to not speak. He leaned across the seat, keeping himself from view, then used a small torch to break the handle. When he had her free, she grabbed her purse and quietly scooted across the seat, keeping her head down and quickly leaving the car.

Razor hustled her swiftly, at a run, across the road and behind one of the many trees that lined the roadway.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Meanwhile, the Metallikats were having an urgent discussion in low voices behind the sign.

"We've gotta get rid of her permanently then blow this place," Mac hissed.

"I agree but how do we get rid of the body so it isn't found that quickly," Molly whispered.

Mac looked around them. Behind the huge billboard there wasn't much, only more trees and the beginning of some homes a short distance away. The rest was wide open area where they could be seen far too clearly. Then he looked up and if he could grin, he would have.

"Simple! We whack the broad then heave her body up into the tree limbs. No one will find her until her rotting body finally falls from it," he said evilly.

"I like it. Has a certain ironic twist to it," Molly smirked.

"How so?"

"She's always taking airs with people like us so now she'll be up in that air enjoying her last breath."

"Hilarious...now let's get this done and get out of here," Mac said, heading back to the car.

Their good mood was ruined when they reached the car.

"NO!" Mac yelled, furious and searching everywhere around them with the scope in his eye.

"She's gone! How the heck did she get away?" Molly cried, angrily, searching the same way as her husband was.

"You could say she had help. Say goodbye Metallikats!" Razor growled raising his paws and chanting something in an odd language.

"SWAT Kat!" Mac roared bringing his weapon up as did Molly but they were a fraction too late as Razor fired his spell before they could fire their weapons.

The odd bluish-purple energy splashed against the pairs chest plates making them glow all over. A last scream escaped both their throats before their glowing red eyes blinked out for the last time and their bodies hit the ground like puppets whose strings had been cut.

"That was the easiest and fastest we've ever taken them down before," T-Bone commented quietly, staring down at the bodies. "Now what?"

"We collect the bodies, load Ms. Briggs sedan aboard the jet and head home, what else?" Razor said, shrugging. He didn't feel triumphant that the two robots wouldn't be bothering them any longer, only emptiness and a great relief filled him.

The two hefted the metal bodies and walked back to the jet, depositing them to one side of the cargo hold. Leaving the ramp down, the pair walked to where Ms. Briggs was still hiding.

"You can come out now Ms. Briggs, it's safe now," Razor said quietly.

"It is? But except for hearing them yell, there was no battle...how did you defeat them?" Callie asked in bewilderment as she stepped from around the tree and joined the pair.

Razor looked uncomfortable as he said, "uh...well, I just used something I learned on my travels. They won't be bothering the city or any where else ever again."

Callie's face went still as she realized what he'd done. She'd felt the same way when Feral told her Dr. Viper was dead. It was an odd feeling to know these two travelers had become so hard they could kill that easily. She didn't feel bad about the Metallikats, she never thought of them as really alive in the first place but still...it just wasn't like Razor to do something so...final.

Sighing she let it drop. It was done so obsessing about it was unproductive.

"Okay, I understand. So can we get home now? The Mayor is probably panicking about his speech tomorrow and wonders where I am," she said, wanly.

Razor gave her a small smile but T-Bone was the one that answered, "don't worry Ms. Briggs, just give me the keys to your car and we'll be off."

Wondering what he wanted her keys for, she fished them out of her purse and handed them to the big tom then he and Razor guided her back to her sedan. Razor gestured her back inside then he took the passenger seat while T-Bone took the driver's seat.

They were soon driving down the road a short distance and that is when she spotted the Turbokat. She realized what they were going to do and relaxed as T-Bone drove off the road and across the field, bouncing them around a bit until he reached the jet and drove the car up into the cargo hold. Once inside, they got out again as did she.

While T-Bone secured the car from moving during transport, Razor guided her up into the cockpit, lifting her with ease up the ladder so she could grasp the edge and pull herself up the rest of the way.

The smell of him so close reminded her of someone...someone she'd been with recently. She frowned as she tried to remember where she'd scented it before but it remained enticingly out of reach. They were soon in the air and heading back to the city, pausing briefly to drop the robots off at Professor's Hackle's lab who accepted them sadly then were off again to drop Callie at city hall and finally went home. On the way, Razor reported their success to Feral who was thrilled and relieved.

The Metallikats deaths were front page news for several days and the city seemed to be in a very celebratory mood as the news played up the fact there were no more serious omegas to plague the city finally.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Feral appeared at his favorite club right at opening, anxious to be with his favorite twosome and praying they would be here tonight as he wanted to celebrate the city's freedom. Another tom, further back in the line, known only as Red, also waited his turn to get into the club. He could hardly wait to see Crystal and wash away the trials of the week past in mindless sex and dancing.

Passing eagerly through the club doors, Feral was immediately set upon by two sets of arms that hugged him joyfully in greeting.

"BG! So glad you could make it tonight!" Shera squealed happily.

"Oh yes! We want to celebrate and we couldn't do that without you!" August gushed.

Feral grinned broadly behind his mask. "You took the words right out of my mouth. I was hoping you'd be here too. Let's dance before going back! Tonight is going to be great!"

Giggling and laughing the three pushed through the growing crowd for the dance floor.

When he finally got inside, Red threaded his way through the happy throng and made for the bar. He ordered a drink then turned around to search the area for the one he hoped would be here.

Callie was giddy and excited about going out with her friends tonight, hoping to find Red at their favorite club. Abi, Hayley, Trina, and her piled into Abi's car that evening and headed off, all of them nearly talking at the same time about the past events of the city. All were happy peace had finally come to Megakat and we're looking forward to making more serious ties with the toms they'd met.

Arriving at last, they pulled on their masks, piled out of the car and hurried to the entrance. Once they'd paid their fee, they separated to find their favorite partners. Callie immediately spotted Red at the bar and her heart sang with joy.

Quickly wending her way through the crowd, fending off many offers along the way, she finally made it to the bar. Red was turned away so she was able to slip up behind him but before she could speak, that familiar enticing odor hit her nose.

She froze in shock, mind reeling at what the implications were of recognizing that scent. Quickly, she inhaled more deeply and knew she wasn't mistaken...Red was Razor in another disguise. Her heart leaped and stuttered but before she could decide what to do about her discovery, the disguised Razor turned around and gave her a huge smile.

"Crystal! I'm so glad you came," he said warmly, wrapping a powerful arm around her waist and giving her a toe-curling kiss.

His voice! She recognized his voice as well and that was only because she had just heard it a few days ago and the feel of those same arms that had lifted her to the cockpit of the Turbokat. Oh yes! She'd gotten her dream in a way she'd never guessed she would but should she confront him? She decided to wait until the end of the evening to say anything but no matter what, she'd found her heart's desire at last. She only hoped he felt the same.


	32. Chapter 32

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 32: Secrets Revealed

The first part of the evening was spent in dancing and talking about the week just past then they slipped away to the back for more intimate fun.

Callie was more certain than ever that her club lover was Razor. This made her heart leap with happiness and nervousness at the same time. She planned on confronting him when they were ready to leave and was scared he might be upset but she wanted him to be hers and was willing to risk it all for that right.

As for Jake, the trying week had him on edge and needing this night badly. Which was why he was a bit wild when he first had Crystal in his arms. She made all the bad stuff go away and he was anxious to release all his tension tonight. So the moment the door closed behind them he had Crystal pressed against the nearby wall, kissing her passionately.

"I need you now," he panted hotly in her ear, then nipped her lightly before yanking her shorts down and off. "Your legs around me...now..." he ordered as he freed himself from his pants.

She was panting and hot, her pussy wet and ready the moment he'd touched her. Not put off by his urgency and roughness, she quickly raised her legs and took him deep within her as she wrapped her legs around his waist tight.

He growled like a primitive wildcat as he began thrusting hard and fast while kissing her savagely.

She groaned and gasped, digging her claws into his back as he pushed them toward a fiery climax within moments of starting. He roared as she screamed, her body milking him thoroughly.

As the endorphin high rolled through him, his legs and arms trembled, barely keeping them from sliding to the floor. 'Wow, she really turns me on and I just can't get enough of her,' he thought, blissfully.

'He is so masterful and strong...I just love that!' Callie thought, breathlessly as they caught their breath, her legs barely able to hold on. She gasped in surprise as he suddenly stepped away from the wall and tenderly carried her, with him still firmly inside her hot channel, to the bed where he laid them down on their sides.

"Hmm, you're hot tonight, lover," she purred, wiggling her ass against him and making him groan with renewed lust.

"I just needed you so badly, kitten. I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, a little concerned by his rude behavior.

"No, I loved what you did and I needed this just as much as you did," she reassured him, warmly.

"And I needed you. I get hard just thinking about you and the wait till the weekend is hell," he moaned softly in her ear.

"Now that's what every she-kat wants to hear...that she drives her tom to distraction so no other can take her place," Callie purred, hotly.

"No one can take your place...you're the only one for me," Red warned her, suddenly moving his hips more forcefully. She gasped then moaned in pleasure as he set her on fire again. "And I'll prove it to you over and over again till you believe it," he promised as he pulled her top leg up and over his own so that he could penetrate her more deeply while his fingers caressed and tickled her clitoris.

'Wow! Where did he learn that!' She gasped to herself as she writhed and clawed at the sheets in intense pleasure.

But it was too much, as with two more thrusts, she came hard, her spasming interior clenching him until he came roaring inside her. As they recovered, he spooned her from behind and nuzzled her neck. She felt so very treasured and wanted this feeling to remain forever.

~o~o~o~o~o~

In another room in the club, Feral and his two lovers were trying their third Kama Sutra move of the night.

They'd just finished on the bed and were presently teasing and heating each other up again. When the males were both hard and the female was dripping and needy, Feral got off the bed and grinned down at them.

"Okay, this one requires strong muscles and endurance. It's called the Medusa variant but we're going to add a twist. It will be a bit difficult but should be really hot," Feral said, a wicked gleam of excitement in his eyes.

He went into a squat beside the bed then gestured for Shera to come to him. She grinned and guessed immediately what he wanted.

Sliding off the bed she stood over his suspended lap, widened her legs then lowered herself on his hard pole until she was sitting with her feet firmly on the floor on either side of his thighs and her arms wrapped around his neck. She pressed her body close and groaned at just how deep he was within her. She wiggled her hips experimentally making him moan hotly in her ear.

Smiling, she gave him a deep kiss with plenty of teeth and tongue before pulling away to rest her head on his shoulder to wait for the next step.

Feral shivered from the wonderful feel of her tight pussy around him. It was a little hard to hold this position when he was trembling but he persevered. This was going to be really good but it all depended on him remaining in this squat and not falling over.

"Oh, I think I know what the twist is," August said. He'd been watching the action with hot eyes and couldn't wait to join the party. Now that Shera was in place it was his turn so he climbed off the bed and went behind Feral's body, sat down and slid himself until his own cock was directly beneath that magnificent rock hard ass hovering above him. He let his legs go wide so they were on either side of the pair above him. He stayed in a seated position and used his paws to caress and tease his powerful lover.

"Everyone ready?" Feral rumbled, holding Shera against him and nuzzling her neck.

"Go for it!" August called, huskily.

"Oh yes!" Shera sighed, dipping her head to Feral's to nibble his mouth, coaxing the tom to French kiss.

He didn't hesitate to open his mouth and deep throat her with enthusiasm. Shera groaned as she delved her own tongue in and dueled with his while she began to move her hips in a circle movement.

Feral growled at the sensation that made his cock shudder with pleasure. He grabbed her waist in his paws and began to raise and lower her on his cock in a smooth, slow rhythm. As the heat between the two began to spiral higher and higher, August increased the tension by fluttering a finger across Feral's furless pucker making the tom jerk and shudder increasing Shera's pleasure above him.

When he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, Feral pulled from the kiss and gasped, "now August!"

Grinning eagerly, August leaned back so he could use his palms to hold himself as he raised his hips and thrust in one swift move into Feral's hot and needy channel.

Feral nearly lost his position at the incredible feel of being penetrated and clutched at the same time. He absolutely adored being the hot sandwich between these two and wondered why he'd never indulged in it before now. The only problem he was having at the moment was trying to keep his rhythm inside of Shera steady while August was pounding into him from below and not collapse to the floor from his squatting position. It was harder than he thought it would be but soo worth it.

The whole action was absolutely incredible. The strain on Feral's legs made what they were doing even more intense. Shera was gasping and mewing as she moved her hips faster to compliment Feral's up and down movement, meanwhile August thrust to match their movements making the big tom pant and shudder as he got closer to losing it.

Shera started the chain reaction when she cried out and tightened around Feral's cock making August release as Feral's own orgasm squeezed him tight. The three shuddered and trembled through waves of glorious pleasure then collapsed...Feral flattening poor August beneath him as Shera slumped onto his broad chest.

When he could move, Feral gingerly lifted Shera off his softening cock, laying her on the floor beside him then shakily rose to his feet, lifting off August's cock and poor flattened body. He stumbled past them both and flopped onto the bed, face first, with a groan, his legs feeling like jelly.

August and Shera crawled to the bed and pulled themselves onto it to lay on either side of Feral.

"Now that was awesome!" August enthused as he caught his breath and waited for his galloping heart to slow.

"Hmm...absolutely the most intense thing I've ever experienced," Shera sighed in sated agreement.

"Mmm..." was the only sound Feral could make, his face buried in the bedding.

His companions chuckled and caressed the broad back laying between them.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Callie's heels were over Red's shoulders and her body was folded over as he pressed forward to kiss her while pounding away deep inside her...it was incredible and intense.

The end was close, she could feel it and wanted him to join her so pulled her arms down to make him come closer so she could make with some deep kissing action.

Panting hard, Red pounded harder and harder into Crystal, her vaginal walls hugging him tightly making the ride even more intense. He could feel he was nearly ready when she'd dragged him close for a hot kiss. That pushed him over the edge and he pulled his face away to roar as his hot sperm poured into her willing body, her cries of release sweet music to his ears.

They collapsed in a sweaty heap, heaving for breath, hearts drumming a loud tattoo in their ears.

They'd been playing for hours now and he realized it was time to leave. He sighed in regret as he gently removed himself from her body. She sighed too, reaching for him to come close and cuddle for a bit longer. He couldn't resist her silent request so laid before her, hugging her close as she nuzzled her head into his throat, purring with contentment.

"I hate to leave but it's late and they'll be closing soon, he said, regretfully, caressing her back tenderly.

"I hate our separations too," she said softly. 'Now is the time but I hate to ruin this wonderful moment...' she thought, worried but determined. "Before we leave, there's something I need to ask you."

Red blinked behind the mask but answered readily enough, "...ask away..."

She gently pushed him back a little so they could see each other. He gave her a puzzled look. "Something about you has seemed familiar to me but I could never pin down where I might have meet you before. However, earlier this week I finally realized who you were and being together tonight confirmed it."

Red stiffened. 'She couldn't mean...' he began to think worriedly.

She felt him tighten up but pushed on. "You're my knight in shining armor. With your partner you're always saving my tail and the city." She moved closer and whispered, "Razor, my love, you are my heart and I want you by my side always. I've wanted you for so very long and I'm tired of being alone."

He froze and stared at her in shocked surprise. "Callie?" He breathed, stunned. She nodded. He suddenly clutched her tightly to his chest. "OMG! I though you seemed familiar but I never dreamed..." He pushed her back to stare into her familiar eyes. "Are you sure? You don't know the real me..."

She raised a finger and put it across his lips to halt his words. "Bodies don't lie, love. We are meant for each other...the rest will come in time as we learn about the real side of ourselves. Our lives will be filled with work, duty, long hours spent away but those will be offset by the love and spectacular sex we can have anytime we want it. But more than that, for me, it's a confidant I've never had and so badly need. What do you say? Will you take the job?" She asked, injecting a bit of humor to hide her nervousness over what he might say.

Razor stared at her for a long moment, trying to absorb this monentous offer he never thought he'd never get in his life, let alone with the she-kat of his dreams. The city was safer now than it had ever been and he had wanted to settle down somewhat.

A wide grin spread across his face as he said, jubilantly, "hell, yes. I've wanted you for a long time but thought you out of my reach plus there was the problem of our lives being in too much danger to dare a relationship but now all that's changed. If you want me as much as I want you then I'm all for it."

Callie gave a cheer then hugged him tightly before kissing him silly. Giggling to each other like kittens, they got up and dressed...happiness making them giddy.

"You want me to take you home?" He asked, hugging her close as they left the room.

"I'd love that, just let me find Abi then we can go," she said sweetly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before going off to look for her friends.

She found them standing near the door waiting for her. Their faces were glowing which told her they too had another good night.

"I'm going home with Red so you guys go on without me," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Really, Crystal...that's wonderful. Does that mean you know who he is?" Abi asked.

"Yes, and we've decided to start a relationship that I'm certain will be permanent," Callie said blushing with joy.

Abi hugged Callie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so pleased for you. When you can, let me know who we have to congratulate. Have a good night and weekend...speak at you on Monday," she said as she hustled the other girls out the door.

Sighing happily she returned to Razor who was waiting with her coat. He helped her on with it and they walked out into the late night air heading for the alley.

"I'm so glad peace has finally come to the city so I can have a bit of happiness," Callie murmured.

"I'd just told T-Bone that I wanted to settle down a bit but not give up being a SWAT Kat and apparently, he's feeling the same. Feral already is ahead of us both, though whether he's settling down yet or not, I haven't spoken with him recently to know," Razor whispered back as they reached his bike and he deactivated the security system.

"Feral and I have a bet going on to see who would find someone special first. If he's the one I suspect I ran into when I first began going to the club, he's found an embarrassment of riches," she softly chuckled.

"He did and was truly thrilled by them. Don't know if he's going to make that kind of commitment though. But it would be really good if he did...he'd spent far too much of his life alone and that's why he had so much trouble adjusting when we got back. Maybe he needs more than one to be happy," Razor mused, laughing as well.

"More to him then. The last time I spoke with him, he was glowing with happiness and I was so happy for him...he certainly deserves it. I think he won our bet," Callie chuckled again.

"What did you bet?" He asked as he handed her a helmet then climbed on his bike.

"Ohh, that the first one in a relationship will get a free lunch from the loser. Best bet I've ever made and glad to lose," she said climbing on behind him.

Razor laughed, started the engine and soon they were roaring off to her apartment.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Feral and his companions were preparing to leave as well. They'd gotten dressed and August was about to reach for the door when Feral gently but firmly took both his lovers by the waist and pulled them close to him. He gave both a warm nuzzle against their masks.

"I have something important to ask you both..." he began.

"Oh? Sounds serious!" August said, eyeing the big tom cautiously.

"Oh it's nothing bad, I assure you. I've enjoyed you two very much and I'm glad you like me so well too. Not to scare you off, but I've been looking for a long term relationship and wondered if you both would be interested in being exclusive with me?" Though his voice was steady, his heart was pounding in his ears with nervous tension...he wanted this soo very badly.

August stared at him in surprise...he glanced over at Shera who gave him a questioning look as well. Looking back up at the huge tom, he asked cautiously, "Shera and I want to talk a minute, BG. Would you wait outside for us?"

"Of course," Feral said graciously, though very afraid they would refuse. He stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall of the hall, eyes closed and praying for a good outcome.

Inside the room, Shera and August moved away from the door.

"What do you think? We've been asked before and never accepted but this time..."August let the sentence hang.

"This time its different and I agree. He's...its hard to say what it is about him that so..." Shera looked at a loss for words.

"Needy?"

"Yes...after what he told us about being taken into slavery and all the horrible things he underwent...I just feel such a need to comfort and help him."

"But that's not a good enough reason to be in a relationship with him, actually it's the worst reason to be involved with him," August cautioned.

"I know that August. But in this tom's case...you can feel he's a person who needs someone who cares about him...I have a suspicion he's been alone a very long time and it would be his job that would have caused his unwanted celibacy...I'm certain he's someone very important to the city..."

"I suspect he's Commander Feral," August jumped in, a wicked grin on his face.

She smiled back and nodded. "I'm almost certain that's who he is and remember what the news said...he and a SWAT Kat were swept into a dimensional portal and was gone for nearly a year?"

"That would certainly explain his hyper awareness and stress levels when he got back. He only told us one thing that happened but I suspect there were far more incidents even more terrible. I feel sorry for him but that's not what a relationship should be built on, Shera, love," August said.

"Yes I know, but he managed to survive all that and come away still intact in mind and body. That speaks of a very strong will. And I like his other qualities too; gentleness, thoughtfulness, his strength and strong morals, honesty, a good protector and provider...but more importantly... his incredibly inventive bedroom skills...all in all a real catch. I don't think we could do better, August and, besides, I want him," she said, seriously.

He smiled warmly and hugged her. "...and I like and want him too. So are we going to do this then?"

She looked into the face of her longtime friend and lover and smiled, "yes!" He grinned back and the two made for the door.

Opening it, they found Feral leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, his body tense. It was apparent he truly wanted this but wouldn't force them and that made their decision even easier as they went to stand on either side of him, grabbed an arm and leaned close.

He startled at the touch and quickly looked down, first at August then at Shera. He was pleased to see smiles on their faces but when they both said, "we accept" he pulled them close and kissed both on top of their heads. "You have made me the happiest Kat in the world," he said, overjoyed with unspent tears hovering in his eyes.

"Then we feel even better about our decision and we also suspect we know who you are as well," August said close to Feral's ear. "Would your initials be U.S.F.?"

Feral stiffened in surprise giving both a quick stunned look then relaxed as they continued to grin at him, knowing they had been right. These were really smart Kats and he was damn lucky to have found them. He nodded in delight and grinned.

'Callie owes me lunch!' He thought giddily.


	33. Chapter 33

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 33: New and Happy Lives

Seven people celebrated the start of a new day and new lives.

While Razor and Feral were cementing their new relationships, Chance and Felina were making a commitment of their own.

He had spent the night at her apartment as they'd done for the past few months since her uncle's return. Chance felt so comfortable being around her of late that he begrudged returning to the garage each day. He was growing more and more reluctant to part from her and he was beginning to suspect she felt the same.

As they shared a breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee, he eyed her intently across from the table as she talked about what they could do over the weekend after Jake and he finished at the garage.

"I like those ideas, especially the one about going to Anakata Island for some fun and sun. Speaking of the garage, Jake and I decided not to open today so we can do what we want," he told her, smiling.

"Oh, that's wonderful but you'll have to help me do my house chores here first before we can go and I think Anakata Island is the choice," Felina said, happily as she rose to collect the dishes and put them in the sink.

"I do have something else I'd like to talk to you about first, though, Felina," he said quietly, finishing his coffee and carrying the cup to the sink.

She paused in her work to turn and look at him questioningly.

He was nervous but needed to say this before he chickened out. "I've been thinking. We're good together. I love being with you and I've begun to really hate leaving you everyday. I wondered if you felt the same way?" He asked shyly.

She eyed him thoughtfully a moment then went to him and put her arms around his neck. "I like you a lot too, Chance. You're the only male I've been with who doesn't freak or get upset or get mad when I'm called away for duty. You just accept it and that's so liberating to me. I've always respected and admired you as T-Bone but I've grown to care about you as Chance more. And I don't like being apart either."

He sighed in relief. "Then would you be interested in making this a more permanent relationship?"

She stared into his beautiful green eyes for a long time then leaned forward and gave him a kiss before leaning back and saying, "I'd be honored and overjoyed. With the city safer and our jobs a little easier, I feel ready to have someone to share my life with...someone who understands what my job means to me and still loves me despite some of my faults. You make me happy and that's what counts," she said, warmly.

He gave a quick joyful cry before sweeping her up and swinging her around, enjoying her peals of laughter before stopping and letting her stand once more then sealing their vows with a kiss.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Waking to the feel of two bodies, one lying on each side of him, made him feel so very happy inside. He reached out and caressed August's rear and Shera's thigh. Neither woke, as they were far too tired from the night before.

When he had brought them to his apartment, he'd quickly disposed of his mask then stared at the gorgeous blond female with the mischievous eyes that he so enjoyed for months now then looked to his right to the handsome male who gave him an impish grin.

"Oh, I think I hit the jackpot. You're both so beautiful. What are your real names?" He asked as he led them to the kitchen for a light snack.

Shera giggled. "Believe it or not Ulysses, we never bothered to change them. No one would have guessed who we are anyway."

Feral grinned widely. "Cool, I liked your names and was worried I'd have to get used to calling you something else. So who are you and what do you do? Would you both like a roasted tuna sandwich with milk?" He asked as he puttered around the kitchen.

"Oooh, that's sound delicious. I'll go for one," August said, delighted.

"Me too. Want some help?" Shera asked.

"Not really. You can pour your milk if you want to. Glasses are in that cupboard over there," Feral said, pointing to a cupboard beside the fridge.

"I'll get it Shera, you sit," August said, gallantly, moving to the cupboard before she could.

She sighed and took a seat, watching the two males move about the kitchen as if they'd been doing it for years. She cocked her head and slow smile of discovery and joy spread across her face. Well, how about that? Watching them had made her realize they moved easily with one another, like a perfectly choreographed dance, which was how they made love as well. This told her their search was finally over.

'August will be thrilled to know that,' she thought. He'd been hoping for a life bond most of his life and despite him having one with her, he'd never felt it was quite complete hence the reason they sought a third in their bed. They had been searching for years without success. Well no more. His dream had finally come true. She said nothing about her discovery as she waited for the pair to finish and come to the table.

When they were sitting and eating the delicious food, Shera gave Feral the answers he'd asked earlier.

"Well, August and I met when we were just sixteen. We hung out together all the time. I came from a rich family and he a middle class one. We hit it off right away but our families weren't happy about it. My family sent me off to boarding school while August was required to work in his family's hardware business when he wasn't in school. What they didn't know was we had bonded and mutual friends were helping us keep in touch with letters sent back and forth," she explained.

August picked up the thread. "When we finished school, Shera was told she was betrothed to some guy she'd never met in some foreign place. They didn't care when she told them she was already bonded. She was angry and unhappy. Together we hatched a plan to help her escape. With our friends help, she packed up only what she needed and slipped out one night just before she was to be shipped off. Meanwhile, I had made sure I had a replacement for me in place at the store before collecting my own stuff and vanishing. Shera and I met in the next town over from ours and took a bus to Megakat City. We quickly found jobs and a place to live."

"I'm good at designing clothes, a passion of mine which I worked on at odd moments as I worked in this clothing store. I managed to catch the eye of a big time editor of a clothing magazine who got me started in my own business. It's called Galactic Fashions," Shera picked up the story again.

"Wait! I've heard of them. You're the designer behind Galactic Fashions? Wow! That's really fantastic," Feral said in surprise. A few of the high society types would talk about the designer at many of the boring fund raisers he'd had to attend. They were all a twitter about getting the latest designs from her.

Shera blushed. "Thank you. I love what I do. It's just so much fun but it can be stressful."

"So is my job. I started in an electronics firm at the bottom but after a few years, I proved I could do more than just sell the stuff. I caught the interest of a developer of games and soon was testing all the new games to see what was hot and what was not. It's a fun job and pays really well but keeps me glued on my butt for hours on end before a computer screen. With Shera's job being so high stress and mine being tiring, we began going to clubs to get a little stress relief. We loved the circuit and made it a part of our lives."

"But that wasn't the real reason he wanted to do it," Shera chimed in again. "August felt, though bonded, there was still something missing from our relationship. I had to admit I felt it too and that was when we began taking a third into our bedroom. Unfortunately, none were a perfect match until we met you."

August stopped eating to stare at her then looked over at a puzzled Ulysses who was staring at her.

She smiled tenderly at her bonded. "Yes, love...we have finally found our third. As I watched you two move about the kitchen with such ease and comfort then factored in the way we meshed so well when we had sex, I realized suddenly that we'd found the missing part of our soul."

August's grin split his face as he turned to Ulysses and gave him a hard hug. "I just knew there was something special about you," he gushed, his voice choked with happiness.

Overwhelmed by this show of emotion and the fact he was now bonded to these two, Feral could only hug back and shed tears of joy for this unexpected gift, his throat too choked up to speak. Finally, he had a family of his own...an embarrassment of riches...two instead of one.

Now, as he lay here between his two new mates on this beautiful Saturday morning, he contemplated the future and how much fun he was finally going to get to have in his life.

Perhaps, today they should go to a private beach he knew about to get some sun and perhaps make love on the sand with no prying eyes to see. A nice pre-ordered picnic lunch from a local deli would be perfect as well. This was going to be the start of a grand new life for him and he couldn't wait to get started. Smacking both bodies on the butt, he got yelps of surprise and groans.

"Get up! I have plans for today that include a private beach, sex, and a picnic lunch!" He announced, sliding off the bed.

Blinking sleepily, August shook himself awake at the news, "ooohh that sounds like fun...come on Shera get up...we're going to have great fun today."

Shera gave them a groan of dismay and tried to cover her head to hide. "I want just another hour's beauty sleep," she grumbled.

August grinned up at Ulysses and said, "she's not much of an early riser."

"Oh really...well we'll see about that," Feral said, a devilish gleam in his eyes as he ripped the bedding off Shera and lifted her skyward. She squealed in surprise then laughed as August tickled her waving feet.

"August no...stop...Ulysses...let me down...okay...okay...I'm up..." she laughed, helplessly.

Chuckling the two males desisted and Feral put her down on her feet. She shook her head.

"No fair! You guys can gang up on me," she mocked grumbled.

"Don't worry...you have enough charm and beauty to balance that out," Feral said, charmingly, tossing a robe at her.

"Why thank you kind, sir. The beach, huh? Well, I guess we should get going then," Shera said, amused at the excitement in the two males eyes. Life with these two was never going to be dull.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jake woke early as was his normal custom and stared down at the lovely vision laying beside him. They were in her apartment and he remembered vividly the moment when he revealed a second surprise to Callie.

When she had locked her door for the night, having already coaxed him to stay with her, they'd headed to the kitchen for a snack.

On the ride to her apartment, Jake thought hard about what this new change in his life would mean. Chance and Felina were together and he had a strong suspicion that it would become something more. Felina already knew their identities, it seem only right that Callie should too. Decision made, he only had to wait until the right moment presented itself to tell her.

So now they stood in her kitchen while she puttered around making them a light snack. A few minutes later, she handed him a chicken salad sandwich and a glass of wine and they took it to the living room to eat and enjoy. They sat close, saying nothing as they let the silence of the apartment surround them after all the noise of the club.

When they'd finished, he turned to her and said, "Callie, there's still one more thing you should know. Thankfully, I won't need my partner's permission and you'll know why in a few minutes. Look upon who I really am behind the mask," he said quietly, pulling the bandana off his face.

She blinked in surprise. "Jake?"

He gave her a lopsided smile. Setting her wine down she threw herself into his arms. "Oh Jake, this is even better than knowing you're Razor. It's the best news ever!" She cried, happy tears falling down her face.

Sighing mentally to himself, he was relieved she didn't mind and was even overjoyed about who he really was. He'd worried about how she'd feel about him just being a mechanic but apparently that didn't concern her at all. He kissed her tears away and nuzzled her face...joy filling him with peace.

When she regained control over herself, she nuzzled his face and asked, "why didn't you need Chance's permission to tell me?"

Because Chance and Felina are an item and she knows who we are so I felt it was only fair and right that you should know as well," he murmured.

"How did she find out?"

"Clues Chance unintentionally left around and suspicions she'd had for a long time which she confirmed by going into our hangar when he wasn't home. They've worked well as a team protecting the city while I was missing then when we were at peace, they began seeing each other more seriously. I suspect Chance is thinking of a commitment here real soon."

"Oh, that's wonderful. If the Commander has found his true love as well then all of us have finally gotten the break we deserve...people who truly love us for ourselves."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Callie," he said warmly, gathering her close and kissing her senseless.

It still felt like a dream come true this morning as he looked down at her sleeping form. He sighed and stroked her face lightly. He was one lucky tom...it seemed they all were.

She sighed then opened her eyes sleepily. "Hmm, too early, come back to sleep," she murmured softly.

He smiled tenderly at her then leaned down to give her a kiss. "Sorry love, I'm an early riser and need very little sleep. Something you'll have to get used to. I'm going into the kitchen and grab a bite. Do you have some paper and a pencil I could use. I like to work on designs in the morning."

"Hmm, sure...in the desk in the living room, you'll find both," she sighed then rolled over and went back to sleep.

He grinned, patted her butt then got out of bed. The invigorating sex of the night before had gotten his creative juices going and he wanted to get his ideas on paper as soon as possible.

Callie heard him pad off to the bathroom. Life with Jake would be really interesting. He was such a brilliant inventor. She wondered, sleepily, if he'd ever thought about selling them to get out from under his debt with Feral? She'd ask him later when she got up.


	34. Chapter 34

**SEARCHING FOR HOME**

Chapter 34: The Future is Full of Possibilities

Monday morning shone bright with promise. Feral strode into his office, waves of contentment and joy pouring off him. Everyone he greeted that morning couldn't help but be aware that something good had happened to their commander and, to those that cared about him, they were happy for him.

Before Feral could get down to work, he had some arrangements to make first, for an hour he made several phone calls and appointments. He and his two lovers were going to have a formal commitment ceremony with all their friends and family in attendance. It was going to be a big affair.

Shera wanted to send an invitation to her family so those that still wanted to remain close to her could attend...it was doubtful her parents would be coming though since they still thought August wasn't fit for her. It would be interesting to see how they were going to react to her triad bond and the third being a powerful military leader. She would just have to wait and see.

As for August, he had been able to retain ties with his family despite slipping away the way he had. But they understood why he'd done it from the note he'd left saying he didn't want his problems to cause his family trouble since Shera's family was so rich and powerful.

It had worked but had caused much sorrow among his close knit family to be separated from him. He would be sending plane or bus tickets to all that wanted to attend his union since he was very wealthy now and had made it a habit to send money their way whenever they'd needed it.

This behavior endeared him even more to Feral. He could hardly wait to meet August's loving family for they must be truly wonderful people to have raised such a thoughtful and caring tom.

He'd just finished most of his preliminary arrangements when Felina came in. She could see immediately, that the gossip she'd heard in the lobby was true...her uncle fairly glowed with happiness.

"Hello Uncle, how are you today?" She asked cheerily.

"Very well, Felina. Congratulate me, I've bonded with not one but two exceptional people and we're planning a commitment ceremony for next month," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Uncle," Felina squealed with joy as she ran to her uncle's desk, raced up the stairs and gave him a huge hug, forgetting all protocol required around her superior officer.

He just continued grinning as he returned her hug then he held her away and looked into her face intently. "Don't think just because I've been busy with my own relationship that I hadn't noticed that you seemed happy too. Met someone good?" He asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

She stared at him for a long moment. Her uncle had changed a lot so telling him who she was seeing shouldn't be a problem any longer but which identity should she tell him?

While she struggled with her decision, Feral raised his paw up and captured her chin so that she had to look at him as her head had gone down as she was thinking.

"For you to need to think so hard about telling me, I think it's because of a dual problem, eh? Would it happen to be a certain SWAT Kat who is also an ex-enforcer," he murmured softly.

She jerked her head back and gaped at him. "How...how did you know? You never let on that you even knew who Razor was?" She blurted, keeping her voice low, not wanting to be overheard by anyone.

"There was no way I couldn't know who he was after being together so long and so closely with him but I respected his privacy and said nothing. I actually hadn't guessed at all before my misadventure. It was only our travels and some things I noted when we returned that made me realize who they were. So, is it serious between you?" He asked gently.

Felina relaxed and sighed then nodded almost shyly. Her uncle pulled her back into another hug before letting her go. "I'm very happy for you. Now if only Razor finds someone and Ms. Briggs then I'll feel things are definitely going our way at last."

"I'll hope for it too, Uncle and again, congratulations. Chance and I haven't decided if we want a ceremony or not but we'll certainly let you know if we do," she said, warmly.

"Good. Was that all you needed or was there something else?" He asked, in good humor.

"Oh, there was something else. I heard a rumor that you were promoting Colonel Sharpclaws and making him your new second? Any truth to that?" She asked.

Feral smiled. "The rumor mill is working full time I see. Well they are right. I've already submitted the paperwork to the Mayor and am just waiting for it to be returned then there will be a formal ceremony, hopefully very soon to finalize it."

"What about Steele?"

Feral flashed an evil smile. "Oh, he's already been shipped out to another country to serve in their military. If they know what's good for them, they'll keep him in the lower ranks until he gains a backbone and some better management skills."

Felina chuckled. "That's the next best news I've heard yet. Well, I better report for duty, I have a patrol to do. Have a great day, Uncle."

"You too, Felina."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Chance and Jake met at the salvage yard at nearly the same time, roaring up into their hangar and parking their bikes.

"Good morning!" Chance sang out when he'd removed his helmet, a grin splitting his face.

Jake matched it was a grin of his own. "Got good news!"

"You too?" Chance asked, as he removed his helmet and got off his bike.

Chuckling, Jake nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair to tidy it. "Oh, so you have news as well. What a nice way to start our day. You go first," he said as they headed upstairs.

"Felina has agreed to be my mate!"

"That's wonderful news. Maybe we can make it a double...Callie has agreed to be the same with me!" Jake beamed.

"Wow! Truly? That's fantastic!" Chance gasped in stunned surprised. "When did you start dating her?"

"Actually, I didn't know it was her. She was Crystal, the one I told you about from the club. She told me last night when she said she knew I was Razor. She hadn't guessed I was Jake, though. My voice, muscles and scent apparently gave me away. Since Felina already knew who you were, I felt it was okay to tell Callie the rest and she was okay with it."

Chance grinned widely and clapped his best friend on the back. "Well, aren't we the luckiest toms alive?"

"Yeah, aren't we! I've never been so happy. I even managed to work on a lot of new designs while she was sleeping," Jake enthused, pulling the papers out of his jeans and unfolding them.

His partner could only shake his head in amusement and began to walk away to open the garage when Jake's voice halted him. "Chance?" He stopped to see what he wanted.

"I've been making plans in my head for when we we're at peace finally. Now that we are, I want to pursue them and I want to bounce them off you first."

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Chance asked.

"Well, as you know, I can't sell any of my weapons designs under my true name, but I realized I could under my call sign. I'm on many different websites for inventors and engineers and I've seen posts pleading for designs from Razor. I don't have to look for a market, its already there for me. Selling even a few of my designs would get us out of this garage and a few months worth of sales will pay off our debt to Feral. We'll finally be free to do what we want. Now that we both have mates, we should be able to go buy homes like normal people but still monitor the salvage yard and our hangar and be the SWAT Kats when we're called. The bonus is we no longer have to work ourselves to death trying to do it all. What do you think?"

Chance could only gape at his best friend. It took him some minutes to find his voice again. "Crud, buddy! That's fantastic news. I just wish I could contribute to it!"

"You do! You're my partner. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive to do this at all. I want you to be happy and free. I could even get you back your pilot's license so you can be my test pilot for some new designs I've planned," Jake said, trying to ease his partner's hurt pride.

"Really? Wow! That would be soo cool. However, don't worry so much about how I feel, I don't want to hold you back. You have a right to explore all you can be and have been held back from doing for so long. Go for it buddy, I'll be right behind you supporting you all the way," Chance said stoutly.

Jake smiled, relief pouring from him. "Thank you and I do appreciate you for being the best friend a person could ever have. And there is something else you can be a part of as well, I've got an idea for setting up a corporation with Professor Hackle to make inventions that can help Katkind much like he wants to do with robots. My foam bomb is one example, helping Hackle design a nanny bot would be another."

"Well, you certainly have a lot going on in that head of yours, buddy. Setting up a corporation sounds like a fantastic idea and I think Hackle might go along with you on it," Chance enthused, truly amazed by all the incredible ideas his friend was coming up with. "You have a well thought out future planned and I wish you all the luck with it."

"You'll have a part in it too, Chance. Be certain of that," Jake said, seriously.

Chance gave him a warm smile. "And I thank you for that. I have no doubt you'll succeed in what you're planning and look forward to being a part of it. The future is wild with possibilities, my friend."

"You're right about that, Chance."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Callie was working through the pile that seemed to be forever tall on her desk but unlike before today, she was cheerfully humming and working with ease. She was soo happy to finally find someone to share her life with that nothing else could get her down today.

A huge form stepped up to her desk and waited for her to notice him.

"Oh, hello Commander. What can I do for you?" She asked brightly.

He smiled warmly and handed a report to her. "Thought I'd bring by the report by Professor Hackle on the Metallikats being permanently deactivated."

"Really! They are? Well that's great news...uh..." she paused in the act of taking the report and stared hard into Feral's eyes. "This seems a little out of character for the Professor. Did you have a paw in this?" She asked softly.

Feral eyed her quietly. "No, I didn't. A freak accident shorted them out and destroyed their AI disks," he said simply.

She continued to eye him a moment longer before nodding and letting the subject go. "So that's it for all the omegas, huh?"

"Yes it is. Peace is here finally. By the way, have you found that special someone? You seemed very happy when I walked in and spoiled your day," he asked.

"You didn't spoil it!" She flashed him a smile of reassurance. "And yes I have. One of your own actually."

He blinked in surprise, "really?"

"Well, he used to be. Jake Clawson is my new mate," she said shyly.

Feral blinked in pleased surprise. "That's wonderful news. Congratulations."

It was Callie's turn to be surprised. "Well, I didn't think you'd be that pleased!"

The huge tom leaned closer and murmured softly, "of course, I would be. I want him to have all the happiness he deserves for without him, I wouldn't be here at all enjoying my own bonding."

She just sat there staring at him for a full minute. "Really, Commander...I'm not sure I can handle all this incredible news all at once. So you know...but how long have you..."

"Since we returned...little clues and things I noticed when we traveled," he said, shrugging. "Also, I just learned this morning that Felina has bonded to Chance."

"Incredible! So Chance is happy too, that's just too wonderful and did I hear you've bonded as well?" She asked, nearly overwhelmed by all the good news.

He grinned broadly. "Oh yes, to the finest pair of people I've ever met. One of them is actually the clothing designer Shera of Galactic Fashions and the other is named August. We've planned a commitment ceremony for next month," he said, happily.

"Then that was you I saw at the club with a stunning blond female and handsome male on your arms. I thought I was seeing things."

"Aaahh, so that's where you met Razor, eh?"

She blushed and nodded. My friends coaxed me to try out the club and Razor was there but I only guessed it was him this week and confronted him Friday night. So did I win the bet or did you?" She managed to recover herself and smile warmly at him.

"I think it might be a draw since I only learned I was bonded that night as well," he said, politely.

"Then, we'll go dutch! Maybe sometime this week or next. I am so glad we've found our special bit of happiness at last, Ulysses," she said, getting up from her desk and surprising him by giving him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations to us both!"

Feral returned the hug and smiled at her before turning and leaving her office.

Callie sighed and returned to her desk. 'Wow! Now we're all attached...isn't it grand?'

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**In another dimension, unimaginably far away...**_

A group of young people sat in a circle within a strange dark room, ethereal music played softly around them. Their hands were linked and their eyes closed.

In the center of the circle sat a young man, his head tilted up toward the ceiling, eyes closed, his mind a very long, long way away from this room.

He watched and observed the lives of some unusual creatures in a portal that he halted at certain points before letting it roll on until he finally decided he'd seen all he needed to then withdrew his mind allowing his circle of friends to draw him back safely to his own body.

It took more than forty-eight hours before he'd recovered enough to sit down with them and bring them up-to-date on the doings of their strange former visitors.

"Well, first of all, they managed to destroy all their enemies and bring peace to their city at last," Jeffrey told them. "The weapons we gave them made the difference and ended the conflict swiftly."

Sighs of relief and happiness swept around the room.

"Ulysses has bonded, as they call it, to two individuals...a bonded male and female couple that were looking for a third to complete them."

Leo blinked in surprise, "a triad? Wow! I wouldn't have thought he'd do something that kinky."

Jeffrey just smiled while Dr. Runion blushed. "He's very happy. Razor is mated to the deputy mayor and his partner has mated with Ulysses' niece Felina. Razor is using his inventing skills to develop nanny bots and rescue tools in partnership with that Professor Hackle they mentioned. I skimmed ahead several years and found Feral is a father of two sets of twins, Razor has one kitten and his partner has one kitten. The city is still at peace," he concluded his report.

"I almost wish we could go live there. It certainly would be better than the economic collapse here and the wars still going on in the middle east," Alice sighed.

"Doubt we'd get that great a reception having no fur you know," Timothy observed.

"Not to mention how much I would miss all of you," Marion said, gently.

"Yeah, that's true. Well, thanks for letting us know how Ulysses and Razor were doing, Jeffrey," Leo said.

"Hey, I was just as curious as you guys and it was my pleasure," Jeffrey said, a pleased smile on his face. He was so very happy things had finally worked out for the lost pair.

~end~


End file.
